The Tribulation of the Blue Moon
by StarLight Massacre
Summary: Turned into a werewolf at fifteen, Harry, afraid of what he now is and the lack of control he has, runs from the wizarding world...right into the territory of unmated alpha werewolf Fenrir Greyback, who is overly eager to find the submissive wolf in the heart of his territory. Fenrir/Harry. Mpreg.
1. The Human Bite

Author: StarLight Massacre

Title: The Tribulation of the Blue Moon

Rating: R

Warning: Slash, violence, language, blood, gore, Mpreg, werewolf fic, knotting and urination for subservient purposes.

Pairing: Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter; all rights go to J. K. Rowling. I make no money for this piece of fictional writing and never will.

Summary: Turned into a werewolf at fifteen, Harry, afraid of what he now is and the lack of control he has, runs from the wizarding world, right into the territory of unmated alpha werewolf Fenrir Greyback, who is overly eager to find the submissive wolf in the heart of his territory.

Additional Notes: This story isn't going to be like the fluffy, soft, lovey-dovey werewolf fics you may have read in the past, I am taking great care to keep the werewolves more like real wolves and wolf packs, so be aware that there might be certain things that make you squeamish and/or feel uncomfortable.

**A/N**: Warning for the chapter: Descriptive and gory death of several main characters in the first scene.

* * *

The Tribulation of the Blue Moon

Chapter One – The Human Bite

When Remus had attacked him, that could have easily been the worst day of his life. It had taken a while for the werewolf saliva to work its way through his body, to his heart. Usually the bite effected an instantaneous change in the victim, but Remus had been in human form when he had lost all control and they had fought after an argument, resulting in Remus biting his arm before Sirius could pull him away.

It would have been completely fine, except it had been the day of the full moon and Remus' werewolf had been far too close to the surface, thus effecting the change in him, albeit slower than anyone would have expected.

He and Remus had sat down after the full moon and talked through what had happened, there were no hard feelings between them after the fight, his bite had been cleaned and had already started healing, they had all thought everything was fine, Remus had been in human form when he had bitten him, werewolves were only contagious when in wolf form, right?

Only it seemed that there was so little information and study on werewolves that no one actually knew that much about them. People had been bitten by werewolves in human form, there were plenty of documented cases on that, only it seemed that none of them were bitten on the day of the full moon, thus no one had known that a human werewolf bite on the day of the full moon would turn him into a werewolf the following full moon, long after the bite wound had healed and faded to nothing.

When Remus had attacked him, that could have easily been the worst day of his life. Only it wasn't. None of them had known it would happen, none of them could have possibly guessed that the following full moon, when Sirius had subtly removed Remus from the house a bit earlier than he normally would have after the fight the previous full moon, no one could have ever guessed that a few hours later Harry would transform into a fully formed werewolf with absolutely no control over himself and only base animal instincts to go on. That had been the worst day of his life, waking up covered in cold, congealing blood with no memory of what had happened to him.

He had first thought that Death Eaters had gotten into Grimmauld Place, he had rushed around, terrified, calling for his friends, screaming for them, but they never answered. Couldn't answer.

He found them all, nearly the entire Weasley family, Hermione and two Order members, Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones, all with their throats ripped out, limbs torn clean off, he saw some of those limbs lying around, looking like a dog had gnawed on them. All of them were dead, yet he was alive, why had the Death Eaters left him alive? Was this some sort of new punishment or torture that Voldemort had dreamed up?

He had fallen to his knees and wept, screaming, tearing his throat with his anguished cries. What had happened and why had he slept through it all? The overwhelming guilt almost choked him as he looked at all of the bodies, an almost perfect trail of them through the house, hands still gripping wands as they had fought and he had slept.

It seemed like the fight had started in his and Ron's twin bedroom, so the Death Eaters must have slipped into the house and cursed him to sleep, before starting with Ron, but then why had they moved him downstairs? The house must have been alerted by Ron's yells and come running, only to be slain and torn apart where they had stood.

He breathed heavily, being choked by the cloying scent of too much blood, too much meat; they had been dead for a while, possibly the whole night and he had slept.

Almost hyperventilating as he cradled Hermione's head gingerly in his lap, stroking the untouched half of her frizzy hair, the other half was plastered down with congealed blood, he tried to think desperately how the Death Eaters could have gotten in, this house was locked down, the Headquarters for the Order, it was under the Fidelius charm! How could they have gotten in?

Almost crazed with grief and feeling physically sick as he stroked the hair of one of his best friends, the answer came to him suddenly. Kreacher.

Harry screamed himself sick calling for the thrice damned elf and when he finally appeared at the end of the corridor, a sly smirk on its disgusting little face, rage like nothing Harry had ever felt before consumed him, eating through him and he had the little elf by the filthy rags he wore and slammed him against the wall.

"Why?!" He had screamed at the little beast. "Why would you do this?!"

"Kreacher?" The vile thing had croaked, its smirk widening. "Kreacher did not do this, Harry Potter did, Kreacher saw him, Kreacher watched him."

Harry's mind had gone blank, before he slammed the house-elf into the wall. "You're a liar!"

Kreacher had cackled at him. "Kreacher watched him, Kreacher saw him tear through the house as a filthy werewolf, it attacked the vile blood traitors and the Mudbloods it did! Kreacher is happy that Harry Potter rid this ancient and noble house of them, my Mistress would be so happy!"

Kreacher's smirk had widened to show his teeth in a vicious smile at that thought before he heaved in a breath, almost excited and perversely pleased by what had gone on last night and carried on digging the knife in deeper as Harry stood holding him to the wall, completely stunned.

"The traitors pleaded with the beast, but the filthy half breed killed them and fell asleep cleaning its fur of blood in the front parlour and it woke up there when the moon was replaced by the sun!"

Harry dropped the miserable elf, watching it scuttle off before he slid to the floor when his shaking knees had refused to hold him up any longer. He had known the house was impossible to breach; the Fidelius charm wouldn't have allowed Kreacher to bring anyone through the wards and into the house or Sirius would have killed him before now. He had ignored that fact because his mind didn't want to think of the obvious. That someone must have been let through the wards, had been keyed into the Fidelius charm and had been in the house when this had happened…and he was the only one left alive.

He had touched the place where he had been bitten by Remus a month ago and felt fear grip him. If Remus had been contagious when he had bitten him, then it made sense that he was a werewolf now too, Kreacher had seen him, he looked around and felt tears burning his eyes as he saw a glassy eyed Ginny, torn from shoulder to neck, a killing bite made by a large animal, like a werewolf.

Mrs Weasley was near Ginny's body, a little closer to the bedroom he had shared with Ron, she was in a protective stance still, even though she was slumped against the wall, wand still clutched in her hand. She had died first, deep welts cut into her body, shredding her pyjamas and the flesh underneath, like razor sharp claws had sunk into her body and torn outwards, ripping up her insides. It must have been a very painful death and he sobbed dryly for her.

He looked then to Hermione, the only other body on this floor, spread eagled as if something large and heavy had tackled her, her neck at an odd angle, obviously broken, the bone speared through her skin, a glistening, bright white spear of bone. A memory flashed through his mind, the sensation of a tongue wrapping around that jut of bone, licking it clean of hot blood. His memory…his tongue.

That was when he had lost the battle with his roiling stomach and he had vomited hard onto the floor, clutching at his heaving belly as he purged himself of everything he had eaten, sickened to see clumps of human flesh coming from his belly. It had been him, he had done this to them, he had killed his only family in the world who had loved and cared for him.

That was when he had run. He hadn't packed anything; he had just slipped on the same clothes he had taken off the night before, grabbed his wand and run. He had done a terrible thing, a heinous thing and he could never forgive himself and he didn't expect anyone else to either. The thought that he should turn himself in to the Ministry had crossed his mind, that he should at least go to Dumbledore, or wait for Sirius and Remus to come back, but he was afraid of people's reactions, he was being a coward and he couldn't help it as he run without a destination, his only purpose to get as far away from London as he possibly could before the chewed up bodies in Grimmauld Place were found.

* * *

Sirius was tired as he helped ease a limping Remus down the street and onto the corner of Grimmauld Place. It was early evening and last night had been a bad full moon that had run the both of them ragged and left them both with healing bruises and cuts. Blue moons usually were bad as the second full moon in a single calendar month taxed Remus body to its absolute limits with two painful transformations in under a month.

Sirius hated blue moons and was glad they came around only once every couple of years. He supported a grimacing Remus down the street towards the ancestral Black house, hating the itchy feeling of the glamour charm covering him, though he knew it was necessary and honestly he was glad of the fresh air for a change so he took what he could get with no complaint.

When they reached the bottom of the steps of number twelve however, the front door was wide open. That gave them an adrenaline boost to stand up straighter, wiping away their tiredness and weariness as they both took out their wands and approached the house carefully.

Remus, ever the one on top of the game, even after his second full moon this month, sent his patronus to Dumbledore immediately and stopped Sirius from approaching any further.

"Harry is in there!" Sirius hissed furiously.

"We don't know who is in there with them Sirius, we need to wait for backup."

"What if he's being hurt Moony!" Sirius said desperately.

"I know Sirius, I know, but if there are several Death Eaters in there, then we need to wait or we'll just be more hostages."

"I can't wait while my Godson is in there!" Sirius shouted in a whisper, so not to disturb the Muggle neighbours.

"We have to." Remus replied sadly.

Thankfully only half a minute later, as they were still having their whispered argument, several small pops were heard as several people Apparated into Grimmauld Place.

"What has happened?" Albus Dumbledore asked seriously, looking severe and intimidating.

"We don't know, we've just got back and the front door was open when we came onto the street." Remus explained rationally.

Dumbledore nodded and he took the point position of the group as he strode forward and entered the building, the bottom of the house seemed normal, no movement, which in itself was abnormal as the house should be bustling with noise and people getting ready for dinner.

"The house smells of blood." Remus whispered lightly, his skin going a greyish-white.

"There are blood smears on the floor and stairs." Moody growled, his magical eye was caught on something on the floor above them, but he didn't tell them what it was.

They cleared the bottom floors; the front parlour was the worst with blood smeared everywhere, particularly on the rug in the middle of the floor, hiding the threadbare carpet as a quick fix until the entire thing could be ripped out and replaced.

"A body lay there." Kingsley Shacklebolt said in his slow, gruff voice.

They finished the bottom floors without finding anything and went to the top floors. The first floor was a blood bath and Sirius felt himself swaying where he stood as the three bodies of the women of the house were spread across the floor, obviously what Moody had been looking at.

Little fourteen year old Ginny lay closest to them with her throat ripped out, young sixteen year old Hermione just before her, her neck so severely broken it was obvious what had killed her and Mrs Weasley, thrown into a wall where she had crumpled down, she had died defending the two young girls but had failed.

"We must find Harry." Dumbledore broke the spell as he averted his pale blue eyes from the three females and hurried on to the second floor, where they found Hestia Jones half way up the stairs, dead also.

Dedalus Diggle was at the top of the stairs, his head almost completely severed and most of his throat and neck missing. Fred and George Weasley were at the bottom of the third set of stairs, they had obviously either Apparated to the bottom of the stairs or rushed down them before they were killed, one after the other as Fred was still holding his brother's shoulders, as if he had tried to get him out of harm's way before he had died also.

Harry and Ron's room was the bloodiest, Harry's bed was tousled, the sheets completely torn and blood coated. Ron's bed was tipped completely on its side, the young fifteen year old was in pieces, bits of him torn and spread through the room.

Sirius was horrified and devastated at the level of brutality and utter desolation the Death Eaters had shown to mere children. He breathed shallowly and rapidly, trying not to smell the bodies and the blood all around him. He felt light headed and spacey, half an entire family had been wiped out, two esteemed Order members and the only child of two Muggles and his Godson Harry, his responsibility, his last duty to James and Lily, was missing.

"I'm going to hunt that bastard down and kill him myself!" He swore viciously. "I will get Harry back from him!"

A throaty laugh echoed from further down the corridor and Sirius turned on Kreacher in a flash.

"Harry Potter won't come back." The house-elf cackled happily.

"What happened to him? You will tell me what happened to him!" Sirius ordered.

"He's gone Master." Kreacher informed them, before mumbling under his breath. "Good riddance to the friend of Mudbloods and blood traitors, if only my Mistress could see what her house has become."

"Tell me what happened!" Sirius roared.

Kreacher cackled again. "Harry Potter killed them all and then ran away."

"You liar! I order you to tell me the truth!" Sirius demanded.

Kreacher grinned. "As Master wishes. Harry Potter killed them all and then ran away after Kreacher told him what Kreacher saw him do."

"Kreacher, perhaps you could try to add in a little more detail?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Harry Potter is a filthy half breed and he killed them before he left." Kreacher took great pride and happiness in telling them.

"Half-breed?" Dumbledore questioned.

"He turned with the full moon into a filthy werewolf." Kreacher cackled.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked all anger drained from him at hearing that. The shocky, light headed feeling was back.

"Harry Potter is a cursed beast and ran when he saw what he had done."

"But Remus was in human form!" Sirius burst out. "This shouldn't have happened!"

"Well it did happen." Moody grunted. "We need to get Potter back; he's the only one who can defeat You-Know-Who."

"He's a person Moody!" Sirius roared. "He's a fifteen year old boy! Not a seasoned Auror!"

"He has a purpose to fill; he can be a boy after he's fulfilled that purpose!"

Sirius went to swing at the one legged Auror but was intercepted by both Kingsley and Remus.

"Fighting won't bring him back, this was my fault. I should never have been here so close to the full moon." Remus murmured. "I knew it was too dangerous."

"We couldn't have known how wound up Harry would have been when he arrived; I've never seen him like that before." Sirius consoled.

"That's the truth of it alright, you don't know him too well, do you Black? Haven't had the time to know what he's like or to see him without the rose tinted glasses." Moody pointed out.

"Enough." Dumbledore cut in sternly. "We need to find out where Harry went to, I can't imagine what he would be feeling right now, after his first transformation too. We need to make sure he is safe and cared for, we need to find him."

"I'll alert the other Order members." Kingsley said slowly and shortly, turning on his heel and walking out.

"I'll clean up this place." Moody grunted. "I can't in good faith let you clean up the bodies of your friends."

"I'll see if I can track Harry as Padfoot." Sirius sighed, tugging at his overlong hair. "Remus you need to get some rest."

"No I don't, I'll go with you so you aren't locked up in the animal rescue centre again."

"I believe that leaves me to inform Mr and Mrs Granger and Arthur and his elder sons what has happened." Dumbledore said wearily, stroking his beard. "I can only hope that Harry hasn't gotten too far and we catch him up quickly."

The four men went their separate ways then, Sirius and Remus trying not to look at the bodies that their Harry had unintentionally killed while he was in the form of a werewolf with absolutely no control and no memory of what he had done.

* * *

It had been a year since Harry had been bitten and turned into a werewolf before he had mauled his friends and family during the night. A full year in which he had struggled to survive in the meagre forests of Britain, hiding from everything. Civilisation, densely populated areas, sparse woodlands, other predators and sometimes larger prey animals too if he was feeling particularly weak.

He was so frightened all of the time, his body ached right down to his bones from the painful, monthly transformations into a large wolf and then back into his thin, starved human body. He was getting better at remembering what he did as a wolf, but sometimes that was a curse he'd rather not live with as he had killed another four people, all unsuspecting Muggles as his wolf hunted them for food when things got really difficult for him and he hadn't been able to eat anything in weeks.

No matter how much time had passed, he had gotten no closer to controlling his wolf form than he had that night in Grimmauld Place, the night that haunted his every waking hour and sent him screaming from sleep on most nights.

He wandered aimlessly, always longing for home but too frightened to seek it out for fear of what awaited him. Sirius and Remus, the four remaining members of the Weasley family, Hermione's parents, he was being so cowardly, but he couldn't face them after what he had done, he couldn't go back and the blunt thought always made him cry.

He didn't know where he was, he was in a countryside somewhere, he had no idea of knowing how far from London he was, or even if he had doubled back and was right on top of the large, bustling city, but he was so hungry he was chancing a rare trip to the town to see if he could steal some bread or some fruit. He was too hungry and the full moon was due soon, if he didn't feed his wolf side, then the wolf would hunt for them both and he couldn't take having another innocent person killed and eaten just to sustain his life.

He skulked around the town just before dawn, when everything was silent. He had become so much better at skulking and sticking to the shadows, hiding himself from everyone for fear that they would hurt him, or worse, recognise him and drag him to the Ministry for judgement and imprisonment.

The town was small, more of a quaint village and that made the job of finding food harder, because everything was clean and orderly, so there was no food left lying about that he could eat. His only option was to steal and the situation presented itself almost too conveniently. It made him suspicious.

One house in the quaint little village had an open window that led right into the kitchen. It was almost too good to be true. He wanted to avoid the house, leave it alone, it was suspicious, it wasn't that warm out to have an open window at night, it felt staged, it felt suspicious, but he was so hungry and the thought of passing this opportunity by and almost inviting his wolf to hunt another human being in a few days was unbearable and weighed heavy on his already burdened conscience.

It was that thought that made him slip the window open further and straining all of his senses, slip inside when he heard, saw and smelt nothing. He took amazing care with lowering his body from the counter to the floor and he hurriedly sacked the kitchen for food, using his dirty, tattered shirt, the same one he had run away in last year, to hold everything he found. He felt terrible for stealing all of the food he could hold, but he was just so hungry.

A creak of a floorboard above had him freezing like a prey animal would, not the predator he was supposed to be, but he was so terrified that he let out a soft squeak. He moved before a prey animal would have, not waiting for more sound to confirm what he already knew and he clambered onto the counter with his laden arms and accidentally kicked a tumbler glass off the draining board.

It smashed and the sound of feet rushing down the stairs panicked him into forcing himself out of the window, catching his arm on the frame and his head on the actual window before he ran for the forest clutching his precious bundle of food. He heard yelling and shouting and he knew he had to keep running for as long as he could; he couldn't enjoy his stolen food just yet. He needed to be safe first.

The perks of being a werewolf, even a severely weakened and starved one, was that he could run for longer without needing to stop. His stamina was greatly improved and by the time he stopped running he had passed through two more woods and had stopped, exhausted, in a dark, forest.

He got his breath back as his body steamed as he rested, his stomach clenched in anticipation and Harry started his feast in earnest, gorging himself on his stolen food, loathe to waste any of it when he didn't know when his next meal would be. In the beginning, when he was new to living rough, he had saved some food for the next coming days, but after only the second time he had done this, he had been forced to flee from his horde of food by a human hunting party. He had never horded again; instead to save from wasting his precious food, he gorged himself on it until he was almost sick from overeating.

Though he had had practise with limited food intake from the Dursleys, nothing had prepared him for this level of starvation, those first winter months had been the absolute worst and he had feared he would die. There was nothing to hunt, there was no vegetation, he couldn't raid any farm lands for vegetables, the trees were bare of fruit and he could not generate enough body heat to keep himself warm in the snow, he had huddled in rotting trees, hoping the decaying leaves and wood would help keep him warm. It had, but only just.

He had survived those desolate two and a bit months only due to his wolf, who had stalked, hunted and eaten an innocent human every single full moon, leaving behind very little in its starved state, they couldn't eat the bones, though sometimes, if the wolf had time before the sun came up, he would crack the bones with his teeth and lick out the marrow and no matter how starved nothing could make him eat the intestines, but near enough everything else was eaten, he had picked every morsel of meat from the body, he ate all the organs, it all went into his belly and the thought of that often made him feel sick when he woke up, knowing what he had done in his wolf form, but he survived.

His belly full to bursting, Harry curled up around the base of a tree, winter was coming around again quickly and he needed to prepare himself for it, he needed to find a way to get food without letting his wolf hunt humans every full moon, he needed to put a stop to it, the guilt was eating him alive.

* * *

Arthur Weasley walked around his home and he felt as empty as the house did. His Wife was dead, his twin sons, his youngest son and his only daughter, all dead. He felt empty.

His oldest son Bill had moved in with him, despite the pain being in this house must have caused him, but Arthur couldn't bear to leave the home he had created with his Wife, filling it with their beloved children, no matter the pain it brought him to relive the memories that came with every item in every room.

When he had first been told, he hadn't wanted to believe it, but he knew Dumbledore would not lie about something this serious and grave, Sirius he wouldn't have believed right away, not even Remus, but there was no denial with Dumbledore, so the disbelief had passed quickly.

At first he was blisteringly angry with Harry for killing five members of his family, but that soon fizzled out too when Charlie, who had come home as soon as he received the owl about what had happened, had pointed out that Harry hadn't done it on purpose and would be feeling twice as bad as they all were.

When put that way, with the reminder that Harry had been a fifteen year old boy at the time, he couldn't be angry with Harry, he couldn't even hate the little boy who had wormed his way into their family and into his heart as a surrogate son. He had loved Harry like one of his own, as had Molly. He couldn't hate that little boy, the one who had saved his own life a month before the attack and had saved Ginny's life too. Harry wouldn't have done it on purpose; he wouldn't have done it if he had had any sort of control over himself, that he knew.

His anger and hatred instead went to the person who had turned Harry, the man, who as a werewolf, should have known not to go around biting young people no matter if he was in human form or not. He had had a huge bust up with Remus and he still refused to speak to the man who had bitten Harry. The way he saw it was if he hadn't of bitten a fifteen year old boy, Harry wouldn't have changed and over half of his family would still be alive, but even the hatred towards Remus was dying off now after he had seen the man break down and accept full blame for the incident on his own shoulders. Arthur couldn't bring himself to be a vindictive person, he never had been and he felt guilty for that too, that he couldn't hate or hold a grudge against the person who had caused over half of his family to be prematurely put into their graves.

The truth was, not even he would have moved Harry from Grimmauld Place if he had been there, he wouldn't have known back then that a human bite on the day of the full moon would cause Harry to become infected the following month, especially after he hadn't changed the night he had been bitten and even if he had been there, in Grimmauld Place the night Harry had changed, what could he have done against a feral werewolf under threat and backed into a corner? Two Order members hadn't been able to take down the werewolf, what hope did he have of taking it on? He was no Auror. No, it was likely that he would have died as well, leaving his three oldest sons orphans and without four of their younger siblings, at least this way he was still here to look out for them and he now counted that as a blessing. Molly was with their four younger children, watching over them, it was only fair that he stayed behind with their older children.

Some good came from the attack too, a small measure of good at any rate. Percy had been back in touch, shocked back into speaking to them with the news that half of his family was now dead, including the Mother he had refused to speak to for over a month. Percy spoke to her often now, laying fresh flowers over her grave every week and sitting and talking to her for an hour at a time still, a year on from when she had been killed.

Arthur found himself missing everything now that it was gone, the rush, the bustle, the mess, the noise, the mad dash for Hogwarts on the first of September; he missed cosy evenings reading the newspaper, his Wife cuddled beside him knitting another jumper. He missed Ginny's laughter as she teased her older brothers, the way she would beg for a new dress or pair of shoes, he missed Ron's talks of the Chudley Cannons and his excitement over another blazing orange poster that came with the morning Prophet, he missed his mischievous twins and the destruction that followed them, always joined at the hip as they experimented in their room. He missed his family.

It also didn't help that a year on and Harry still couldn't be found. It was never said, particularly not in front of Sirius, but there were talks going around that he was dead. January and February last year had been particularly cold, what hope did a skinny fifteen year old like Harry have of survival? This year's winter was forecast to be even colder, werewolf or no, if Harry wasn't dead yet, he probably would be soon if they still couldn't find him before the snows hit.

He knew Harry would be feeling terribly guilty and angry with himself for what had happened and for what he had unknowingly done and Arthur wanted to tell him that he didn't need to be angry or guilty, that it wasn't his fault, that none of them could have known what would have happened. He wanted to tell his surrogate son that he wasn't to blame for what had happened. The blame for that rested solely on Remus Lupin and he wanted to find Harry to drill it in his head that it wasn't his fault, he was too young to be taking the blame for adults, he'd only be sixteen, not even a man, he was just a skinny little boy and it wasn't his fault.

* * *

Winter hit earlier than it had last year and colder too, food was scarce and Harry was frozen. He had long since lost his shoes, he had walked them to pieces until they had just fallen off his feet one day in bits and he was afraid he would lose his toes to the cold.

His whole body was numb, his systems seemed to be shutting down as he couldn't feel much of anything and everything seemed slower than it should be. His saving grace was an abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere. It looked like an old hunting cabin, but it had a roof and there was no snow inside.

Harry holed up inside and thanked his lucky stars when he found a mouldy old blanket in a cupboard. It smelt musty and decades old, but he didn't care, it was another layer of protection against the biting wind and unforgiving snow and he wrapped it tightly around his thin frame, throwing it around himself twice before huddling down in a corner and catching a few hours' sleep.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night feeling strange. He felt fevered and almost crazed and a bubble a fear welled up inside him as he felt his wolf under the surface of his skin. It wasn't a full moon, what was his wolf doing? Is this what Remus had felt like when he had bitten him? Had his wolf been so close to the surface that he had been contagious when he had bitten him that day?

Thinking about Remus hurt, thinking of Sirius hurt, he hadn't seen them in a year; his sixteenth birthday had passed in fear and a bloated stomach from severe starvation. His wolf had taken over at the full moon, almost too weak to hunt, but it had found a lost human camper and they had eaten and survived, though the overwhelming guilt of taking yet another human life was soul destroying.

Slipping from his blanket cocoon Harry slipped outside, his bare feet crunching in the fresh snow that had fallen whilst he slept. His wolf perked up and sniffed the air, he noticed something that Harry as a human had missed yesterday, he was in claimed territory.

The fear was instantaneous and flooded his entire body as he strained every single sense he had to pick out the safest path to leave the claimed territory lest he be killed for his trespassing. By now the wolf pack, or the lone wolf, who had claimed this territory would know of his encroachment, they could right now be stalking his footsteps from where they had discovered his scent breaking the line of their territory. He needed to leave now.

He slouched off, keeping low and trying not to make much noise, not easy in the crisp snow that hid sticks, rocks, decaying leaves and abandoned burrows. He did not go back the way he had come. If the wolf or the wolves that had claimed this territory were following his scent through their territory, then he would walk right into them, instead he went off to the side, scenting and straining his hearing and eyesight as he went, following the minute signals his wolf was giving him through ear movements and small huffs.

It was a good plan, while it lasted. There was one thing that Harry had over looked in his fear and haste to leave the claimed territory he had inadvertently encroached upon. The fevered feeling he had felt when he had first woken up.

Having never experienced such a thing before, it had been shoved aside in his fear, but the winter months were a wolves breeding season and werewolves were no exception to this, and Harry, as a submissive werewolf, not that he knew he was a submissive werewolf, had gone into oestrus, thus the pack of male wolves trailing him were in a state of arousal and high tension as they tracked him rapidly and determinedly through the snow, moving much faster than the cautious pace Harry had set for himself.

They caught Harry unaware suddenly and the fear in his stomach and chest almost stopped him from breathing as the four males started heckling and sniffing at him.

It was terrifying to the sixteen year old, who didn't know what to do now that he was caught, he just knew that he was going to die at the end of whatever sport they found from him. He was prodded, sniffed, pushed and pulled and he let out a soft whine. The men laughed and grabbed at him and Harry tried to huddle down to make himself seem smaller and less threatening to them.

"You're in the wrong territory to be on heat cutie." One man growled roughly. "Our pack is all unmated males."

A flash of fear tore through Harry and he let out a growl, warning the males off and away from him. They ignored him and his warning growl and actually laughed as they nipped at him as Harry tried fruitlessly to keep them at bay, but he was vastly outnumbered and was fighting a losing battle against the four larger, stronger males. They were obviously well fed; he hadn't had anything in weeks.

They heckled and heckled him, wearing him down, pushing him and throwing him to the floor, trying to get him to stay down and the fear and panic he felt wound him up tighter and tighter, and then the worst thing possible happened. A human howl was heard in the distance and the four males answered happily and immediately, their alpha male was calling.

It was strange hearing a human howling, but Harry was too frightened to care as a fifth male strode into the clearing, his sharp featured face set into a deep frown, until his nose twitched and he inhaled deeply, then a wolfish smirk covered his face as he approached, shoving the other four males away as he did so, almost lazily putting a large, rough hand to their heads and pushing them strongly so they were knocked off balance and very nearly off their feet.

Harry wanted to run, his instincts told him to run, but his wolf told him that it was a very, very bad idea as his ears flattened to its head. The man in front of them was an alpha wolf, the alpha wolf of the wolf pack whose territory he had stumbled into unawares. He would chase them and kill them if he ran.

"It has been a very long time since a little puppy came wandering so arrogantly into my territory, even longer since that little puppy was an unmated submissive wolf, submissives like you tend to avoid my pack of unmated males." The alpha male rumbled through his deep, gravelly voice, staring at him through deep, dark blue eyes.

"He's a submissive male, alpha!" One of the unmated males crooned happily, excited by the prospect and aroused by the breeding hormones released by the submissive. "He's on heat!"

The alpha wolf hit the male who had spoken, knocking him clean off his feet and to the ground, where he whined and crawled on his belly to rub his chin over the alpha's bare feet. The alpha nudged him with his foot nonchalantly and the man crawled away and slowly stood up again, but he kept his shoulders hunched and his eyes down. The alpha wolf did not once take his hard gaze from Harry throughout the whole exchange.

"Are you an alpha bitch?" The alpha male taunted. "Or perhaps you are a lowly omega bitch that has been used so often by a pack's beta males that no one wants you anymore?"

Harry huddled up small.

"Well, which are you?" The alpha snapped, his hand clenching into a fist and terrified of being hit like the bigger, stronger male wolf had, Harry rushed to answer.

"I don't know!" He squeaked.

The alpha looked at him consideringly, his eyes gaining a soft crinkle at the edges as he looked critically at Harry.

"How old are you?" He demanded suddenly.

"Si…sixteen." Harry answered quickly, skipping over the word in his haste to please the alpha so he wouldn't be hurt.

"Then this is your first mating heat after your maturity; you really chose the wrong territory to be in." He grinned then, evilly, cruelly and Harry's heart sank. He was going to be hurt.

"This is my territory and you are in my territory, that makes you mine." He said easily and before Harry could say anything or gather enough courage to argue that he wasn't a possession, he was seized around the waist and jerked up and over a huge shoulder and carried off, deeper into the thick forest that was this alpha wolf's territory.

* * *

Harry was frightened. It seemed to be his primary emotion since he had woken up a year ago in Grimmauld Place, but he was sixteen, he had been living on his own in isolation, in the wild for over a year now. Normal had pretty much gone out of the window by now.

He had been taken to a grassy meadow with a bare clearing right next to it. The bare clearing had several males lounging around it while Harry was left swimming in the long grass and wildflowers of the meadow. He didn't fool himself for a moment into thinking he could escape. He was in the heart of the alpha wolf's territory and the alpha wolf himself had not taken his eyes from him since he had been brought here, the alpha was sat on a crop of rock above him, watching him sitting in the meadow as Harry sat still and calm, breathing in the perfume from fox glove, bluebells and buttercups. He was sure that as soon as he moved, the alpha would leap from his sitting place and be upon him before he could take three hurried steps, no matter how lazily and relaxed he seemed to be lounging in the weak winter sun.

Harry shifted minutely, wriggling his bum to get more comfortable and he saw all of the males around him stiffening, their muscles tensing ready for a flight through the forest the moment he got up and ran. Harry did the opposite. He laid his tired body down in the long grass, feeling the magic that kept the meadow alive in the winter tingle over his skin.

Everything else around him was snow covered, bare and dead, except this magical part of the forest which was full of long grass and wildflowers. It was also warm, not warm enough to lie around in without clothes, but just warm enough that his skin wasn't blue tinged or numb anymore. He thought that that might have been the reason the alpha had put him in the meadow in the first place.

He must have fallen asleep because the next he knew he was waking up to someone with their arms wrapped tight around him. He could tell immediately that the person behind him was sleeping, but the arms wrapped around him were like steel around his chest and stomach despite that their owner was fast asleep.

He wriggled and then settled, before he wriggled again and those arms tightened even more around him, taking his breath away for a moment.

"Keep still." The deep, gruff voice of the alpha male growled into the back of his head.

"I…I need…" Harry cut himself off before he was punished and huddled up with those arms still around him, likely to make sure he didn't run off while the pack slept.

"What do you need?" The alpha grumbled, his voice sleep rough, his tone annoyed.

"I need a piss." He said as confidently as he could.

That made the alpha huff out a snort of laughter.

"Go on then." The alpha encouraged, but he didn't let him go.

Harry wriggled a bit more, trying to get loose, but those arms were like stone around him.

"You're a wolf; you don't need no tree to piss against like a common dog. Show you're subservient to me and piss where you are."

"No." Harry said stupidly and within a blink of an eye, he was on his back pinned to the grassy ground with the alpha looming over him with bared teeth right in his face, pinning him so tightly to the ground that Harry's shoulders protested sharply.

"You will not challenge me!" The alpha snarled.

Harry huddled up as much as he could and turned his head to the side to bear his throat, arching his back to rub his vulnerable belly against the alpha's rock hard one above.

The alpha chuckled deeply and started sniffing around his neck.

"Are you merely apologising to me little wolf, or are you offering yourself to me?"

"Apologising." Harry murmured.

"You'll change your mind about that soon enough, when the breeding season puts you at your most fertile, having pups is all you'll think about, but don't worry, you're mine, I won't let my subordinate males take you, your pups will be mine."

"I'm not ready for pups." Harry said softly.

"I don't care. It's been a decade since I've smelt a ripe submissive and you smell so good, you're unclaimed for now, but I'll change that in time. This is your first fertile period; you'll change your mind soon too."

Harry didn't say anything, it didn't look like he had a choice anyway, but when he gave in with no arguments, the alpha let him go and gave him a shove.

"Go have a piss against that tree and come back quickly. You were too cold to be without my body heat."

Harry rushed away before the alpha could change his mind. He didn't know what had made the alpha let him use the tree in the first place, but he wasn't going to push his luck. He went to the tree the alpha had told him to use and something told him to crouch down. He didn't question it as he squatted and had his piss, before hurrying back to the alpha, who yanked him down and wrapped him back up in both arms before holding him tight to his chest and belly.

It took Harry a while to drift back off to sleep, but he managed it after a while and the warmth of the alpha male behind him helped him a lot, he had been so bitingly cold lately that it was nice to have a change, even if it was a small change and he was still quite cool.

He was woken up several hours later when the alpha male removed himself from the back of his body. He rolled over confused and saw the huge man stretching his body above him, his spine cracking satisfyingly as he gave a low groan. The alpha looked at him and chuckled darkly.

"Time to get up little submissive, I want to introduce you to my whole pack, but don't worry, I'll keep them from molesting you too much, after all you're mine now, but they're all unmated, they're bound to push their luck with a little fertile submissive like you living with them." The alpha grinned.

Harry swallowed, but sat up slowly. He had a feeling that the alpha was playing with him and the evil glint in those blue eyes was telling Harry that the males in the pack were not going to be gentle or respectful of his boundaries and his fear from yesterday came back tenfold as he was yanked up and manhandled out of the meadow and over to the bare clearing where a bunch of eight or nine males were fighting and growling over what looked like half a salted deer.

He tried to slow down, but the alpha male just pulled him along like a small child before stopping them just before the group of unmated males, who had stopped their fighting, tug of war game over the deer they were having for breakfast and looked up at them both, their alpha male and him.

Harry tried to step back away from them but the alpha held him still in one strong, tight hand as those different coloured eyes all turned to him, he swallowed hard and huddled down, he didn't want to be left alone with these males.

* * *

A/N: This is my new Fenrir/Harry fic, it is one of two of them, but as this one is going to be a short ficlet, it gets to be posted first over the other one, which is a full length WIP and won't be posted until after The Rise of the Drackens is finished, otherwise I'll be drowned under how many fics I currently have on the go.

Now this fic is planned to be about four chapters long, it might reach five, but I doubt it'll be any longer than that, just so you all know and understand that this is a ficlet, not a full length fic, so it is going to be short chapter wise, but as the chapters will all be about 10,000 words long, we're looking at 40/50,000 words total, but I hope you readers enjoy it all the same. Please let me know what you think of it,

StarLight Massacre. X


	2. The Hierarchy

A/N: Warning for this chapter: The hunting and consumption of live animals by werewolves.

_Last Time_

_Harry swallowed, but sat up slowly. He had a feeling that the alpha was playing with him and the evil glint in those blue eyes was telling Harry that the males in the pack were not going to be gentle or respectful of his boundaries and his fear from yesterday came back tenfold as he was yanked up and manhandled out of the meadow and over to the bare clearing where a bunch of eight or nine males were fighting and growling over what looked like half a salted deer. _

_He tried to slow down, but the alpha male just pulled him along like a small child before stopping them just before the group of unmated males, who had stopped their fighting, tug of war game over the deer they were having for breakfast and looked up at them both, their alpha male and him. _

_Harry tried to step back away from them but the alpha held him still in one strong, tight hand as those different coloured eyes all turned to him, he swallowed hard and huddled down, he didn't want to be left alone with these males._

Chapter Two – The Hierarchy

The alpha male joined his subordinate males in gorging himself on the deer, but as soon as he saw that Harry wasn't joining in, he huffed and dragged him down by his ragged shirt and stuffed a chunk of meat into his hands.

His belly grumbled and Harry started eating, a bit self-conscious at first, but his hunger very quickly won out, he hadn't eaten since the last full moon almost three weeks ago now.

One of the beta males tried to test him by attempting to snatch his piece of meat, but Harry growled lowly at him, warning him off, and curled up over his food so the other male couldn't get it from him. He heard the males above him laughing uproariously at him, but he didn't care. He was so hungry. He was not giving up his food for anyone now that he had it in his hands.

The alpha male dumped another lump of meat into his hands when he had finished the first and Harry ate this too, snapping at another male who tried to take his food from him, snarling lowly.

He didn't see anything wrong with eating the food the alpha male gave to him, but of course he hadn't been a werewolf for very long, and the time he had spent as a werewolf, he had spent as a lone wolf, not a pack wolf. What he saw as an alpha distributing scarce meat supplies between his pack, what the alpha werewolf was actually doing was declaring his intent towards him and by accepting the food from him Harry was accepting that intent, which made the alpha wolf grin, hidden from Harry who was gorging on meat to fill his completely empty belly.

The beta males, nine of them, all stood and stretched after they had eaten as much as they could, they rubbed their cheeks against their alpha's chin and then moved off, all running into the forest, Harry tried to listen for them for as long as he could, but their laughs trailed off after a few minutes, indicating to him that they had moved out of earshot. Harry was glad, he didn't want to be left with them, but the alpha male was still eating and Harry hadn't been told what to do, so he stayed and he sat where he had been left, rubbing his now very fully belly, wondering when his next meal would be.

"You should eat more, you're skin and bone. You'll lose our pups if you don't have sufficient weight to carry them." The alpha male told him gruffly.

Harry paled significantly; he had hoped that the alpha male had been joking about impregnating him. He should have known better. If what he had heard was correct, then the alpha male hadn't had sex in ten years, he wasn't going to pass it up now that it was right in front of him. The thought made him queasy and he swayed lightly. The alpha male huffed, irritated, and yanked him down yet again.

"Sit down before you fucking fall. Bastard submissives." He grumbled before tearing hungrily into his meat with his teeth.

Harry glared at the ground, feeling very insignificant and stupid. He hated it and he curled up, still feeling tired. His wolf had relaxed enough to keep him off guard and he felt like, if he was allowed too, all he would do all day was eat and sleep. He hadn't been given a job and he highly doubted the alpha male would expect him to know what to do during the day without telling him first, that was completely unreasonable.

"Go and sleep back in the meadow." The alpha snapped at him, giving him a sharp kick with his foot. "It's warmer."

Harry grumbled and crawled slowly over to the meadow before he curled up in the long grass and wildflowers, not used to being told what to do after over a year of doing what he wanted, but it was a small price to pay for the immense sense of security he felt at being with a pack, being able to sleep when he wanted without fear of being snuck up on and killed in his sleep by a larger predator or by humans when he was in his wolf form.

"You keep doing that and our breeding season will be starting a month early." The alpha chuckled darkly.

Harry flipped him off with a finger almost absent minded, which he finally realised what he had done when the heavy weight of the alpha fell on him, startling him and making him thrash to get away from him.

"Keep still." The alpha growled. "Do you think I'll let you disrespect me like that in my own territory, after I have let you eat my own food and let you sleep in my private meadow?"

Harry quivered as the alpha male bent over him, putting his face against Harry's turned cheek.

"Do you?!" He demanded loudly into his ear and Harry jumped.

"It wasn't meant to be disrespectful." He answered quickly; nearly hysterical with the thoughts of what this man could do to him.

"Oh? And how was I supposed to take it?"

"I didn't even think."

"Show me your belly as apology." The alpha demanded.

Harry wriggled onto his back and arched it to push his belly out to offer it to the alpha male, his eyes closed to stave off the tears that he could feel building in his eyes at the thought of being hurt or beaten as punishment.

He felt the alpha's nose drag across his belly, heard him inhale his scent and then the man chuckled.

"You're a good boy. You've never been in a pack before have you? You have the neglected smell of a lone wolf, the uncomfortable behaviour of an isolated lone wolf who has never had to interact with other werewolves before. So young too, how did you survive on your own? When were you bitten?"

"I was fifteen when I was bitten." Harry said softly. "A year last December."

"The last blue moon, wolves bitten on a blue moon are said to be stronger, so far I don't believe the wives tale. Yet you're still alive, so you survived thirteen months on your own, how?"

"By avoiding civilisation, living in the woods and forests, eating when I could."

"You haven't been eating much." The alpha snorted, encircling Harry's bony wrists with his long, thick fingers. "How long until you last ate before this morning?"

"Three weeks."

"Did your last meal happen to coincide with the last full moon?" The alpha's eyes narrowed shrewdly.

Harry nodded. The alpha snorted.

"So you're one of those weak little pups that can't survive without your wolf to bail you out?" He said disgusted. "If you weren't the only submissive I've seen in eleven years, I'd pass you over and wait for a stronger breeding mate. I'd give you to my beta males for their amusement."

Harry glared at the alpha, who snorted again and hit the top of his head, making Harry's eyes water in pain.

"Don't look at me like that, it's your fault for being weak, I need to teach you how to be stronger, to be a real werewolf, a human hunter, if you have any hope of survival in my pack."

"I've killed humans before." Harry muttered.

That made the alpha's grin come back and he smiled widely, showing off those dangerous teeth.

"Then maybe I had you wrong, how many have you killed and don't lie to me, I hate lying and being lied to and I can tell if you do lie."

"Twelve." Harry said ashamedly.

"Twelve human kills in thirteen months. Not bad. Several of my beta males are just in double figures and they've been wolves longer than you have. That's almost impressive for a stubby little lone wolf. We avoid humans for the most part. Filthy, arrogant creatures who believe they're superior to us. But we do kill them if they come too close to our territory and especially if they're hunters who have rifles."

Harry hated that the alpha male was impressed with his human kill count, it made him feel sick, but his head hurt terribly after the alpha had hit him and that had been more of an offhand smack than anything else, he didn't want to be hit like the beta male had been yesterday, so he controlled his face and nodded, like he was happy and liked hunting humans so he wouldn't be hit again.

"They don't taste very nice." Harry told the alpha almost shyly, trying to gauge the alpha's reaction to him not liking human flesh. "Unless it's just the ones I've eaten."

The alpha laughed then, a deep, strong, but pleasant sound and he grinned widely at him, Harry gave a small smile back. "No, humans all taste bad, you get the horrible stringy ones you're picking out of your teeth for days afterwards, the greasy ones that don't sit right in your belly, the tough ones that you almost break your jaw chewing for an hour before you can swallow, but the younger they are, the more tender and less ruined by lifestyle choices they are, have you had any young ones?"

"A fourteen year old girl was the youngest I've had." Harry said softly, remembering Ginny's vibrant hair, her cream coloured skin paled unnaturally from blood loss, half her neck torn away. "She was one of my first kills."

"Suppose you don't much remember the taste then." The alpha lamented. "I don't usually go for humans if I can help it, too much risk of death and coupled with the danger of a bad meal, it's not always worth the effort, though turning and killing for spite has gotten me a bad name for myself, but no, I go for any large prey animals, deer, horses, sometimes big cats."

"Those aren't prey animals." Harry pointed out with a small smile, feeling better that the alpha didn't actively hunt humans for food, though the killing for spite was a bit worrying.

"They are for me." The alpha grinned widely.

Harry laughed at that. "I went mainly for small prey." He confided a bit embarrassed as he looked at his hands. "Rabbits mostly, birds, though they didn't give very much meat, but they kept me from imminent starvation. I took down a fox once!" He said excitedly and the alpha chuckled.

"You're in a pack now, the strongest of us hunt and we'll share our kills with you."

"It's winter; there isn't a lot of food to hunt." Harry said worriedly.

The alpha snorted. "It's winter for the prey animals too, they're as inhibited as we are and they're more likely to break a leg if we force a chase. Food is scarce, but we hunt excessively in the autumn and make a cache of food to see us through the winter. We can get fresh meat sometimes on the full moons, but in our human forms we'll survive off of our cache. When it gets too cold, we mostly stay in our rendezvous clearing anyway, which is where we are now. We have plenty of food to feed you with."

"Why do you have this meadow?" Harry asked, unable to stave off his curiosity as things went quiet between them.

The alpha shrugged. "It keeps us warmer than sleeping out there on the frosty ground, most werewolves' die of the cold when the moon is farthest from being full, especially if it's too cold. We don't have the fur coats our wolf counterparts do to protect us. So even with the added strength, body heat and speed, we'll still die from exposure if we aren't careful. Probably why some pathetic werewolves try to live 'normal' lives in little brick houses like the pathetic humans, we are not humans, we can never live 'normal' lives by their standards, but we do alright for ourselves out here, in these forests we're the apex predators, as we're supposed to be. We're built to survive in all weather, we just need the brains to pull it off and not all werewolves have those."

Harry nodded at the logic of that and run his fingers through a stalk of bluebells.

"Why the flowers?" He asked curiously.

"They grow here in the summer. It's just the flowers that grow through the summer preserved all year round. You are a wizard aren't you? Most Muggles and Mudbloods don't survive the change."

Harry nodded, distracted by the long grass.

"What's your name? Should have asked earlier, but didn't much care back then."

"Harry." He answered.

"Just Harry?"

He nodded empathetically. "Just Harry." He confirmed strongly.

"I'm Fenrir Greyback, you must have heard of me if you're a wizard."

Harry shook his head, looking back at the alpha, Fenrir. "No, I'm sorry, but I don't remember much of what I was taught, I'm sure most of my history lessons went in one ear and out the other and since living out here in the wild, wizarding history doesn't have much place in my mind. Funny, most of everything I was taught doesn't have a place out here in the wilderness."

"It wouldn't have been in no history class, didn't your parents warn you about me?"

"I don't have parents, I'm orphaned."

"Explains it then, well I don't hurt my own anyway, not unless they challenge me or annoy the fuck out of me, then a good, hard whack is in order. Any threat to my position of alpha is disposed of quickly and easily, so don't go around challenging me."

"I'm not sure what classes as challenging you for your position, but I'll never do it purposefully, I don't want to fight."

"You'll learn quick enough, just watch some of the betas and do the opposite of the ones that get whacked. Some of them just don't learn and I have to reinforce my lessons on them repeatedly, it gets annoying, but it's a good stress reliever. Some of them would be omegas if there were more of us, we'd need a few wolves to absorb the tension and stress if there were many more of us, but because it's mainly me and my second who get stressed and whack them, they're still betas. Useless the lot of them."

"What am I supposed to do in the pack?" Harry asked.

"We'll train you up like we would a pup because you've been without a pack to teach you, once you've got the hang of hunting, you can join our hunting parties, but we hunt most in the autumn before the long winter, this one is a bad one, which is why I'm surprised you're alive. Glad you are because I need a good fuck, but still surprised."

Harry swallowed at that and went quiet, hunching over. The alpha, Fenrir, lay down and pulled Harry onto his chest, either not noticing his sudden quietness or just not caring, as he put his arms behind his head and adjusted himself to get comfortable, leaving Harry laying where he had been left, stiff and uncomfortable, but his weakened state won out eventually, it was too much effort to remain stiff and still and the tension drained out of him as he relaxed bit by bit until he was fast asleep on Fenrir Greyback, Britain's most notorious werewolf.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his forehead with a wrinkled hand tiredly. It had been over a year since everything had gone wrong and there was no sign of them getting any closer to finding Harry and bringing him back. Tracking spells still worked when they searched for him, so he knew the boy was somehow still alive, but it seemed that Harry was continuously on the move, day and night. Every time he and the Order moved in on where the tracker spells were indicating, they found small signs that Harry had been there, but he was always long gone before they arrived.

On one particular instance they found the ruined remains of Harry's trainers, they knew they were on the right track, but they could never move quickly enough to catch him up. They were not foolish enough to track Harry near the full moon, they had seen what he had done when in wolf form and had been cornered and had felt threatened. Harry was not a werewolf under the influence of the Wolfsbane potion like Remus; he was a full, feral werewolf and had never been subdued by the calming effects of the potion. They needed to find him as quickly as they could and they needed to get him under the influence of the Wolfsbane potion as quickly as possible to give him more control during the full moons so that he wouldn't attack them mindlessly.

Albus sighed wearily; he couldn't understand how this had happened. This had never been in his plans and he had been forced to announce that Harry Potter was now a werewolf and had run away into the wilderness after they had been unable to find him before the winter holidays were over and he was due to return back to Hogwarts.

The Ministry and the public were not being sympathetic to Harry; in fact they were ripping him apart as thoroughly as Harry had ripped apart the helpless people in Grimmauld Place. There were even some people calling for his imprisonment for eight counts of murder, including Lucius Malfoy, who was poisoning the mind of the Minister to give Harry the harshest sentence possible, the death sentence.

Albus was fighting that sentence; the death sentence hadn't been used since the Muggles had abolished the death penalty in nineteen-ninety-eight, though the last execution had been several years prior to that in nineteen-sixty-five. Though the wizarding world had never officially abolished the death penalty, it had been agreed by the Wizengamot at the time that the death penalty was never to be used again on British citizens in the country of Great Britain.

Voldemort was moving swiftly and dangerously quietly to gain power now that Harry was gone and out of his way, Albus had no doubts that he had sent some Death Eaters to find Harry with the werewolf colonies he had links and access to and his worst nightmare was that Voldemort would send Fenrir Greyback and his pack to track down Harry.

Greyback was the epitome of the perfect werewolf; he was large, powerful, strong, vicious and completely without mercy or empathy. He would not only be able to track down Harry a lot quicker than they could, but he could approach Harry during the full moons to get him as well, where they could not and he was strong and fearsome enough that he could get Harry away from any other werewolf pack who may have taken Harry in, though the evidence thus far told them that Harry was on his own, that he was surviving somehow on his own as a lone wolf.

Albus' only saving grace was that Severus had informed him that Voldemort was having trouble tracking Fenrir Greyback and his pack down as their last known whereabouts was from several years prior and they had obviously moved on since that time.

Kneading the flesh of his arm as he thought about his next move, Albus cursed that this had happened at all. He didn't blame Remus entirely, he needed the man, who though subdued and sickly because of the prolonged use of the Wolfsbane potion, he was the only werewolf they had and he was thinking of sending him out on the full moon, into the forest of the last place their tracer spells had located Harry to see if he could track him any easier with Sirius as backup in his Animagus form, he hoped they could find Harry and he hoped that when they did find him, that Remus was more dominant, otherwise Harry would expect Remus to follow him, not the other way around and he hoped also that Harry was still the young, mostly innocent young boy he had been before all of this, though he knew realistically that killing both of his best friends, his surrogate family and two Order members would have ripped something away from him and that living on his own in the wild for over a year with that guilt and grief would have honed him down a lot, he still hoped there was some salvageable pieces of Harry inside him, the sooner they found him the more they could try to save.  
Albus called Emmeline Vance through his patronus and informed her to try and track Harry once again. He needed the closest possible location up to the full moon for Remus and Sirius. They couldn't give up and they couldn't stop for even an hour lest they lose his trail indefinitely. They had to find him and soon, they needed to reach him before any werewolves linked with Voldemort found him and they needed to get him back before any Death Eaters found him, if they didn't then Voldemort had as good as won.

* * *

Harry slept for most of the day, being disturbed only when the alpha, Fenrir he kept reminding himself, kicked him awake for food. This was his daily routine for the next few days as he recovered and regained his strength slowly and he started to look less like he would collapse and die at any moment, to gaining a bit of weight and looking healthier than he had in over a year.

Harry got the hang of eating with a pack quick enough; Fenrir always ate first as the alpha, except when he gave his permission for his beta males to start before him, though he noticed they always left the best parts for their alpha, even if they did start before him. Harry was allowed to eat with the beta males, encouraged by the alpha and he sort of enjoyed the games he and the other beta males played at meal times where they would try to take his food from him and he'd snarl and growl at them to warn them off his food, he had even wrestled with the one beta, Bryan, who had gotten a good hold on his food and tried to yank it from him. Harry had rolled onto his back and kicked out at him, almost dislocating his jaw. That had made Fenrir laugh deeply, only the second time Harry had heard that real laugh since he had joined the pack five days ago, but he was glad that he wasn't in any trouble for booting Bryan's jaw, not even with Bryan, who had laughed along with the whole pack about being kicked in the face.

None of the betas left the rendezvous clearing the next day, the day of the full moon. So Harry got more of a chance to interact with the other males, to get to know them better. They all knew he was Harry, their alpha's mate, which made him the alpha bitch, a step ahead of them in the pack hierarchy, though one of the more stupid, almost omega wolves, had called him their alpha female, to which Harry had taken a leaf out of Fenrir's book and had given him a solid whack.

The wolf, whose name was Sidney, Sid for short, let Harry hit him and though Harry didn't have the strength or power to hit him straight to the ground like Fenrir did, Sid had dropped to his belly and rubbed his chin over Harry's foot in apology regardless and Harry copied Fenrir and nudged his chin gently with his toes and Sid had gotten up and carried on as if nothing had even happened.

Fenrir, who had watched the exchange, came over and threw a massive arm around him.

"I'll make you my alpha bitch yet." He said with that grin that was more smirk than smile.

Harry smiled up at him, that Fenrir had called him an alpha bitch said that he saw him as an equal to him. If he had called him a beta bitch, he would have been declaring Harry as lesser to him, but being an omega bitch meant he was the lowest of the low and he'd be used mainly as a fuck toy for the pack, not for breeding pups for the pack, he'd be a stress reliever like Sid, nothing more.

It started raining in the early afternoon and almost before Harry could feel the first few drops on his face, he was hefted up by Fenrir's second in command, the beta male of the pack Jonas, and sat under a crop of rock, the same crop of rock that Fenrir had sat on to watch him the first day he had been brought to the pack's rendezvous point. There was a small cave under it mainly used to store things the pack didn't want exposed to the elements because it was covered and it was dry.

Harry sighed, but he was still not at full strength, it would take more than five days to combat over a year of rough living and near starvation, but he was getting better, but his pack wasn't taking any chances and Jonas, Fenrir's second, treated him like his much younger brother.

It was strange to think that he had his own pack, this time last week he had been in danger of dying from the cold and hadn't eaten in two and a half weeks. He had honestly thought he was going to die this winter, which was so much colder and harsher than his first year out in the wide world on his own, but he had been saved by Fenrir and his pack and now he was a part of them, he was a pack member and everything would be perfect if he wasn't a werewolf bitch who was expected to not only breed with the alpha male, but to carry his pups as well.

"Don't worry too much about it." Jonas coached him as he settled down, giving Harry space, unlike most of the other beta males who clamoured him and tried to touch him and give him a sly grope every now and then, yet Jonas sat close enough to still be close at hand in case he either collapsed from his frailty or made a suicidal dash for freedom.

"About what?" Harry asked, playing stupid.

"You know what, it's written all over your little face. You're an alpha bitch Harry, that's about as good as you can get without fighting anyone for your position, you're higher up the hierarchy than anyone else here except for Fenrir and let's face it, you don't want to try him on for position of alpha male, not that you could being a submissive wolf and all, he's too dominant. But if you had been a dog over a bitch, you'd be assuredly an omega, and that's not a position anyone ever wants to be in. No one want's to be the pack's punching bag, the stress reliever. Do you want that? To have every single member of the pack just fucking you for release? Beating you to get rid of pack tension?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then buck up and take a bit of interest in Fenrir, because if he loses interest in you, it'll fall to me to mate you and to be honest, I see you as a kid brother and I prefer females anyway, so I'd pass you over too and then you'd fall to the position of omega bitch and you'd be used by all of them out there for their amusement and relief."

Harry looked at where Jonas had indicated with a nod of his head, seeing the other eight betas wrestling and jeering at one another as they wrestled in the rain and the mud like childish idiots because there was nothing else to do.

They were all big men, some more so than others, some were taller, but they were all taller than Harry, because he was still a teenager and they were all men in their late twenties, early thirties. He did not want to be the entertainment and stress release of any of them.

"I'm just worried." Harry confided.

"You're a virgin still?" Jonas asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm only sixteen Jonas." Harry reminded him.

"I know, but fuck I lost mine at fourteen. Pretty Japanese girl in my school. She was gorgeous, can't for the life of me remember her name though." Jonas gave a small, private smile at whatever he was thinking before looking back at him. "I suggest you tell Fenrir that you haven't ever had sex, he might take it on board, he might not, I can't say, he's my alpha and I won't question him, but it can't hurt to tell him."

"I'm more concerned about being pregnant Jonas."

"You're more concerned about giving the pack its first ever set of pups than the pain of having your virginity taken?"

"It hurts?" Harry asked wide eyed and panicked. His breathing started coming in short gasps and his eyes widened further as he thought of being back in constant pain. He didn't want it; he didn't want to be in any pain at all.

"Oh shit, no, Harry it might not hurt. It doesn't always." Jonas tried to back track, but Harry wasn't hearing him.

He got up and he ran, not expecting it, it took Jonas a few moments to react and the wrestling betas even longer to react, by which point Harry had gotten quite far, but of course Fenrir had been in his favourite spot, on his rock, sitting in the rain, listening to his beta male have that talk with his intended breeding mate, he had been ready for Harry to run, alerted by the panicked quality his breathing had taken on and before Harry could get more than twenty feet from the clearing, Fenrir tackled him as gently as he could and tried to take the impact of the floor onto himself, though Harry's head still caught a tree stump and knocked him clean out.

Fenrir was on his way back to the clearing, Harry thrown over his shoulder like a sack of rice, when his beta males caught up with them and he glared at them all.

"Some sentries you lot make." He growled roughly. "If it wasn't for me we'd all be slaughtered in our sleep by pathetic human hunters."

"I'm so sorry alpha." Jonas said quickly as he lowered his eyes to the ground. "It was my fault, I was talking to him and I said something that panicked him, I honestly didn't think he'd run though. I swear."

Fenrir growled roughly, but didn't let on that he'd heard everything his beta male had told his intended breeding partner. He shoulder barged Jonas as he walked past, letting his beta male think he was in trouble, but he had overheard the conversation and he knew his beta male was telling him the truth. He valued honesty from his pack members.

Fenrir crawled under his crop of rock and into the shallow cave to keep Harry dry, the last thing he needed was him getting sick and fevered in his weakened, half-starved state.

He laid Harry down on a collection of skins and hides he had collected as trophies, he didn't usually use them as blankets, but then he had never needed to, but Harry was going cold again, his body was probably in shock from the blunt force to the head, but he was no healer. So he covered Harry over and checked his head and face for injuries.

He found where Harry had hit his face against the tree stump, just on the side of his head, above the corner of his eye. He huffed, annoyed at the boy for running instead of facing his problems head on, though he supposed he couldn't blame the boy too much, he should have guessed the boy was a virgin from his age, or at the least asked him, but like Jonas he had lost his virginity early, well before he was 'of legal sexual consent' but then he had been bitten very young, so he had felt ready enough to start fucking when he had.

Harry had been bitten only last year, he probably hadn't been ready before then and he had been on the run since from the filthy humans. Let it be said that Fenrir could be quite dense sometimes with things that weren't personally about himself, he just hadn't thought or realised that Harry would never have had sex before when he himself had been having sex at his age, but now he knew the problem he could fix it. Well…hopefully he could fix it.

Groaning, Fenrir lay back and wrapped Harry up in his arms, trying to mould a bond between him and Harry before the breeding season started next month. He wanted his intended mate to be comfortable with him, though it wasn't strictly necessary, Harry was his now, in his territory and he'd pup the boy no matter if he wanted it or not, but he would prefer to have a willing sexual partner, he had enough control from being the alpha of his pack, he didn't need more by forcing sex on an unwilling partner, he'd much rather have the pleasure and arrogance that came from reducing a willing partner to incoherent quivering, he was no rapist. He prided himself on not needing to force or frighten his partners into having sex with him.

Harry made a soft sound and Fenrir rolled over to face him. Harry's remarkable green eyes opened and Fenrir grinned. He loved those eyes, they had drawn him right in from the offset and seeing them blinking sleepily at him made him truly smile, it had been a long time since something had amused him enough to make him truly smile and he rather enjoyed it.

Harry went to immediately sit up and Fenrir placed a hard, strong hand over his chest and held him down easily.

"Don't get up just yet, you'll make yourself sick. You took a nasty hit to the head."

"No thanks to you." Harry grumbled and all at once Fenrir's relaxed, mellow mood vanished and he rolled on top of Harry and bared his teeth in his face.

"You were running from me! I am alpha here! If I say you stay in this spot, you'll stay in this damn spot until I tell you otherwise!" He growled.

Watching Harry huddle up from him made him frown, but he controlled himself. He was moulding Harry into a pack wolf, he needed to learn these lessons in order to survive as a pack wolf, he was being lenient due to the treatment he had gone through since becoming a werewolf and being a lone wolf to boot at such a young, impressionable age, but he would not let him get away with such blatant disrespect of the hierarchy. He would have beaten anyone else bloody by now, but he had claimed Harry as his intended breeding partner, a breeding partner he wanted to be willing and unafraid of him and his advances, he was sure that beating Harry bloody would not making him a willing breeding partner, so he was stuck with scare tactics like pinning him down, growling and snarling and baring his teeth in Harry's face.

They had worked so far, but he hoped that Harry didn't force his hand and overstep the boundaries too much, he could easily order Jonas to beat the boy in his stead, but he had always done his own dirty work, it rubbed something inside of him to delegate such a task to a lower pack member, but he might not have a choice if Harry persisted and pushed too far.

"I'm sorry, I just hurt." Harry explained softly, raising a hand slowly and non-threateningly to his head and pressing down.

Fenrir peeled that hand away and looked more closely at the wound. "You'll live." He grunted unconcernedly, he refused to baby anyone for a mere surface wound, it would hurt for a while, it might even swell or bruise, but it wouldn't kill him or cause death if it was left to heal on its own.

"I know that." Harry huffed. "It just hurts."

"You shouldn't have run then." Fenrir replied unsympathetically. "You're in my pack now; you'll face your fears or talk them out, not run from them like a baby."

"Who am I supposed to talk to? I've only been here for five days!" Harry pointed out.

"Talk to me, I'm your alpha, your breeding mate. You should be able to talk to me."

"I don't know you." Harry said softly, trying not to incite Fenrir's anger.

"We have all the time in the world to get to know one another." Fenrir scoffed. "What are you a woman?"

"No, I'm not, but I actually do have feelings and emotions too!" Harry snapped angrily.

Fenrir shut his mouth; he had no reply to that. He wanted to scoff again that feelings were for women and children, but he wanted Harry to be more comfortable with him, so he shut his mouth for, probably the first time in his adult life.

"Talk to me." He said again, as encouragingly as he could make his voice.

Harry sighed and raked a hand through his jet black messy hair, it was halfway to his shoulders, about mid neck length and in need of a good brush, or a cut, but then Fenrir's hair was no better, though he did shear it off every summer to keep his head cooler, so it didn't have time to grow much or get into too much of a state before it was sheared off again.

"I…I've never…never…" Harry stopped and Fenrir wondered if Harry was actually going to confide in him and he marvelled at the level of trust he was being shown after just five days.

Normally people ran in the opposite direction when they heard who he was, or if they didn't know who he was they ran as soon as they could after they saw what he was like. It's why he had been so angry, and a little hurt if he was honest, though no one else would find that out, when Harry had run, like everyone else except the nine males he kept as pack. They alone had stayed with him regardless of his violent moods, cold, distant nature and his physical reprimands and for that, he would always look after them and protect them as well as he could. He rewarded loyalty with loyalty and they would get no better than that from him.

"I've never had sex before and I'm nervous about it." Harry said barely above a whisper. "Jonas told me it hurt. I don't want to hurt anymore. I'm sick of hurting. I'm sick of always being starving and I'm sick of always being scared. I don't want to feel that way anymore."

"Jonas is a fuckwit." Fenrir stated. "If he's ever had sex with another man it wasn't as the receiving partner, he would have no more clue about anal sex than a nun in a monastery would."

Harry laughed at that and he felt better, lighter somehow and more reassured. Though he doubted the nerves would ever completely go away until he had experienced it for himself, but he had a feeling that Fenrir did not lie to his pack members often, so if he said it wouldn't hurt, Harry wouldn't exactly take it as law that it wouldn't hurt at all, but he wouldn't be expecting overwhelming pain from it either.

"Does that mean you have had anal sex as the receiving partner?" Harry teased and got his head shoved down affectionately for it.

"Not likely." Fenrir scoffed. "But I have had sex with other men before, I don't care for gender as long as they're willing and eager, unlike Jonas, and I know how to take the pain of penetration away."

"You do?"

Fenrir chuckled then. Harry was like an eager puppy and it aroused him. He shoved it down, there were mating rites to perform first or his wolf would reject Harry as a breeding mate.

"Yes I do." He said gruffly, yanking Harry over to share body heat. "I won't have my alpha bitch in pain, it reflects badly on me as an alpha male."

"Do you find the transformation painful?" Harry asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"A bit, there's no way to completely eradicate the pain of being forced to change your shape and species so quickly and drastically, but if you're relaxed and ready for the transformation, it helps. Tensing up and fighting the change causes more pain and stress and it prolongs the transformation, which obviously prolongs the pain of it too."

Harry nodded. "I can never fully relax, I know the pain is coming and I tense up so tight that I sometimes tear my muscles and it hinders my ability to hunt and I go hungry."

"I'll help you tonight; you haven't had anyone show you how to welcome the moon. You're better off now that you have a pack to help you and if you do end up tearing your muscles the first few times you change with us still, we'll bring the food to you, like a pack should."

Harry nodded and fell silent. He felt so secure and so safe being in a pack and being told that he would be helped through his change, that he'd be taught how to do it as painlessly as possible and how to be a pack wolf and that he'd be looked after by his pack mates, that he would still be fed despite being a crippled hindrance to them if he tore his muscles during the change. He felt cared for and it made him smile and relax into Fenrir. For once in his life since he had become a werewolf he didn't feel scared, he wasn't hungry and he felt reassured and safe. It wasn't too long after that that he fell asleep, he was still recovering after all and tonight's full moon was not going to help that recovery at all.

* * *

Severus Snape froze all thoughts and emotions as he stepped through the large double doors and slipped into his seat at the long, elegant, hardwood table.

He kept his head up, haughty as he looked blankly down his nose at the other Death Eaters around the table with him.

He was eager for news on Potter, but he didn't let it show, not even in his thoughts as he sat still and calmly, not lounging, but not poker straight and stiffened in fear like some of those around the table were displaying. He had more control and decorum than that, even with the giant snake winding its way around the legs of the chairs and the people sitting in them. He didn't so much as suck in a breath when it brushed against his calves, the power in the snake's muscular body bumping his legs forward from the movement.

When the door banged shut, several people jumped like they had been hexed and one or two even whimpered like mere children, but Severus sat calmly and patiently as the Dark Lord swept down the table and sat at the head of it, on Severus' right hand side.

The Dark Lord made a show of petting his snake before giving the table his attention, letting them know that he valued the snake more than he did them.

He surveyed the table slowly, looking at them all in turn, his red eyes gleaming in a way that meant nothing good to any of them. Sometimes lingering for a longer time on one particular person until they were almost wetting themselves in fear. Severus was sure it was some sort of kink for the Dark Lord.

"Severus." He said softly, his voice carrying throughout the entire room on just a whisper. "Has the old fool found the boy?"

"No my Lord." Severus answered honestly, firmly and promptly. "I am assured that he is still looking for the boy and looking hard, they catch up to him with the tracking charms near the full moon, but they are too afraid to approach him when the moon is full after what he did last year. He travels a great distance during the night of the full moon and they are back to where they started when the morning comes."

The Dark Lord snorted through the two slits he had for nostrils and turned away from him to face the other side of the table.

"Lucius, have you found anything out from the Ministry?"

"I am still feeding the information to the Minister that you asked me to my Lord, he is eating from the palm of my hand, but I did mention the boy in passing to an Auror, who tells me they have had very little luck in locating the boy, if he is even still alive my Lord."

"He_ is_ still alive." Severus cut in arrogantly. "The tracking spells still point to him and they wouldn't move at all if he was dead Lucius." He explained as if he were speaking to a particularly lack witted first year student.

The Dark Lord looked back to Lucius expectantly and Severus saw the man's jaw muscles tensing, indicating that he was likely grinding his teeth together in irritation and embarrassment, if it was one thing Lucius Malfoy hated, it was being made to look like a fool, especially in public.

"I asked Amos Diggory about finding Greyback my Lord, his team are continuously hunting him and his pack and have had no luck, though a pair of their searchers went missing near Crewe, they are investigating the disappearance, but Diggory doesn't hold up much hope that it was Greyback who attacked them." Lucius said calmly, choosing to ignore Severus' comment.

"How…disappointing." The Dark Lord said softly, dangerously.

"My Lord, why don't you let me track down the Potter boy?" Bellatrix asked breathlessly from opposite Severus.

"I need you here Bella." The Dark Lord said distractedly. "Who will look after the prisoners so adequately if I send you away?"

The dining room fell into silence as they watched the Dark Lord gazing thoughtfully at nothing as he absently stroked the snake that had curled the top of its massive body into his lap.

"I want Potter found, I need Greyback. I want you all to find out something useful before the next time I call for you. There is nothing else that needs doing; I can't finish my plans until Potter is dead. That meddlesome boy always seems to pop up when he's least wanted. If you can manage to find Potter yourselves, bring him to me alive. If you happen to find Greyback, tell him I have need of his services. I need to prepare."

Severus stayed where he was until the Dark Lord had left the room with his snake around his shoulders like a lethal, unattractive garment and then he stood and strode after him, ignoring the little hissed conversations that broke out like wildfires throughout the room, he was no gossiping housewife and he had nothing to say to anyone. He left the Malfoy's home and exited their grounds as quickly as he could manage. He had been given a lot to think about and a mission to complete. He needed to see Dumbledore before he could retire to his bed too and he clenched his teeth, he had never been so busy since Potter had gone missing and not for the first time Severus cursed him and the fool Lupin for biting him in the first place.

This had been one of their shortest meetings to date; the Dark Lord was rattled by the continued absence, yet existence of Potter and he didn't like the communication break down between Greyback and his pack, the silence was unnerving. It was worrying the Dark Lord and though he tried to hide it, Severus could see right through it.

Severus knew what the Dark Lord was thinking so hard and so often about; he had thought the same several times. Greyback was loyal to all of his kin who were subservient and loyal to him, if he had already found Potter; he might be the wrong person to go to, to seek the boy's death.

* * *

The rain of the early afternoon had turned to snow in the evening and now that night had fallen, the snow was thick and getting thicker. Harry sat naked and cold on the snowy ground, Fenrir, also naked, was pacing behind and beside him, growling lowly at the cloud cover above. It was agitating him; he wanted the moon to show itself. He wanted to change. All they needed was for the moon to come out of the cloud cover once and the change would start, but until that first glow of light hit the ground for the first time that night, their wolves were locked in their human bodies and it was ten times more painful than the actual transformation.

Harry doubled over yet again, clutching his ribs and chest area, gritting his teeth against a scream. Fenrir knelt behind him once again and rubbed out the tension and tight knotting pain in his back with the rough, weathered heel of his hand.

He wasn't gentle at all, but Harry didn't care as it helped immensely with the pain and the suffocated, trapped feeling he felt as his wolf tried to break free of his human body by force, making him yell the agony he felt to the sky.

Then their agonising wait was over, a small, tiny break in the cloud cover appeared and the ground of their clearing was bathed in the light of the full moon for a fraction of a second, but it was enough and Harry felt a new agony take him over, a familiar suffering that had become as memorable to him as his own name and he screamed anew, but this time, as his bones snapped and reshaped themselves, as his skin ripped and pulled apart to reveal thick, greyish brown fur, arms held him and a strong, gruff voice soothed him through the change, even as those arms shifted and reshaped themselves with his own and that voice rapidly became distorted as its owner's throat, mouth and head changed shape.

It took just minutes for the transformation to be complete and Harry was gone, replaced by his wolf counterpart who ran on instinct alone and this wolf did not like being surrounded by new smells, by new sights and definitely did not like being surrounded by several unmated dominant wolves in a forest that smelt heavily of their scent markers.

He snarled and backed himself away from them as they approached him curiously. They were a pack; he could tell that from how they positioned themselves and how they greeted one another. He didn't like being cornered by a pack.

He growled lowly at them, but he knew he was outnumbered, he backed away further as a large wolf approached and snarled at him. The urge to submit told him that this was the alpha male. He whined lowly in the back of his throat, but he didn't roll over for him and submit.

The alpha wolf moved almost before he could see him and seized him around the throat and forced him to the ground. He was still too weak to fight him off or get away; still too hungry and he whined again, throwing his head back to expose his throat, rolling onto his back and showing his belly and letting his legs fall open to expose his genitalia. He whined again as the alpha didn't immediately let him go and he felt a growl travel through the flesh still in the alpha's mouth before he was released and the alpha's nose snuffled along his chest, along his nipples and then right into his genitalia.

After he had been scented out and confirmed to be a submissive wolf in oestrus, the alpha wolf howled and his pack joined him, a moment later he joined in himself and the alpha wolf nudged him over and snapped at him to get to his feet. He did so quickly and when he went to fall back behind the pack, the alpha snapped at him again and fell in line beside him. The alpha wanted him beside him, the place reserved for the alpha's mate.

He brushed against the side of the alpha testing his reaction and when the alpha turned to rub his chin and cheek over the top of his head, scent marking him, he knew he had been claimed as the alpha's breeding partner. Happy with the established hierarchy, and his place within it, he trotted along with the alpha, his breeding partner, and followed his lead as they travelled through the alpha wolf's territory.

The pack broke off and spread out, but not before rubbing against both of their alphas, which confused the younger wolf into snarling at them until the alpha male shoved against him, reprimanding him for his behaviour and also reassuring him that this was normal.

He stayed with the alpha male as all the other pack members dashed off; they were getting into a formation to better hunt prey through the thickening snow. He knew to be very quiet lest he frighten off the prey. He inhaled deeply and let the scents around him filter through his glands, recognising many of them and clearly picking out the scent of their prey. It was large prey and he had never taken down anything so large.

He fell slightly behind his alpha male, letting him take point. He wasn't a strong hunter and he'd be useless on a chase hunt as he was too weak to run for too long and he wouldn't be very fast, he needed to get stronger first and he knew he'd get stronger now because of his pack.

He nudged against his alpha male, who had stopped to mark his territory, urinating against a snow covered bush. He wanted to eat, he wanted a fully belly, he didn't want to let the prey get away.

The alpha nudged him back before using his head to guide him to the marked bush and he urged him to mark against the same bush by nudging his head with his own every time he went to turn away. Relenting to his alpha male, he cocked his leg and marked the bush with a small amount of urine before the alpha male allowed them to carry on hunting.

They stopped and marked several times before the prey became close enough that they had to stop or risk their prey scenting them and getting away, each time he had been urged to mark the same spot by his alpha, who sometimes scratched the ground at the base of the rock or tree he had urinated against to make a double scent marker to warn off intruding wolf packs, letting all creatures of the forest know that this was claimed territory and that the pack that lived and hunted here, would not accept or tolerate intruders into their territory.

A howl to the left of them started the hunt in earnest and the alpha wolf dashed off ahead to join the hunt with his pack. He tried to keep up, but he was weakened still and he couldn't manage it, he had never taken down such big prey before, he had never been in a high energy pack, or any pack for that matter, he couldn't keep up with them and after only a short sprint through the forest, dodging trees, jumping barren logs and snow covered rocks, he flopped to the snow covered ground and stuck his tongue out to cool himself down, panting to regain the breath he had lost running.

He was so tired and shaky after such a short sprint that he fell asleep right where he was, only to be woken up to a tongue licking over his muzzle and forehead. He whined in the back of his throat and shifted his body until his head was up, though he was still lying down. His alpha wolf was in front of him with a blood covered muzzle, the hunt was over.

He was nudged and his scruff was tugged on until, annoyed and irritated, he got up and followed his alpha male just a few feet to where a stag lay on its side, two legs obviously broken where he had likely slipped on ice or tripped over a rock or branch hidden in deep snow as he was being chased, the bloody grooves scraped into the snow, trailing back through the trees showed that his pack had dragged it all the way here so he could share in the meal, which was still alive and trying desperately to get away from the eleven hungry wolves surrounding it.

The alpha male licked his maw before baring his teeth and taking a chunk from the screaming animal's rump, tearing at it to get his favourite parts, digging claws in deep to hold his prey still as he ate. The high pitched sound made him shake his head and he stepped forward and bit deeply into the thrashing neck to silence it.

His alpha male licked over his head and huffed shortly to encourage him to eat and only when the both of them were eating did the nine other subordinate males heckle each other to join them in the fresh feast of deer. The alpha got to eat most of the organs, though he did let him have a kidney to help him gain some additional strength.

They left the carcass where it was after they had filled their stomachs. He stayed next to his alpha male and padded along slowly beside him as the subservient males started playing and wrestling with one another.

The alpha sat down, before lying down and he joined him, curling up against his alpha male, the one who would give him pups in the next breeding season. He was put out when the alpha male started cleaning him, taking care around his muzzle to catch all traces of blood, but he allowed the behaviour for a long while before he whined and nudged the alpha away once he had had enough and he curled up, too tired to stay awake for much longer. His belly was full and now he was tired and wanted to sleep, he didn't care how clean he was, or wasn't in this case.

His alpha allowed him to pull away and even put his head over his back and rested himself. He wouldn't sleep, he might doze off a little, but he wouldn't sleep yet, his ears were pricked and erect, twisting and searching for dangers and listening to all sounds around him and his pack, he had ten wolves to look after, including his own mate, if anything came their way he wanted to be ready for it, he wanted to be alerted and be able to get in an offensive position before the danger was upon them, he did not want to be caught off guard, half asleep and unprepared for an attack.

He did like lying with another wolf though, his own mate was warm in the cold snow and he shifted closer to him, keeping him warm in the wintery conditions. He would have to travel long and far to hunt furred animals to get pelts to keep his pups warm in the snow, he would be furious if his pups didn't survive the winter months.

The night passed quickly, the beta males wore themselves out after hours of hunting and wrestling with one another and as the moon was getting lower in the sky, they came to huddle around their alpha pair, keeping them warm and themselves warm too, but the hierarchy showed itself once more as the alpha pair were in the middle of the pile, and the lower, almost omega wolves were on the outside of the pile.

Safe in the pile of his pack, the alpha allowed himself a few hours of rest after scenting deeply and listening intently and not finding anything amiss, he kept his ears erect though and was assured that any small sound would wake him immediately.

Settling his fur and shifting into a more comfortable position, he closed his eyes and slept until the swollen moon fell from the sky and the sun crested the horizon and the change back into his human body woke him with a growl of pain in the back of his throat as he ended up in a pile of his naked pack mates, one of whom was screaming as the transformation back into a human ripped through his weakened body.

* * *

A/N: So much research went into this, my brain has melted from the onslaught of several websites dedicated to wolf behaviour and mannerisms and even a diary from a madman living out of a tent observing a wolf reserve in Canada. My poor brain! But it's all worth it if it makes it a better reading experience for you lot and it was my choice to keep the werewolves as close to real wolf packs as I could get them, which I knew would mean a lot of research, so I hope you appreciate it and enjoy the more realistic werewolves I've created as it's taken a lot of hard work.

**midnightmoon195**: No, Harry's wolf went after humans because they were easy prey. He was too weak to take on any big prey animals like deer, so that left him with rabbits, foxes and smaller animals, all of which are very quick, something which Harry's wolf, in his weakened, half-starved state couldn't always catch, also most small prey animals hibernate during the winter, so his food sources are incredibly limited, so a bundled up human camper who has taken a wrong turn and gotten lost is much easier for him to take down, because if they have hats or earmuffs on their hearing would be impaired, they can't see as well as he can in the dark and they wouldn't react as quick as a prey animal would to a sudden attack. Thus an easy meal for him.

**Kitta-Baby**: This is posted on Adultfanfiction and Archive of our Own as well, so you have a choice of sites where you can read it and like Rise of the Drackens, the edited version will be on Fanfiction, and the unedited version will be on Archive of our Own and Adultfanfiction.

I hope you have all enjoyed the second chapter to my little ficlet, I hope I have kept Voldemort in character and more importantly Fenrir and Harry in character while bringing them both together to become future mates, while still not making this fic one of the many vile fluffy Fenrir fics or one of the rape or dub-con fics that litter the Fenrir/Harry category, we shall have Fenrir/Harry pups soon though!

StarLight Massacre. X


	3. The Breeding Season

A/N: Warning for this chapter: Scenes of a sexual nature. Canine knotting in human form.

Sex scenes for this site have been edited out to comply with Fanfiction terms of service and can be found on Archive of Our Own and Adultfanfiction under the same title and the same author.

_Last Time_

_Safe in the pile of his pack, the alpha allowed himself a few hours of rest after scenting deeply and listening intently and not finding anything amiss, he kept his ears erect though and was assured that any small sound would wake him immediately. _

_Settling his fur and shifting into a more comfortable position, he closed his eyes and slept until the swollen moon fell from the sky and the sun crested the horizon and the change back into his human body woke him with a growl of pain in the back of his throat as he ended up in a pile of his naked pack mates, one of whom was screaming as the transformation back into a human ripped through his weakened body._

Chapter Three – The Breeding Season

Harry slowly came back into awareness and for a moment he was completely confused as to where he was and why, but he had felt like this several times before and all of those times had been after a full moon.

That helped centre him and it kick started his brain and his memories into realising that last night had been a full moon and he had changed into his wolf counterpart, but what was so different was that he felt so…normal after the moon had passed.

He wasn't in any serious pain, he didn't have any cuts on his body and the nauseated feeling he normally got after consuming a human being was absent, there was only a pleasantly full feeling that came from an exceedingly good meal and the tiredness that usually followed a night hunting and running during the full moon, the shift always took a lot out of him and it was very painful, so it left behind a residual ache in his body which he had long since gotten used to, but at least he hadn't ripped any muscles this time.

He remembered a few fragments of what he had done and what had gone on during the full moon, but his memory was still very poor when it came to what he had done in his wolf form. He just couldn't slip into the wolf's head when he was out on the full moons, yet it seemed his wolf never left him, not even when the moon was completely gone from the sky. It was always with him.

He remembered being with his pack, he remembered sleeping in a pile with them, Fenrir curled up behind him, but that was the limit of what he could remember and straining his memory any further caused a dull throb to pass through both of his temples, so he stopped trying to remember so hard, he never remembered much of the full moon anyway, but at least he was better now than when he had first been turned, back when he woke up the afternoon after the full moon and didn't know where he was or what he had done or what he had eaten, when he didn't know where the wounds on his body had come from or how long he'd had them. When he didn't know how far he had travelled or in what direction, when everything around him was alien and unknown…had he been seen by the people living around the forest he was in, could they right now be hunting him with guns? Had he killed and eaten the town mayor's daughter? The shop owner's son? The fear, the confusion, the guilt, the pain, the not knowing, it had almost driven him completely mad.

He was better now, a year on, he knew where he had been when the change had started, he knew where he was now, he knew his pack was around him, despite the fact that he could hear and smell them, even if he hadn't been able to he knew he was with them. He knew he was safe, he knew he had eaten deer last night and not another human and he had a few fragmented memories of the full moon, all in all he was so much better off now than he had been a year ago, he was more centred now, he may not have gained any control whatsoever over his wolf, but now he had a pack to help keep him in line and keep him distracted. His life had only gotten better once he had gotten a pack. He was so grateful to the pack for taking him in, or really just to Fenrir for taking him in because as the alpha male of the pack, it had been his decision and his alone.

Crawling out of the little bed of hides he had woken up in, Harry crawled out of the small, shallow cave and crawled to the nearest wolf, Scott, and greeted him happily before standing up and stretching himself.

Scott was a firm beta male, not too close to the top of the pack, but nowhere near the bottom either. There were two firm beta males in the pack, Scott and Stacey and though they wrestled with each other and sometimes they switched positions with one another in the pack, they were still both beta males in the middle of the hierarchy and as far as Harry could tell, very rarely did that change, they weren't powerful enough to get any higher, but they were too strong to slip down any lower in the pack.

"Sleeping beauty awakens!" Bryan teased and greeted Harry enthusiastically, giving his bum a sly squeeze as he did so.

Harry head butted him, enough to make the man curse and rub the spot, but not enough to hurt himself or give either of them a splitting headache for the rest of the day.

"Why is it always me you attack?" He mumbled good naturedly.

"Because you're the one who always gropes me!" Harry replied as he kicked a drift of snow at him.

"I'm just having some fun."

"And he's just putting you back in your place." The deep growl of Fenrir's voice drifted over to them.

Harry turned around and looked up, to Fenrir's favourite spot, up on his rock looking down at them with a disapproving frown.

"I meant no offense alpha." Bryan, higher up in the hierarchy that Stacey and Scott, but below Jonas and Grant, was one of their more powerful beta males, but he wasn't afraid to push the boundaries sometimes, which led to regular punishment and reprimands.

"None taken, my intended mate is very attractive, but need I remind you that I have claimed him for myself?"

"No alpha. My apologies, it wasn't my intention to challenge you for him. I would never do that."

Fenrir stretched languidly before jumping down from his rock and landing in the snow, he stood up to his full height and came to wrap an arm securely around Harry.

"Apology accepted." Fenrir growled. "But be warned, if you try to challenge me for him, I'll kill you and hang your body from that tree so that I can piss on you in comfort when I deem it worthy of my scent."

Harry turned fully into Fenrir; it was more of a survival instinct. Fenrir was alpha male and he was alpha male for a reason, he could kill everyone here without batting an eyelash, and he'd still be able to sleep at night, and he knew it, they all did, so he was safest with Fenrir and if he only wanted to keep with one breeding mate in his life, then not only did he have to stick with Fenrir, then he needed to keep him safe and healthy too.

The thought procession went through his mind in just mere seconds, but it made Harry slip an arm around Fenrir's waist and lean more of his weight upon him, before he actually realised what he was doing and going to pull away again, only for Fenrir's huge arm to pin him where he was.

"My mate is hungry. One of you go and sort out our next meal." Fenrir ordered gruffly.

Bryan went as soon as Fenrir had stopped talking, obviously being smart enough to know to make himself scarce for a short while. The pack looked at them both curiously, they knew something had changed and it had changed significantly. Harry knew it had, he was thinking differently and was doing things without thinking about them that he wouldn't have done yesterday. Just what had he done during the full moon to change his way of thinking so quickly…and so drastically?

* * *

Remus Lupin was tired. Bone tired after the full moon. He sat in his favourite armchair and thanked Sirius when he brought him a cup of tea. Things weren't exactly strained between them, but it had been different since Harry had gone.

Honestly he hadn't expected anything else, Harry was dear to them both, but Harry was Sirius' official Godson, named personally by James and Lily themselves and Sirius had taken his official title seriously from the very first day he had been named. Looking after Harry had been the only time Sirius had actually acted like an adult and not an overgrown child.

He had been good at it too. Everyone had scoffed at James for naming Sirius as Godfather to his newborn son, told him he was making a mistake, that Sirius couldn't look after himself let alone a defenceless infant. But Sirius had proved them all wrong, as James had known he would. Sirius had never taken more care with anything in his life than he had with baby Harry.

He had treated that baby like a delicate piece of precious crystal, always second guessing and readjusting his hold on baby Harry, always asking if his arms were in the right place, always aware of the baby's head and neck, always willing to dive in and help the exhausted new parents with a few feeds or changes and even a bath time or two.

It had been Harry that had shown them the potential Father in Sirius, and Remus knew that Sirius could have been an amazing Father if he hadn't of been falsely imprisoned in Azkaban for twelve years. The carefree, fun loving young man from before Azkaban had all but vanished, but one thing that hadn't vanished was Sirius' love of Harry and Remus had hurt Harry terribly, thus creating a dilemma for Sirius who loved Harry so much and never wanted to see him hurt, and himself, his only remaining best friend of twenty-six years.

Perhaps he hadn't hurt Harry physically, though the bite he had given the teenager was deep and had drawn blood, but the mental agony of killing eight people, six of them as close as family to him, that was an anguish all of its own and Remus regretted that more than anything. He had no idea what Harry was going through, no idea what sort of thoughts were going through his head or if he was coping with the guilt and grief. Remus hadn't bitten him purposefully and he wanted Harry back as much as Sirius did, which was likely the only reason why Sirius hadn't cursed him and left him for dead after everything.

They had gotten so close to Harry's scent last night in one particular forest that it gave them hope that they could find him and bring him home, for some reason or another Harry was staying in this forest more than any other he had thus far, which _had_ brought up fears that perhaps Harry had been injured in some way and couldn't leave this forest until he was healed, so naturally they had hunted harder for him this full moon, but they had had to tread carefully, it seemed Harry was slowly and carefully worming his way between the claimed territory of two different wolf packs, one of which Remus and Sirius had had the unfortunate luck to run into last night.

He hoped Harry was alright, the one pack they had run into were vicious and numerous, though Harry was not with them the thought had occurred to them that perhaps it was this vicious wolf pack that had injured Harry and were preventing him from leaving the area as quickly as he would have wanted to. Unfortunately it was so hard to tell if the wolf pack had been werewolves or real wolves, but they had not liked having him and Sirius in their territory at all.

The second wolf pack had been a no show, despite them crawling carefully into their territory to hunt for Harry, whose scent was very heavily, yet faintly, concentrated around an abandoned hunting cabin, particularly inside the cabin and on a mouldy blanket, proving that though he was a werewolf, Harry was feeling the cold of this winter.

Remus hoped that he was safe and uninjured despite their fears and that Harry was using the brilliant mind he knew was within him and staying warm and well fed, though the minimal animal bones they had found, from rabbits and birds mostly, suggested that Harry was not eating very well and that was another concern they had. Starvation.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked him, checking the covering on one particular area of Remus' wounds that one wolf of the vicious pack had given him last night. They were concerned about an infection setting in.

"Tired, but I don't doubt it's nothing to what Harry is feeling. We haven't found any animal bones in a while."

Sirius' worried expression deepened and he lowered his own teacup back to his lap.

"I was thinking the same thing. We need to find him Remus, it's been nearly fourteen months since he ran and we haven't had any luck in catching up to him."

"There's only so much we can do during one night Sirius. Harry runs terribly fast in wolf form and as soon as he catches our scent or the sound of anyone approaching, he's going to bolt. This is an impossible task; he doesn't want to be found."

"We're not going to give up on him!" Sirius roared.

"I never said we were!" Remus denied furiously. "But we need more people to track him; we can't do it on our own!"

Properly chastised, Sirius deflated and sighed heavily.

"I can't sleep, I can't eat. I can't do anything Moony, I need him back, I need to know that he's safe. I want to wrap him up in my arms and never let him go again, but I'm so worried that he's not going to be the same Harry when we finally get him back."

"He is going to be different Sirius; we can't realistically expect him to be the same little boy we once knew. He's been turned by me, a trusted adult figure to him, he's killed at least eight people, all of them friends and family he knew personally, he's been living on his own, on the run in the forests for over a year in all weather conditions. The boy we once knew is gone; we need to mentally prepare ourselves to look after the boy we do find once we finally catch up to him."

Sirius nodded sadly. "Do you think he'll still like me?"

"I'm sure he will Padfoot. It's me I'm afraid he won't like anymore. I'd be surprised if he doesn't try to attack me on sight."

"He's not that kind of boy Remus. He forgave you readily enough after you had bitten him."

"Yes he did, before he knew it had turned him into a loathed beast."

"Don't speak about yourself like that, or about Harry like that either for that matter. Neither of you are loathsome beasts and I won't have that talk around me about you or him."

Remus fell quiet and sipped at his tea. It was hard to censor himself about what he was, but the knowledge that Harry was now exactly the same as him helped a bit. He couldn't see that bright young boy as a monster or a beast. Not Harry, his best friends' baby boy.

He had betrayed the trust Lily and James had bestowed on him by letting a werewolf like him near their newborn, James had even hit him over the head and had handed him a sleeping, wrinkled newborn Harry, telling him he was stupid. Lily had been the same, only she hadn't hit him, just handed baby Harry over in such a way that he had to wrap his arms around him for fear that he would hurt the miniscule baby. That level of trust had lightened his heart so much he could almost forget that he wasn't normal, especially when a several month old Harry had sat up and called for him, holding arms up trustingly to be picked up and cuddled every time he came for a visit.

Remus clenched his eyes closed and swallowed bitterly. He had betrayed all of their trusts, James had once told him that he trusted him, not only with his own life, but the lives of his small family too, a trust that had turned out to be misplaced. Fourteen years later, he had done the unthinkable and bitten Harry and turned him into a werewolf, a creature that wasn't accepted, wasn't trusted, couldn't hold down any sort of job and suffered excruciatingly painful transformations twice a month. He felt such overwhelming guilt and pain for what he had done, yet it still didn't change anything. He had bitten Harry and now he had to live with that for the rest of his life.

* * *

Harry settled quickly into his role in his new pack, he'd been with them for over a month, had run two full moons with them, though unfortunately the transformation was still just as painful, though Fenrir assured him that by this time next year he would find them less painful under his tutelage.

January had been so cold that most days were spent bundled up in the meadow with his pack members, just trying to keep warm, to keep themselves from freezing to death during the long, cold nights and play fighting to generate some body heat.

Fenrir hated it. It was too cold to do anything, they could barely hunt, so they were surviving off of the meat they had stored in their cache from autumn, they weren't running out of food, but Fenrir had grumbled that they'd have to hunt twice as much during the spring, as normally they had some provisions left, but if they carried on going like this, they wouldn't have much left come the spring and he didn't like the thought that he might not be able to provide for his mate and any pups they could have conceived by spring, it made him feel inadequate and that made him even more ill-tempered.

"Calm down." Harry encouraged as he watched Fenrir pace from one side of the meadow to the other as the heavy snow around the meadow piled up to their shins. "I'm used to going for three or so weeks without food; it won't kill any of us."

Fenrir just gave him a look and glared at his beta males as if it was their fault they didn't have enough food to last through the spring. The beta males were too afraid of inciting Fenrir's wrath to do anything other than sit, huddled up in a large pile to keep warm, they had stopped play fighting, wrestling and joking…none of them wanted to be the one to absorb their alpha's current level of anger and temperament. Harry had been told that when Fenrir lost it, he lost it big time and he often beat his beta males so badly that they were immobile and bed ridden for days, sometimes even as long as a week and a half. Harry had yet to see this severe behaviour and he hoped that he never had to, but if he did, he hoped that it wasn't him that Fenrir was beating so ferociously.

It was now February, the supposed start to the werewolf breeding season where Fenrir would pup him, only it was far too cold still, which Harry was secretly very, very happy about and neither of them had felt the 'urge' to breed. Harry had never felt the urge before, so he probably wouldn't recognise it if he did have the urge, but Fenrir had been living with the urge to breed every fertile season for thirty or so years now, he would know when the urge hit him this year and apparently it hadn't yet.

Fenrir listened to him a few moments later and came and sat down with his pack, yanking Harry into his chest to hold him against the burning warmth. Fenrir had done this a lot over the last month, partly to keep him warm, partly to keep the bond fresh and ever strengthening and partly to keep him close by. Harry didn't mind too much, he had been isolated for the last thirteen months; any and all interaction and communication was welcomed and encouraged, as he did now by resting and relaxing on Fenrir, letting him take more of his weight as a show of submission.

It took half an hour for Fenrir to relax and with him, the whole pack relaxed and they started talking, joking and then wrestling and playing with one another again.

Fenrir put his nose to the back of Harry's head and inhaled deeply, putting his sharply featured face next to Harry's and rubbing his cheek over Harry's own. He was cold still so he wrapped him up tighter in his arms and held him tightly, using rough, calloused hands to rub against Harry's arms to generate some heat through friction.

"Thank you." Harry said softly.

Fenrir grunted, but was secretly pleased that Harry was thanking him for looking after him. His pack members took it for granted, he was supposed to protect them, he was expected to care for them so they showed their thanks through their loyalty to him. Harry was verbally thanking him and though it made him slightly uncomfortable, it pleased him too. It had been a very long time since anyone had thanked him for anything. He found himself enjoying it in the small doses that Harry offered him.

"We need to keep hunting." Fenrir told his beta males. "We have ample provisions for now, but when pups come along, we'll need to stay closer to the den for protection and we won't be able to go too far to hunt for prey, so we need to make a cache of food for the summer months for us so we won't need to go too far away from the pups."

"We're almost out of salt alpha; one of us will have to go to a Muggle town." Jonas said softly.

Fenrir growled in annoyance. "Grant, Miles. You two can go; do I have to remind you to go a few towns over and to remain stealthy?"

"No alpha." The two replied immediately.

"Do you want us to go now alpha, to get it out of the way?" Miles asked.

Fenrir grunted and looked up at the grey sky. "No, storm's coming. Stay here for now and go when it warms up a bit. End of February, beginning of March. It won't hurt to wait for a while; we have some salt reserves left."

"What if it doesn't warm up in March?" Harry asked. "It was still snowing in March last year."

Fenrir squeezed him gently. "They'll be fine to pick through a few snow flurries, it's this thick, blizzard snow I don't like."

"Will we be okay?" Harry couldn't help being worried.

"I think it might be best to retreat to that little shack just inside the borders of my territory. It's less secure, but I doubt we'll come across anything that I can't deal with." Fenrir said gruffly.

"We haven't had to use the cabin in years!" Nick complained, one of the other, almost omega wolves.

Fenrir punched him so hard Harry was almost vaulted from Fenrir's lap by the sharp, sudden, powerful movement.

"If I say we need to go to the cabin, we go to the cabin!" Fenrir snarled.

Nick crawled to Fenrir and still dazed by the blow, flumped onto Fenrir's leg, down near his foot and stayed there.

"Get off." Fenrir grunted. "Your fat head feels like it's full of cement instead of a brain."

"Might explain a few things." Stacey chuckled helping his alpha out by pulling Nick off of his leg.

Fenrir pulled Harry back onto his lap from where he had been dislodged and hugged him back to his chest. He told himself it was for warmth, that he was keeping his intended breeding partner warm, but he found himself enjoying holding a soft, warm body to his own.

He knew logically that it was the wolf in him talking, his wolf saw a breeding partner, a way to finally procreate after over a decade and to try for pups yet again, he was too hard, too happy to be on his own to like childish things like hugging, though he admitted it had been far too long since he had last had a good fuck. No witch or wizard would go near him anymore, not since the Ministry had outed and black listed him as a dangerous, deranged werewolf and Muggles seemed to be good for little else than occasionally eating and even then he ended up vomiting half of them back up as they settled wrong in his stomach. Their little bodies just were not strong enough to handle a good fucking from a powerful, alpha werewolf.

"Did you want to head to the cabin now alpha?" Jonas asked.

Fenrir nodded shortly.

"Did you wish for me to move the hides and skins to the cabin for extra warmth for our alpha bitch?"

Harry glared at Jonas, still not used to being called a bitch so casually and correctly.

"Yes, we need to keep him warm enough to offset the breeding season."

"Oh so that's why we're going to the cabin!" Sidney exclaimed.

Fenrir snarled in irritation and kicked him with a hard foot and Sid rubbed against the same foot that had kicked him in apology a moment later.

"I'm sorry alpha, I meant nothing by it."

"Get up and help Jonas move the hides to the cabin." Fenrir grunted angrily. His pack members were irritating him more than they normally did and he didn't like it. He'd have to work his deep rooted frustration out somehow and he hoped that the release would have something to do with the small body in his lap.

Harry threw an arm around Fenrir's neck and rested his cheek back on his alpha's, hoping to calm him some. It worked and he could feel the surface tension slowly drain out of Fenrir as all the betas ran off to move the stuff from the little cave to the cabin and their stashed food to a new cache nearer the cabin that they would be living in for the next few weeks.

"I hate being indoors." Fenrir grumbled.

"Are you doing it for my benefit because of this morning?" Harry asked. "I can handle this weather Fenrir."

"Your feet were blue!" Fenrir snarled dismissively.

"They were a faint, pale blue, they've been navy before now and I'm still fine." Harry dismissed.

"I won't have you freezing to death under my care, or losing any digits or limbs when there is a perfectly usable shelter in my territory."

"I liked that little cabin." Harry said as he remembered fondly his few hours inside it and the small comfort and reprieve from the snow it had given him.

Fenrir looked at him with narrowed eyes, silently questioning him.

"It's what made me stop in your territory in the first place. I was so cold and it was snowing again, it was night time when I found the cabin, I was so tired and weak that I didn't even know I was in claimed territory, I don't think I cared at that point, it was just so cold, so I curled up in the cabin with a blanket I found in a cupboard, just to get a little respite from the snow. A few hours later I woke up feeling fevered, though I know now I'd gone into oestrus; Loren, Scott, Nicko and Stace found me a little while after that."

Fenrir snorted. "They went missing on a routine check of the boundaries of the territory, they were taking far too long, so I went looking for them and to my amazement, they'd found a pretty little thing like you wandering through my territory. You are the best gift they've ever given me."

Harry snorted and tilted his head back to look up at Fenrir's deep blue eyes.

"You're only saying that because I'm the only submissive you've seen in a decade. You're getting desperate."

Fenrir chuckled and rolled Harry over and onto his back, lying himself on top of him.

"You think so do you? It's not through lack of offers little bitch, or through lack of submissives parading themselves in front of me."

"What is it then?" Harry asked curiously, his teasing gone under the seriousness of Fenrir's mood, then Fenrir was nearly always serious.

"I want pups little submissive. I want strong, healthy pups to carry on my genes that have a damn good chance of surviving the winters out in the wilds and I'm picky about who I'd have to carry those pups. I've had a few fucks here or there to see if my seed would take in a bitch, but either they weren't strong enough to carry them, the pups were sickly or the one stupid bitch who left the pups in a den to have a wash in the stream without telling the pack."

"You've lost pups?" Harry asked, horrified.

"I've lost several pups and bitches." Fenrir admitted. "Three very sickly pups to a very harsh winter back when I was barely older than you, I lost a bitch I didn't even like to human hunters when we were running on the full moon, I killed all four hunters for that regardless of the lack of feelings I had for the woman and I lost five near newborn pups to a skulk foxes after my alpha bitch at the time left them to bathe. I killed her for that, stupid bitch, I can't abide by stupid people who would just leave my pups alone and defenceless while they went and fucking bathed of all the stupid reasons. I got more picky about my bitches after that. I haven't had any pups that have lived more than a few months after birth and I learned to wait after that and never pupped anyone else or even took another mate, that was eighteen years ago and I've been without so much as a fuck for eleven years."

"Will I give birth to wolf pups?" Harry asked, a bit worried.

Fenrir actually laughed, the third time Harry had heard that laugh in the month he'd been with the pack.

"What are you, stupid? Of course you won't. Too many human genes, the lycanthropy gene is actually relatively small in comparison to the overall DNA make-up of your body, it's why we're only wolves with the full moon and not all the time."

"Oh." Harry exclaimed softly. "What about the full moons?"

"They'll smell like us, they'll be our pups so even if they don't take the full lycanthropy genes and can't turn into wolves, we won't attack them or injure them, but as both of us are werewolves, expect the baby to change into a werewolf with the full moon."

"No!" Harry burst out loudly and then cowered when Fenrir growled and bared his teeth in his face. "The change hurts; I can't have my pup go through that pain!" He explained quickly.

Fenrir actually looked at him intently and then he grinned and hefted him up. He sat up and sat Harry back in his lap, this time facing him.

"I keep forgetting how much you don't know. Pups born as werewolves strangely don't feel any pain at all during the shift, probably because they don't tense up waiting for it, but stay relaxed and open and because it doesn't hurt, they don't tense up with any following full moons because they know it doesn't hurt."

"So you were bitten?" Harry asked carefully, his curiosity once again winning out.

Fenrir gave a curt nod. "When I was about nine." He grunted as he scratched the growth scruff on his chin.

"That must have been excruciating!"

Fenrir shrugged. "I don't remember much, I woke up in a hospital a few weeks later. Some Muggle found me on the side of the road, half my side missing. Police deemed it a wild animal attack."

"What about your parents?"

All at once the tension was thick enough to walk on and Fenrir's face went white with anger. "They abandoned me as soon as I was bitten and I haven't seen them since. I ran from the hospital and was picked up not long after by a pack member of the bastard who bit me. He was killed for biting me and I grew up in his old pack. You never told me who bit you and where they are now." Fenrir changed the subject.

"Oh I was bitten by a werewolf in human form." Harry said.

"Come again? You really are stupid; a werewolf is only contagious in wolf form under the full moon."

"I was bitten, by a human, on the day of the full moon." Harry hissed through his teeth.

Fenrir scrunched his nose and eyebrows up in thought. "I've never heard of that happening, I'm going to have to test this out. The day of the full moon you said?"

Harry nodded curtly.

"So some random fucker comes up to you and bites you out of the blue?" Fenrir snorted. "I hope you knocked them the fuck out for it."

"I knew him." Harry replied. "I would never have expected him to bite me though."

"You knew he was a werewolf?" Fenrir asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'd known he was a werewolf for two years by that point, almost as soon as he came into my life I knew."

"Yet you still hung around him?"

"Of course. He was a very kind, compassionate man."

"Who just so happened to like biting fifteen year old boys?" Fenrir snorted in laughter.

Harry gave him an offhand slap, but gave a small laugh himself, before falling silent and thoughtful. He wondered what Remus was doing now.

"He was so sorry he had bitten me." He carried on almost absently, remembering that day clearly. "We were fighting and we were both riled up, it was the day of the full moon and his wolf was close to the surface. I knew better than to provoke him, but I was just so angry that I didn't care, I didn't think and I paid for it. I didn't change that night with the rising of the full moon and we all thought it was safe, that nothing had happened and me and him made up afterwards and we carried on like nothing had happened." Harry explained softly. "But the next full moon, the blue moon came and I changed. We thought it was fine, we didn't bother taking precautions, I had missed the first full moon after I was bitten, he had been in human form when he had bitten me, of course I wasn't a werewolf, but I changed that night. I savaged half of my own family and didn't stop until they were all dead. I woke up in the morning covered in their blood and I couldn't remember anything of what I had done, I still don't remember that night. I was so confused, so panicked, I didn't know how I'd gotten from my bed to downstairs, I didn't know why I was covered in blood or where my family was. I found them all upstairs, torn apart and half eaten. That's when I ran and I've been running ever since."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me this sooner?" Fenrir demanded.

"I don't know, it just…I felt like telling you now and I didn't before, does it matter?"

"Course it matters! Half the bad stories about werewolves come from werewolves who have had bad experiences or bad turnings. They drive themselves crazy with the memories of what they've done, what they've seen or what they've had done to them."

Harry blinked. "Is that why you have a vendetta against humans?"

Fenrir scowled. "That and they like hunting me and my pack. It's mostly hunters and their families I target, or the wizards' stupid enough to try and capture me for the Galleons over my head or the ones who dare to insult me or my pack."

"Would you keep our pups safe?" Harry asked.

"Sort of question is that?" Fenrir snarled. "Of course I would, they'd be mine!"

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Fenrir's neck and hugged him, which startled Fenrir and stopped him short as he tried to work out what had just happened.

"I can never go back to what I was." Harry said, pulling back and looking into those deep blue eyes. "I'll never be human again, the family members I didn't kill probably hate me anyway and wouldn't want me back, so the way I see it, I can run away and live on my own in isolation again, barely surviving, so lonely, so scared, always in pain, always hungry and always on the move, or I can stay here, with my pack, with you and create my own family."

"Which one are you going to pick?" Fenrir grunted, as if Harry actually had a choice in the matter.

"I'd rather stay here with you, with the others even though they're idiots most of the time, at least they can hold a conversation and keep me from being so lonely."

"And us? Me and you?" Fenrir prompted.

"You're not too bad." Harry said cheekily. "Grumpy, short tempered and you get too much of a kick from man handling me, but you still saved me. I would have died for sure this winter without you and the pack and for that I'm thankful. I like being in a pack. It's different and all the dynamics and rules are hard to understand sometimes, but it's such a huge relief not to be constantly afraid, or always on the move, continuously hungry and always at the edge of starvation. I couldn't imagine being without a pack now and it's only been a month. I think if I left now, then I'd die within the week."

Fenrir snorted and pulled him close. "Good thing I've grown attached to you then." He grunted and stood up, still holding him. "Those fuckers should have finished by now."

"If they haven't you can just hit them over the head. You're their alpha."

"No, we can as their alpha pair." Fenrir said with a grin.

Harry grinned right back. He was still nervous about having sex for the first time and about being pregnant and carrying Fenrir's pups, but after Fenrir told him about his other pups, Harry found that he wanted to carry his pups and keep them alive, unlike the other alpha bitches that had at some point lost his pups through negligence or stupidity in less than a year.

He knew that obviously it was going to be so much harder to raise a baby in a forest as opposed to a house, where everything was at hand; out here they had to fight for absolutely everything, food, water, shelter, territory, warmth, survival. Any and every predator could kill his baby, every winter, lack of food, it was going to be a continuous upward struggle to raise the baby to adulthood, but he wanted to give Fenrir his dream of pups and he wanted to be the one to carry them, after hearing how Fenrir was turned and how he had lost so many breeding partners and pups, he didn't blame the man for being so grumpy all the time, though Harry found no excuse for the spiteful killing, no matter the excuses Fenrir made, he knew logically that Fenrir was never going to be a soft, cuddly man, but he hoped having pups would help him be a little less short tempered and quick to strike out and a bit more patient and outwardly caring, after all, Harry would never allow anyone to hit or hurt his children, not even Fenrir.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt moved into the lift and stood at the back as others joined him. He looked dead ahead and ignored the two men and they in turn didn't pay any mind to him, which he was hoping for as Amos Diggory started talking to his Department worker casually.

"I still can't believe the Minister cancelled all of our holidays." Diggory grumbled. "It's only because Malfoy is riding his arse so hard about finding Potter and Greyback. You don't see Malfoy losing his time off for this, no, it's us lowly Department workers that rake in the shit of his sown seeds."

"Have we had any word from Cusson yet?"

"No, he and Duggan have still not shown up, I sent Drewson and Onions to see if they could find anything. You never know, maybe Greyback slipped up at last."

"He hasn't slipped up in fifteen years, why now?"

"I don't care as long as we find the beast and bring him in. The Minister wants him and Potter brought to justice for their crimes."

"We can't sentence Potter until he's seventeen."

"I know that, but at this rate though he'll be seventeen before we finally track him down." Diggory grumbled.

"I can't go another half a year without any holidays, the Wife will kill me."

"Have you found anything Shacklebolt?" Diggory suddenly addressed him a little louder and Kingsley made a show of shaking himself out of his non-existent thoughts and looking to the two men.

"Pardon?" He asked slowly.

"Have you and the Aurors managed to track down Potter and Greyback?"

"Do you have information that the Auror department doesn't?" He asked carefully. "We have not heard that Harry Potter and Greyback are in league with one another."

"No, we're not assuming they're together, but it is common knowledge that werewolves stick together."

"You think Potter and Greyback would…stick together?" Kingsley questioned.

Diggory flushed and stammered. "Well…no, but we're hunting for them both, my department and yours and the Magical Law Enforcement department too."

"We haven't found even a hint of Potter, but apparently Greyback is in Lynton from our latest information."

"Latest information my arse." Diggory complained. "It's like the anonymous Black tip offs that he's surfing in Sydney or lounging somewhere in the Maldives."

"We have to follow up all tips, even the most ridiculous seeming."

"I know that, but when we get stupid tip offs, oh Sirius Black was at my bedroom window last night, or Greyback has been seen eating the penguins in a local zoo. I just want to stay in bed."

Kingsley nodded in agreement. "I had a tip off last week that Potter had been seen in a sea life aquarium. I had to get up at three in the morning to go all the way to Bewdley, to some Muggle aquarium just because some Muggle thought they'd seen a boy looking like him wandering around on the security cameras after hours."

"It's getting worse." The man with Diggory grunted. "People are jumping at nothing and calling the tip off hotline and we have to deal with the mess."

"So there is still no word on Greyback or Potter from your Department?" Kingsley asked.

"Nothing, they've both dropped off the map, which is why I thought that maybe they'd be together, but then I haven't rested properly or slept a full eight hours in weeks, could be I'm pulling a Mad-eye and going overly paranoid."

"Does Potter know who Greyback is? Did anyone ever think to tell him?"

Kingsley admired the man, Cousins he thought his name was, for asking such an intelligent question and he'd be sure to repeat it to Sirius later to find out the answer, if Harry didn't know who Greyback was and Greyback didn't recognise Harry or didn't care who he was, then they could very well be together after all, but Greyback wasn't known for his tolerance of others.

"Of course he did, everyone knows who Greyback is." Diggory smacked down immediately. "Which is why Shacklebolt is the Auror to go to when you have a crisis of logic. I can't believe what I was thinking."

The two men got off at the next floor and Kingsley quilled a letter quickly against the wall of the lift and sent it to Remus Lupin, he couldn't risk putting Sirius' name on it, just in case it was intercepted.

He walked into the Auror department, full of its tiny, squashed cubicles and busy people. If Diggory thought his Department had it hard having their holidays cancelled, it was nothing to how the Auror department was, they were all still on their original cases, but in addition to that they had now also been charged with finding and brining in Harry _and_ Greyback, they had an impossible workload and all the Aurors were stressed and angry and tired. If Diggory thought having a few stupid tip offs were the height of his problem, Kingsley wanted to switch Departments with him, the Auror department had a hundred or more ridiculous tip offs daily and each one had to be followed up and investigated, just in case.

The Minister was taking this terribly hard, the loss of Potter to an unknown werewolf bite, the loss of eight members of the magical community, five of them from the same family and one from a Muggle family who were trying to sue for the death of their only daughter, the elusive Fenrir Greyback, who had gone underground with the fall of the Dark Lord fifteen years ago and hadn't resurfaced since, he could be dead for all they knew, but they were charged with finding him and bringing him in regardless, and of course Kingsley was still the team leader in the hunt for finding Sirius Black, but he could ignore that one whilst making it look like he was hunting for him too, all he had to do was send the team members helping him in the case on bogus searches to the far reaches of the Earth claiming another sighting or tip off had come up. He had sent one of them to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts twice claiming a report had come in that Black had been spotted up by the school.

Kingsley didn't know what the Minister was thinking, but he had obviously gone off his rocker and with Lucius Malfoy whispering who knew what into his ear, it wasn't going to get any better. He was rushed off his feet looking for Harry for the Order and Greyback for the Ministry, the workload was too much and if the Minister wasn't careful he'd have a full, Ministry wide revolt on his hands. They couldn't carry on at this level and pace, it wasn't going to work. They'd likely never find Greyback and though Harry wasn't dead yet according to the tracking spells they were using on the faint traces of his magical signature he had left behind in the places he had been in recently, he probably would be soon as the temperature had dropped yet again last night and from their latest collection of information, Harry had minimal clothes and no shoes still.

There was only so much someone could go through, even if they were a werewolf and as Kingsley walked into his cubicle, he feared that the luck of the young boy looking down at him from amidst all the blinking pictures of Sirius Black was rapidly running out with each dip in the temperature.

* * *

Harry was so cold that he welcomed the pile of bodies all around him. He shifted and buried himself under Fenrir's arm further, pressing against that warm chest and snuggling in, sighing when Jonas shifted with him to press up tight against his back.

All eleven of them were sleeping together in a huge pile of warm bodies, the hides and skins had been lain out on the floor thickly to keep them from lying on the cold ground, but they didn't have enough to cover themselves and the cabin only had a few mouldy blankets, which weren't even fit to burn.

Harry whined as he felt a cold wind travel over his lower body and Fenrir grunted and moved to throw a leg over Harrys' thighs, tugging him in tighter and closer as Harry shivered.

It was early morning, but it was too cold to move and Harry wrapped his arms around himself and whined again, urging Fenrir to wrap his arms around him tighter. He was sure now that he would have died had he remained on his own; he had never been so cold in his life and that was with ten large men surrounding him to keep him warm. This winter was bitterly, icily cold.

Uncomfortably cold and now in need of a piss too, Harry groaned and tried to extract himself from the pile of bodies without stepping on anyone.

"Where you going?" Fenrir grunted, catching a good hold on his ankle, still half asleep.

"Need a piss." Harry said groggily. "Keep Jonas from my spot."

Harry traipsed out into the snow and almost screeched at the cold snow that he stood in. He did not go far, in fact he didn't even go to the tree line, he went against the cabin wall, before dashing back inside the cabin and crawling back to his spot, that Fenrir was keeping open for him by keeping his arms straight, holding Jonas's shoulders.

Harry's cold feet woke up every single pack member and they all groaned and shifted closer to him, Scott even rolled over to lie on top of Grant. Fenrir sat up and took Harry's little feet into his warm hands and he rubbed them. They had gone white and bloodless; if he had stayed out for any longer they would have been pale blue again.

Fenrir got his feet to go a bright red before they cuddled up once more in the pile of their packmates, Fenrir shoving Bryan over so he had room to lie down again before wrapping him up tightly and they slept for a few more hours. It was almost like a semi state of hibernation, their wolf sides didn't hibernate, but in this cold, their human sides couldn't help but curl up and sleep through the severely cold weather.

When Harry woke up next, it was a little warmer; it must have been around midday or early afternoon. He sat up and stretched, some of the pack were up, some had traipsed all the way to the river in their territory to get water and some had even gone to their cache to get their next meal, it had probably been this that had woken him as his belly rumbled greedily and he crawled over to greet his awake pack members enthusiastically by rubbing his cheek against theirs.

"We know that look." Grant teased him, handing him a fistful of meat.

Harry took it and went to eat it, but his wolf snarled at it and Harry stopped and sniffed it, wondering if it was turned. It smelt fine, but his wolf refused to put it to their mouth and even threatened to savage his insides if he so much as touched it to his lips.

He handed it back to Grant untouched and used his nose to scent out a bit of meat his wolf would eat, only to have his pack members' fall about laughing at him. He growled furiously at them and smacked Stacey, the closest man to him.

"It was a test little Harry, to see if you had accepted our alpha's claim to you, you have…or at least your wolf has. Welcome to the pack bitch."

Harry growled and punched Grant in the arm and when he refused to stop laughing at him, he jumped on him and started wrestling with him until a large hand yanked him off and he found himself up in Fenrir's arms. A very annoyed and temperamental looking Fenrir.

"If any of you try to feed him from the kills that I made myself, I'll challenge you to fight to the death." He snarled.

"No offense alpha." They all murmured.

"I just wanted to be sure that he had accepted your claim alpha." Grant carried on. "None of us want to see you made a fool of."

"You think he could make a fool of me?" Fenrir demanded, holding Harry out and shaking him at Grant.

"Put me down now!" Harry yelled.

"I'll do what I want with you!" Fenrir snarled. "All of you go and hunt! Now!"

All nine beta males were up and gone, despite the weather and Harry found himself pinned to the cabin wall before the betas had fully left the cabin.

"What is wrong with you?!" Harry hissed through his teeth as he tried to kick out at Fenrir.

"Those fuckers are testing my patience." Fenrir growled as he put his face close to Harry's and rubbed against him.

In the absence of violence to go with the snarling and harsh movements, Harry relaxed and offered his throat to Fenrir, who licked over the side of his neck.

"The urge came this morning when I woke up." Fenrir rumbled.

Harry's breath hitched and he looked wide eyed to Fenrir, his heart all of a sudden pounding against his rib cage. He didn't feel any different to yesterday.

"Don't be frightened, this is going to be a day to remember between us. We could conceive my pups today."

"I can't help being nervous, I don't know what to expect."

"Think of the most intense pleasure you've ever felt and triple it." The alpha said cockily.

Harry frowned. "I don't think I've ever felt physical pleasure."

Fenrir's smirk faltered. "You're sixteen and you've never masturbated?"

Harry flushed unattractively and squirmed.

"You haven't!" Fenrir laughed and Harry glared at him hard. "You're in for a treat then. In these conditions it'll take our betas at least three hours to hunt anything, you're all mine for that time."

"I don't want to hurt." Harry said softly.

"I won't hurt you." Fenrir told him as he fell onto the pile of hides, taking Harry with him, Harry landing on the bottom. "Here." Fenrir took Harry's hand and put it in his shaggy hair. "Yank on it if you think I've hurt you."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked nervously, unable to keep the quiver from his voice or the tremble from his body.

"Right now, something I've wanted to do since I first saw you, but was too afraid of sending you running." Fenrir said before pulling Harry into a deep, vicious kiss.

Harry looked wide eyed up at Fenrir, too startled to pull away, not sure he wanted to pull away as he slowly relaxed into the kiss, his first ever kiss. It was strange and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but he made a small noise when Fenrir shoved his tongue between his closed lips, licking around the inside of his mouth, licking over his own tongue and Harry tentatively pressed back with his own tongue.

Fenrir pulled back with a chuckle and pressed his nose to Harry's.

"Let me guess, your first kiss?"

Harry nodded almost shyly. "Yes. It's weird."

"Then perhaps I should try a little…harder." Fenrir hissed softly, pressing himself against Harry, resting more of his weight upon him and slipping a hand behind his neck to angle his head for another kiss.

Harry closed his eyes this time and tried to mimic Fenrir a little, trying to feel, trying to understand, trying to get into the kiss. The angle was different and Fenrir could lick over the roof of his mouth as well as over his tongue. It felt strange, but it didn't hurt at all, so he let Fenrir carry on.

It was when Fenrir started undressing him and touching his naked skin that Harry felt the first stirrings of pleasure. He let out a soft noise and petted Fenrir's head where his hand was still wound in his hair.

Fenrir touched all of his body, every inch of grubby skin and Harry found his breathing speeding up, his body tingling with each new touch and he couldn't keep himself from squirming lightly.

Fenrir chuckled and Harry opened his eyes and glared at him, even as his cheeks pinked in embarrassment.

"It's not funny, I can't help it!" Harry defended.

"I meant nothing by it; I like how sweet you're being. It's different and I like it." Fenrir told him, stroking a hand down his side and making Harry squirm again.

Fenrir kissed Harry again, a bit put out by how thoroughly inexperienced he was, but then when he had the thought that he could have a lot of fun teaching Harry himself, that slight disappointment turned to excitement as he finished stripping Harry of his meagre clothing, taking note of how thin they actually were and making a mental thought to get his pack to steal him some new clothes when they were stealing some more salt.

Fenrir moved his mouth over Harry's neck and down as far as he could before the hand Harry still had in his hair pulled on his scalp.

"Move your arm a little." Fenrir grumbled deeply. "Keep it straight so I can move down your body more."

Harry blinked softly, before he realised what was being said and he unclenched his hand a little and straightened out his bent arm.

Fenrir grinned and used his new freedom to kiss around the bony ribs and the sunken stomach. He hated how thin Harry looked, how weak he had become since he was turned. It was disgraceful and he swore he would put some more meat on Harry's bones, but until then, he'd have to suffice with feeding Harry as much as possible and making sure he ate more than enough to keep him alive.

Moving down to lick over the very sharp, protruding hip bones, Fenrir growled as he realised Harry hadn't gained as much weight as he had thought he had. It was hard to tell under clothing, but he had thought that Harry would have gained a little something in the month and a half he had been in his pack.

"Have you been eating every meal?" He asked, there had only been a few meals where he wasn't present, but he had thought Harry had been eating.

Harry looked at him funny, his mind pulling away from the soft pleasure enough to understand what was being said. He finally nodded and looked at Fenrir strangely.

"Yes, I've been eating so well since coming to the pack."

"You haven't gained any weight; you look like you're slowly starving still." Fenrir grumbled.

Harry looked down at himself and critically noted where his bones were sticking out, yet he also noted where he had put weight on and he smiled.

"I have put weight on since coming here, see." Harry said as he run his hands up his own arms and over his stomach.

Fenrir grimaced and wondered exactly how thin Harry had been when he had first joined his pack and asked himself why he hadn't demanded to see how dangerously starved one of his own pack members was.

"I could see the bones in my arms and the joints in my elbows and I can see that I've gained weight in my stomach, before a meal wouldn't even make my belly swell, but now, look, this is always here now." Harry said with a grin, cupping a hand over the incredibly slight roundness of his belly.

"You need to eat more."

"We don't have enough supplies for me to eat more." Harry argued. "I'll be fine for now. The weight I lost has to be put on slowly and gradually anyway. Everything's going to be fine Fenrir, I'm sure with the help of you and the pack I'll be healthy in no time."

Fenrir nodded and lowered his head down to Harry's belly and licked around his bellybutton, Harry giggled and squirmed. Fenrir snorted and licked over his side, noticing that Harry's hand had vanished from his hair and he now had one on each of his shoulders. He appreciated the act of trust Harry had given him, he would not take advantage of it.

* * *

**Missing Scene!**

* * *

Once he and Harry were dressed again, Fenrir tugged Harry onto his lap, mindful that he might be aching and a little sore, and started rubbing his arms to warm him back up.

"Not so bad is it?" Fenrir asked with a smirk.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No, it wasn't so bad, a little strange at times, but I'd like to do it again some when, if you'd like."

Fenrir laughed loudly and squeezed Harry tightly.

"Then it's a good thing we aren't real wolves that only fuck during the breeding season, we can fuck whenever you like, or rather, whenever I like." Fenrir grinned.

Harry laughed and hugged Fenrir, ignoring how he stiffened up and tensed under him.

"That's fair enough, but if I'm ill, injured or sleeping, you're out of luck."

Fenrir snorted. "If you're ill or injured I doubt I'll feel like it and if you're sleeping, I can easily wake you up."

Harry laughed and snuggled into Fenrir tighter, seeking comfort and human affection.

"Stop that." Fenrir grumbled, trying to unhook Harry's arms from around him. "What do I look like, a fucking pillow. Stop it."

"It's a hug." Harry said with a snort. "It won't kill you. It keeps me warm and I'm showing my affection for you stupid."

Fenrir snorted. "Thought we'd just done that in a much better, more pleasurable way."

"I like hugging and you're the only one I feel comfortable around enough to hug, so it has to be you. Though if you'd prefer I could find Grant or Jonas and get attached to them instead."

Fenrir growled lowly in his throat and wrapped Harry up in his arms and held him on his lap.

"No. If you want your stupid hugs you come and get them from me, you will not get involved with anyone else!" He demanded.

Harry turned his head and kissed his nose. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Fenrir snorted and then released him to cup his hands around his mouth and letting out a very loud, long, harrowing howl.

"You just reminded me the pack is still out hunting, I'm letting them know that they can come back now." Fenrir said, answering the silent question in Harry's expression.

"Did they actually go hunting or were they just sitting around in the snow waiting for us to finish?"

"They had fucking better have gone hunting." Fenrir snarled. "It's what I told them to do after all and it would have kept them warmer to be running around rather than sat around doing fuck all."

"We did go hunting alpha!" Loren exclaimed happily, tumbling into the cabin, almost taking the door from the hinges in his excitement. "We took down two stags! Jonas and Grant are preserving the one to put in our cache, but we thought you would like a fresh meal today after your activities, so we kept one out for our next meal."

"You've done well." Fenrir praised and Loren puffed up and smiled happily. He was the youngest next to Harry at twenty-seven. "Any injuries or anything noteworthy?"

"No alpha. Everything went smooth. I brought the first stag down after Jonas chased it into my path and Scott dragged the other one down just before you called us back, the freshest one is the one we are planning to serve you and our alpha bitch."

"I'm pleased with you all, take this one back to our cache and go and start eating, you've all earned it." Fenrir waved away. "We will join you in a minute."

Loren grabbed the untouched deer from the floor and dragged it away to put it back in their cache, shutting the door behind him and he bounded away to the small clearing around the cabin to tell the others that their alpha had given them permission to start eating, leaving Fenrir to have a final cuddle and to catch Harry in a deep kiss.

They broke apart and Fenrir grinned at Harry and his partially dazed expression.

"Come on you, let's go get you fed, you could right now be harbouring my pups, we need to feed you and them to keep you all healthy and strong."

Harry smiled and stood up, turning to hold a hand out to Fenrir, who took it even though he didn't need it, it was the thought behind the action that mattered and Fenrir liked knowing that Harry was getting so comfortable with him and was interacting with him as a lover and not as a mere pack alpha, they were bonding together as a breeding pair and Fenrir was determined to keep it that way as they took their place around the dead stag with their pack members and started eating with them.

Fenrir placed a hand over Harry's sunken belly and imagined it being ripe with his pups. He grinned savagely and tore a hunk of meat out of the stag to hand to Harry, watching as he barely hesitated before tearing into it enthusiastically. His pack was near enough complete now, all they needed were pups for the pack. His pups.

* * *

A/N: So how was that for a chapter lovelies? A little look at what Remus and Sirius were doing during the full moon, the forest Harry is in, that Fenrir's territory is in, is incredibly large and is shared by another wolf pack, a real wolf pack as Fenrir wouldn't tolerate another werewolf pack near him, but he tolerates the real wolves because they were there first, so he leaves them alone and they leave him alone, Remus and Sirius ran into these real wolves on the full moon, as Fenrir was on the opposite side of his territory to where his territory meets the real wolves pack, so Remus and Sirius didn't run into them.

We also got a little insight to how the Ministry has been reduced to a force of angry workers and one insane Minister who is determined to keep face and capture the werewolf Potter, the beast Greyback and the escaped convict Black and will do anything to get them into custody, even overwork his own staff to the point of revolt.

Harry and Fenrir have finally bonded fully together! Yay! Baby Fenrir's to follow shortly, because I can't help myself and I have to give Fenrir his dream of little pups and I need to give Harry his own little family so he'll start to recover from what he did to his first family.

We reached our first 100 reviews! So thank you to every single one of you who have reviewed to give me over 100 reviews in two mere chapters, thank you!

**Seablue eyes 9311**: Fenrir will connect Harry to the Harry Potter as soon as the grime and dirt covering Harry's scar gets washed off in the spring and they have more water to actually have a wash with, after they've already bonded and got pups on the way, so in other words, too late for Fenrir to change his mind, but at the moment Harry's too grubby and his scar can't be seen under the filth.  
Voldemort can't contact Fenrir because he's living underground and his last territory was abandoned when the Dark Lord fell fifteen years previous. Voldemort can't contact Fenrir because no one knows where he is or even if he is still alive, it's been fifteen years since he was last seen, fifteen years is a long time to lose contact with someone. The Order have to track Harry with spells every hour, or they'll lose him and won't be able to find him again, the tracking spells are constrained to a maximum distance, if that maximum distance is exceeded, then the spells will cease to work and if Harry is alive, it will continuously spin until it's stopped, if he's dead it won't move at all.

**Bre95**: I think you confused that with Fenrir saying he'd have to go and get furs for his pups ready for the next winter, after they've been born. Harry is on heat right now, but the breeding season for werewolves is between February and April, so though he was on heat, he was unable to conceive. Think of it as his body getting itself ready and starting before the actual breeding season to call a breeding mate to him before the actual breeding heat.

Thank you all for reading! I'm loving this ficlet and I hope you are too!

StarLight Massacre. X


	4. The Pups

A/N: Warning for this chapter: Excessive mistreatment of prey animals. Canine knotting in human form.

The sex scene for this chapter has been removed to comply with fanfictions terms of service and can be found on Adultfanfiction and Archiveofourown under the same title and the same author.

_Last Time_

_Harry smiled and stood up, turning to hold a hand out to Fenrir, who took it even though he didn't need it, it was the thought behind the action that mattered and Fenrir liked knowing that Harry was getting so comfortable with him and was interacting with him as a lover and not as a mere pack alpha, they were bonding together as a breeding pair and Fenrir was determined to keep it that was as they took their place around the dead stag with their pack members and started eating with them. _

_Fenrir placed a hand over Harry's sunken belly and imagined it being ripe with his pups. He grinned savagely and tore a hunk of meat out of the stag to hand to Harry, watching as he barely hesitated before tearing into it enthusiastically. His pack was near enough complete now, all they needed were pups for the pack. His pups._

Chapter Four – The Pups

Harry snarled as he lost the stag he was chasing as it made a hairpin turn that he had no hope of recreating when in human form, he doubted he could have kept up even if he _had_ been in wolf form. He darted after it all the same though as his pack members blocked it off and herded it back to him so that he could make the kill. His first official kill within the pack.

Fenrir was teaching him how to hunt big game and Harry's initial excitement was rapidly trailing off into frustration as he tightened his hold on the dagger in his hand. Fenrir's own weapon that he had trustingly given to Harry for the hunt.

He and Fenrir had gotten closer after yet another month spent practically glued to the hip. They had indulged in fucking several times since the first and Harry was rapidly coming to love the feelings and sensations it awoke within him, especially now he knew what to expect, what would happen and it had gotten easier and less painful the more they indulged themselves.

They had absolutely no way of knowing if he was pregnant or not, they wouldn't until he started showing according to Fenrir, but the beta males were most definitely treating him like he was already imminent with pups. Harry guessed that that was Fenrir's doing, to stop the rough housing and wrestling as a precaution. He had noticed that they left more food for him though, more than he could eat by himself, but they still left the meat for him. It's what had led him to ask for help in taking down large prey, he wanted to know how and he wanted to help feed his pack too and not just take from them like a parasite, he wanted to pull his weight and help out too.

Fenrir had agreed grudgingly, but the first week of his supposed hunting training was spent listening to his pack lecture him on what not to do and how to hunt without getting hurt. Even now Fenrir was behind him, dogging his steps and ready to jump in to protect him if need be, but Harry was going to make sure that it wasn't necessary. He was going to do this right. He ignored Fenrir and the other pack mates as they herded the stag towards him and he tried to put into play exactly what they had told him to do as he lowered himself to the ground and waited tensely, before he sprung out at the deer and stabbed it in the neck as hard as he could, dragging the dagger down to slice through arteries, veins and flesh, dropping back down to the floor and off to the side to avoid being trampled and being gored by the huge antlers.

Harry followed after the now staggering deer, he had missed all major veins and arteries and he was angry and frustrated with himself as he slipped around the buck as it stumbled off in the opposite direction. Loren cut it off and chased it back towards Harry, who repeated his actions and stabbed the stag's neck once again. It went to the floor dazed and screaming and Harry silenced it with the blade before proudly looking over his first ever big game kill. It had been messy, hard work and he was exhausted, but he had done it and he grinned proudly at his achievement.

Fenrir hit his shoulder and pulled him into a short embrace before slinging an arm around his neck possessively.

"You did well for your first hunt. Next time I expect you to down it in one blow, but for your first try, not bad."

"Come off it alpha, Sidney still can't take down game in one blow!" Nick pointed out. "At least it's dead."

"Harry is my alpha bitch, I expect him to do better than my lowest pack members." Fenrir stated simply.

"He's already doing that." Bryan answered. "But we'll get you up to standard Harry; kills with one blow come with practise and experience. The more you hunt, the more you'll get used to it."

Harry nodded and rested his weight more on Fenrir, as a show of submission to make him happy and partly due to the fact that the mad dash through the forest had taken a lot out of him.

Fenrir noticed and the arm around his neck slipped down to go around his waist and Fenrir took almost all of his weight as he ordered his beta males to skin and preserve the stag with the very last of their salt reserves as he helped Harry hobble back through the forest and back to their clearing.

"I was going to be shown how to preserve a kill." Harry lamented half-heartedly.

"You will be shown, but that hunt went on for a while, much longer than normal, you need to rest now."

Harry didn't argue, it was a pointless endeavour, what Fenrir said stuck. His word was law within the pack, you didn't go against the alpha unless you had a death wish and Harry didn't, not anymore.

He wasn't the little boy always rushing off to save everyone before thinking or waiting for backup, he wasn't the young Gryffindor with the weight of expectation pressing over his shoulders; he wasn't Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Not here, not now. He was just Harry, alpha bitch of his pack, breeding mate to the alpha male and his only expectation now was to carry his alpha's pups, which he might already be doing. It was a much simpler, more peaceful life and he enjoyed it immensely.

Fenrir got him back to the clearing and Harry went to the meadow and laid himself down gently, he still remembered his punishment from when he had let himself fall down when he had felt dead on his feet and he was utterly exhausted. He just hadn't thought before acting, but Fenrir had sorted that out very, very quickly. He didn't think he had seen Fenrir so angry with him before.

Curling up around a bunch of wild bluebells, Harry yawned and let himself relax. It wasn't about sleeping, it was about resting and Fenrir, who had climbed up to his favourite rock perch, didn't really mind if Harry was sleeping or not, as long as he was lying quietly and resting, though more often than not Harry managed to slip into a light doze and have a short nap.

He enjoyed having someone to look after him immensely. He was done with looking after everyone else, including the entire wizarding world, full of adults expecting a clueless child to save them, he couldn't do it, especially not now, he wasn't a wizard, he was a werewolf and he had been out of school for a year and a half, what hope did he honestly have and for once in his damned life he was the one being looked after and he loved Fenrir for it.

Harry was broken from his thoughts by the arrival of the beta males and he watched them as they laughed and joked, they were so happy, so at ease and at peace. Why did anyone think that werewolves were so bad? Sure if they stumbled across humans while in wolf form they'd hunt and eat them, sometimes they'd even do it purposefully or change too close to humans and they'd hunt and kill them, but in the months that Harry had been here, they hadn't once had a run in with humans or killed any, yet they were still well fed. Werewolves didn't need to consume human flesh to curb their appetites or cravings; it was all lies from the mouths of bigots.

Harry lay quietly in the meadow, listening to the beta males all laughing and playing with one another, he rolled over slowly and carefully so Fenrir didn't get angry with him and he dozed lightly several times, until finally Fenrir deemed he had had enough rest and came to get him and allowed him to sit on a fallen tree trunk and join in the conversations and jokes.

The pack was everything to him now, they ate together, they slept together, they spent the days together, they hunted together, they did everything together and the ten men around him had become the centre of his world, he couldn't imagine his life without them now so deep had they dug into his person, into his heart and, if he were honest, he didn't want to live his life without them anymore, it just wouldn't be worth it.

"What you thinking about?" Fenrir grunted, yanking him into his cheek so that he could scent mark him. Fenrir did that a lot, at least several times daily.

"I was just thinking that my life wouldn't be worth living without my pack." Harry smiled, tilting his head back to look at Fenrir's deep blue eyes.

"Oh how sweet!" Bryan teased. "We love you too bitch! Where would we be without our alpha bitch?"

Harry snorted. They knew he still hadn't gotten used to being called a bitch, so they made sure to mention it excessively, he usually hit them for it, but today he was feeling lazy and didn't want to move. Besides Fenrir was warm and though the deep snows of winter had all but gone, there was still a residual chill in the early spring air.

"You'd be stuck with a sexually frustrated alpha." Harry teased right back. He had heard the horror stories of Fenrir beating his pack members bloody because the breeding season had come and the urge to breed a submissive and have pups had hit him and he had had no submissive to work that tension out with.

"We thank you for being sexually receptive to our alpha and spreading your legs for him." Sidney grinned. "I'm thinking I can go a whole six months without having my nose broken or my jaw dislocated."

Fenrir snorted. "With your track record of fucking me off, I wouldn't hold onto that hope."

The betas laughed and Harry huffed out a laugh as he cuddled in tighter to Fenrir's bulk. He was still trying to get the man more used to hugs and cuddling, but more often than not, Fenrir would get up and leave, but at least now he wasn't shoving him away, though that could have been the possibility that he was carrying his pups…actually, that was more than likely the entire reason Fenrir had stopped shoving him away, but Harry didn't mind, because the times like now, where Fenrir would sit and let him cuddle quietly, were becoming more and more frequent.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed in the Slytherin dormitories and tracked his errant thoughts through the labyrinth of his mind. This year had been so different with the absence of Potter, Granger and all of the Weasleys. The whole of Gryffindor had mourned the loss of six of its students, joined by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, though it was to his understanding that as soon as it had become publically known in October that Potter had become a werewolf and was the reason his two best friends and half of the Weasley family were dead that the Gryffindors had started an anti-werewolf petition that was submitted to the Ministry over the summer, nine months later it was now nearly impossible to be a werewolf in Britain and witches and wizards were attacking suspected werewolves on sight with no repercussions. It was complete madness, random people were being attacked for no reason other than they hadn't been seen on the night of the full moon, or not even for that, some people had attacked neighbours they just didn't like or people they didn't get on with and accused them of being a werewolf to get away with the attack.

Draco was almost afraid to go home in four months' time because he knew what awaited him. He looked at his bare left forearm, at the ugly tattoo that now branded his pale skin, sitting faint and vivid red for the moment. He hated it. If he had had any choice in the matter he would never have branded any part of his body in such a way, in any way really, but with the Dark Lord practically living in his home, he'd had no choice and in four months' time, he would be leaving Hogwarts for good. He'd be considered a legal adult and he would be expected to join in on the full activities of the Death Eaters and he was terrified.

There was no other hope for him now, Dumbledore needed Potter to defeat the Dark Lord, everyone said so, even the Dark Lord himself, and Potter was still missing, a year and a half after he had been bitten and had savaged the Weasleys and Granger to death. No one could find him, not the Death Eaters, not Dumbledore and not the Ministry, if Potter wasn't already dead, then he wasn't going to come back willingly, so what other choice did he have if he wanted to stay alive?

His Mother had cried for days after he had been branded. He hated that she was so distraught over it, but what other choice did he have? The Dark Lord was living in their home with his Mother's insane sister Bellatrix, they were always there and he felt like he was always being watched, he had to compartmentalise every aspect of himself. He had to censor his emotions and his thoughts, he had to censor what he said in his own home in case he was overheard, he wasn't even safe when the Dark Lord left the manor, as rare as that was, because the terrifying snake he kept as a pet was always there, slithering around the house, curling up in odd places and listening, always listening, and relaying everything it heard back to its Master.

His only reprieve was school and that would be coming to an end in four short months. His entire education was going to be wasted, the exams were going to be pointless, all the hours he had put in to his studies so that he could start a career and rise to the top of his chosen profession over his life time were going to be rendered useless, because as soon as he finished his schooling, he was expected to become a full time Death Eater, no questions asked, it was expected of him and he cried endless, sleepless nights away silently into his pillow for his ruined plans and aspirations and an uncertain future. A future he didn't even want.

Potter was still nowhere to be found, his Father had told him and Mother that the Death Eaters had looked everywhere, had tromped through every forest and small wood, and were trying to hunt him to no effect, Potter had always been lucky and Draco had thought that he himself was lucky, until Potter had been bitten and had run off, then his luck had changed, just as Potter's had. It was uncanny.

Everyone was looking for Potter, the Ministry, Dumbledore and his Order and the Dark Lord with his Death Eaters, but none of them could find him, wherever Potter was, he was well hidden and had thus far avoided being caught and taken into custody and it had been a year and a half almost, very soon that would be two years, then five. Draco worried about how far the Dark Lord's reach could have stretched in that amount of time and if the feeble Dumbledore could withstand his growing might, for the Dark Lord collected more and more followers each week, not all of them willing.

The Dark might was growing while the light seemed to be completely focused on finding Potter and not much else. If Potter was dead, then there was no hope and they were wasting valuable time and energy that wasn't going to serve them sufficiently when the Dark Lord made his move. He didn't want to be a puppet of the Dark Lord like all the other Death Eaters; disposable, replaceable, insignificant, these were all things he was to the Dark Lord, and all things he didn't want to be, but he wanted to live and if Potter couldn't be found, then there was no hope and he had no other choice.

He rolled his sleeve down over his forearm to cover the disgusting brand on his arm and he lay down on his bed, pulling the duvet up and over his body, he cleared his mind completely and built up his mental barriers as Severus Snape and his Father had taught him too.

He shoved his emotions deep into his mind and locked them away, they would not serve him well in this new, dark world and he couldn't afford to show them. The Dark Lord would pick them to pieces and would undo him completely before destroying him if he showed any slight, perceived weakness. Draco closed his eyes, but sleep didn't come to him until the very small hours of the morning, after he had locked the majority of himself and his mind away, deep inside. He had no other choice.

* * *

April came and Harry was even more settled into the pack than he had ever thought possible. Now that the snows had vanished, Grant and Miles had gone several towns over to get provisions, just in case, they wanted to make absolutely sure that they didn't endanger the pack, especially now that Harry was confirmed pregnant.

Fenrir's prediction had been wrong for once, they did not find out about his pregnancy when he started showing, they found out after several mornings of sudden, sporadic and prolific vomiting, then Harry being completely ravenous afterwards and gorging himself on food as if nothing had happened.

The pack had been concerned at first but they had guessed correctly on the fifth day of this happening that it was actually morning sickness. He had started to show just three weeks later and Fenrir had not left his side since, Harry couldn't even go for a walk through the trees without Fenrir following him. He didn't mind too much, he had nothing to do away from his alpha and it was sort of nice to have someone care so much for him and the baby he carried to follow him everywhere, but sometimes he would like to be on his own, especially if he was trying to have a moment of privacy to attend to natures call, but after what had happened to Fenrir's previous pups, he couldn't really blame him for being so cautious.

Grant and Miles had not only gotten several industrial sacks of salt from the town they had visited, but they had thrown a black bag full of brand new clothes to him, including thick, soft jumpers, warm, fleecy blankets and a new pair of sturdy running trainers. Harry had hugged them tightly, tearfully and had refused to let go, even after Grant tried pushing him off gently, but it was hard to shove someone away when you were still holding onto them for fear that they would fall and lose your alpha's baby.

"Don't thank us! We were just following orders. Our alpha told us to get you new clothes and shoes, thank him." Miles had burst out, visibly uncomfortable with Harry's physical and emotional outburst of gratitude.

Harry had thanked him, several times, in a way that Fenrir definitely liked and appreciated and it seemed impossible, but Fenrir had started spending even _more_ time with him after that.

Harry rubbed his belly lightly through one of his new jumpers, he had gained a bit of weight, but not nearly enough, probably why his baby was showing already, he was too thin to hide a baby for long.

"You alright?" Fenrir grunted, clocking his hand movement.

"Fine, I like the feeling of this jumper against my skin." Harry said with a smile.

"Surprised you can feel fuck all through the layers of grime on you, when it starts warming up I'll wash you myself."

Harry laughed. "I can bathe myself."

"I can see that." Fenrir snorted, looking at Harry's muddy, filthy hair and his grey tinged skin.

Harry's smile widened. "I can't bathe in frozen water, not only is it frozen, but it's too cold."

Fenrir nodded. "I know, I don't want you to go anywhere near the water until it warms up a little."

"I'd almost say you were concerned." Harry teased and Fenrir grabbed a hold of him and pulled him onto his lap and hugged him tightly.

"I am concerned, I can't have you freezing, I like you better this way, not as an ice statue."

"Oh I bet you like me all sweaty and hot." Harry said with a grin.

"Like you better on your back." Fenrir whispered gruffly.

"I thought you liked me on my hands and knees best."

Fenrir pulled a face and seemed to be warring with himself. He looked around to check where his beta males were and what they were doing before pressing his lips right up against Harry's ear.

"I like watching your eyes." He confided.

Harry grinned widely and laughed. "I'm surprised you can see them half the time, I spend most of our fucking squeezing them closed."

"I like that too." Fenrir grunted.

Harry kissed the corner of his mouth before getting up and stretching his legs. He walked around the rendezvous clearing, getting the feeling back into his legs and stretching out his muscles. Fenrir remained sitting right up until Harry broke the tree line of the clearing, going further into the forest, then he got up and followed him.

Harry meandered through the forest, Fenrir following him, keeping him in sight at all times. He touched a few trees, knowing which ones were scent posts from where he and Fenrir had marked them.

"Where are you going?" Fenrir demanded gruffly.

Harry turned and smiled secretly at him, before turning back with the next step and carried on. He led Fenrir through the forest to a little clearing not too far away, before sitting down on the mossy, leafy ground.

"Why are we here?" Fenrir grunted as he fell to his knees to sit over Harry's lap, one huge leg on either side of his hips, as Harry had known he would.

Harry reached up and pulled Fenrir's mouth to his own by his collar.

"We are here for some privacy, unless you'd rather go back to the rendezvous clearing and have all the beta males look at us and see my naked, pregnant body?"

Fenrir growled lowly at that and kissed Harry ferociously.

"They're not allowed to see your body." Fenrir grunted as they broke their kiss for air.

"I know, I don't want them to see me, that's why I brought us out here, so we can fuck in peace."

Fenrir grinned at him. "I like the way you think."

"Me too, now what do you say we lose the clothes and get to it before they come and bother us because they got bored and can't decide what they want to do."

Fenrir snorted and tugged his shirt off, stripped off his trousers and did the same for Harry, laying on him skin to skin and nuzzling the bulge in his belly. He did that a lot now too.

"It's not going to go away if you come up here." Harry said, though he was smiling as he did so.

"I just like that I've put this baby in your belly. That this is mine."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes it's yours, but I like attention too and the baby doesn't even know us yet."

"Are you jealous of your own baby?"

"More like jealous of the attention my pregnant belly gets when I'm right here. We can give the baby all the attention she or he needs when they're born." Harry said firmly.

Fenrir chuckled deeply and dragged his body over Harry's and up to his mouth where he took it in a passionate kiss that was more of a battle of moving mouths, small nips of teeth, wet tongues and grasping hands.

Harry wrapped himself tightly around Fenrir and arched under him, trying to touch as much skin to skin as he could, loving how sensitive his body had become, it felt like he could feel every single one of his hairs as Fenrir brushed against them and it heated his body to the point where he couldn't even feel the slight chill in the air.

* * *

**Missing Scene!**

* * *

He laid a hand on his pups in Harry's belly and tried to feel them, but either they weren't moving or it was too soon to feel them. He couldn't wait until they were born. This time, he would try his absolute hardest to keep them alive. He was older and more experienced now, he knew what he needed to do this time, these pups would survive.

Fenrir waited until his swelling had gone down and he had softened enough to slip free of Harry's body before he dressed himself and Harry carefully before picking his boneless submissive up and carrying him back to his rendezvous clearing where his beta males should still be. They were still there and they had that look on their faces that told him immediately that they had heard almost everything.

"Wipe those looks from your faces." He said gruffly, his voice deeper than it usually was.

The carefully controlled looks they wore that didn't fool him at all slipped into knowing grins and he snorted.

"We could hear his pleasured screaming from here; you must have done a number on him." Loren chuckled.

Fenrir snorted again as he put Harry down into the long, plush grass of the meadow and started grooming him, plucking the twigs, leaves and clumps of earth and moss from his hair from where he had been rubbing it against the filthy ground.

"He really needs a bath now alpha. We're not the cleanliest of men, never have been, but none of us stink half as bad as him."

"We're not that filthy either." Scott added. "At least I can see my own skin colour."

"When the water warms up, then he can bathe."

"And poison our water supply? Wouldn't it be better to bring the water here, heat it on a fire and wash him in that?" Nick asked.

"It's a river you idiot, and fast flowing, any grime will be washed away down the river. I've told you a hundred times, you can't drink from stagnant water. If I find out you're drinking from stagnant pools again I'll make you sit in it for a week and you see how clean you come out afterwards." Fenrir grumbled.

"He smells like he's been bathing in a festering, stagnant mud pool." Stacey said, pointing to Harry.

"Enough, if he wants a bath later, then we'll do as you suggest, but I doubt he cares that much."

"I care; I want to be able to breathe the fresh air again."

"You want fresh air? Go and check on all the edges of the territory then and make sure the wolves in the North West are staying away from our territory."

Grant whined and groused and almost pouted as he stood up and brushed himself down.

"Stacey, Sidney. Go with him." Fenrir ordered.

"Why me alpha?" Sidney complained. "I didn't say nothing!"

"Because I'm in a bad mood and the sight of you always makes my moods worse!" Fenrir growled.

The three beta males jogged off quickly after that, leaving the others to think that they were sitting with a ticking time bomb and cursing the three that had escaped, even if they were doing the hard, gruelling job of checking all of the boundaries. Their alpha however didn't do anything to them, he didn't even look at them and they soon relaxed and started talking and playing with a very well-worn pack of cards.

Their alpha bitch woke up quickly and when their alpha tried to keep him lying down he just laughed and pushed him away. They expected punishment, shouting, though not hitting, not while their alpha bitch was carrying their alpha's pups for the pack, but Fenrir just let Harry go and followed him silently.

They shared looks but stopped when Harry approached them and sat down carefully, Jonas raised a hand to help him automatically and their alpha sat down behind him, holding him close and sniffing around his neck and hair. How he did it without coughing, sneezing or choking was beyond him.

Harry didn't want to join in their game, but he watched them avidly and Jonas suspected that he didn't know how to play, so he made sure to whisper into Harry's ear, loud enough for their alpha to hear just in case he thought it was lewd, sex talk, but not loud enough for the others to hear him properly, about the rules of the game and how to play, getting Harry to 'help' him and when Fenrir joined in helping him teach Harry using his hand of cards, Jonas grinned, no one beat their alpha at this game unless they had a fluke hand. No one.

Between them they got Harry playing and enjoying himself as he laughed lightly and Jonas marvelled at how far the young boy had come. He had come to them skittish and terrified, afraid to speak, afraid to look at them, afraid to even move, but now, four months later he was laughing and joking as if he had been born into their pack and it made him smile.

He liked that Harry was at ease with them, that he had become a part of their pack, most outsiders that were lucky enough to be invited into a pack stayed outsiders and never fully integrated into the pack, it was even harder to integrate an outsider into a larger pack, with so many wolves around, it was very, very easy to skip over the odd one that actively tried to stay in the shadows and not gain the attention of any other pack wolves, but even in smaller packs some wolves never felt entirely comfortable with their new pack.

He was pleased and so happy that Harry had truly become one of them, they needed new blood in the pack, he'd heard every story each pack member had stashed away in their minds several times over, perhaps Harry had some new ones to tell them that he couldn't recite word for word.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was slowly reaching the end of her tether, with work and her home life. No one could find Harry and more and more time was passing. It was now May and the snows of winter had vanished and a weak sunlight had spread over Britain, though the majority of their weather was dictated by heavy winds and even heavier rain.

She was fed up of spending every moment of her working time looking for Harry and Greyback for the Ministry and every moment of her free time looking for Harry for the Order and trying to get it through Remus' head that he wasn't to blame for any of this.

No one would have ever thought that a human bite on the day of the full moon would change someone into a werewolf, every expert and every book said that a werewolf was only contagious in wolf form, which was only on the night of the full moon; it said nothing about them being contagious on the day of the full moon too, while they were still in human form. Remus was not to blame for what happened, if anything Harry was to blame for provoking him on the day of the full moon, but the one time she had said this out loud Remus had almost torn her head off and wouldn't speak to her for a week. She hadn't blamed Harry out loud again since, but that didn't stop her from blaming him in her own mind.

Trying to get Remus to see sense was one of her top priorities, but it was difficult as he was so used to blaming himself for everything that if something like this happened then he automatically blamed himself instead of where the blame truly lied, which she believed was with Harry for provoking him.

She opened the door to Grimmauld Place and she hoped that Sirius had gone to search for Harry, leaving Remus alone, but the chances that Sirius had gone and Remus hadn't were very slim and she had to watch what she said around Sirius more than anyone else, he was always so volatile and very quick to anger and anyone who said something against Harry was met with the working end of his wand, even more so now that Harry was missing.

Remus was alone in the kitchen when she found him and she thanked her luck as she slipped into a chair beside him, touching his shoulder.

"Tonks, I didn't hear you come in." He said startled.

"Where is Sirius?" She asked.

"He's upstairs trying to get some sleep. We're going searching tonight."

"You should be sleeping too." She said softly.

"I can't sleep, not while he's still out there. He's too young to be out in the forests on his own."

Tonks bit her tongue and said nothing. Harry had made the choice to run, he had been old enough to make that decision and he was still alive a year and a half later. He had obviously been taken in by a wolf pack now too, he hadn't moved in months and they were wary of heading any further into the wolf pack's territory, because if they were werewolves, they would be incredibly unfriendly and if they were real wolves, they'd attack them, especially if they had pups. They didn't know if the pack Harry was with had pups, but the real wolves did and they were very, very unfriendly and temperamental at the moment and they couldn't risk going between the two territories any more for fear of being attacked.

Their only option if they wanted to get Harry back was to either go all the way around the edge of the huge forest to reach the other side of the wolves territory and hope that they were closer to the tree line there or head straight through the territory until they met the actual wolves and hope that Harry was with them to prevent an attack if he could.

Moody did not like that second option and she didn't much like it either, so after the debate of how long it would take to track the ends of the forest and then work their way back to the end of the wolves territory, they started the long, arduous hike around the forest.

It was gruelling and they were worried about losing Harry's magical signature for their tracking spells, so as soon as they lost his signature on the spells, they had to double back just to make sure he was still in the area and hadn't moved while they had been trekking through the forest, so it took twice as long as it should have, which didn't make her feel any better about the situation.

Yet when they arrived they had been in the same dilemma. They didn't want to stomp through the claimed territory, but the wolves were no closer to this end of the line of their territory than they had been on the other side of the forest, but they were safe on this side from the real wolf pack at least.

"I just want to find him and tell him how sorry I am." Remus interrupted her thoughts.

"You shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't your fault Remus." She insisted for what felt like the thousandth time, but once again, like all the other times, it fell on deaf ears.

"I fail to see how it wasn't my fault." He told her stiffly. "I bit him Nypha…"

"It's Tonks!" She told him for the hundredth time.

"I don't care!" He yelled at her. "I just want to find Harry so that I can make sure he's alright!"

It was silent in the kitchen, she didn't know what to say or do, she hadn't meant to upset Remus or make him angry with her, but it was so difficult to tell what would set him off or what would upset him and once again she had lost out to Potter, who wasn't even here. Remus wouldn't even call her by the name she wanted him to, everything was always about Harry, about finding him, endless, useless wondering about how he was or even what he looked like now. It was infuriating.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked breathlessly as he rushed down the stairs into the basement kitchen. "I could hear you shouting from the top floor."

"She's trying to tell me it wasn't my fault again." Remus said moodily, breathing out harshly.

"Leave him alone Tonks." Sirius told her sternly. "He's had it in the neck all today and he hasn't been able to sleep, just leave him alone."

Tonks snapped her mouth shut, but she wasn't happy.

"Have you found anything else out about Harry?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"That's all I've heard all day!" She told him angrily. "Can we go an hour without mentioning him?!"

"We're trying to find him!" Remus burst out angrily.

"Every single day for a year and a half has been dedicated to him, I'm sick of it!"

"We need to find him and bring him back safely!" Sirius shouted.

"Says who?! He doesn't want to come back!"

"He's just scared of not being accepted, we need to show him that we still care, that we still love him!"

Tonks said nothing, she couldn't make them see objectively, they were buried too far into their emotions and thoughts on the matter, they couldn't detach themselves from that where she could. She could see that it was Harry's fault for provoking Remus and for running away in the first place, but they couldn't. This was Harry's fault and when he came back and settled down, she was going to tell him so and make him see that everything was all his fault.

* * *

Harry was getting increasingly bad tempered as the summer approached and he let his pack mates know it too as he growled, snarled, smacked and even punched them. Fenrir seemed incredibly proud of this behaviour and did nothing to stop him as he lashed out at the beta males, even sometimes at Fenrir, who ignored him, but Harry was always apologetic after he had cooled down a few hours later and made up with his packmates and his lover, so they tolerated his behaviour too.

Fenrir had told him he could give birth in merely a month from now and he wasn't happy. He had gained a lot of weight and he looked so much healthier, more like his old self, but the pressure it put on his slim, narrow hips was painful.

He could feel his baby moving inside of him, could almost see them at times as the baby pressed or kicked against his skin, his belly was still small, but what had grown was now stretch marked badly as it had grown too quickly in too short a time.

He traced the marks gently with his fingertips and frowned, but he was stopped by Fenrir, who caught his hand, bent down and licked every single mark, making him squirm and giggle lightly. Harry hadn't seen him come back; Fenrir didn't like him being self-conscious about his stretch marks.

"Stop that, it tickles." He complained, trying to prevent himself from giggling further.

"I don't mind seeing the marks of my pup's growth on your body. Stop frowning at them."

"I can't help it; I need to get some more weight to keep the number of marks down. I need to eat more."

"I got this for you." Fenrir said quietly as he dumped a skinned and boned rabbit onto his lap.

Harry looked at the rabbit then to Fenrir. He couldn't help but feel that this was Fenrir's way of giving him a gift and he grinned and gave Fenrir's stubbled cheek a kiss before tearing into the rabbit in relish. Out of all his small, meagre meals in his first year on his own, rabbit had been his favourite.

He knew Fenrir was watching him, but he kept his attention on the rabbit, if Fenrir wanted to do something nice, he wouldn't make him regret it or make him feel any more uncomfortable about it.

There were a few small bones left, so he took care while eating, but he ravished the meat and organs with pure delight and when he was done, he lay back and sighed happily, contently.

"Do you feel better?" Fenrir grunted, throwing the remains away from where they were sitting.

"Yes. Thank you for that."

"Rabbits are coming out again, thought you might like one to snack on."

"I'm just glad that I've got to the point where I can handle snacks as well as three meals daily. Its taken six months, but I'm getting there slowly."

"I'm glad to see you gaining weight, but you need to start finding a den soon. You need a birthing den."

"Okay, I was thinking near the clearing a few minutes away. It's dry enough, covered enough and there's a hollowed out tree that will keep me warm and our pup safe."

"You won't be staying there for long. We just need a place we can hide you and the pups for a little while that isn't at our main den."

"Will you be with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I'll be camping out near your den for your protection."

"I don't mean for that, I don't like being lonely after so long on my own and I doubt newborns can hold much of a conversation."

Fenrir chuckled deeply and slung an arm around him. "Suppose I could be roped into a conversation or two. Just don't talk endlessly, it's annoying."

"Have I ever talked endlessly?" Harry demanded.

"No, thank fuck, but some of those idiots over there do."

"I'm not like them."

Fenrir said nothing but he held Harry closer to his chest, one hand almost subconsciously falling to his belly to hold it. Fenrir liked doing that.

"Alpha, permission to go hunting?" Jonas asked respectfully, averting his gaze to the side, away from the both of them.

"Permission granted, take down as much as you can before sun down, then come back."

Jonas grinned and ran off to gather up the other betas. Hunting was one of the main ways they staved off boredom, but their cache could only hold so much preserved food, so they had to keep a balance between not over killing their prey sources, but gathering enough of what they needed and at the moment they were making sure their cache was full to bursting with salted deer. Rabbits weren't worth keeping, but it made a nice change for a snack, as did the trout Fenrir had taught him to catch in the river the other week, that had been a very fun afternoon, but Harry had not liked the impromptu bath Fenrir had tried to give him and had fought him off.

There were still smears of mud and dirt over him, but his hands, arms and feet were clean from fishing, his cheeks and neck were clean from Fenrir, only part of his legs and forehead remained, as well as his hair. He didn't want to be here on the day Fenrir uncovered the lightning bolt scar, he had found out that all of his pack members were wizards, some even still had their wands, like Harry did, Muggles very rarely survived a bite, there was a very small chance that they hadn't heard of Harry Potter, he dreamed almost every night that they wouldn't care, that they had come to like him as a pack mate regardless of who he was in a former life, that it wouldn't make a difference to them, but he also knew that it could go the other way and they could even try to kill him for his lies and for who he was, at best they would outcast him and he couldn't go back to living on his own again, not now, not after he knew what it was to be in a pack. He knew he'd die within weeks and now his thoughts went to his baby. Would Fenrir keep him here just to get the baby before killing him or casting him out of the pack, would he even want the baby anymore? He didn't know, so therefore, he wouldn't tell and would make sure his pack mates didn't find out. It was all he could do.

* * *

June brought a lot of drama for Harry as the sunny days were halved equally with heavy rain and though he had hidden from much of the heavy, continuous rain of the spring, he was so antsy now with his belly the size of a barrel that he couldn't sit still.

"At least your hair is getting a wash." Grant grumbled. "We're not the cleanliest of people, but fuck me you're definitely the worst; I've never smelt anything half as rotten as you."

Harry bent down as quickly and carefully as he could and threw a rock at him, snarling and started back to pacing; ignoring that Grant had easily caught the rock thrown at him. It was the thought behind the action that counted and Harry had made his bad feelings perfectly clear.

Today was one of the very rare days that Fenrir had left him alone with the majority of the pack, he, Jonas and Stacey had gone to a nearby town for provisions, leaving Harry in charge of and terrorising the remaining pack members as he paced restlessly.

"Come and sit down." Bryan urged him. "You'll wear yourself out if you carry on."

"I don't want to sit down!" Harry snarled as he paced from the edge of the sodden meadow, across the clearing and right to the tree line, before turning back and repeating his line of pacing.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No."

"Fenrir will be fine Harry; he'll be back by sun down tomorrow."

Harry snarled. "I need him here now!"

"Why?" Miles asked curiously. "Surely we aren't that bad for company, or do you want sex? I don't mind filling in for our alpha if that's what you need."

Grant punched him hard and turned to Harry. "Don't listen to Miles, no one is going to take the alpha's place, he'll be back soon."

"I need him now!" Harry shouted.

"Why?" Bryan asked.

"I think the pup's coming." He admitted as a pain seared through his back yet again.

He would have laughed at the wide-eyed silence that got him as he paced another tight line across the clearing and growled under his breath, hands pressing hard against his groin, right under his baby belly.

"The alpha is the only one who has ever dealt with birthing pups before." Nick said in a sort of soft horror.

"I know, that's why I need him!" Harry snapped.

"I…okay, we can deal with this." Grant said as he stood and tried to approach Harry, only to be snarled at and had Harry swiping at him as if he had claws like his wolf counterpart.

"Do you need to go to your den?" Bryan asked worriedly. "You'd be less exposed there."

Harry reached the sodden meadow and fell into the soaked long grass, curling up around his favourite patch of bluebell and breathing through the pain in his abdomen and back which was steadily increasing and getting worse.

"Harry, please, you need to go to your den." Grant almost begged. "We can protect you better there."

Now that he was lying down and not continually moving, Harry didn't think he could get up again, let alone make the journey to his den and the meadow seemed a good a place as any to birth his baby.

He shook his head and huddled up further as Bryan carefully picked his way closer to him and hunched down at his shoulder, laying a hand on him and rubbing his aching, throbbing back to help ease a bit of his discomfort. It didn't work.

"Can I move you Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Can't move." He said through clenched teeth. "Pup's coming now, need a knife."

Bryan handed him his own knife and Harry took it and clenched the worn handle in his hands tightly. Fenrir had told him that he had to slit his own belly open to get the baby out, that he had to take care not to go too deep so that he didn't risk catching the baby and killing it, but deep enough to actually go through muscle, fat and the membrane of skin that held the baby safe inside him.

"Can't you hold on?" Sidney asked. "Just until the alpha's back."

Harry gave him the poisonous look that the comment deserved.

"Of course he fucking can't Sid, what a stupid question!" Loren burst out. "If the pup's coming, it's coming, there's no stopping it."

"It's more dangerous to hold the baby off, if the pup wants out, then it's time to get it out quickly." Grant explained more nicely. "Anything could happen to the pup if the birth is held off."

"I'm scared." Harry admitted bitterly as his hand went mottled white over the knife handle, he tried to hold it still, but it quivered as his entire body shook through fear and nerves.

The seven beta males all rushed to sooth him, talking over one another, their soothing comments washing out over everyone else's as they tried to comfort him a little.

"Shut up!" Grant yelled. "It's going to be alright Harry." He said softly in the ensuing silence. "I'm sure the alpha has told you everything that needs to be done to get the pup out."

Harry nodded. "But he said that he'd be here to help, to make my hand steady and to help me if something goes wrong. I can't do this by myself. I can't do this without him!"

"You're going to have to Harry. He's a whole day's full out run away from here, we could send two members to run after him, but he still won't get here in time and it's less protection for you."

Harry nodded and pulled himself up using Bryan's arm and shoulder. He handed the knife back to the pale man and shook his head.

"I don't think I can do it myself." He said through gritted teeth. "My hand is shaking too much; I'll do more damage or kill the pup like this."

Which really was an understatement as it wasn't just his hand; it was his entire body that was shaking like a leaf in a blustery wind.

"I can't do it!" Bryan complained, recoiling in horror. "If anything happens to this pup then I'll be the one that's blamed and I don't fancy being strung up from a tree by my neck to suffocate slowly."

"Just do it!" Harry screamed, his voice cracking in pain as he held under his bump, trying to pressure out the pain. It wasn't working.

"Get out of the fucking way!" Loren demanded as he took Harry's body into his own arms, pulling him right up against his chest and groin and snatched Bryan's knife.

"You can't do it!" Scott denied furiously.

"I'm the only one willing to do it!" Loren snapped back. "I'd rather die having tried to get my alpha's pup out than to tell him when he comes back that we left his pup and mate to die in agony because we were too fucking scared to try!"

Loren took off his own worn, cracked leather belt and folded it over.

"Take this between your teeth, don't be afraid to bite down on it if it gets too much, we don't have any pain relief out here, one of the many things I miss when these fuckers give me a throbbing headache."

Harry unclenched his jaw enough for the thick belt to go between his teeth to protect his tongue as much as to bite on to relieve pain before clenching his teeth down. It did surprisingly help in a small way as he focused more on biting down, on the feel of the leather in his mouth than the agonising pain in his lower body and back.

Loren stripped his shirt off and almost tore the button from his trousers as he exposed the belly fully. Harry didn't even have it in him to be embarrassed as half his pubic region was exposed to the beta males.

"You three, we need water and a fucking lot of it. Get any bowls and buckets we have and boil it quickly so that it has time to cool. Scott, get a fire going."

"It'll attract attention!" Bryan hissed.

"It doesn't matter, the pup needs warm water and Harry will need clean, boiled water to keep away any infection. Find me the suture kit that we picked up too!"

"There have been humans tromping around our territory!" Grant said. "Lighting a fire will draw their attention to us! They're either Ministry workers or werewolf hunters to be snooping around this deep into the forest!"

"Or they're fucking deer hunters and pose no threat to us!" Loren snapped.

"They'll still have guns!"

"We're in human form! Muggles won't shoot us on sight, they'll hesitate!"

"It's still a bad idea…"

"We need the boiled water or do you want to explain to our alpha what happened when Harry and the pup get an infection?!"

Grant blew out a lungful of air loudly and turned and stomped off to help Scott build a fire.

"Why did Fenrir leave so close to my birthing date?" Harry whined.

"He went to get blankets and bottles for the pup. We don't have any females to play wet nurse, it's a thirty-seventy chance that a male submissive wolf will grow in enough mammary tissues to breastfeed the pups, you're one of the seventy percent that hasn't, so we need bottles and that powder stuff to feed the baby on until we can wean them." Bryan explained patiently.

Harry nodded his understanding and wondered why he hadn't begged Fenrir to stay and send someone else, though he knew Fenrir was picky about certain things. It seemed that anything to do with the pup was something he would be picky about.

Grant and Scott were piling some of the few dried branches of the surrounding trees into a pyre they had lined with large stones and rocks, they had a handful of dried straw, a sack of it was stolen from a farm twenty miles away, to use as kindling.

Thankfully they had a stash of matches in their shallow cave and it took a few attempts and a lot of cursing for the wizards in them to get the hang of striking the matches against the sand board to get a flame, but they managed in the end and soon the fire was blazing, Harry could feel the heat all the way from where he was sat, thankful that the rain had stopped, though he was still soaked to the bone.

Sidney, Miles and Nick were getting in bowls of water and Bryan had found a huge, metal bowl that he, Scott and Grant were erecting over the fire as the other three tipped their bowls and buckets of river water into the large bowl to heat it through.

Loren worked on trying to relax Harry, trying to stop him from tensing up as the other pack members went about their tasks, repositioning him gently so that he had better access and manoeuvrability without any of Harry's body parts getting in his way, but as he moved Harry's head to tuck into his neck, pressing his chin into the top of Harry's head, that was when Harry knew the time had come and he whimpered softly and held onto Loren's thick, muscled legs tightly, he was still scared.

"It's okay sweet one, bite on the belt and let me do this, I'll be as quick and careful as possible and I promise it'll be over real soon."

Harry had never felt so grateful towards Loren before, but suddenly, everything went horribly wrong as the beta males, only three of them in the clearing with him at the moment, all stiffened and snarled, Harry was confused, but he didn't stay that way for long as he picked his head up from where it was tucked under Loren's chin and was hit in the side of the head with something and his body cut off from everything as he fell deeply unconscious.

* * *

A/N: This seemed like a good a place as any to finish on. I hope you enjoy it.

**Someone's Ghost**: The wolf bonding is sharing food and spending a lot of time together; those are the rituals that Fenrir was referring to. They needed to spend enough time together to be comfortable before the urge to have sex happened, or Fenrir would have mated with Harry and Harry wouldn't have been comfortable enough to then stay and he would have left the wolf pack, which would mean that Fenrir would then lose his pups through impatience.

**Mercurial Mermaid**: Yes, I know there are no real wolves in Britain anymore, we don't have any large predators in the wild any more, biggest I believe are foxes, but J. K. Rowling explained that two werewolves who meet and mate on the full moon, have full wolf cubs with no human form, which will then grow into adult wolves and breed more wild wolves with other cubs of werewolves. So I'm explaining that away as Harry Potter AU dynamics.

**RavensSinger**: It is unlikely that the Dursleys will focus in this fic, it's going to be too short and Fenrir would probably just go and maul them to death and make himself sick on their flesh if Harry told him, but I think the distress, pain, hunger and isolation Harry felt in that year on his own would have trumped anything the Dursleys had ever done to him, so they're the furthest from Harry's mind at the moment.

Well I hope you've enjoyed this newest chapter! Let me know what you think and you can always join me on Facebook under the name StarLight Mass. I'd be happy to hear any thoughts you readers have on this fic,

StarLight Massacre. X


	5. The Fallout

A/N: Happy early birthday Eliza-Jane! One of the Facebookers. I hope you enjoy your impromptu present!

_Last Time_

_Loren worked on trying to relax Harry, trying to stop him from tensing up as the other pack members went about their tasks, repositioning him gently so that he had better access and manoeuvrability without any of Harry's body parts getting in his way, but as he moved Harry's head to tuck into his neck, pressing his chin into the top of Harry's head, that was when Harry knew the time had come and he whimpered softly and held onto Loren's thick, muscled legs tightly, he was still scared._

"_It's okay sweet one, bite on the belt and let me do this, I'll be as quick and careful as possible and I promise it'll be over real soon."_

_Harry had never felt so grateful towards Loren before, but suddenly, everything went horribly wrong as the beta males, only three of them in the clearing with him at the moment, all stiffened and snarled, Harry was confused, but he didn't stay that way for long as he picked his head up from where it was tucked under Loren's chin and was hit in the side of the head with something and his body cut off from everything as he fell deeply unconscious._

Chapter Five – The Fallout

The first thing Harry realised when he woke up was that he was in absolute agony and he screamed. He screamed loudly, wordlessly and tried to get his mind to claw away from the thick, muffling fog that had descended over him.

He snapped open his eyes and the pain made everything blurry, it was almost like he needed his glasses again, but he hadn't needed them since he had been bitten. He had left them in Grimmauld Place the night he had run.

"Harry! Harry it's Sirius, please calm down."

Harry heard the voice, but he didn't understand as he lashed out and snarled lowly.

"I told you to give him his baby!" A voice hissed dangerously.

"He'll kill it in this state!" A woman shouted back.

The voices were getting clearer and were making more sense and as soon as his brain picked up the word baby, his hands flew to his belly. His soft, sunken belly. He almost roared as he tried to force himself up.

"Harry, you were being kept prisoner, you don't have anything to fear now. You don't have to be afraid any more, you're safe."

He was back to being confused and not understanding and he lashed out blindly, he inhaled deeply, like he would have in wolf form, but all he could smell was blood. His mind panicked and he almost broke the wrist holding him down and as its owner recoiled and moved away from him he sat up, trying to shake the blurriness from his eyes and the fog from his mind.

"Give me my pup. NOW!" He demanded roughly, his throat dry and hoarse, feeling like sandpaper and sounding worse.

"Once you've calmed down then we…" Someone tried to placate him, but he reached out partially blinded by how blurry his sight was and slipped his hands around their neck, linking his fingers together and clenching tight. Almost lethally tight on both sides of the neck.

"I want my pup now. Not later. NOW!" He screamed into their face, even as he felt hands prying him away, before a quick spell had his fingers flying from the man's neck out of his control.

"When we feel that you can be calm and can control yourself, then your baby will be given back."

"We're not going through with that!" Another man shouted. "You will not, as I live and breathe, tell him he only had one baby and keep the other one away from him! I won't allow it!"

"It's for the best, it would be easier to control him and fair on both sides to keep him from lashing out, he'll still have the other baby in his sights, I just don't think…"

Harry had heard more than enough and hearing that this man had tried to fool him into thinking he had only had one pup before trying to explain it away as blackmailing him and his behaviour with his own baby was a punch in the gut to him and he lashed his foot out at the speaker sharply, too fast for the person to react and he kicked the old man into the wall before taking the opening and using his sharpening sight to snatch up the bundles of blankets in a wickerwork basket at the far end of the room.

He squashed himself into the corner of the room and held his two pups tightly, glaring unseeingly at anyone who came near him. They had wanted to take one of his pups away from him. One of Fenrir's pups.

"Please Harry, you were kept prisoner, you were raped, please listen, we only want to help you. We care for you, please let us help."

Harry flinched and sunk back into the wall as much as he could. Nothing made sense, he didn't understand. He sniffed his pups deeply, but they smelt clean and fresh, someone had bathed them. He growled lowly and averted his gaze from his pups to glare at the people in front of him. They had touched his pups, these people, these people who he was rapidly coming to recognise.

He locked eyes with the man kneeling closest to him and he studied the grey eyes, the worry worn face, the relief almost palpable in his body language.

"Sirius?" He asked tentatively.

The man breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Hey Harry, it's been a while."

"I…I don't understand." He said as he looked around him, recognising other members of the Order and that he was in the basement kitchen of twelve Grimmauld Place. "Why am I here?"

"We rescued you." Sirius told him softly.

"From what?" Harry asked completely bewildered.

The Order members shared a look and Sirius swallowed heavily before sitting flat on the floor and putting his legs out, putting himself in a deliberately vulnerable position to appease Harry.

"Why, from the wolf pack of course. There were seven of them and they were keeping you gagged and under knife point when you were finally found. Of course it was never meant for you to get hit with the stunner."

"Did you kill them?" Harry asked, his heart in his throat.

Sirius shook his head. "We're the good guys Harry; we don't kill people for the sake of it. The Order's priority was getting you, so they got you and left quickly."

The bile that had risen in his throat sank back down into his belly and Harry breathed a little easier, but he knew now that he wouldn't be able to fully relax until he saw them all again, alive and well, with his own eyes. He wouldn't believe those who had wanted to hold his one pup hostage to control his behaviour.

"Do you know the Father of the two babies Harry?" He was asked. "We can go back and find whoever raped you and charge him."

Harry blinked. "Charge him?"

"Yes, for rape and abuse."

A frown twisted his lips. "Why would you do that?"

They shared a look between themselves again and Harry felt left out. He didn't know what was going on.

"It might be Stockholm syndrome." Someone said gently. "His circumstances haven't been the best and by that point any interaction would have been welcomed. It's not uncommon in situations such as these."

Sirius shifted closer to him and Harry felt the urge to recoil further, but he was as squashed against the wall as he could get himself.

"It's going to be alright Harry." He said gently. "We're going to make you better."

Harry's frown deepened. He wasn't aware that anything was actually wrong with him in the first place, but he had never heard of Stockholm syndrome before, so he wasn't certain. Had there been complications with his birthing?

"Why don't you give me the two babies and go and get some sleep." Someone suggested and Harry turned vicious right before their eyes as he stood up so quickly they hadn't seen him move his legs.

"I will kill you if you touch them!" He swore, his eyes glaring at the woman who took a hasty step backwards.

"I suggest you all leave." The silky voice of someone Harry knew well warned them all.

Harry turned to look at Snape, who was standing in a far corner, but moved to come closer to him.

"Come Potter, I'll show you to a room where you can get acquainted with your…_pups_." The man sneered.

He didn't know what made him follow Snape, especially after his snarky comment, perhaps it was the offer of actually staying with his pups, or maybe it was just the chance to get rid of the room full of people, but he edged around them all and backed away from them, following his old professor up the stairs and to a room down the hall, into a small, slightly dim sitting room.

He was left alone, but he didn't fool himself into thinking he could run again. He didn't even know where he had been when he had found Fenrir's pack; he didn't know what forest they were in or even what part of the country. He cursed himself for never asking, but it hadn't seemed important, he would never have guessed that anyone would have found him, couldn't have known that the Order was looking for him, though perhaps he should have with Voldemort still alive, they needed him, even if he didn't want to 'fulfil his destiny' anymore. Besides asking where they were would have only served to make Fenrir suspicious of why he wanted to know, but because he didn't know where they had been, he'd never be able to find them again and definitely not with two babies to care for as well. He hadn't been able to feed himself on his own, how could he feed two newborns too?

He let out silent tears as he thought of his whole pack. Seven of his pack mates had been involved in the fight, Fenrir and only two others had been away from the pack at the time. He didn't know if he could believe the Order when they said they had left his pack mates alive, because surely they would have fought for him and their alpha's pups, fought their invading attackers, and fought viciously at that too. He just wanted Fenrir, but his alpha wouldn't know what had happened or where he and the two pups were, his silent tears turned to sobs and he tried to muffle them. He just wanted to go home. He didn't belong here anymore and he certainly hadn't ever wanted to come back to this house of all places. He just wanted Fenrir, he wanted his pack, he wanted to take his two pups' home to live in the peace of the forest.

* * *

Fenrir growled moodily as he lugged all the stuff they had stolen for the pup back to the clearing. They'd had to go to several towns to get everything they needed and avoid being caught, but he had forced a brutal pace for Jonas and Stacey to keep up with, but he had chosen them to go with him because they were the two fastest members in his pack and he wanted to get this hording over and done with as quickly as possible.

He didn't know why his pup needed so much stuff, but he vaguely remembered going to steal blankets and clothes when he had his first litter, the three who hadn't survived the winter that year because they had been born sickly, his breeding partner had blamed him for not getting enough blankets despite the pups being unwell for some time, he killed her for putting the blame of his pups deaths solely on him, but he had taken no chances this year, he had several thick blankets for his pup this time around.

He had brought clothes, hats, socks, little gloves that had no fingers and soft shoes because Jonas had insisted. He didn't argue with him, Jonas had had children before he was bitten, but his Wife had thrown him out afterwards and had told him to never show his face again. Out of love for her and his children, he hadn't gone near them since, he let her tell his children that he was dead while he lived in a forest with a group of nine misfit men, ten now that Harry had joined them and soon to be more after the pup was born.

Fenrir wouldn't have stood for such, he would have mauled the woman to death for saying such things to him before taking back his children and raising them in the forest with him and his pack, but then deep down he had always wanted children and he would have wanted those children with him. He had tried 'making' some by biting children and trying to raise them as his own, but they always remembered that he wasn't their real Father; they always remembered that he had bitten them; they always remembered the pain which was refreshed in their minds with every full moon, so he had stopped forcing children into being his own by biting them and turned his mind back to having his own biological pups, his own children would be stronger he told himself and that had been when his last litter had been conceived the five that had been mauled to death by foxes because his idiotic bitch at the time had left them unprotected and vulnerable to go and wash in the river.

He no longer searched through endless children for one that could be his own, now he only hunted humans for food if their prey sources were scarce, it had been a long time since he had turned or killed anyone through spite. He didn't go into towns very often anymore, so there was no one around to insult him or his pack or his kin.

He still remembered the one time the Ministry had had him in their grasp, back when he was much younger and didn't have the renown that he did now, they had been trying to decide if he was some Muggle tramp as he claimed to be or if he should be signing the werewolf registry. He hadn't had his wand on him that day, for which he was thankful as they believed that he was more Muggle tramp than werewolf, what with his overlong, scruffy hair and beard and ragged clothing, but he hadn't fooled Lyall Lupin.

The man had gotten so angry with his co-workers that he had lost his temper and he had called all werewolves soulless and evil and deserving of nothing but death, right there in front of him. Of course Fenrir had not taken kindly to that at all. He had almost damned himself by attacking the man right there and tearing through his soft throat, it was the day before the full moon, his control had been thin and he had been young, but he had managed to restrain himself and Lupin had been thrown out of the questioning committee and the Ministry had let him go, just like that with a full apology and a memory charm on their lips.

However he was Fenrir Greyback, he _was_ a werewolf and as soon as the Ministry official had taken him back to the alleyway beside the Ministry building, intending to erase the memory of the poor, confused Muggle tramp, Fenrir had attacked him, with two members of his previous pack, Warren and Nathan, who had followed him when he had been detained for questioning and had hidden in the shadows of the alleyway.

He had planned his revenge carefully, lulled the Lupins into a false security by leaving them alone for two whole months as he planned, he watched them though, fawning over and running around with their pride and joy, a four year old boy they had called Remus. It was almost too perfect to him and on the third full moon; he sat in the bushes, right under the boy's window chanting the simple instruction determinedly and strongly over and over to plant it into his mind, into his wolf's mind.

He had changed as silently as he could, gritting his teeth against the growls and snarls of pain that wanted to get out and when he had turned into the huge, jet black wolf, he had had just one thought in his mind that kept repeating over and over, _get the boy_, _get the boy_.

He had climbed the side of the house with his claws digging deep into the brick, using the window sill to force his huge, heavy body up to the top floor, where he had nosed open the little boy's window and found his little bed right inside the room, right under the window. Too perfect.

He clamped the boy in his massive jaws and the four year old had jerked awake, screaming like no one else ever had, a high, piteous, continuous noise of blinding agony. He had been the youngest Fenrir had ever bitten and he didn't expect the whelp to survive the bite, let alone the next full moon when he changed form for the first time. But he had.

The boy's father had saved the boy from outright death; him and gravity. The powerful curses had pushed him back away from his prey and he had slipped back down the side of the house, taking chunks of brick with him before fleeing into the woods. The boy had lived and grown into a man; Fenrir had gotten his revenge and rarely thought about the little boy he had bitten. He had lost no sleep over the incident and he had made Lyall Lupin rethink his stance on werewolves being soulless and evil by turning his only beloved child into one, so his plan had actually worked out better than he had thought.

It was only a year after that incident that he had become too powerful for his pack and his alpha had outcast him in fear of being challenged, defeated and replaced under the guise of punishment for breeding a female and pupping her when he wasn't the alpha male of the pack, even though the actual alpha of the pack hadn't shown any interest in any of the pack females that breeding season, so he had been within his rights to breed her and have pups, though he had still been outcast for his 'transgressions against the pack' right after his three sickly pups had died.

That had been a dark time for him and he had regrettably slipped down a dark path and started doing the bidding of dark wizards like a common dog just because he wanted someone to talk to, until one day he found himself as a lackey for the Dark Lord. In the end he had woken up and realised what he was doing. He dug himself out by gathering up other outcasts, saving them from the same path he had been travelling down and forging his own pack, then the Dark Lord had fallen and he had taken his pack and buried them deeply into the forests of Britain to live a relatively peaceful life away from humans that didn't understand, the Ministry who wanted to chain them and dark wizards who wanted to use them for bloodshed. Don't get him wrong he had loved the bloodshed, had relished in it even, but he had never been very good at taking orders from anyone, he was an alpha at heart, he always had been, it was why he had been outcast from his old pack, and no one, not even Dark Lords, told an alpha what to do.

Fenrir knew something was wrong almost as soon as he entered his territory. The neighbouring wolf pack was silent and so was his own. It was eerily silent in the forest and he broke into a jog as he strained his hearing to pick up anything he could, but there was nothing, no sound at all, even the birds and rodents were silent.

He shared a look with Jonas and Stacey, the both of them looking as uneasy as he felt and he dumped the bags he was holding and broke into a run, his two beta males followed his lead and they all ran as fast as they could to their clearing, their home, they could always come back for the bags at a later date if the tension in him turned out to be a false alarm.

They all broke into the clearing at the same time…to find three of their pack members strewn about, pale and wet from the cold rain that had fallen yesterday. They hadn't moved since yesterday and they were all deathly pale.

Fenrir fell beside Grant and touched thick, clumsy fingers to his neck, drowning out his own thudding pulse that was hammering in his ears, ignoring how bloodless and bone pale Grant was as much as he could, his pack members couldn't be dead, they just couldn't be.

He let out such a loud sigh of relief when he found the thick beat under his fingers. His pack mate was so pale because he was very, very cold, he had to warm him up quickly, they didn't know how long they had been like this.

"They're all still alive." Jonas said as he moved Sidney closer to Scott and taking off his thick jacket to place over them for warmth.

"Where are the others?" Stacey asked, a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"This smells of wizard." Fenrir rumbled, his quick temper flaring.

"You don't think those humans that have been stomping around for weeks have anything to do with this, do you alpha?"

"I'd stake my fucking life on it." Fenrir snarled. "I knew I should have disposed of them quicker."

"We couldn't risk exposing Ha…rry." Jonas said, trailing off softly.

Fenrir whipped around and then growled. "If they've hurt Harry…"

He trailed off himself, his threat left open. He cupped his hands around his mouth and howled, loud and long, his call echoing throughout the forest. They waited, tensely for minutes, but no answering call was forthcoming.

"Go and check the birthing den." Fenrir ordered. "It looks like they built a fire." He told them kicking the charred pieces of wood that Grant had been lying near. There was a large pot knocked over that had a pool of water in it. "The only reason they would have done that would be if Harry had had the pup and they won't answer a call if they have pups with them."

"They would have needed water too alpha; some could have been attacked down by the river too." Jonas pointed out.

Fenrir snarled and stalked off to the river, hoping his remaining pack members were hidden out on its banks. Some of them were, but not in the state he had wanted to see them in. He had never wanted to see his pack members in such a state.

Miles had put up a tremendous fight by the looks of things, he was covered in dried blood, but none of the injuries looked fatal, he had obviously been stood over a knocked out Nick before he had gone down fighting.

Fenrir picked them both up carefully and carried them back to the rendezvous clearing, to find Jonas carrying a very bloody Bryan against his chest.

"He's got some bad wounds alpha." Jonas told him worriedly. "He must have given a hell of a fight, I found him a mile past the birthing den, the smell of his blood drew me to him."

"Who's still missing?"

"Loren and Harry." Jonas said cautiously.

"I hope they got away." Fenrir grunted.

"Why did the wizards leave them alive?" Jonas asked after he and Fenrir had checked to make sure the bleeding on Miles and Bryan wasn't too severe or in any way life threatening.

"They must have been after Harry; they didn't care about killing us, just getting Harry." Stacey said as he came into the clearing, carrying a severely beaten Loren, who was still bleeding sluggishly. "His pulse is very weak. He's going to die alpha."

Fenrir took Loren and used the water in the nearest bowl to wash Loren's body, finding several severe wounds and one that could have been fatal. He was carrying the suture kit they had swiped for Harry. Fenrir used it now to save Loren's life, hoping that it was enough as Jonas and Stacey washed, dried and arranged the others in the small, shallow cave into a puppy pile on the hides to keep them warm.

"Spread out and see if you can find any trace of Harry, going the direction Loren was in is a good bet, he smells heavily of him, he must have tried to run with Harry but gotten caught. He might have given Harry enough time to get away."

"Will you stay here alpha?" Jonas asked, looking to the cave worriedly.

Fenrir nodded curtly. He wouldn't leave his pack members alone and vulnerable and he didn't expect Harry to be anywhere in the forest, Stacey was right, the wizards had come for Harry and they had taken out his pack before taking him. He needed to plan their next move and he needed to play nurse maid to his injured pack members before he went out and hunted for Harry and his pups. He would find them; no matter how long it took him or how many people he had to kill to get to him, he'd find them and he'd bring them home.

* * *

Harry refused to be cooperative with the Order. Everything they asked of him was met with either stubborn silence, a curt no or even a growl of denial, or he completely ignored them. He refused to bathe, he refused help with his pups, he refused to sleep in a bed, he refused cooked food and he refused to let his children out of his arms, let alone his sight.

He talked minimally and only to certain people, he spent most of his time caring for his babies and ignoring all attempts anyone made to get them away from him for any reason.

They had even called in a specialist Healer who dealt with matters of the mind, swore him to secrecy and told him that he was suffering from Stockholm syndrome, which he still didn't know what it was. He hadn't spoken to the Healer either, he hadn't even looked at him as he was asked a multitude of questions and he had spent the hour and a half that the Healer was here ignoring him very effectively as he cooed and played with his tiny pups.

He spent most of his time looking out of the windows of the house, hoping that he'd see Fenrir storming down the street to come and get him. It was a dream, a mere fantasy and he hated that he had lost his home, his family, his lover and it didn't make him very friendly towards his captors, who were still claiming to have rescued him.

They had even tried to poison him, blatantly and obviously. He had thrown the goblet they had handed to him containing the Wolfsbane potion and he demanded furiously that it be kept well away from him, they hadn't listened and for seven entire days now they kept bringing it back to him, encouraging and coaxing him to drink it, to just try it, just this once, just for one full moon. He sneered and snarled and started throwing the goblets at their heads as soon as the smoking goblet was placed near him. He wouldn't even suffer to have it near him. He was a true werewolf, he didn't need the wizards' poison to tame him, he was a wolf, he wasn't meant to be locked up and tamed like a domestic dog. He wouldn't have their poison near him or his pups.

"Please snap out of it Harry." Sirius begged.

"Snap out of what?" He demanded finally, his temper finally winning out over his petty vow to stay silent.

"The full moon is tonight. You can't have your babies around you." Sirius told him gently.

"You just try to take them from me!" He snarled.

"It's the full moon Harry, please. Just let me look after them overnight. Just one night, I'm not going to take them away from you, you can have them back as soon as you wake up tomorrow. I won't let anything happen to them and they'll be happy and well fed, I promise."

"No."

"You'll hurt them." Tonks snapped angrily. "You haven't taken any of the Wolfsbane potion."

"Like hell I will hurt them or swallow that vile swill!"

"You're a werewolf Harry, how do you think you're going to react when you see two squirming, squalling babies? You'll think of them as a quick snack and eat them!"

"They're my children of course I won't fucking eat them you insane whore!" Harry yelled.

"Don't speak that way Harry." Dumbledore chided.

"I'll speak anyway I fucking like! Do you know that the chances of my children having lycanthropy are over eighty percent? Seeing as I and their Father are werewolves, the chances that we passed those genes on makes your point invalid!"

"There is still a chance that they are not werewolves." Dumbledore told him.

"Still don't care." Harry said as he cuddled his two little pups on his lap, wrapped in the only blankets he allowed on his children, given to him by Sirius, as they didn't reek of magic. He refused all the clothes he was given, but he did put his pups in nappies, just for convenience.

"We can't allow you to go through the change with two newborns with…"

"Can't allow me?!" Harry yelled. "I'm sorry but I don't take orders from you! You don't allow me to do anything because you have fuck all to do with me!"

"I am your Headmaster Harry."

Harry snorted. "Don't know if you've noticed but I haven't been in school for a year and a half now and I'm not going back there. You're nothing to me."

"I'm your godfather…" Sirius tried.

"Don't need you." Harry cut in shortly as he stroked his oldest pup's cheek, watching the little lip slip under the top lip as his pup snuffled in sleep.

"Don't say that Harry, of course you need Sirius." Dumbledore said sternly.

"For what?" Harry asked, then snorted when no answer was immediately forthcoming. "That's what I thought."

"You need support, someone to talk to…" Sirius tried.

"I had that with my pack!" Harry screamed. "You took me from my home! The people I cared for! The Father of my pups! You attacked them and took me from them and they had showed me nothing but kindness and care! You could have killed them for all I know!"

"You're suffering from Stockholm syn…" Tonks started.

"Stop saying that! I don't even know what it is, but I'm not suffering with anything!" Harry shouted.

"Stockholm syndrome is when a captive expresses sympathy and care towards their captors through emotional stress and the need to do as their captor says as a means of self-preservation." Dumbledore told him.

Harry pulled a face and looked blankly at them. "How does that work? I still don't like any of you and I'm certainly not being sympathetic or caring towards you through emotional stress or self-preservation."

"No, your captors Harry, the wolf pack who kept you bound and gagged."

Harry's frown deepened and he looked at them all strangely.

"They've never kept me bound and gagged."

"You were gagged when we first entered the clearing." Tonks told him.

"No, I was biting on a leather belt because I was in pain. I had gone into labour and you idiots attacked them as they were trying to help me give birth!"

"What?" Sirius asked. "You never said that Tonks! You said he was gagged and tied up and the wolves tried to run with him."

"They did!"

"Lying whore!" Harry snarled at her.

The woman flushed horribly and her hair darkened with her face.

"You lied." Sirius said, colouring up with her. "He wasn't a captive at all was he?!"

"No!" Harry answered. "I was actually happy! They saved my damned life! I would have died last winter without them, I would have either starved to death or I would have frozen to death if they hadn't have taken me in and nursed me back to health!"

"They never hurt you or…or raped you or tied you up?" Sirius asked.

"Of course not, I was their alpha bitch. My breeding partner would have killed them if they had even tried, which they never, we had too much fun together, they liked me too much to ever hurt me."

They all paled the more he spoke, but Harry didn't care. He wanted to make them see that his pack hadn't been bad at all.

"Alpha bitch?" Sirius said, swallowing heavily.

Harry nodded. "I expect my alpha to come looking for me and don't expect him to be very friendly or forgiving, you not only took me from him, you took his pups too. He's not going to rest until he's found us. He doesn't like people taking his things from him."

"We thought you were being held captive."

"Well I wasn't and I don't think he'll care. You took me, took his pups and attacked his pack. He's not going to be happy."

"He wasn't there the other day, was he?" Dumbledore asked shrewdly.

Harry laughed. "Of course not, do you think you would have won the fight if my alpha had been there with us?"

"We managed fine…" Tonks started, but Harry had heard enough.

"We were split up into three different groups, one of which wasn't even there! We were distracted with my labour and my packmates were panicked with the pups coming so suddenly, as if you could have gotten the jump on us on any other normal day!" Harry shot down. "My alpha would have had all of us away and protected and he would have killed you."

"No werewolf is that good." Tonks snorted. "Especially ones without a wand."

"Several of us had wands." Harry told her. "We keep them in a special area of our den so they don't get lost, we don't need them for everyday activities so we don't bother keeping them on us. If our alpha had been there you wouldn't have snuck up on us and we would have been ready for you!"

No one said anything. Harry cooed to his youngest pup as baby blue eyes blinked open and then screwed up in distress.

"Oh pup, are you hungry?"

Harry picked the both of them up and moved to the kitchen, he slipped one baby into the sling he had rigged up out of the duvet cover for his bedspread that he had knotted tightly around his body as he fed his youngest baby with the baby milk powder stuff Sirius had handed to him.

Harry had broken the seal himself, had sterilised the bottles himself and warded the formula powder every time he wasn't using it with Sirius' wand, which had trustingly been handed over to him for his use until he could get a new one. He had been called overly paranoid, but he had snapped back that he was taking no chances and Moody had given him a gruff nod of approval, even though he didn't like the situation at all.

"How are you going to feed them when you're in wolf form?" Sirius asked. "It'll be better if you let me watch over them Harry, please."

Harry glared at him. "Stop trying to get my pups from me! They're staying with me and that's that."

"It would be wise…"

"I didn't ask for your so called wisdom." Harry snapped at Dumbledore. "Just leave us alone!"

Harry switched the pups around and fed his older pup, burped them both before going up to the room he had been given and slammed the door. He shoved the chair under the handle and then curled up in the nest of blankets he had made in the far corner. He had tried to get out of the window once, but though he could open it, it was warded to stop anything from going out.

He was left alone, but an hour from sunset the banging started, the curses and Harry hurried to ward the door tightly, using his emotions channelled through Sirius' wand to keep them out. It would at least buy him time; they would not come in if he was in wolf form. He knew it. They wouldn't risk it.

"Open the door Harry!" Came a voice he hadn't heard since coming back almost a full hour later, when the moon rise was imminent. The man who had started all of this. Remus Lupin.

"Are you joining us tonight Remus?" He asked happily, encouragingly.

"Joining…Harry this is madness! They're innocent babies!"

"I thought you would understand." Harry said, almost too softly for them to hear.

"I can't understand you Harry, why would you put your own babies in such danger."

"I'm not putting my pups in any danger!"

"Just open the door Harry, we can talk this through."

"It's ten minutes until sundown, what talking do you think you can do in that time?"

"That's why I'm here. You haven't even tried to take the Wolfsbane potion. It'll help Harry, I promise it will help."

"I'm not taking that muck!" Harry shouted angrily. "It's _poison_!"

"I've only ever heard Fenrir Greyback call the Wolfsbane potion poison." Remus said mildly.

"Who?" Harry said, his heart in his throat.

He could almost hear the sighs of relief from the other side of the door.

"He's the most vicious, savage werewolf ever; he's in league with Voldemort and…"

"Liar!" Harry burst out before he could help himself.

The banging on the door increased and Harry smiled as he felt the moon hit the earth. He started screaming as the change started and he woke his pups, who cried with him. The hammering on the door got louder, but he didn't stop screaming as his body shifted shape painfully without Fenrir there to ease him through it, fur sprouted through his skin, his ears grew erect and pointed and his tail, paws and snout came through together.

He lay on the floor on his belly, he whined in pain, used to his breeding partner coming to sooth him immediately after he had turned, only he wasn't there. He inhaled deeply and he snarled furiously as he realised that he was inside. He wanted to be outside! He wanted the grass beneath his paws and the cool night air, the light of the full moon bathing his body as he hunted and frolicked with his pack as he rutted and slept with his breeding partner.

He went up against the wall to his indoor prison and raked his claws down the wall, scratching, trying to get out. He howled loudly and slammed his body against the wall and howled again, before he turned and saw the dark, fluffy things whining on the floor, both their eyes open and blue, one grey, one black. He padded to them and snuffled around them gently. They were both his, his and his breeding partner's and he yowled, trying to call his breeding partner to them, he needed the protection of his pack, he didn't like being locked inside, he had nothing to hunt, his pups had nothing to eat.

He snarled and threw himself against the wall and started clawing at it desperately, trying to get out.

He heard a whine behind him and he abandoned his attack and went to his pups immediately, licking them and reassuring them that he was still here. He picked them up carefully, delicately in between his front teeth and placed them carefully together in the den. He covered them over with the strange earth, hiding them before he went back to trying to make an escape path for them, attacking the obstacles in the prison, trying to claw through other walls, trying to find a weak spot in one of them before he lay down with his pups to rest, biting into his own leg when the hunting instinct and need for blood became too great to ignore.

He didn't stop howling, growling, snarling or yowling throughout the entire night and once he had rested he attacked the walls and used his jaws to throw the feeble pieces of wood in the room around in a rage. He called endlessly for his breeding partner, for his pack, for his alpha. He didn't understand what had happened, what was going on, where he was, where they were and he didn't like it.

He soothed his pups when they woke, tried to break out when they were sleeping and when he was resting he bit himself to curb the craving for blood with the smell of humans all around him. All night he acted like this and by the time morning came, when the full moon vanished and the sun rose, he was battered and bruised, cut, bitten and bleeding. Fenrir had not found him during the night.

* * *

Fenrir woke up miles and miles from his territory, his whole pack around him, with barely any inclination of why he had been travelling in this direction. He remembered some parts of the night, more than most of his pack would, but bits were still a blur and some memories were completely missing.

He sat up and woke his pack members in the process, they had eaten well last night and it was small comfort to him when he didn't know what Harry had eaten or if he had eaten at all, his alpha bitch was too skinny to start missing meals. It would ruin all of the hard work he had put in to make Harry healthier and a heavier weight and get him onto some semblance of a normal diet.

He had found out what had gone on during his mere two day absence and his mood was not improved to have his suspicions confirmed. Harry had gone into labour the morning after the night he had left his pack, which was why his pack had been scattered and panicked enough to be taken by surprise. He didn't blame them, he blamed himself and he hated feeling that way.

Nick and Miles had been attacked first at the river, which had set his betas on alert and on edge; Sidney had run to the main clearing to warn them, only to find Grant and Scott being attacked too. A spell aimed at Loren had hit Harry and had alerted them to the impending attack and Loren had got up and run with his alpha bitch as the others tried to give him time and held off the attackers that had managed to take them by surprise. Bryan had followed after Loren to keep them from his back. Bryan had split from Loren and Harry to draw several of the attackers off to the one direction and he got attacked for it, but Loren had refused to give Harry up, not even when he had been surrounded on all sides, so they had had to pry him from Loren's arms after he had been attacked severely and knocked unconscious, refusing to give in to the last.

He had been closer to Loren since, but he had praised all of them for trying to get Harry and his pups away, even if they had ultimately failed in the end, they had tried their hardest and would have given their lives for Harry too. He could ask no more of that from them.

"Where are we?" Bryan asked roughly, still half asleep.

"I think we're in Braintree." He grumbled remembering seeing a sign just before he called the pack to curl up and sleep.

"Where are we going?" Miles asked. Fenrir had been kinder to him too after it emerged he had put himself in front of Nick's unconscious body and took all the cutting hexes meant for the weaker wolf. He valued such actions of loyalty and bravery from his pack members.

"I'm not entirely sure, but something is telling me London is where he is."

"He came from London." Jonas said softly. "It's where he ran from, some street called Grimmauld Place near the centre of the city. If whoever captured him are the same people he run from before…"

"They would have taken him back to Grimmauld Place. Idiots!" Fenrir snarled. "It's where he killed his family, how could they be so fucking stupid as to take him back there?!"

"We don't know that he is there alpha." Sidney said. Fenrir punched him to the ground so hard his mouth burst into a torrent of blood and then Fenrir stomped on him angrily in a fit of rage and frustration.

"If you have nothing useful to say, shut your fucking mouth!" He snarled.

"Do we carry on for London alpha?" Jonas asked tentatively.

Fenrir nodded. "We all know how to Apparate, we Apparate to the alleyway behind Kings Cross station."

"I…alpha." Loren interrupted softly, flinching and ducking away as Fenrir turned deep blue eyes onto him.

"What Loren?"

"I went to Salem's Academy in America; I don't know where King's Cross station is."

Fenrir grunted and took hold of his arm. "You come with me. All of you Apparate now."

He saw them off, Scott holding Sidney, before holding Loren to his own chest and twisting on the spot, appearing in the disgusting, filthy, noisy, smelly Capital city next to his pack mates.

"Now we find this Grimmauld Place and hunt the fuckers down. We will find Harry and the pups."

"I'm sure we will alpha." Jonas nodded. "These people are fucking stupid if they did take him to Grimmauld Place, surely they know he would have told us where he was from."

"They're stupid for taking him at all and I'll show them exactly how fucking stupid they are for taking what's mine away from me."

Fenrir strode out of the alleyway and saw a woman's eyes widen at the sight of him as she hurried to cross the road and go in the opposite direction to him. He snorted and couldn't believe that she had the audacity to think that she was worth a single minute of his time.

His pack followed him and he wondered idly if they should have had a wash and a think about their ripped, dirty, tattered clothing first, but it was too late now and he found himself not caring, he wanted Harry back with him and little else.

He wandered around London and he snarled as he tried to find a map or something to help him, but in the end his patience ran out and he grabbed a passing man and almost shook him, but managed to control himself.

"Where is Grimmauld Place?" He asked harshly.

"It…it's a ten minute walk, that way!" The man stammered, pointing in the direction they were already heading in. The man almost wet himself in fear.

Fenrir let him go and carried on without even thanking him.

"What are we going to do when we get there alpha?" Bryan asked him.

"Pummel the shit out of who took Harry, get him and the pups and get them back to our clearing, we have to pack up and move quickly, they know where we live now. We need a new home."

Fenrir was so angry that his mate and pups had been taken from him, that his home of the last decade had been compromised and he had to move his pack, go through the endless walking and the uncertainty of finding a new place to build a home. His large hands clenched tightly and he gritted his teeth. He wanted to smash a few skulls into pieces, he wanted Harry safely back in his arms, their pups not far behind. He swore that if these people had hurt Harry or hurt his pups, he'd make their end so slow they'd lose their minds to the agony of it.

* * *

They were moving him today they said, after he had screamed at them the morning after the full moon that this house held such nightmares for him. Sirius had looked at him horrified, only then realising what this house did to him, what memories this house held, the horrors, the nightmares it gave him from what he did.

He could barely sleep, not between the nightmares and the three hourly feedings of his pups. He still refused any and all help with them, even though someone was always in the kitchen when he went down, they had set up a night watch to make sure he didn't pack up and run in the middle of the night.

He had named his two pups at last, his oldest pup was Ulric and his youngest was Felan. Both boys were growing strong and well, but only Harry liked the names, everyone else was trying to get him to rename them to something 'normal', Harry lost his temper every time someone so much as pulled a face over the names of his two pups.

Some were harsher than others towards him and one new member of the Order that had been recruited when he was away that he didn't even know the name of and had never met before had told him that Ulric sounded like a mix of ulcer and dick, so started calling his oldest son Disease and he said that Felan was too close to felon and called his youngest son Criminal.

He didn't say much of anything anymore, not after Harry had tucked his two sons into the wickerwork basket, one of the only times he had ever put them down in a room of people, and he had pummelled the man's teeth down his throat with his knuckles and the side of his fist after yet another dig at his two sons, one dig too far in Harry's opinion as his temper snapped and got the better of him. He hadn't stopped until nearly every tooth had been smashed out and only then it was because he had been dragged off by Remus.

The man had since taken Skele-gro to regain his teeth, but he flinched whenever Harry went near him and swallowed heavily when Harry would deign to grace him with his gaze. Harry had well and truly opened their eyes to the person he was now, the person he had been forced to become to survive and he believed the change shocked them and made them wary of him.

Remus was always trying to talk to him now since the full moon and they came into see the utter destruction of the room he had barred himself in once the sun had risen, not to mention the state he himself had been in all battered, bruised and bleeding, but he delighted in shoving his two sleeping, completely unscathed babies in their faces.

Though Remus was completely annoying the hell out of him, trying to get him to understand what he was now that he was a werewolf and the precautions he had to take, but Harry ignored him and simply told him that he knew what he was, he had been this way for a year and a half now, of course he knew that he was a werewolf and that his pack had told him what it meant to be a real werewolf and he had even used that opening to take a dig at Remus by telling him that he wasn't merely a man with fur and he should behave like a real wolf. That had made Remus furious and he had stormed off without saying anything, Tonks hurrying off after him.

They hadn't mentioned his behaviour just before the full moon had peeked out, when he had screamed at them that they were liars about Fenrir. He snuck down and heard them talking in the dark of the night. They were hoping that he wasn't 'in league' with Fenrir, that he didn't know what he was talking about and was merely defending another werewolf out of an instinctual feeling of kinship, but Harry knew. Fenrir was his breeding mate and he would have him back as soon as possible.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he cuddled his sons to his chest and addressed Sirius.

"We were thinking of the Burro…"

"Abso-fucking-lultely not!" Harry snarled. "Are you people thick?"

"What's the problem this time?" Tonks sniped, like she had been doing almost since he had arrived.

"I killed half of the family!" Harry shouted. "That's the problem. I won't go there!"

"Over half of the family and that's your problem." She said dismissively.

Harry wished he hadn't handed Bryan's dagger back to him in the clearing, he would have loved to have buried it between her eyes right now and he growled lowly, grinning with the thought of plunging the dagger into her over and over which unnerved her and her stubbornly crossed arms loosened and one hand flexed to her wand.

"We were thinking of it." Sirius cut in, trying to calm the situation. "You're going to the house of a trusted Order member now."

"Wonderful, when are we going? This house haunts me."

"That's your own fault!" Tonks snapped.

"Shut…your fucking mouth…wench…before I put my foot through it." Harry snarled tightly through gritted teeth.

"Don't say things like that Harry." Remus chided.

Tonks smiled at him, presumably for sticking up for her, and Harry mimed visibly heaving onto the floor and gave them the look they deserved. Remus actually flushed, but Tonks glared at him.

"Keep that look on your face and I'll stab out your eyes with anything that comes to hand when you're sleeping." Harry threatened.

Tonks recoiled and Harry snorted and turned away, muttering about weak humans.

"When did you become such a pariah for werewolves?" Remus asked.

"I've never hated werewolves, I never ran from you, I never moved away from your touch, I looked up to you and respected you, but when I was bitten I realised that you live an entirely different life to most werewolves. It's not you or werewolves like you that need the help. It's the werewolves who are out there, on their own, with no pack to look after them or help them, struggling to survive every single day in such terrible conditions. Like I was." He said softly. "You may not be able to get a job easily, so what? I almost died because I had absolutely nothing to eat during the winter! There was nothing, no animals, no vegetation, no fruits, I had to break into people's homes and raid their kitchens! I would have given my arms for a piece of manky bread just to keep me alive for one more day! I was too weak, too young and inexperienced to go after the big game that was around during the winter and it was too cold, the snow came up to my shins, there was nothing to eat, everything was iced over, I almost lost my feet to the cold! Without my pack, I would have died."

There was silence and Harry took a moment to compose himself, burying his face into Ulric's little blanket, wiping his eyes of the tears that had gathered in the corners and had dampened his eyelashes.

"How many members does your pack have?" Remus asked.

"Thirteen." Harry said softly.

"So you made the fourteenth?"

Harry snorted. "I included myself and my pups in my pack numbers, after all they're my pack and they're my home and we three are a part of that."

"Your home is here, with us!" Sirius said passionately.

"Maybe once, before I was bitten Sirius, but I have a new home now. I have my pack, they're my family, they're like my older brothers and I have my alpha, the Father to my sons, how can you take me from them when I finally managed to forge my own life? How can you separate me from my family now that I finally have one after so long? It's not right that my sons should grow up not knowing their Father. I don't want to stay here."

Sirius swallowed, but he looked like he understood and maybe he did, Harry thought. He had been so out of place with his own family that he had run to live with the Potters when he was sixteen. His true family as he had always said, despite not being related to them by blood, his pack were his family, Sirius couldn't take him away from them, he just couldn't. It wasn't very different to what he had done in his youth, only Harry was doing it now, only not only had be gained a family, he had made a family too, unlike Sirius, he had a romantic interest waiting for him and two babies to think about as well.

"I missed you." Sirius said softly.

"I missed you too. Endless days were spent wondering what you were doing, what you were feeling…if you still gave a damn about me after what I did." Harry confided quietly.

Sirius pulled him into a hug then and held him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"We should never have brought you to this house." Sirius said. "I just didn't think. I was so focused on getting you back, on having you here before my eyes again that I just didn't think what it would mean or do to you to be back here, for that I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but I paid my price for killing them as I did. I starved for over a year, I struggled to live day to day for over a year, everything revolved around food and eating and getting my next meal, but the shifting weakened me, it sometimes tore my muscles so badly that I couldn't move for days, I couldn't hunt, I couldn't eat anything. I was always scared Sirius, always afraid, always hungry, always in pain, it was constant for thirteen months and then I found my pack by chance. I wasn't even going to go that way, but there was an encampment of humans in a clearing on the edge of the forest, so to avoid them I went the other way and I kept going that way until I found another forest, but by then it was snowing hard and I was frozen, I thought I was going to lose my feet, or at least my toes, as I had lost my trainers by that point and my socks had all but rotted off of my feet. I didn't realise I was in claimed territory until it was too late, I tried to leave but some of my pack mates caught up to me, the rest is history. They fed me, clothed me, looked after me and diligently nursed me back to health. I fell in love and I have two pups to show for it, you can't take me away from that now. Not now."

"We can and we have." Tonks snapped. "You're a werewolf, not an actual wolf; you need to be in a house and so do those two babies, not out in some stupid forest!"

"That stupid forest was my home!" Harry snarled.

"It's no place for babies." Remus said simply.

Harry's nose scrunched up in disgust. "You are no werewolf; you're a sheep in wolf's fur. My sons took mine and my partner's lycanthropy; they changed on the full moon with me into the most adorable little balls of fluff, one grey like me, the other black, like him."

Remus swallowed heavily. "Fenrir Greyback was a black wolf. I remember the night he came through my window in the dead of night and savaged me when I was asleep. I was months away from my fifth birthday."

"You're a grey wolf though, that's why I'm grey. One of my beta males told me so."

"My Father tried to find all manner of potions and curses to lift the curse of the werewolf from me, they kept me alive long enough for me to actually reach my next birthday each year or I would have died from the bite or from the agonising transformations, but one of the potions merely bleached my fur and changed my colour genetics until I was almost white. It's gotten steadily darker since, I am still a grey wolf, so you were too, but don't change the subject Harry, black wolves are hard to come by, there are few of them left, is your breeding mate Fenrir Greyback?"

Harry debated telling them, if black wolves really were rare, then Fenrir was easily recognisable in wolf form to others, but he knew they had already guessed, his slip up on the full moon, one of his pups being a black wolf, there was no way they wouldn't know, they didn't need him to confirm it, they already knew deep down.

"You know it is." Harry said.

They all drew in breath like it had come as a surprise to them.

"Harry he's a monster! A brute! He bit me when I was four!" Remus jumped up to shout at him, which woke Ulric.

Harry glared at him for insulting Fenrir and waking his oldest pup. Harry placed Felan gently onto his knees and soothed Ulric before his crying could wake his younger brother.

"What Fenrir has or hasn't done in the past is in the past." Harry told Remus stiffly. "He has shown me nothing but kindness and care and I won't judge him for his past as he never judged me for mine."

"I bet he was pleased to hear that you had killed eight people, wasn't he?" Remus had the strangest look on his face and Harry picked up Felan quickly and slipped him into the sling before doing the same to a quieted Ulric, leaving his hands free in case he needed to run.

"It was twelve by the time I met him." Harry burst out in anger. "And yes, he was pleased and I still don't care! He saved me where no one else did and I will always be grateful to him for that."

"You killed humans again after that one night?" Sirius asked.

Harry gave a curt nod. "I told you, I was slowly starving to death, sometimes I wouldn't know how close to a town or village I was and the full moon would catch me unaware, I didn't always know what day it was or when the full moon was going to be, so there were accidents, but I killed them for food, never just for the hell of it. If there was livestock I'd carry off a sheep or a piglet, but in winter that became almost impossible, so yes I killed and ate another four people while in wolf form during the winter months to keep myself alive."

"Then I have no choice but to arrest you as a werewolf, as it is my duty as an Auror and take you in to the Ministry, I could have ignored the initial eight kills because of the circumstances, but you've killed against since." Tonks said, looking entirely too happy about the situation.

"Over my dead body!" Sirius hissed, leaping to his feet in front of Harry.

"That can be arranged seeing as you're still a wanted convict!"

"Humans eat other humans when they're hungry enough!" Harry told her. "What I did was no different. I didn't purposefully place myself near humans, nor did I savage whole families like that one night. I killed for no other reason than I was dying of starvation; anyone would have done the same in my place!"

"I understand Harry." Sirius said. "I really understand. When I first got out of Azkaban I was living out of rubbish bins and off of rats. I had to resort to begging you and your friends for table scraps to get by, but a wolf is bigger than a dog, even one as big as Padfoot and endless meagre meals and the knowledge that you are slowly starving to death would have driven you to desperation, I understand. I've felt that way too."

"I don't belong here anymore, I don't fit in. Please let me go back home, where I do fit in, where I have a family and a lover who are out of their minds looking for me."

"How do you know that?" Tonks spat bitterly.

"Because I love him and though he never says it I know Fenrir loves me and even if he didn't, he's always wanted pups, he would have come for them alone, even if I had just been a seasonal partner, which I'm not."

"How do you know he loves you if he's never said it?"

"Because he doesn't need to say it!" Harry snapped at her. "I've never said the words to him either, but he knows. It's written in the small things we do for one another, the little touches, the feeling of his eyes on me, knowing he's looking out for me, how he's taught me so much, how he's helping me take the pain out of shifting at the full moon, how he's helping me hunt big game for food and how we snuggle at night under the moon and stars. It's all there, we don't need to say it and if you need words to know that someone loves you then you don't deserve everything they do for you to show their love! Actions speak louder than mere words ever can and I know he loves me without him having to come out and actually say it."

There was silence and Harry pulled his legs up onto the settee and put his weight onto Sirius, who looked so happy at his actions as he wrapped an arm around his back, holding him close. He had missed Harry, but it seemed that though Harry had missed him too, he had moved on with his life and it was unfair to make him choose between those two lives.

Harry was right, he and his sons belonged with his pack, but Sirius couldn't overlook the fact that Harry's lover, the Father to his sons, was Fenrir Greyback. He wouldn't let Harry be hurt for any reason, he would do what was best for Harry, even if Harry himself didn't like it or started hating him for it and he couldn't in good conscience hand Harry and two newborn babies to Fenrir Greyback, the most notorious werewolf in the British isles, known for his savage attacks on children, his unquenchable blood lust and the grim remains of the people he savaged for revenge and spite or even just for the hell of it.

No, he couldn't let Harry go back to Greyback, not even if Harry wanted to. He had to protect Harry; he had to protect him for James, who could no longer protect his son and now his two grandsons as well. He smiled, that would have caused a few jokes between them, James becoming a grandfather at thirty-six. His smile faltered, he wished James could see Harry, he wished he was here to help him through the hard decisions. Harry was going to be distraught when he stopped him from going after Greyback, but he wouldn't lose Harry again, he wouldn't see him hurt. Him or the two baby boys he'd had.

Sirius watched the clock, waiting for the time when he could safely move Harry to a better house. Nowhere was as secure as Grimmauld Place, but he wouldn't be so cruel as to keep Harry here after being reminded of what had transpired here a year last December, no matter if it was the most secure place in the entire world. He had heard Harry sobbing and crying during the night, he saw how pale he went and how sick he looked as he passed the second and first floors and the stairs between them. He had even caught Harry stood as still as a statue, staring at the spot where Hermione had lain dead with her neck snapped. It had taken him three minutes to snap Harry out of his thoughts and when he had, two fat tears had leaked out of dulled green eyes and Harry had whispered a soft 'so sorry' to the wooden floorboards.

His heart had almost broken for Harry at that and he had sworn to protect his young Godson and get him out of this house, no matter how secure. He looked at the clock and he sighed and stood up.

"Come on Harry, it's time."

"Five more minutes, Felan's just wet a nappy." Harry pulled a face. "Actually I think he's done more than just wet it. I need to change him."

Harry took Felan out of the sling and made sure Ulric was still secure as he changed Felan on the floor from the pack of nappies Remus had gotten for him before wrapping him back up in his blanket and settling him back into the sling, little legs tangling with his older brother's.

"You need a proper sling; you can't keep carrying them around in a duvet cover."

"Proper slings only fit one baby; I need to carry both together." Harry argued as Sirius called Kreacher to dispose of the nappy.

Harry rarely saw the house elf, but every time he did a spark of anger always flared within him. The miserable creature had gotten pleasure from his agony and misery after he had killed his friends, he couldn't forgive that and he had even gone to hunt the beast down to attack him, but he had been unable to find him before someone had realised what he was doing and put a stop to his game of cat and mouse.

"You can get slings for twins." Sirius told him.

Harry grunted. "This works just as well."

Sirius shook his head and didn't argue, if Harry wanted to use an old duvet cover to carry his twins he could, but he'd get him a twin sling and leave it lying around for Harry, if he used it, he used it, if he didn't, that was fine, the proper sling would still be there if he wanted it.

Moody held on tightly to Harry's shoulder as Sirius changed into Padfoot and Tonks opened the door and stepped out.

"I'm not going to run with two newborns! I won't risk their brittle necks breaking for the sake of you lot." Harry snarled as he was almost dragged out of the house and down the front steps, his arms tense and supporting his two tiny babies in the sling, useless to help him as he refused to move his arms and risk his pups slipping through the sling and falling to the floor.

"We're not taking any chances!" Moody growled.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Harry yelled, struggling as much as he could while not jostling his babies.

"Shut up boy and keep walking." Moody growled.

Moody was holding Harry's arm so tightly that it was pinching and he snarled and tried to twist himself away from Moody.

"LET GO!" He screamed.

Padfoot barked and nudged Harry's legs and he almost fell over the large black dog. Remus steadied him and Harry let out a wordless scream.

"If you don't let go of me right now I'm going to tear you to pieces on the next full moon!"

"Threatening a human with death and possible werewolf infection is an offense that can land you in Azkaban boy!" Moody growled at him, swiping his grey, grizzled hair from his face as he held onto Harry's arm tighter.

"You're hurting me!" Harry shouted at him, trying to yank his arm away.

"Stop struggling Harry, we're just going to Apparate to the new safe house, that's all." Remus tried.

"So why do I have to have my arm torn off for that!"

"To stop you from running, now stay still, stop whining and let's get a move on! Death Eaters can be roaming around." Tonks snapped.

"Let. Go!" Harry hissed.

"As soon as we have you in the safe house, then I will, now move." Moody ordered.

Harry was dragged across the road and he snarled as he almost lost his footing, his arms staying under his babies to protect them from slipping or falling, which was difficult when his one arm was being yanked on, putting his one pup in danger, which raised his hackles and made him growl in fury.

"LET GO OF MY FUCKING ARM!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Then two things happened all at once, he felt a wand tip dig deep into his cheek as Tonks lost her patience with him, her wand tip burning his skin as he tried to close his jaws, only to find her wand in the way so he couldn't close his mouth properly and he snarled at her angrily, but before he could finish the noise, another, deeper snarl sounded from down the road, drowning his own out and it sent his heart into his throat and made butterflies erupt in his belly. He knew that snarl and he knew it well. Fenrir had found him.

* * *

A/N: Not a lot to say, very quick update this time around to take the sting out of the last cliffhanger, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter!

No questions this time around so nothing to comment on, but thank you for helping me reach 200 reviews for Blue Moon lovelies, I appreciate any and all forms of replies, questions and criticisms if you have any, but criticism with no valid point, any form of name calling or needless cruelty and any form of hostile, insulting messages will not be tolerated at all, you're all human beings, grow up and start behaving like it.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter lovelies, thank you for all your support and comments and I hope you stick with this story until the end,

StarLight Massacre. X


	6. The Reunions

A/N: Chapter warning: Vague hints and mentions of sex and sexual situations that **HAVEN'T** been removed, but are non-graphic. Mentions of canine knotting in human form. Mentions of character death.

_Last Time_

"_Stop struggling Harry, we're just going to Apparate to the new safe house, that's all." Remus tried._

"_So why do I have to have my arm torn off for that!"_

"_To stop you from running, now stay still, stop whining and let's get a move on! Death Eaters can be roaming around." Tonks snapped._

"_Let. Go!" Harry hissed._

"_As soon as we have you in the safe house, then I will, now move." Moody ordered._

_Harry was dragged across the road and he snarled as he almost lost his footing, his arms staying under his babies to protect them from slipping or falling, which was difficult when his one arm was being yanked on, putting his one pup in danger, which raised his hackles and made him growl in fury._

"_LET GO OF MY FUCKING ARM!" He shouted as loud as he could._

_Then two things happened all at once, he felt a wand tip dig deep into his cheek as Tonks lost her patience with him, her wand tip burning his skin as he tried to close his jaws, only to find her wand in the way so he couldn't close his mouth properly and he snarled at her angrily, but before he could finish the noise, another, deeper snarl sounded from down the road, drowning his own out and it sent his heart into his throat and made butterflies erupt in his belly. He knew that snarl and he knew it well. Fenrir had found him._

Chapter Six – The Reunions

Harry felt so relieved and exhilarated as he turned to see all ten members of his pack spreading out and moving easily. They had been left alive and they had all come for him and the pups.

"Fenrir!" He called out before a gnarled hand was shoved over his open mouth, pressing so tightly over it that his head was forced back against Moody's chest and his own lips were pressed hard against his teeth. He tasted blood.

"Let go of him now." Fenrir demanded, his voice was so gruff and full of tension that Harry shivered again.

Harry was not released and he kicked at Moody's wooden leg, knowing it was his weak spot. Moody let go of his mouth, but his arm was held even tighter and he let out a soft grunt of pain. Fenrir heard it and started continuously growling.

"Are you deaf?" Fenrir snapped. "Let him the fuck go."

"I see you taught Harry how to use vulgar language in every sentence." Remus burst out. "Biting me wasn't enough; you had to defile Harry too! He's a child!"

"I wasn't defiled you stupid fucker and I'm not a child!" Harry snarled at him. "I've begged him for sex before; you just don't seem to want to understand that!"

"You only did that because your hormones were all over the place due to the breeding season!" Remus snapped angrily. "You would never have done such a thing otherwise!"

"Now that is incredibly naïve." Harry laughed. "I happen to find Fenrir incredibly handsome and sexually attractive. If he had been willing, even without the breeding season I would have tried to fuck him…or rather strike that. I would have tried to get him to fuck me."

The faces everyone pulled, even the beta males, made Harry chuckle, but the look on Fenrir's face more than made up for it as he puffed himself up arrogantly.

"Are you hurt?" Fenrir asked him gruffly.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"We heard you shouting that you were being hurt."

"This fucker won't let go of my arm and he's pinching and dragging me around like a doll, but I'm not hurt."

Fenrir nodded and stepped forward, several wands pinned on him.

"Don't step any closer." Moody growled. "Remus, take Harry and get him away."

"I don't want to go away!" Harry yelled, struggling in the direction away from Remus.

"It doesn't matter how far you take him. I will find him again." Fenrir threatened. "I'll kill every single one of you on the way too."

"We need him to defeat the Dark Lord." Moody growled.

"I am not a weapon!" Harry screamed. "I'm sixteen, how can I defeat him when a trained Auror like you can't! I don't want to be anywhere near him!"

"Good luck with that, Greyback is one of his biggest supporters!" Tonks quipped.

"I haven't been near that madman since before his downfall fifteen years ago. I distanced myself before he fell and as soon as he did, we went underground so he wouldn't find us again." Fenrir growled, but he was looking at Harry hard and Harry looked back, wondering what the calculating, curious look was for. "Give him back to me, now."

Tonks went to plunge her hands into his baby sling and Harry stopped supporting his one baby to punch her square in the face with all the force he could muster, her lip gave way under his knuckles and blood poured down her chin, even as she flew to the floor.

"If you try to touch my baby again I'll slit your fucking throat!"

"Is the pup alright?" Fenrir asked lowly.

"I had two, they're fine. I'd show you but I'm a little held up."

"That's not funny." Fenrir growled.

"It was a little." Harry smiled.

Fenrir's mouth twitched and he snorted softly before turning to his pack and nodding. Harry noticed that Jonas and Bryan had slunk off unnoticed in the commotion.

"If any of you move…"

"You won't do anything to him; you've already said that you need him for your own purposes. So I suggest you give him to me or I'll kill you."

"We need him, not the spawn he bore, so stay away. Remus, take him." Moody growled out the order.

Remus seemed not to hear him. He was breathing heavily and his chest was heaving as he glared at Fenrir. This was obviously the first time that Remus had seen Fenrir since he had been attacked as a toddler and he wasn't enjoying their reunion.

Fenrir noticed the look he was getting and stared back, he seemed to recognise Remus on some level, or maybe he just realised that he was another werewolf, as he gave him the once over and sneered at Remus.

"Your Father should have left you to die. It would have been kinder and less shameful than seeing what a weak runt you grew to be, surviving on that poison you suckle down each month. Harry did they force that poison into you?"

"As if I would have let them." Harry snorted. "They tried though, 'just for this one full moon, just once, it'll help, it'll make it easier.'" He said in a put on high false voice. "I told them where to shove it, I'm a real werewolf and I don't need no poison to be able to shift form. They even tried to take my pups from me! Tried telling me I'd hurt or even _eat_ them on the full moon!"

Fenrir let out a sharp laugh and shook his head. "I told you the ignorance of wizards goes deep Harry. They see us as beasts, and of course beasts would eat vulnerable little pups, even our own."

Fenrir moved forward again, then took another step calmly and evenly and Moody yanked Harry to the one side and Harry curled over his babies to stop anyone from taking them, but Sirius, as Padfoot growled lowly, he was facing away from Fenrir, but as he charged at something behind them, the others reacted too late and Moody was tackled from behind and Harry was almost thrown through the air and he held his babies so tightly he thought he might injure them himself as he tried to twist to land on his back and not his front. He didn't even hit the floor, he was caught and someone ran with him and passed him straight into familiar arms.

"Apparate! All of you!" Fenrir shouted as jets of red light flew overhead, being shielded by the few pack members who had their wands and knew how to use them.

Fenrir shoved Harry at Loren and the familiar feeling of Apparation washed over him and he was almost sick when they stopped travelling. He knew Fenrir would stay behind to make sure that all of his pack members got away safely, but Harry's heart was in his throat, what if Fenrir got caught? What if he didn't come back?

"Pack up!" Grant shouted over the clamouring din of noise. "We need to leave, quickly!"

Loren didn't let go of Harry, he held him tightly and protectively, his legs splayed, ready to run at a moment's notice, his body tense, but loose.

"We've been here before." Loren laughed nervously. "I didn't do such a good job then, they caught us by surprise, we were so stupid, we knew there were people stomping around and we still didn't take more care and they got you from me, but they won't this time, you or the pups, even if I die to protect you I will get you and the pups to safety first."

"We'll all get out of here." Harry said firmly. "Where is Fenrir?"

"Giving us enough time to pack up and leave. Those people know where this place is, he's distracting them enough to give us time to pack and go."

"Will he know where we are?" Harry asked quickly.

Loren nodded. "He knows where we're going. He, Jonas and Stacey will find us, but we only have a few minutes to get packed and leave. They can't stall forever."

"Do we have everything?" Grant yelled getting various nods and grunts.

Loren ran and the pack followed him as they rushed through the forest. They found four black bags and picked those up as well before the sensation of Apparation took over him again and this time when they landed, it was one Apparation too far and his two sons screamed from the uncomfortable travelling.

Loren put him down and Harry scooped them both out of the makeshift sling and cradled them.

"Fuck do they look like the alpha, especially that one."

"That's Ulric."

"Ulric?" Scott snorted. "Way to mark him as a wolf forever."

"He is a wolf, they both are."

"You kept them for the full moon?" Bryan asked. "Fenrir was pissed; he thought they would have taken them from you for the full moon at least. Ignorant humans."

"They wanted to, but like fuck would I let them have my babies."

"What's the other one called? Conan? Dolph? Louvel? Zev?"

"Felan." Harry said with a smile. "It means little wolf and he's my youngest and smallest."

Loren snorted and clapped Harry on the back. "Well done on birthing them, our alpha will be so proud when he gets to see them. They're healthier and more robust than the last lot he had."

"The three that died in the winter?"

"No, those were years before I was bitten. I'm not even sure if I was born when the alpha had those three pups. No, he had five that were killed by foxes because they were left unprotected, they were a bit sickly too, all small and skinny and they didn't suckle well. He was starting to think that it was his seed that was making his pups that way, but these two look much healthier and they're bigger and stronger, so it must have been the bitches at fault, not him."

Harry smiled and held his calming sons and looked around where he was. It was definitely an abandoned clearing; there were remnants of things left behind, including a rusted knife. This place hadn't been used in years.

"What is this place?"

"This was our home before we moved on, this is where Fenrir's five pups were killed and where he beat his bitch to death, he swore he'd never come back here, not with the memories, but we have no choice now, but we're just meeting here and then staying overnight and then hunting for a new home, the area around here is thick with humans now, they cut down half the forest and built houses on it, so we can't safely stay here, but overnight should be alright." Grant explained as he placed a hand on each baby's head before setting about making the clearing secure.

"I'll miss the meadow." Harry sighed. "But safety has to come first."

It was a tense wait as everyone moved around doing things that needed to be done; none of them saying the obvious, that it had been a while and the other three should have been back. But just when Harry started inwardly panicking, building himself up into a right state, two pops were heard and Fenrir stomped into the clearing with a knocked out Jonas in his arms and Stacey not far behind.

Fenrir dumped Jonas on Grant before pulling Harry and the pups into a tight hug, holding and sniffing at him.

"I'm alright." Harry said softly as their pack members scarpered and went go and find things that they needed and to scout the area, leaving Jonas knocked out on the ground.

Fenrir didn't answer; he let his hands do the talking as he touched every part of Harry and held him tightly to his chest. He only pulled away when a baby squirmed and made a soft sound from Harry's arms.

He looked at them both, his huge hands hovering over them and Harry snorted, dumping Ulric on him as Felan whined again and he checked on his youngest, who was definitely the whiniest baby of the two.

Harry watched Fenrir with a grin as he cradled Ulric in his one arm, the hand of his other tracing the tiny features of his face, even as Ulric raised a hand to clamp around a thick finger, holding onto it for comfort.

"That one's the oldest one, Ulric. This one is Felan."

"I got stuff for them, in those bags, clothes and blankets and things." Fenrir grunted.

Harry went and dug into them, finding one just filled with bags of nappies and wipes, another full of blankets and another filled with clothes. He dressed his youngest son in the closest fitting things he could find. He didn't care that it was all stolen, mismatch things, his babies would be warm and that's all that mattered to him, all he cared about.

Harry swapped a now dressed Felan for a near naked Ulric and dressed his oldest son as Fenrir sniffed and prodded at a whining Felan.

"Why does he make that noise?" Fenrir demanded.

"He always does." Harry answered. "Unless he's feeding or sleeping that is and even then he sometimes makes noises in his sleep or around his bottle."

"Is he alright?" Fenrir grunted.

Harry nodded. "He's fine. He just likes letting everyone know that he's alright."

Fenrir sat down and yanked Harry over to his lap and held him there, Harry in one arm, Felan in the other, Harry holding Ulric.

"I will raise these pups to adulthood, I swear it." Fenrir told him firmly.

"No. We will. We'll do it together Fenrir." Harry told him back as he rested against his alpha, relaxing as the feeling of Fenrir at his back sunk in and he slowly, bit by bit, realised that he was home, that he was back with Fenrir and his pack, he was back where he belonged.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy swallowed as he felt the glare of the Dark Lord on him. Severus had just confirmed that not only had the Order gotten Potter, but had lost him again just as quickly, but not only that, Severus had told them that Potter was not only in league with Greyback, but they'd breeded and had two little beasts as well. They knew now that they had lost Greyback, they had lost the werewolves for this coming war that was on the edge of the horizon.

Lucius controlled his breathing and looked up into brilliant red eyes. He saw the burning anger, the disappointment and his breathing sped without him wanting it too, fear eating through him out of his control.

"You have failed me Lucius." The Dark Lord breathed softly.

"My Lord. I heard no whisper of this, no hint that Potter was with Greyback." He tried to explain.

The Dark Lord sneered and Lucius didn't even see his wand move before he was rolling on the floor, screaming as the Cruciatus curse tore at his nerve endings and contracted his muscles so quickly and powerfully that they started cramping, adding another level of pain that was barely felt under the psychological inflictions of the curse that made him feel like his body was burning and his mind fraying.

Just a handful of minutes later the curse was lifted, but Lucius couldn't move, his nerves were on fire and his muscles jerked and jumped out of his control. He was just glad that he hadn't lost control of his bladder or bowels like some of those placed under the Cruciatus curse did, he'd never be able to live with the shame.

He forced himself to sit back in the seat between his Wife and his son, who was wide eyed and grey skinned. He knocked Draco's knee with his own and gave him a pointed look, despite it being a bit weak due to the torture.

He sat as still as he could, but his body still jumped and twitched and he heard sniggers from further down the table. He'd find whoever it was and put them under the Cruciatus curse and see how still they remained afterwards.

"I want you to hunt Greyback down. I want his worthless pack brought in for questioning; I want Potter and those whelps. I will kill the boy myself, the baby beasts will be used to control Greyback and his pack to join our cause, he will not go unpunished for turning his back on me." The Dark Lord swore, fingering his wand, which made Lucius flinch uncontrollably.

"My Lord, if I may, how do we find Greyback?" Severus asked carefully. "We were searching for him for two years and found no trace of him. He's going to be even more cautious now that he has Potter and the whelps back after they've just been taken from him."

"Dumbledore managed to find them." Rookwood sneered. "I'm sure we will find them now, easily!"

Severus sighed. "Are you volunteering yourself for the job Rookwood? Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix only found Greyback by chance, they were tracking Potter from the very first day that he went missing and they only caught up to him when he stopped moving, presumably when he ran into Greyback's pack. We have no idea where they would have gone or where they will go to, they could even leave the country, Greyback has connections to the werewolf community all over the world, he could be anywhere Rookwood and now that his…_mate_ and pups have been threatened, what makes you think he's going to stay in this country for them to be targeted again?"

Rookwood coloured up and blustered before falling silent and looking away. The Dark Lord chuckled silkily.

"What do you suggest we do then Severus? Leave them be to their peaceful family life?"

"Nothing of the sort My Lord. I don't presume to give you orders, but I would _suggest_ that we draw the boy out, he's not the same foolish boy he once was, the werewolf genes have changed him, he was easier to anger, quicker to lash out, he was very vulgar and violent, obviously Greyback's influence coupled with the werewolf genes, but one thing hasn't changed. He loves that mongrel Black, he was the only one Potter allowed to touch him, the only one he had a pleasant word to say to. We need to lure the boy out with Black and if we can destroy more of the Order in the process, the better."

The Dark Lord's grin was wide and fearsome and Lucius held the shiver back through steel will, next to him, Draco failed to suppress his shudder and Lucius knocked his knee into him once again in warning.

"This is why you are sat on my left Severus, you are invaluable to me." The Dark Lord praised. "I am not without my mercy, I would give Potter the chance to hand himself over peacefully and I will let his mongrel of a godfather go without any further harm."

"We're lucky that Greyback left the mutt alive." Severus said. "I was not there on the day they tried to move Potter, but Greyback had somehow found them and from what I can gather, the Aurors Moody and Tonks were being particularly…_rough_ with the boy and the little beasts and it angered Greyback. They got Potter back and they Apparated away immediately after, leaving Greyback and two others to attack the two Aurors, the werewolf Lupin and Black, who was in his animagus form. Lupin was left battered but alive, Black was knocked out, but there wasn't enough left of Moody or Tonks to make up a single body, Greyback exacted his revenge and displayed his terrifying craving for bloodshed and human flesh at the same time."

"I'm glad to see the back of that troublesome Auror Moody." The Dark Lord hissed. "He posed a huge problem for us, perhaps as a reward I'll let Greyback keep one of his cubs to train up in his place. All that outdoor living cannot be good for a man in his late forties."

That brought a round of twittering laughter from around the table. Lucius did not join in. Neither did Snape.

"I want you to search every inch of this land and then spread out overseas if you must. I want those beasts found and brought to heel. I will not let Potter remain alive and I will not let Greyback get away with abandoning the cause. I want them found quickly, before the Order can pick up where they left off after they've gotten over this huge loss to their ranks."

There were murmurs of agreement around the table, but no one moved.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" The Dark Lord snapped, sending everyone rushing for the exit. "Not you Draco, I have a special task for you."

Draco went green and Lucius gave him a worried glance, before almost dragging his Wife out. Their staying would mean worse things for their family. He'd speak to Draco later, but for now, they had to leave, they had to leave their son with the Dark Lord and their worry grew as the door closed loudly and firmly behind them, leaving them in the silent corridor outside the room where the Dark Lord could be doing anything to their only son.

* * *

Fenrir refused to leave Harry alone. This was nothing new as Fenrir often hadn't left him alone, but the difference was that Harry now didn't leave Fenrir alone either. If Harry wasn't within five feet of Fenrir at all times he panicked.

It was so common for the pack to see Fenrir with Harry tucked under his arm that they didn't bat an eyelid anymore, but Harry couldn't help it. He fully believed that if Fenrir had been with them at the time of the attack, he never would have been taken, so he didn't want Fenrir out of his sight.

They had physically reconnected several times in the first night they had been back together, their children sleeping next to them and the pack all around them. Harry found himself completely not bothered by having sex between his sleeping pack mates, not anymore, not since he had been knocked unconscious and held captive. The beta males however did not enjoy the show half as much as they had claimed they would back in their old clearing and groaned and grumbled all night until Jonas finally got agitated enough to demand that they finish already and get some sleep.

They had and after that round they stayed cuddling in each other's arms, Fenrir still tied to him, the sweat on their bodies still warm, but cooling and the pack had been relieved and just dropping off to sleep again, when Ulric started crying, waking them back up and making them all groan and complain.

"They're babies!" Harry said tiredly. "They want their bottles."

The pack was awake and sorting the babies out then as Bryan got his wand out and made up two bottles of milk with the baby powder Fenrir had stolen, adding bottled water before a quick charm boiled it and he shook it thoroughly to mix the boiling water and the milk powder before a simple cooling charm got it to a drinkable temperature and he handed the two bottles to Harry, who tested them on automatic before feeding Ulric, who had built up to a full out cry. The silence had made the pack let out sighs of relief.

"Take the silence while it lasts. They'll be awake again in three hours for another feed." Harry warned them and laughed at the dramatic groans and curses that got.

"Can't we shove him in a den on his own? I'm sure this is the reason we have birthing dens and don't let them out until the pups are older. You're not allowed back in the main clearing until the pups sleep through the night." Scott groused.

Fenrir let out a snort as he fed Felan, mimicking Harry carefully as his other bitches hadn't allowed him to touch the pups, they had told him that he would be too rough with them until they were older and stronger and with how weak and frail his pups had looked, he had never argued, but Harry had dumped the pups into his arms the moment he had entered the clearing, before he could tell him not too, but Harry seemed wholly unconcerned as he fed Ulric, burped him over one shoulder, before checking his nappy and putting him back into his bed of blankets.

Fenrir watched obsessively as his youngest son, Felan, suckled slowly and calmly as Harry left him holding the baby literally as he fell back asleep with the pack around him. Fenrir almost panicked as he realised he would have to burp the baby on his own. He almost woke Harry back up, but he calmed himself and breathed, putting Felan over his shoulder as he had seen Harry do and patted the tiny back as hard as he dared. It took several minutes before his son let out a soft sound and Fenrir checked him over, checked his nappy before carefully putting the little boy into his own nest of blankets and covering him over. He grinned as he realised that he had just fed and burped his son on his own without help or instruction. He lay down on his side and pulled Harry into his arms; his mate was smiling and looking at him through sleepy eyes.

"I knew you could do it, Daddy." He said with a grin as he yawned and cuddled in tighter.

Fenrir grinned wider, showing off his teeth and held Harry to his chest tighter, falling asleep feeling accomplished and loved, he found he rather enjoyed the feeling.

All throughout the night, every three hours almost on the dot, the twins woke to cry their hunger to the sky and the pack would all jerk awake to tend to them and feed them, change them if they needed it and then settle back down to sleep again, as a result it was almost midday before they fully woke up and started their day and all of them were still tired and grumpy due to the disrupted sleep.

"I love having you back, but fuck do those little bleeders cry." Jonas complained as he dragged a dead fawn behind him.

"That is not going to be enough to feed us." Fenrir grumbled, looking at the little fawn.

"It's all I could catch, I'm sorry alpha, I'm so tired I only caught this because it got separated and confused."

Nothing was half so hard as leaving behind their full cache of food they had spent months and months collecting for when they had the pups. Everyone was worried about the lack of food now, they had to eat what they caught and if they couldn't catch anything or they could only get something meagre like a single fawn, then they would go hungry and if it continued, they would start to starve.

"Right. Jonas, Loren, stay here, the rest of you we're hunting, we have to re-establish hunting as a pack or we won't have enough food to see us through to the end of the week. I won't have us going hungry because of wizards."

"We could Apparate to our old den and get some of the food we left there." Nick suggested.

"It's too dangerous!" Grant growled.

"Those wizards will be watching the place." Fenrir nodded. "If they are waiting for one of us to go back, they could follow us to this clearing, I won't take that risk. Get ready to hunt."

Fenrir clamped Harry's head between his huge hands and kissed him. "Stay here and keep the pups safe. I won't be long."

Harry didn't like it but he swallowed his selfish thoughts and words and nodded, but he was worried and it was clear to see.

"I'll be fine, we're only hunting in this area, we won't go near the humans or go too far from here. I'll be back as soon as I can, in that time I want you, Jonas and Loren to eat that scrawny fawn while it's fresh."

Harry nodded and kissed Fenrir and held the pups out for a kiss too, which Fenrir indulged, kissing their puckered little mouths before standing up tall and arranging the pack to hunt as much as they could. Harry prayed they brought something down, if he, Loren and Jonas shared the fawn, there would be nothing left, it was too small, so the rest of the pack would go hungry and he knew first hand that not every hunting trip was successful, sometimes they spent all day hunting and had nothing to show for it at the end, but they had their cache to fall back on then, they had nothing here. He had never hated the Order so much before.

He forced himself to eat the meat and he could see Loren and Jonas doing the same, none of them liked eating knowing that their other pack members might have nothing, but Fenrir had all but ordered them to eat it between them, so they did, but it was grudgingly and Harry was almost relieved when Felan whined and he rushed to him to see what he needed. He didn't need much, he wanted some attention and Harry readily gave it to him, anything so he didn't have to eat the only food the pack might get.

"Come and eat more." Jonas ordered and Harry sighed. Jonas was acting alpha as the highest ranked beta while the alpha was away, but Harry was the alpha bitch so he still outranked him, but Jonas would happily tell Fenrir that Harry hadn't eaten and then Harry would be in trouble with Fenrir, so he went back after settling Felan down and ate some more.

They needn't have worried as Fenrir came back a few hours later, blood splattered and grinning in that accomplished way he had that he only wore after a successful hunt or after a session sex that had left Harry screaming and writhing and so exhausted he couldn't move himself without help.

The pack had taken down three deer's, two stags and another fawn. The three carcasses were put down and Fenrir ordered them to be eaten immediately.

"Gorge yourselves." He ordered. "We don't know when our next meal will be and we won't be staying here long enough to take advantage of preserving any of them. You three, eat." He grunted at Harry, Loren and Jonas. "A single fawn won't keep you full for a day, let alone the next few."

Harry forced himself to eat until his belly was bloated and uncomfortable. It was so distended he looked like he was pregnant again, but half of them looked the same and none of them could move after such a good meal, so they curled up and napped throughout the evening and into the night, Harry only moving to tend to his little sons, who were curled up with him and Fenrir, Ulric on Fenrir's chest and Felan tucked in the crook of Harry's neck, Harry himself lying against Fenrir with one large arm around his neck and holding Felan's tiny hand between finger and thumb.

They were spending one more night here and then they were moving off, but Harry knew why Fenrir was staying here longer than he wanted to. The ghosts and memories that were living here too. Harry had lost sight of his mate that afternoon, before the hunting trip, and he had panicked, scooping up his pups and going to find his missing alpha.

Fenrir had been in a clearing not too far away laying a single wildflower on five different rock piles. Harry knew immediately what they were and he sunk to his knees beside Fenrir and burrowed under his arm.

"Will you tell me about them?" He had asked softly.

"I didn't think you'd want to know." Fenrir grunted back. "None of my other bitches did, they wanted to pretend I never had any pups before them."

"I'm not like them." Harry said firmly. "Tell me about your pups."

"These five were my last hope. After my first three died, I didn't want any more. I couldn't take the emotions I felt; I'm no good with emotions and feelings. But then I got kicked out of my pack because the alpha was afraid that I'd kill him and take his place and I went down a very dark path after that. I could hunt, so I wasn't as bad as you were when we found you, but it was the crushing loneliness, I was a pack wolf at heart and I wanted another pack, so I made my own, I dug myself and my pack out from under the Dark Lord's thumb and when he fell, it was the break I had been waiting for and I got us underground. Four years later I found another bitch and I had these five, three girls and two boys. I made sure to keep them warm after my first three, I protected them night and day, but I had to leave them to hunt, our cache was getting low and we needed some fresh meat, so I gathered up the beta males and went hunting, back then it took all of us to hunt, we've gotten better at it since, smarter, but I thought they'd be fine, that was my mistake. They were less sickly than my first three, so I didn't feel as panicked leaving them with my bitch and everything was fine. I hunted more and everything seemed fine, perfect even, but when I came back after a hunt a few weeks after their birth, I smelt the blood, I ran to them, but it was too late, six foxes were tearing them to pieces, the only good thing was they were already dead, I didn't hear them crying or screaming, but I saw what remained of them, I saw the blood and the foxes, blood covered and swallowing pieces of my pups, an easy meal for them, five defenceless, vulnerable babies. I killed those foxes, every last one and then I went and hunted down my bitch and I…I beat her to death when I found her bathing herself in the river, when I realised that she had left my pups alone and unprotected just so she could wash a bit of dirt off her worthless skin."

"You did nothing wrong." Harry told him, his heart in his throat, he had never heard Fenrir so defeated, so lost. "She left them alone, not you. I would have done worse than beat her to death if those had been my babies." He would have torn her to pieces himself if he had been forced to come home to see scavengers tearing apart and eating his little pups. The pups that she had foolishly and selfishly left alone.

"It wasn't the first time she had left them alone." Fenrir said bitterly. "The warning signs were all there. I should have left someone behind, but I didn't…to my knowledge she had never left them alone when no other pack member was there, only when one of the betas was with her to take over when she got up and left, but I should have left someone behind."

"You needed to hunt, you needed to eat." Harry said.

"If I had only left one member of my pack behind." Fenrir said, trying to find something to blame himself for.

"You needed them to hunt. You said yourself it took all of you to bring something down and we all know that you wouldn't have caught anything today if you hadn't taken as many pack members as you did and we needed the food and I'm sure you needed it just as much back then."

Fenrir sighed and held Harry against him, looking at the five piles of rocks. Harry left him alone for long minutes, letting him think, but not too much, before he broke the silence with another question.

"What about your first three?" He coaxed.

"Three little boys, they were so sickly I was surprised they survived the birth, they died a few months later, when November hit us cold and hard. I killed that bitch when she attacked me and blamed me for not stealing enough blankets for them."

"Is that why you went overboard on the blankets?" Harry asked. "One of those black bags was filled with just blankets."

"I wanted to be sure." Fenrir said a bit embarrassed.

"They'll be fine." Harry said, pushing Felan at Fenrir. "These two are my pride and joy. I won't let anything happen to them."

"You and them have turned my life around. I don't think I could bear to lose another pup, or another bitch."

"Good, because we're not going anywhere." Harry grinned, leaning forward and pecking Fenrir's lips.

Fenrir almost crushed him to his chest and buried his head in Harry's hair.

"I don't want you to go anywhere." Fenrir rumbled deeply. "I'll protect you; I won't leave you alone like I did before, only for hunting and then I'll leave pack behind for you and the pups. I won't let them take you again."

"I'm not in labour this time around." Harry joked. "And I have a wand now, but I hated that you went away, I know why you did, but I don't like you being away from me."

Fenrir scooped him into his arms, tiny twins and all, and stood, carrying them back to the pack.

"I won't leave you again, I'll protect you from everything, especially the wizards, they won't get their grubby hands on you again. Not while I still draw breath."

Harry smiled as he remembered that talk with Fenrir, the pack had gone hunting not too long after that and now he fell asleep with that conversation still in his mind and he held Fenrir tighter. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Fenrir, not even Fenrir's past memories and ghosts.

* * *

The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, ground his teeth together as one of his best Auror's reported that one of their retired, but active Auror's, Alastor Moody, and his protégé, Nymphadora Tonks, had been killed looking into a false lead about Black.

The news got worse as it seemed that no one knew how long they had been lying in the middle of London before they had been identified and several witness statements had been taken and a man vaguely describing Fenrir Greyback had been identified as the attacker.

"Fenrir Greyback, hiding in central London!" He raged as he paced his office. "We have been scouring the far corners of the Earth and he was in London all this time!"

"No one thought he would be in London, Minister." Shacklebolt said slowly and deeply.

"Well he was!" He shouted at the Auror. "Where is he now?"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! He has just killed two of our best Aurors!"

"They were called to another tip off about Black, it turned out to be another lead around and Black wasn't peering through some woman's window, or picking through her dustbins, but they did run into Greyback and from what witness' say Moody confronted him and tried to subdue him, but Greyback wasn't prepared to come quietly and he attacked them physically and tore them to pieces."

"How was this allowed to happen?!" He shouted at the Auror.

"Greyback seems to have gotten stronger and more vicious as he's aged. He's also more bitter and more prejudiced against witches and wizards."

"I want that beast found and brought in to the Ministry for trial! I want him in locked up in Azkaban!"

"He Apparated away, we have no idea where he went or where he could be hiding now."

"I don't want to hear excuses! I want that beast found! I want Black found! I want that Potter boy found and brought to trial! I am losing the confidence of the public day by blasted day! As soon as they get wind of Greyback in central London, killing off two of our very best Aurors, that's it! My job gone! I want these people found and if you can't do it I'll find someone who can! Now get out! Go and do your job."

The Minister lowered himself into his chair and held his face between his hands. This news would ruin him. Moody and Tonks dead, killed by the vile werewolf Greyback, one of their most wanted criminals, in the middle of central, Muggle London. Black continued to evade him and the little beast Potter was nowhere to be found, if he was at all still alive now after nearly two years of living in the wild.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He had the whole Ministry looking for three people, just three people and so far, not one of them had been brought forward, not even a case of mistaken identity had come forth, there were hundreds of spotting's and tip offs, but none of them had given even a semi-solid lead to work off of and what's more, it was one of these false tip offs that had led Moody and Tonks to their deaths by the hands of one of the men they were hunting. He couldn't believe Alastor Moody had been brought down so easily by Greyback, Moody was one of their legendary Auror's who never gave up without a fight, yet it seemed Moody hadn't even gotten to curse or even hex the werewolf before dying. It was embarrassing for the Ministry, embarrassing for him as the Minister.

Rubbing his face he prepared himself for the press conference that would be demanded in a few hours' time when the Daily Prophet got hold of this story, he needed a solid excuse for why Greyback had been able to kill two trained Aurors without taking a scratch himself. His time in office was numbered and he was afraid that those numbers were rapidly declining. He had to do something to salvage this situation, and to save his job in office without having to resign or go through the humiliation of being voted out of office.

He got howlers most days now, people spitting his name because Potter was still out on the run, people condemning him for sending a hunting party out after a fifteen year old boy despite what he had done to eight perfectly innocent people. This was why the werewolf registry was created! To control these foul half breeds and keep tabs on where they were so that the Ministry could alert those around them that they were living near a werewolf! Yet there were only several names on the registry since its creation and none of them had been offered up willingly.

Unclenching his hands and breathing deeply, Cornelius yanked a sheet of parchment towards him and dipped his quill into the ink pot on his right. Breathing through his nose, he thought about what he wanted to say, how he could alleviate the blame from himself and how he could make this news seem more favourable towards himself so he could weather the backlash that was sure to come from losing two Aurors to Greyback. Whatever way he looked at it, this was going to be hard news to break and the public was not going to like it and there was going to be a state of panic that Greyback was found wandering willy-nilly around central London.

He knew already that he was going to be bombarded with concerns over the children, as Greyback was a notorious child killer. Every single missing child report in London was now going to be linked to Greyback being in the area and that would fall on his shoulders because the public would make sure that weight was there and that he felt it, he was never going to live this down.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief and blew out a breath, there was no way to make this situation seem any better, they had lost two Aurors and Greyback had gotten away from right under their very noses. He was ruined.

* * *

They had been walking for days and it took Harry right back to when he had first left Grimmauld Place, the first time around, right after he had been bitten.

He remembered running from cover to cover, trying to avoid humans, it was both easier and harder to do in a pack. They had Apparated around several times and Harry had no idea where they were, he Apparated with Fenrir as he was bitten at a time when he was too young to even learn Apparation and though he was now seventeen, it wasn't likely that he could just walk into the Ministry for lessons anyway, but Fenrir had said that he'd teach him once they were settled.

The pack slept minimally as they were always on the move, getting just a few hours of sleep between the continuous hunt for food, a new home and between the twins crying every four or five hours for food, after every Apparation and with every wet nappy, more than several of them had pounding headaches.

"We stop here for the night." Fenrir grunted and the pack just collapsed in the wooded area, falling onto one another and curling up to sleep.

Harry sat down and cradled his unhappy sons gently. They both had jet black hair and baby blue eyes, but Ulric was definitely the larger baby, where Felan was smaller and lighter. Ulric took more of Fenrir's sharp, striking features, but Felan's face was softer, smoother like his own, but they both definitely had Fenrir's strong chin, yet they had both taken his almond shaped eyes.

"Get some sleep." Fenrir told him.

"They'll need a feed in ten minutes; I'd rather wait up, feed them quickly before they can wake any of the pack up and then sleep."

Fenrir grunted and sat behind him, legs on either side of his body, wrapping large arms around his waist and resting that strong chin on his shoulder.

"You don't need to wait up, I've got it." Harry told him. "You need the sleep."

"You've walked as much as me and you carried the pups too."

"I remember walking…running sometimes when I was discovered. It was all I did. I never once settled down, it was just endless days and weeks of walking, I never stopped. I walked the shoes and socks right off of my own feet. Just a month or so before I found you, I broke into a house to get food. I was so hungry and I knew the full moon was coming and I couldn't eat another human, they tasted so bad and settled in my belly wrong for weeks afterwards making me feel constantly sick, I needed a meal I could actually eat. So I broke into this house and I grabbed anything I could, but I was almost caught. I ran and I ran until my legs couldn't take me any further and I just collapsed. I gorged myself on the food I had stolen and curled up at a base of a tree, right there on the frozen ground and that was my life for a year and a half. Running, always running, too afraid of settling anywhere, I was afraid of everything, so I ran. I ate what I could, when I could, but it was so lonely."

"You have us now. You have me." Fenrir told him, pulling him right back against his lap and chest. "You don't need to be afraid, you shouldn't be lonely with us and this running will stop once I have us a new territory. Though I do worry for the pups with all this running."

"They're okay. I don't think they know what's going on at the moment, but I'm obsessive about where their heads and necks are at all times, they won't be hurt with me."

Fenrir nosed around his neck and nipped at it. The silence falling around them as the sounds of the pack sleeping just a few feet away filled the night air.

"I know who you are." Fenrir said softly, breaking the silence and Harry stiffened right up and curled over.

"Who am I?" Harry asked barely above a whisper, the tension thrumming through his voice and body.

"Harry Potter. They were talking about you like you were the only hope to save them from the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord himself said that the only person who can defeat him now is Harry Potter, the boy who had felled him once before. You shouted at them that you weren't their weapon; they treated you like a mere weapon to defeat the Dark Lord. I'm not stupid, no matter how many people have told you otherwise, I'm not some stupid dog to be kicked to heel, it's why you keep your scar covered with mud and filth, isn't it? Even though you let me wash nearly every other part of your body, you wouldn't let me near your forehead. It's because that little lightning bolt is under that dried mud, isn't it?"

Harry licked his lips and swallowing hard he turned to look at Fenrir over his shoulder.

"Yes. I hated being him, I hated being just a weapon to them; I want to be just Harry."

"You introduced yourself as just Harry when I asked you your name, that second day you were with us."

"I don't want to be a weapon, I didn't know enough magic _before_ I was a werewolf and now I've been out of education for almost two years, I'd have graduated last month if I was still in school, but I'm not. I'm here instead, where I damn well belong!"

Harry cowed then and looked up at him through worried, wide eyes.

"Unless…unless you don't want me anymore."

Fenrir snorted and yanked his hair, biting at his neck.

"Why would I have risked my pack to save you if I didn't want you anymore? When they started saying you were the only one to defeat the Dark Lord and you mentioned not being a weapon, things clicked into place then, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner, but I just didn't care and I still don't. You're mine and I won't let you go anywhere."

Harry turned to look at Fenrir and smiled at the burning sincerity he saw in those cobalt blue eyes.

"You mean that?"

Fenrir nodded. "Course I do. You're my bitch and those are my pups, you ain't getting away from me now."

"I don't want to. I was so worried you'd hate me if you found out." Harry all but collapsed onto that large chest and felt tears of relief well up in his eyes.

"Are you…are you _crying_?" Fenrir demanded in disbelief. "The fuck are you crying for?"

Large thumbs brushed the tears away roughly and Harry laughed.

"I'm just so relieved." He said with a smile, even as more tears fell from his eyes. "I was so worried about telling you all, because you said you were all wizards and then you said you had been with the Dark Lord and I was so worried that even though you weren't with him anymore that you'd still hate me for being Harry Potter."

"You're stupid." Fenrir snorted and almost crushed him in a hug. "You're a werewolf, that alone would have saved you from being handed over to anyone, but you're not just a werewolf, you're pack, you're my alpha bitch, course you won't be handed over to those insane wizards. You're mine."

Harry would have hugged him tightly if his arms hadn't been filled with squirming pup and when the first little whine for food sounded, the two broke apart and set up the bottles for them, feeding them before they could full out cry and wake the sleeping, exhausted pack members.

They were burped and then settled into their blanket cradles in the very centre of the pack pile, for extra warmth and protection. Fenrir carried him to the edge of the clearing and reaffirmed exactly who Harry belonged to and Harry left bite marks all over those broad, thick shoulders and the muscled neck trying to stop his screams and shouts, digging fingernails deep into Fenrir's back and kicking at him with his jerking, spasaming legs.

Fenrir let out a deep grunt as he spilled inside his body and he swelled within Harry and joined them together for at least the next half an hour. He picked Harry up carefully and stood on wobbly legs, carrying him back over to the pack and worming them between the blanket cradles the twins were in and Jonas's heavily sleeping body.

"Get some sleep now." Fenrir rumbled deeply.

"I'll sleep for the next week after that." Harry whispered, snuggling into Fenrir and yawning. He was so tired and exhausted now that he was asleep within moments.

* * *

It took them another month to find a decent area to try to settle in. There was nothing in this forest save for ample prey animals, no other predators, and the whole pack was starting to feel the effects of the scarce meals from the non-stop running from one end of Britain to the other, so this forest was perfect as there were several deer herds around them and the very centre of the forest opened into a huge field where their prey was often grazing.

There was a river and two smaller streams, so they had ample water sources and Fenrir had hunted out the most covered clearing near the centre of the forest, the trees around the clearing were so thick and close together that the canopy above was meshed together, which provided a good rain covering, but there was no cave here, no vantage points or shelter.

"This is our new home until such a time when we are threatened again, however long that might take." He told the males gathered around him. "There will always be at least four pack members in this clearing at any one time, my Pups will always be in this clearing unless I or Harry take them out, no one else is permitted to remove them from this clearing without express permission. We'll mark boundaries and I want them checked, any sign of humans, we check it out and kill them, we take no chances, no risks, we are not like the arrogant wizards, we need to protect our pack and we need to defend our territory!"

There was a shout of agreement from the riled betas and Harry chuckled as he sat on the floor, changing Ulric from the black bag of stuff they had been carrying with a lot of their other stuff from their home.

"Jonas, me and you are going to mark out territory parameters, the rest of you set up and get some rest, we hunt as soon as we get back."

"Alpha, should I dig a cache bunker?" Grant asked.

Fenrir looked around and spotted a mud mound that made a very small hill in the landscape. He nodded to it.

"Dig down; it'll be warmer than the back of a cave in there, so dig down to make it cooler." Fenrir ordered.

He came to Harry, hunched in front of him and kissed him harshly.

"I'll be back in a few hours." He said gruffly. "Get some rest yourself, we've been running for a long while."

Harry nodded. "Be safe and come back soon."

Fenrir snorted and dragged his head into another kiss, before kissing the two pups and standing back up, stretching until his back cracked.

"I'll be back soon and then I'll take you to scent mark over my marks tomorrow, after we've eaten."

"So we're hunting until we have enough for today and tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"We are, you're staying here today, I don't want you running around this forest when we haven't mapped it, okay?"

Harry sighed, but nodded. He had already known he wouldn't be part of the hunting party, but he couldn't help but hope. Not that he minded staying in the clearing with his two sons, he just liked proving that he wasn't some weakling that needed protecting, even if he would never reach the height or sheer muscle mass of the rest of the pack members.

"You can hunt when I'm sure it's safe enough for you, I won't risk your life for mere hunting, though once we're settled I fully expect you to down a few deer for the pack."

Harry snorted and smiled then, in a much better mood. "I'll take down more than a few!" He boasted happily.

Fenrir shoved at his head. "Like fuck you will, you're my alpha bitch, you won't get more than me, but I at least want you to get down more than Sidney."

Harry grinned. "I'll give you a run for it; you'll be struggling to catch up to my unbeatable hunting prowess."

That made Fenrir genuinely laugh and he bent down to knock their heads together, licking over Harry's mouth.

"We'll see about that when the time comes, but for now, look after these two and get some rest."

Harry nodded and watched Fenrir leave with Jonas to scent mark their territory and to map out major areas of the forest, it would take them some months, and a few full moons, to fully map the whole forest to a point where they knew where everything was, but Harry wasn't worried, after all, who would expect them to have gone to the rural South West?

Loren wandered over to him and sat himself down, exhausted and unhappy, but they were all exhausted and unhappy at the moment, but things were going to get better soon. They had too.

"How are the little monsters?" He asked as he picked up Felan and sniffed at him before cradling him. He wouldn't hold them if they were dirty.

"Tired, like the rest of us. All that running disturbs their sleep."

"I'll bet. Do you want their blankets out?"

Harry nodded. "I'll do it now."

"I've got it." Loren said as he handed Felan back to dig out the mass of blankets and the one deer hide that was used to keep the actual blankets off of the forest floors.

Loren set up the blanket cradles in the very centre of the clearing, where Grant and Scott were hefting huge fallen trunks of trees to use as seating.

Harry went over and placed his sons into their cradles and covered them over, tucking them in as he did so, they deserved a restful sleep that wasn't broken up by being bounced around by running. Hopefully they could get that now that they were settling here.

"They are fucking adorable." Stacey said as he came to thump Harry on the shoulder. "You've given the pack some gorgeous pups to be proud of, but really, you couldn't have had one girl?"

Harry glared at him, at all of them when they started laughing and hooting.

"Talk to Fenrir about it, he's the one that determined the sex of the pups, I just provided everything else for them and just so that we're clear, if any of you touch any of my children, male or female, you won't live long enough to regret it." He threatened.

That made them laugh harder and Harry huffed and sat on a tree trunk, watching his little pups sleep, one remaining all wrapped up as Harry had left him, the other worming a little fist out of the blankets to suck on his own knuckles. His expression softened and he smiled at them, his pack were right about one thing, his pups were fucking adorable and he was proud of them and he'd be forever proud of them, nothing could make him love those two little balls of fluff any less.

* * *

A/N: This ficlet may be boosted up to TEN chapters now lovelies, I know at first it was only going to be five, then seven, but now it's more like ten as I found something else to add to the story plot, but don't panic, ten chapters of near enough ten thousand words makes for a hundred thousand word story, that's more than most twenty-five chapter stories in the archives.

For those wanting to see Tonks get her comeuppance, Moody too, don't worry, it's in Fenrir's point of view in the next chapter, it will be marked off as a trigger warning as it will contain graphic and excessive violence and death.

**DontBeASourLemon**: Hmmm…I'm not sure, I believe that Skele-gro could regrow wisdom teeth, but then maybe not, perhaps it needs the tooth root to be able to regrow the whole tooth again? But then Harry had all of his bones removed in his arm, but he still had the rest of his bones…hmmm…this has made me think, but if it does regrow wisdom teeth, maybe it's an opportunity to have then regrown in a controlled way, so that they don't need to be removed, or if not, then perhaps it'll serve to make witches and wizards take more care with their teeth so that they don't need to have those teeth magically removed every time they need to take Skele-gro.

**FireNecromancer**: I think you've gotten confused with the terminology, Fenrir is the alpha male, his pack members are his beta males, but Harry is his alpha bitch, not a beta, he's an alpha. The chances of having a girl are, I think it was worked out at twenty-five percent, fifty percent for a boy and twenty-five in favour of a YY chromosome pairing which results in a natural miscarriage. There are female werewolves; they've been mentioned several times throughout the fic.

**Silver Winged One**: Yes, it was mentioned in chapter three, scene three. Harry asks what will happen to his babies on the full moon and Fenrir tells him:

'"They'll smell like us, they'll be our pups so even if they don't take the full lycanthropy genes and can't turn into wolves, we won't attack them or injure them, but as both of us are werewolves, expect the baby to change into a werewolf with the full moon."'

As for how many he could have had, I worked it out as anything from just one to six babies, but it's unlikely that he'll have anything over three, most wolves average a litter of two to four and there is no way for them to change without the full moon, though many of them who accept the change more readily than others have more wolf characteristics and might have pointed teeth, claw like finger nails and can be very hairy.

**EvilDime**: You don't think the wolves would have noticed someone Apparating in and out of their own territory? They knew they were there at the edge of it, but didn't want to draw attention, thus danger, to Harry, so they ignored them, if they had stepped one foot into Fenrir's territory, he would have disposed of them.

The Order were treading carefully because they knew Harry was with a pack and there was a high chance that it was a werewolf pack, they were going in blind, they knew there was a danger and they were treading carefully so that they might actually come out alive. Apparating into an unknown situation is not only stupid, but could have proved lethal.

Thank you to those who left the epic reviews, I loved them all and I enjoyed seeing my story through your points of view, it helps me put everything into perspective and helps me weed out what you don't like for those things you do like, which makes for an overall better story, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter,

StarLight Massacre. X


	7. The Plan of Action

A/N: Chapter warning: Descriptive mentions of character deaths. Mentions of canine knotting in human form.

A scene has been removed from this site to comply with terms of service and can be found on Adult fanfiction and archive of our own.

_Last Time_

_Harry went over and placed his sons into their cradles and covered them over, tucking them in as he did so, they deserved a restful sleep that wasn't broken up by being bounced around by running. Hopefully they could get that now that they were settling here._

"_They are fucking adorable." Stacey said as he came to thump Harry on the shoulder. "You've given the pack some gorgeous pups to be proud of, but really, you couldn't have had one girl?"_

_Harry glared at him, at all of them when they started laughing and hooting._

"_Talk to Fenrir about it, he's the one that determined the sex of the pups, I just provided everything else for them and just so that we're clear, if any of you touch any of my children, male or female, you won't live long enough to regret it." He threatened._

_That made them laugh harder and Harry huffed and sat on a tree trunk, watching his little pups sleep, one remaining all wrapped up as Harry had left him, the other worming a little fist out of the blankets to suck on his own knuckles. His expression softened and he smiled at them, his pack were right about one thing, his pups were fucking adorable and he was proud of them and he'd be forever proud of them, nothing could make him love those two little balls of fluff any less._

Chapter Seven – The Plan of Action

They had settled well in their new home, but Harry could almost taste the tension in the late summer air. Everyone was walking on eggshells, waiting for something to happen, waiting for an attack, but nothing did happen as days stretched into weeks, but Fenrir didn't let them relax and as he actually used his magic to put wards around their territory, despite none of their wolves liking the acrid smell of the copious magic, they knew he was serious, it was for their safety, for the safety of the pups, as he grumbled darkly when Sid questioned why he was doing it, Sidney got an offhand smack for questioning Fenrir's actions.

Their little boys were growing and strengthening under Harry's diligent care and he barely left them alone long enough for anyone else to so much as touch them, now at two months old, the time had passed so quickly and the little boys were the heart of their pack. If little Felan so much as whined he was fought over by several men, if Ulric dislodged a blanket he had several men darting to tuck him back in. It was almost hilarious, if Harry hadn't wanted to do their rearing himself that is, but every time he got angry, Fenrir would pull him back onto his lap, lick around his neck and ears and whisper into them that pups were raised by the whole pack and he encouraged him to let them do their share as it was unlikely that they'd ever have children of their own.

"Why not?" Harry had asked.

"Werewolves are much like real wolves; only the alpha pair are permitted to breed. That's us, so let them fuss over the pups, we'll give them many more to fuss over in later years, by then they'll be thoroughly fed up and most of the baby rearing will fall back on to us, so enjoy it while it lasts."

Harry watched them now, Nick and Scott, Stacey and Grant all sat around his two sons, watching them, stopping their conversation at every soft sigh in baby sleep, every twitch of a hand or turn of a head. He had called them all nurse maids the other day and they had wrestled him to the floor and strung him up for half a day, until Fenrir had come back and saved him, though he had laughed along with them when they explained exactly why their alpha bitch was strung up to a tree.

Harry groaned and rolled over onto his fleshy belly. He was only just losing the baby fat, what little amount of it he had gained at least. Fenrir didn't like that he was losing it and was feeding him more, even though they didn't have the cache stores for it, but as Harry told him several times he was just toning up the stretched bits, not really losing the weight, he felt healthier than he had in more than a year.

Fenrir came to lie with him, touching him and grooming him, Harry had finally fully bathed and his pack mates were so thankful that he had actually, finally, had a bath that they said they wouldn't have cared if he was Merlin himself as long as he never smelt as ripe as he had before he had bathed.

"What are you thinking about?" Fenrir grunted.

Harry hummed. "Not a lot, just bits and pieces, I was thinking that maybe I could join the hunting group today, I'm feeling a little stressed and restless in this clearing."

Fenrir nodded. "If you want, I'll leave Sidney, Nick and Grant behind with the pups, they've been useless on the last few hunts, they could use a break."

"It's about time to go isn't it?" Harry asked, looking at the sky consideringly, raring to get out of this clearing for the first time and explore his new forest home.

Fenrir grunted and stretched before standing up tall. "Right you sorry bastards, we need to hunt and we need to hunt well today, we can't go hungry like we did yesterday. Grant, you're in charge of the clearing and my pups in my absence, Sidney, Nick, you two need a break, stay here. Harry, you're with the hunting group, we need some fresh blood. Let's get moving."

Harry stretched himself and kissed his two sleeping sons before loping off into the forest, following close to Bryan and Jonas, Fenrir just behind him. This was the first time he'd left the clearing since they had arrived here and he was glad of the chance to get out and stretch his legs more than just pacing the edges of the clearing.

He had his own dagger now, stolen by Fenrir just for him as they passed through a rather large town on their way to their new forest home. It was new and smooth and the grip was perfect after a bit of plaster tape was wrapped around it. Fenrir and Bryan had been teaching him how to hold it properly, how to thrust and stab with it as well as slashing moves to slice a throat open.

He took it out now and shifted it in his hand to grip it properly, his wand that he had taken from Sirius stuffed in his waistband, his own was safely in the clearing with rest of the pack members wands to keep it safe, but he wouldn't be caught out again. Fenrir's huge hand came to close around his own and he adjusted his grip carefully.

"Like this or you won't get a good enough plunge on it to fell the prey in the first blow." He said gruffly.

Harry nodded seriously and practised a little before stilling. "Right, I'm happy."

They stalked through their new forest, taking care. They split up, but Harry noticed that they didn't separate as much as they once had. They were sticking closer together, always within earshot, if not always within sight of one another. It was a new dynamic of hunting and Harry wondered if this was why the pack was having trouble hunting enough food despite staying out hunting for hours each day.

They found their first herd of prey soon after and they slowed and crouched, staying almost silent as they signed to one another with simple gestures and they all nodded their understanding before they rushed their prey, splitting the herd up and he, Fenrir, Loren and Scott went after one while Stacey, Bryan, Jonas and Miles ran after another. It was not their usual tactics, but as Fenrir easily brought one stag down with a dagger to the carotid artery and Jonas got a second, Harry realised that the pack was utilising what they could from the situation they were now in. The herds weren't particularly large, but there were quite a few of them grazing and they had fawns with them too, they needed to split them up to have any chance of catching anything and the pack had adapted to suit this new need, even though it was terribly inconvenient and annoying.

Harry however found it very difficult to adjust himself to this new technique so soon after learning to hunt a specific way in the first place and he became frustrated easily.

"Calm down and breathe." Fenrir encouraged, panting harshly. "It took us a while to get this technique down too, just remember we're trying to box it in, without getting too close that it can injure us. We are targeting stags, but anything would be welcomed."

Harry nodded and after a small breather, they were off hunting yet again, trying to get used to the new formations, but Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one making mistakes or getting angry and frustrated and when Bryan and Stacey started snarling and shoving at one another, both blaming the other for losing the stag, which had almost trampled poor Miles as it stampeded to get away, Fenrir called a halt to the hunting trip.

Harry had a much better idea now of why the hunters always came back grumpy and ill-tempered, Fenrir most of all, as they travelled back to their small pile of kills and started dragging the three stags back to their clearing. Two were going to be preserved, one was going to be eaten, but at least they were starting to get their cache back, at least now they had two meals under their belts, though they still couldn't afford to go lax, two meals worth wasn't going to last them a day if they stopped hunting or had a bad hunting trip, they needed an established cache of food back and quickly.

They got back to their clearing and Harry collapsed down to the floor in the middle of the clearing and spread his legs, pulling himself forward to get both his sons between his legs in their soft bowl shaped, blanket cradles that were side by side, he kissed and nuzzled them as he listened to the clinical report from Grant about every little twitch and snuffle they had made while he was away. It made him chuckle.

"I do trust you with them you know. I wouldn't have left them here alone otherwise." Harry told him. "I'm not going to go ballistic if you don't report every wet nappy or feed, as long as nothing noteworthy happened, though I am going to expect reports when they're older, because I'm thinking I'll be coming home to at least a few scraped knees, skinned elbows and bumped heads, so I'll want to know how those happened, but as long as my boys are happy, clean, well rest, well fed and healthy, I don't much mind what you've done or taught them."

Fenrir fell down behind him and mimicked Harry, slotting his larger, longer legs on either side of Harry's, getting his hips and groin right up flush against Harry's bum and wrapping arms around his slight waist as he rested his chin on top of Harry's head so that he could see the two babies.

"They still look healthy and strong."

"They are." Harry insisted as he checked the babies over. "No bruising, no odd marks, still pink skinned, still with baby blue eyes and this black hair they've got growing in is gorgeous."

Harry ran his hand through Felan's jet black hair just to feel how thick and soft it was.

"They're going to be stunners when they get older." He said sadly.

Fenrir squeezed him. "Don't think so far ahead, they're babies and they'd still be sucking a tit if you'd grown them during pregnancy."

"Thank fuck I didn't, you lot are bad enough without me growing breasts too." Harry pulled a face and placed his hands over his chest. "Do you think I didn't grow any because I was underweight? I don't think my body could have sustained the pregnancy and spared the necessary fat and growth for excess mammary tissues and milk production as well."

His pack mates blinked and startled as if the thought hadn't occurred to them. Bryan started laughing.

"Oh I can't wait for the next breeding season and you get pregnant again. I want to test this out, seeing you with breasts is going to make my year."

Harry made a rude gesture to him with his hand and rested back against Fenrir, watching his pups sleeping. He couldn't wait until they were a little older and more awake and alert, but for now, he was just happy that they were growing fast and strong.

Fenrir nosed and kissed around his neck, nipping and then laying his teeth right into his skin to make a mark, Harry made a grunting noise, but cocked his head to the side to give Fenrir more access to his neck. If his alpha mate wanted to mark him, Harry would let him, but he'd be damned if he didn't repay the favour later when they were getting intimate with one another, perhaps on Fenrir's rather sensitive inside thigh where Harry and Fenrir would be able to see it, but no one else would and come to the wrong conclusion that Harry was challenging Fenrir's authority or his position in the pack. He smiled a naughty smile as he imagined himself laying his teeth into Fenrir's flesh, he'd like that.

* * *

Fenrir sat up sharply and listened hard, he'd heard something and it had woken him from his light sleep.

He hated that he couldn't rest enough to drift into a deep sleep, but the safety of his pack came first, his breeding mate and his two pups were in this clearing, he couldn't afford to go lax on security.

He stayed there for long minutes, tense and ready, straining all his senses, his sight and his hearing the most, though he inhaled deeply and slowly too, trying to detect a scent that shouldn't be there on the light, night breeze.

He narrowed his eyes and relaxed his aching shoulders slightly. Nothing seemed amiss, there were only the usual forest sounds and smells, he had probably heard an animal scuffle or a sharp gust of wind and it had woken him, but he had had to be sure. He'd never forgive himself if he passed something off as normal only for his pack to be attacked.

He smothered a yawn as he lay back down, scratching the coarse hair on his lower belly absent mindedly. He was wide awake now, the adrenaline rush chasing away all lingering remnants of sleep and he made a soft noise of disgust. He hadn't been sleeping nearly as often as he should have been, but he couldn't leave his pack and pups to sleep with no protection, so he dozed lightly, always half aware of everything and everyone around him, just in case, but the down side to this was that every noise woke him, any sudden sounds be it the wind or nocturnal animals, the mere hoot of an owl had woken him the other day.

It left him unrested, tired, nigh on exhausted and then he had to get up with his pack, eat if they had something in their stores, go hungry if they didn't and then he had to force himself to hunt all day every day before collapsing and drifting in the perpetual state of being half awake and half asleep again. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't rest, he was always bone tired and getting grumpier, but that was his duty as an alpha of a pack.

He turned his head to look at Harry, who was sleeping deeply next to him, he was worried about all the missed meals, sometimes they went a whole day without eating anything, they were getting weaker, which would lead to a loop of unsuccessful hunting. Harry was dropping weight right before their eyes and his pack mates had noticed, they came to him and whispered their concerns to him, they subtly pushed more food at Harry when they actually had it to spare, but Harry always noticed and he pushed it right back with a fierce glare. They were all worried about him though and they could all see the weight dropping from Harry's already slight frame.

Fenrir sighed and rested a hand on Harry's sharp jut of hip, the skin clinging tightly to the bone, no fat or flesh underneath to separate the two. He couldn't risk losing Harry, not in this way.

The only option was to start segregating meals. The higher ups in the hierarchy ate, the lower pack members didn't. Hopefully they would get stronger this way and have more successful hunts which would then allow the lower pack members to eat as well, but he firmed himself at the thought that he could easily starve his lower pack members to death this way too. He was the alpha; he had to do what was best for the whole pack, even if it meant starving out a handful of the lower wolves, his pack was too big to carry on feeding them all this way, they didn't have enough food to feed eleven of them, they were all going to slowly starve if they carried on eating this way.

Fenrir's hand slipped up Harry's back, feeling his spine and his other hand clenched tightly. He wouldn't lose Harry to starvation, he refused to, his pack members would just have to understand, he needed his strongest hunters to be fit enough to take down more food, which meant he had to feed them first, over his other pack members.

He couldn't wait for the full moon this month, only two weeks away. They were stronger, faster in wolf form, they'd be able to gorge themselves and they'd be stronger afterwards, hopefully they could all start hunting then and bring down more, but as they were now, they couldn't carry on.

His oldest son, Ulric, snuffled in his sleep and Fenrir looked him over critically, tucking his blanket around him tighter and pressing a finger to his skin to check the temperature of his extremities. He was warm, not too hot and not cold.

Seeing his sons on the full moon for the first time, the pride he had felt as they both changed quickly, easily and painlessly into tiny little wolf pups was unparalleled, one with Harry's soft grey colour, the other with his own jet black. They were his pride and joy as he picked one up by the scruff and walked around his territory with the little pup soft and lax between his teeth, his other pup being carried in the same way by Harry.

Listening to little puppy whimpers was something he had missed after his last litter had been killed, even though only one of all eight of his previous pups had been a werewolf, none from his first litter and the one from his second, but Harry had given him two twin boys, both werewolves and both strong and robust, he would do anything and everything for them, but he'd be lying if he didn't say that he couldn't wait until they were older, when they could walk, both on two legs and on four and they could walk with him and Harry without them having to carry them both, when they could play and wrestle with one another and clamber all over him and the pack. When he could teach them to hunt, both in wolf form and in human form and he moved his hand from Ulric to touch Felan's sleeping face. He smiled tiredly, he couldn't wait to teach them everything he knew and he would fight with his all to see them safe to adulthood.

Fenrir sighed and let his hand fall from his son back to his lover, stroking Harry's too thin body, the bruising on his arm from that damned Auror had all but vanished, but he could still see the mottled bruising that had appeared after the Auror had gripped his mate too tightly and had dragged him around to try and keep his little mate from him.

He had very happily unleashed the very base instincts of himself on the two people who had harmed his mate and could have possibly harmed his pups as well, he had taken down Lupin first, who as soon as Harry had Apparated away in Loren's arms had dived to intercept him as he rushed the male Auror. Lupin wasn't his target however, so while Stacey had done his best to put his foot through the woman's chest and Jonas stunned the dog that was bouncing and snarling around them, trying to bite and tear at them, he had beaten Lupin unconscious quickly before leaping on the male Auror, who had shot something at Jonas and he had thought that he had killed his second in command. He had ripped him to pieces as Stacey had checked Jonas over, the woman unconscious and bleeding on the road.

He'd used his sharp fingernails and his sharper teeth, combined with his sheer strength from his werewolf genes to rend the man to pieces, ignoring the small flashes of pain that came from the Auror fighting back and trying to get him off. The rage had descended like a red hazed cloud, this man had hurt his mate, could have hurt his pups, had injured Jonas, one of his pack mates, he bit, tore and ripped clothing and flesh alike, well after the man had stopped struggling and fighting. He had only stopped because the woman had regained consciousness, moaning and rolling and he had turned his attentions to her, she who had hurt Harry too, she who had tried, as he stood and watched, to snatch one of his own pups from Harry's arms, presumably to harm them, to control him with the pup and the rage had made him howl as he dived on her and shredded her, painfully, enjoying her screams and the wet gurgling that came from her throat as he ripped open her chest, cracking ribs and relishing in the blood and exposed organs.

Fenrir shivered and grinned, he looked at Harry and wished that he was awake as he pressed a hand to his hardness; he had enjoyed killing those who had hurt his mate and would have hurt his pups too if given a chance and thinking back on it did make him excited and it did make his blood flow hotter.

* * *

**Hot, amazing, gorgeous missing solo and man sex Scene!**

* * *

"How do you feel now?" Harry asked him quietly, his voice husky.

Fenrir chuckled gruffly. "Amazing. Sex with you always makes me feel better."

"Get some sleep now, everything will be fine. The wards will let us know if anything is wrong and Jonas added another ward to let us know if someone takes them down, we're fine here Fenrir, just sleep."

Harry carded shaky fingers through Fenrir's hair and over the back of his skull and down his neck, repeating his actions until an utterly exhausted Fenrir fell fast asleep.

Harry smiled around a yawn and shifted slightly on Fenrir's knot, making himself comfortable, he could tell that Fenrir was deeply asleep and his alpha needed it, he could see that Fenrir was exhausted and he was happy to help him get some proper sleep, even if it was just for a few hours.

Breathing in deeply, Harry shifted once more before falling asleep himself, still wrapped around Fenrir intimately, completely not caring that his pack mates would wake up and see him and Fenrir like this in the morning.

* * *

Harry scowled as he smacked Scott yet again for laughing at him. He had gotten so fed up with the beta males, who constantly woke these days to find him and Fenrir naked and sleeping together and then laughed like fuck when they carefully peeled apart from one another, sometimes Fenrir grunted as the dried semen stuck his skin to Harry's and Harry yowled as hairs were ripped out with the dried fluid which hardened like glue.

He punched a laughing Miles on his way past and flumped down and dragged Ulric into his arms, taking the bottle from a smiling Jonas and set himself to feeding his oldest son, whose eyes were darkening, which had caused a lot of excitement in the pack.

Harry believed that Ulric was going to be a near complete clone of Fenrir, taking his dark blue eyes over his own green, but Felan was still an unknown as his eyes were still baby blue for the moment.

The pack went out hunting after eating breakfast, Harry staying in the clearing with Grant, Sidney and Nick. Harry hadn't liked Fenrir's announcement that the three bottom most pack members were not allowed to eat, which was Sidney, Nick and Loren, despite Loren being one of their better hunters. Harry had debated long and hard with Fenrir and they had butted heads several times as Harry argued that Loren needed to eat something to keep his strength up to hunt, which then made Fenrir issue new orders where Loren was allowed to eat every other meal, swapped with Grant, one of their mediocre hunters, despite the fact that he was the fourth pack member in the hierarchy, behind Fenrir, Harry and Jonas.

As their hunters gained strength from the higher meat intake, they started killing more, which Fenrir had told him was why he had done it in the first place and the starving pack members were invited to eat just a week later and they all gorged and indulged in a very, very large deer that had been taken down as a sort of feast to celebrate getting fifteen meals in their new cache, which had been warded to better preserve the salted meat.

It was unusual that they hunted on the day of a full moon, but even though they were bulking up their cache, they still couldn't afford to stop hunting, especially as the transformation would knock them out for half the day tomorrow and they wouldn't be fit enough to hunt, but hopefully they would gorge themselves tonight and they wouldn't need to dive into their cache at all tomorrow as they slept with full bellies.

Harry hoisted Felan higher up his chest as the little boy drooled and made soft noises.

"He'll be talking soon." Nick said with a grin. "Two and a half months and trying to talk."

"I think he's just teething." Harry said. "I'm not sure what order this goes in or what averages are, I don't really have much experience with babies, but I think teething comes before talking, doesn't it?"

"You'd be better talking to Jonas; he had three kids before he was turned." Grant told him.

Harry nodded. "I don't really want to rub his face in the fact that he lost his kids though, or bring it up."

"I'll do it for you if you want." Sid said.

"Sid's right, Jonas won't mind, he sees you as a son or a younger brother or whatever. Being with the pups is the most happy I've seen him in a while. He loves those boys." Grant answered.

Harry nodded and made a mental note to speak to Jonas to see what he knew, but he was sure the drool and the funny noises was just a baby thing, two months seemed too young for them to be doing much of anything.

The rest of the afternoon was spent pretty much relaxing and waiting for the night, some of them caught up on some sleep while they could and when the hunting party came back it was all hands on preserving the skinned deer, Harry had watched and learnt and had recently progressed to being able to help, he liked helping, he liked feeling useful.

"Jonas, is it too early for the boys to start teething?" Harry asked nonchalantly as they all chatted together over preserving the four stags and lone, fat doe that had been brought down, the two fawns were deemed worthless and they didn't waste the salt preserving them, instead they prepared them for a small snack before they turned and gorged on fresh meat later.

"Yeah, far too young, expect it to be about five or six months, though they could start showing signs as early as four months I think, but my little girl didn't get her first tooth until she was nearly a year old."

"What was her name?" Harry asked carefully.

"Hannah. I had two boys too, Jason and Jackson. They were either side of my little girl, they'd all be teenagers right about now, Jason is going to turn twenty next month though." He gave a pained smile and went back to working on preserving the stag. Harry didn't question him again.

When dusk fell, Harry stripped himself and his sons and wrapped them in just blankets that would fold away with their change; he snuggled into an equally naked Fenrir and tried to relax himself, trying not to think of the pain that was going to hit him very soon.

"Stay calm and just relax, it's a clear night, no clouds to cover the moon. It'll start immediately, just accept it." Fenrir coached him, his voice gruff with anticipation.

Harry nodded and breathed, letting Fenrir's hands touch him, playing with his skin as their beta males almost bounced in anticipation. Fenrir had helped every single one of them accept the change with as minimal pain as possible and Harry wanted to be so much like them, they were still a little nervous about the pain they knew was coming, but it was overshadowed by the anticipation of turning, Harry couldn't think of anything but the agonising pain to come, but Fenrir's hands were very distracting. Harry hoped this wasn't the way he had soothed the beta males through their transformations.

Harry tried to focus more on Ulric and Felan; they were squirming and wriggling in their blankets, but the nerves he felt overshadowed almost everything else.

"Relax and breathe."

"I am breathing!" Harry snapped.

Fenrir hefted him easily onto his lap and held him around the waist and pushed one hand up into his hair, tugging through it roughly, knowing Harry loved it. Harry moaned and moved to give Fenrir more access, more control as those rough fingers tugged through his hair, none too gently either.

The transformation took him suddenly and completely by surprise and he screamed. Fenrir held him tightly, kissing and licking over his skin, but it was no use, the pain was there and it was now all he could think about.

Fenrir held him throughout his change, fur bursting out of the skin on his arms that were wrapped around Harry, his own change coming over him even as he held Harry tightly to reassure him that he wasn't alone.

He lay on his belly whining, even as he felt his pack around him, felt his breeding mate snuffle along his body. He recovered quickly, bolstered by the soft whimpers and whining from his pups.

He growled and batted his betas away from where they were licking his pups to sooth them. He lay down again and pulled his pups to rest against him and though he knew he couldn't give them milk, he still let them nuzzle and pad at his belly, licking and sucking on his nipples, trying to get milk he couldn't give, but he knew they'd be alright, even though he couldn't feed them, his pups could survive without milk for one night, but the suckling instinct was soothing to them.

His breeding mate came to lick about his ears, making sure he was alright and he cocked his head to give his mate more access to his neck. He shook his fur when his mate had finished cleaning him and stood up, picking one of his pups up between his teeth gently, the little pup going lax and dangling down, swaying softly with every step. His mate picked up the other pup and followed behind him as their pack mates ran around, frolicking and scenting deeply to catch something to eat.

He carried his little pup with a care he had never known before and measured each step so that he didn't trip up, but when the scent of prey hit them, Harry put his little pup down in a bush and urged his mate to do the same, he snapped at one member of the pack, head butting him until he lay down with a whine.

He growled to get the almost omega male to stay where he was. His alpha male batted the almost omega male over the head with a massive paw and then snarled at him, before moving the pack off in the direction of prey.

He followed closely by his alpha's flank, happy to leave his pups with a sitter as he hunted and sated his craving for blood and hot, pink meat that would fill his belly in such a satisfying way.

He had gotten better at hunting, he could run now, he didn't need to stop and collapse and take a break, or have his pack bring the prey to him; he could take down his own meals now.

Easing his body into a sprint before a full out run, he raced his pack members to the scent of prey, though he always stayed near his alpha. They burst out as a pack into the grassy field where a herd of deer were sleeping and grazing, it was almost too easy to take down food, one for nearly all of them, those who didn't take anything down begged for food from the others as they all tore and ripped into their meals, cracking bones and gulping blood and hot chunks of meat. He couldn't remember ever eating so well.

When he was finished with his meal he crawled over to his alpha, who was leisurely cracking bones with his teeth to lick out the marrow within. He stopped to lick over his bloodied muzzle and offered him a few chunks of leftover meat from his meal, which he swallowed down before he started gnawing on one of his alpha's discarded bones, licking out the remaining marrow that his alpha had been too lazy to lick out himself.

They rested for a little while before their alpha stood and howled loudly, the pack joining in, there was silence from where they had left the lone beta with the pups, he wouldn't howl with the pups so near him, defenceless but for him.

They hunted one more deer and started dragging it back to the beta, who hadn't eaten; they wouldn't leave him out just because he had been the delegated sitter. They'd take his meal back for him.

He took the last few feet at a dash and happily reunited with his mewling pups, who had smelt him approach. He lay down, his belly huge and distended from his huge meal and he let his pups snuffle and knead him with tiny little paws and even tinier claws that barely pricked him as they nuzzled his fur and his belly beyond.

The sitter wolf attacked his meal as he took over the care of his pups again, his alpha easing himself down behind him and started cleaning his ears and neck, he huffed and shook his fur, he didn't like being cleaned, but his alpha just growled and he had no choice but to submit to his alpha's wishes and ministrations as he started cleaning him with large, long swipes of his rough tongue.

The assault lasted ages and when his alpha was done his fur was stuck down and felt clumpy. He let out a deep huff and started doing the same to his pups, licking at their sparse fur and swallowing the debris they had accumulated from being dragged around the forest floor.

It didn't take long before he fell asleep, his pups already sleeping, cuddled in close to his warm fur, his alpha was curled around him and their pack members were circling around them to fall asleep too, but he snapped and growled at them if they tried to sleep near his pups. The last thing he wanted was for one of them to roll over and crush his little pups; he'd kill them if they did.

* * *

It was a dark day for the Order when they lost two prominent members, one almost legendary, the other young, spunky and talented. They had been useful and valuable members and now they had been killed by Greyback and they had lost Harry yet again, this time with no way to track him through spells and no idea where he might be, it was a very dark day indeed.

Remus had recovered from his vicious beating, Sirius had suffered no adverse effects from his unconsciousness but a bone deep guilt at not being able to protect Harry or keep him or the babies from being taken yet again and the loss of his cousin Nymphadora was settling heavy on him too, as he had been trying to protect her when he had been knocked unconscious and when he had awoken, she was dead, torn into so many tiny pieces and strips of flesh.

A meeting had been called and all members were present, even Arthur and his three remaining children, Bill, Charlie and Percy, though there wasn't much to talk about. Their prospects were grim, the outlook even grimmer and their situation was the grimmest.

They spoke at length about Harry's new attitude, one he had seemingly adopted from Fenrir Greyback, how vulgar and uncouth he had been, how different from the polite, almost shy, but fiercely loyal and fiery tempered boy he had once been. The change in him had been startling and obviously apparent, his behaviour, his mannerisms, his language, even his body language, had changed drastically and he had reflected mostly, whether knowingly or unknowingly, Fenrir Greyback's own language, mannerisms and views.

Harry had spoken and acted so much like the fearsome alpha werewolf that they had known, deep down, even before he had slipped on the evening of the full moon or outright told them, that he had had prolonged contact with Greyback, likely directly too, but indirectly could have been a possibility if other pack members, who did have direct contact, emulated their alpha as well.

They knew now that that wasn't the case, Greyback kept a small, intimate pack of fiercely loyal pack members, all male, and Harry would have had daily contact with Greyback even if they hadn't mated together, unlike if Greyback had had a large pack, where Harry could have slipped past his attentions unnoticed.

Instead it was their worst case scenario come true. Harry had not only run into Greyback, who had kept him as a pack member, which would have been bad enough, but they had mated together before the werewolves breeding season in the mid-winter and had two babies together to cement their bond. It was worse than they had ever feared.

They had known that Harry hadn't been told by anyone about Greyback, but Greyback had surely known about Harry, why hadn't he turned him over to Voldemort? Had it been his need to protect all werewolf kin? Or had he honestly wanted a mate so badly that he had made Harry his mate right off just for the sake of having a mate?

It didn't sound like Greyback, to want a mate and children hanging under foot, but he was pushing his mid-forties at least and he wasn't getting any younger, perhaps this was his way of passing on his legacy, turning Harry into an almost copy of himself, language, behaviour and all, to pass onto their two sons, who were right now in the middle of a forest somewhere, being risen out doors in all weather conditions and it was September and getting colder as winter approached. Harry had told them that he had barely survived, that he had almost lost his feet several times, what hope did he think two babies were going to have in such conditions?

They needed to find them and they planned long into the night to set in motion a quiet, clever plan of action that would help them at least narrow down the search a little, they needed to find Harry and his sons quickly and get him away from the exposed weather and away from the poisonous influence of Fenrir Greyback.

If they could do that and keep Harry and Greyback apart, so Harry wasn't exposed to such behaviour continuously, they may have a chance of rehabilitating Harry, and if they could just get him on the Wolfsbane potion he wouldn't be down in the werewolf registry as a highly dangerous werewolf. The fact that he had killed again after his initial eight had been left out and the Ministry was none the wiser, but they knew that he had killed again and that dampened their hopes of rehabilitating him, they didn't know if he had enjoyed killing those people or not, he wouldn't have liked killing his friends or family, definitely not, he wouldn't have run otherwise, but had he enjoyed killing strangers, people he didn't know, had no feelings for or no bonds or connections with? They didn't know, but if he had enjoyed it then their hope was lost, they'd never be able to defeat Voldemort and they'd never win this war, not without Harry, the prophesised one.

The meeting went on through the night and into the morning too as they argued and fought and debated and shouted at one another, Sirius was particularly vocal about getting Harry back for the boy he was supposed to be, not the weapon to be used, backed by Remus, Arthur and the three Weasley boys.

They were alone however as the majority of the Order were terrified of what they had seen of Harry the werewolf, the boy who had spat and sneered and even attacked them viciously and methodically. He had been frightening despite his small stature and half-starved frame, even Kingsley was unsure of Harry now after the death of Moody and Tonks, two Aurors who had been work colleagues and friends to him, Harry had become very dangerous and the longer he was with Greyback, the worse he'd get, they had no other choice but to plan heavily to get him away from Greyback and keep him away, they were already setting up the safe house ready and it was currently undergoing the process of the Fidelius charm with Albus Dumbledore as the secret keeper, when it was ready, Harry would be away from Greyback, away from Grimmauld place and its ghosts and he'd be safe as they rehabilitated him and protected him, he'd be better once they got him into the safe house, he would see sooner or later that Greyback was dragging him down, was poisoning him and that he would be much better off without him in his life and out of his sons lives too. They just had to make him see that, show him what was going on, what was happening, what Greyback was really doing to him, he couldn't see it, he was too grateful for being saved, Harry had mentioned it half a hundred times that Fenrir had saved his life, that he would have died without Fenrir, it was Stockholm syndrome and they needed to get him help and they would, just as soon as they found him once again, he and the wolves couldn't have gotten too far, especially not with two babies, they would catch up, it was just a matter of time.

* * *

Another month and another full moon later, Fenrir made a trip to the local civilisation. Harry and the twins were left at home with most of the pack, again Fenrir had taken just two pack members, the same two as that fateful day and Harry had a bad sense of déjà vu as he kissed Fenrir goodbye, only this time he got to hold the three month old boys up for a kiss too.

Already holding the weight of their own heads, Harry was able to sit and watch them for hours as they babbled nonsense and lifted their heads to look around in short bursts, yet he had also noticed the bittersweet look on Jonas' face as he watched them from across the clearing, the longing and the want in his eyes and though Harry had given his permission for Jonas to spend time with the pups, he either couldn't or wouldn't as he thought to his own children, the ones growing up without him, the ones who thought him dead and likely called a new man 'Dad' in his place.

Harry felt so badly for Jonas, he just wanted to help, but he didn't know what would or wouldn't help and Fenrir was not half as interested as Harry was, he just grunted and told him to leave it alone, that Jonas was a man and would deal with it, but Harry didn't think he was dealing with it. How do you get over something like that? Though he knew that Fenrir was not good with feelings or emotions, the man had proved that within the first month of their meeting one another, hadn't Fenrir said something along the lines of feelings and emotions belonging to women and children?

Harry sighed and thanked fuck that Fenrir had taken Jonas with him to go and get more formula powder and nappies for the babies and a bag or two of salt, just as a precaution, Harry had requested a baby development book to help him know when the babies were supposed to be doing what or when it was something more serious, but he had stipulated that they were to only get the book if they could and if it wouldn't endanger any of them.

Fenrir had rolled his eyes but dutifully 'swore' to Harry's terms, even though Harry knew that as alpha male, if he wanted to break his promise he would, but Harry hoped he didn't, he didn't want Fenrir, or any of the pack members really, to put themselves in any danger for him, especially not over a book, if he didn't get it he'd make do and cope with the situation.

Ulric kicked his little legs in the air and burbled which made Harry smile, slightly in happiness, but mostly in pride of his little son, who tried to snatch at his own toes, missing every time.

He laughed and drew the beta males' attention; they were playing with the well-worn pack of cards again.

"What's he doing?" Loren asked with a laugh.

"He's trying to grab his foot, but I don't think his depth perception is up to the task." Harry said with a smile as he held Felan tighter on his lap and grabbed one of Ulric's flailing feet and gave it a slight tickle with his fingers.

Ulric smiled widely and Harry grinned back, right before Ulric gave up and lowered his arms and legs down and yawned.

"I think it's time for them to go down for the night." Harry said as he shifted Felan to the soft blanket cradle and stood up, stretching before going to set up two bottles for their night feed.

He fed them quickly and easily and burped them before settling them in their impromptu cradles and covering them over after checking that neither of them needed a change of nappy.

He went and sat beside Loren and cuddled into his side, missing Fenrir's closeness and the warmth that came with sitting on his lap all night to keep out the early autumn chill. Loren wrapped an arm around him and tugged him in closer so that Harry could see his hand and keep him warm at the same time.

Harry knew the rules of the game better now after months of watching his pack members playing, so he helped Loren a bit, but all too soon he was yawning widely and he was bone tired and night had started to fall, just a bare hint of light left in the sky now.

He slipped from under Loren's arm, went and had a piss against the treeline and came back to snuggle up to his sons, groggily making sure they were both still tucked up in their blankets so that they weren't exposed to the cold, he had taken to putting little hats on their heads at night to keep them warm, one thing he did know was that people lost body heat through their heads and that babies were no exception. So he put them in little hats, put little scratch mitts on their hands just in case they stuck a hand out in the night and no one noticed quickly enough to tuck them back in. He would take no chances with them.

His pack mates came over to him soon after, Grant and Jonas wrapping around him to keep the night chill off, the other pack members laying on one another and curling in tight to one another to stave off the light chill that was only going to get colder.

The days were filled with raising his children, organising the hunting groups with Grant, who was once again acting alpha, but was lower in the hierarchy than Harry, they didn't catch much, not with three of their hard hunters missing and still needing to leave enough security at their home clearing for the pups, but they caught enough for them to eat three meals a day without depleting their cache to nothing.

Harry didn't leave the clearing or his pups while Fenrir was away; well aware of what had happened the last time Fenrir had left him to go steal provisions. He wouldn't be parted from his sons.

Harry did have a very heated and intimate reunion with Fenrir when he came back from his excursion though, laden with bags of stuff he, Jonas and Stacey had stolen from nearby towns and villages.

It took ten minutes for them to separate, despite their pack mates hooting and jeering at them, and only then because Felan whined and kicked his legs, thrashing them to get his blanket off.

"They missed you." Harry told Fenrir with a grin before pulling him down to kiss his lips. "I missed you." He whispered hotly into his ear just for Fenrir, who gave him such a wicked grin Harry's heart went into his throat and his blood went right to his cock.

"Well then, let's get reacquainted, the pups first, you later on tonight."

Harry almost whined like Felan, but he bit his lip and let out a soft moan instead, which made Fenrir smirk all over his striking, angular face.

He went and hunched down by Felan and picked him up confidently, much more at ease with his little pups than he had been when they were new born, but Harry had knocked any unease truly out of his head and he was much more confident than he used to be when it came to handling his tiny, fragile pups.

Resting the little boy on his shoulder, clutching him tightly, he went to a black bag and tore it open, he hunched down again and dug out a soft toy and ripped the packaging and tags from it before handing it to Felan, who stared at it before grabbing it and squeezing as tightly as he could and smiling when he liked the feeling of the soft toy in his hand.

"You got them toys?" Harry asked.

"Did you not want them to have any?" Fenrir asked, his eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

Harry shook his head. "No, no, I wanted them to have some, I just wouldn't have asked as they aren't strictly necessary."

Fenrir rolled his eyes and strode to him, pulling his head into his lips to kiss him.

"I told you, anything you want, you just need to ask for it, I got you several of those books you wanted, couldn't decide which one was better, so I wiped out the baby development section."

Harry laughed and cupped Fenrir's stubbled cheeks and kissed him hard.

"Thank you."

Fenrir got that look on his face he always got when Harry thanked him, he didn't do it often, which was probably a good thing as he loved the surprised burst behind Fenrir's blue eyes, the slight puff that came to his chest as he swelled a bit with pride. He had guessed that Fenrir wasn't thanked often and after eight months with the wolf pack he hadn't once heard any of the beta males say thank you to Fenrir for anything, oh they were thankful and they showed it, but they never said it, Harry showed it and said it, which he liked to think Fenrir appreciated if his actions were anything to go on, but it also made him a bit uncomfortable, so Harry didn't over do it, he didn't say it every day, or even every week, but he did say it for the things that Fenrir did that made him happy, or feel special.

Harry dug in the bags, finding more blankets, even quilts in the bags, there were toys for the boys, not many, but a few each, a whole bag full of nappies and wipes, another of bottled water and formula powder, there were three industrial bags of salt and several books in another.

Harry stopped when he found these and sat down and started reading them. He ignored the other pack members until someone, Jonas he noticed when he looked up startled, snapped a plastic sheet, laying the thick, grey plastic covering over the ground before laying another one over it and then spreading more around in an area Harry noticed was enough to hold the whole pack and was where they usually slept. He had an idea what was going on.

"What are you doing Jo?" Sidney asked with a frown.

"Putting coverings down to keep away the ground frost Sid, it'll be warmer this way and now we don't have a cabin to retreat to and we have pups among us, we need to take precautions."

"You want us to sleep on plastic?" Nick asked with an unattractive scowl.

"What do you think the blankets are for, decoration?" Stacey sneered. "We're laying the plastic to keep away the ground frost, then we cover the plastic with blankets and then cover ourselves with the duvets. All of us sleeping together it should keep us completely warm and the tight canopy above keeps us completely dry, it doesn't leak at all. We'll be dry, no snow will fall and we'll be warm, our pups will be warm. We'll all survive this winter, but we need a little hand not from nature, we need blankets and ground coverings."

Harry intercepted before things could spiral down into an argument and disrupt his pups.

"Thank you Stacey, I appreciate the thought and I appreciate that you three would have had the forethought to do this for the pups, they need all the help we can give them to survive this winter and the following winters, it'll be difficult, but I won't lose them. I won't."

"Of course you won't." Loren said patting the top of his head as he walked past with an armful of blankets from their old clearing that they had stored in a dry area they had made from an entire month of Grant digging out a sort of shelf in a large rock that was nearby.

"We won't let anything happen to our little pups." Jonas said gruffly and Harry looked at him and noticed the way he looked at the twin boys, that bittersweet look, but he'd called them 'our' not 'the alphas' pups. Harry took comfort from that.

"We need to plan for winter." Fenrir rumbled. "We've never had to before, but we've never had pups with us before. We need a plan of action to tackle winter this year; did you get much hunting done while I was gone?"

Grant stood straighter. "We did, we ate nine deer, but we caught fourteen deer, mostly stags but a few does too, so we didn't eat beyond our means and we put more into the cache than we took out, alpha."

Fenrir nodded. "You did good. We'll start hunting in earnest tomorrow; we _need_ more food to see us through the winter."

"We stole some of those grain bars from a town." Jonas grimaced. "It's not ideal, but they'll keep us alive if we need to start segregating meals again, we can survive on them and at this point, all that matters is survival."

"Put them in the dry storage." Fenrir ordered. "We don't need them exposed to the elements and going all funny or whatever, I don't know how to preserve grain bars."

"They should be fine in the dry storage." Harry said looking at the dozen boxes of cereal bars. "They're just cereal, wheat, oats and dried fruit. We might well prefer meat, but push comes to shove these will keep us alive at any rate."

"Get the water bottles for the boys in a warded warm area, the last thing we need is for those bottles to freeze." Jonas ordered Miles. "We need to be able to feed them at all hours and when it's the middle of the night, the last thing I want to do is sit and defrost a bottle of ice to make a baby a bottle in the snow."

Miles did as he was asked happily, they liked doing things for the pups and anything that helped in some small way was jumped on at once.

Harry went back to the books and read as quickly as he could to catch up to where his babies were in their development currently, but he wanted to read everything that had already passed just in case he had missed something or there was something his sons should have done and hadn't.

Fenrir had finished observing everything that needed to be done and had tasked everyone to do something in preparation for nightfall, in the meantime he came and sat in his favourite position, right up flush against Harry's back and bum, his sharp chin resting on the top of his head, though he soon moved it down to his shoulder and starting kissing and nipping at his neck.

Harry squirmed and wriggled a little, letting out a soft moan.

"I'm trying to read this." He said with a smile, not really minding.

"You can read tomorrow while everyone's hunting. I missed you too."

Harry's heart swelled and he closed the book, putting it down carefully beside him before leaning back against Fenrir and cocking his head to give him more access, letting him bite and mark his neck as his hands wandered and squeezed all over his body, groping and caressing, touching and holding as Harry pushed himself back with his legs to grind against the front of Fenrir's tight jeans before he sat on his lap and turned to wrap arms and legs around his mate and they started kissing furiously.

Hands had wandered into clothes to touch skin, tongues had become wet with one another's saliva and hair had been tugged and mussed and it all came to a sudden end when a gunshot was heard deep in the forest.

They sprung apart shocked, the boys woke, startled by the new and unfamiliar noise and Harry scrambled to sooth them, he didn't know how close the humans were to them, he didn't know if they could hear his sons as he ripped off his shirt and held them against the skin of his chest, ignoring the cold as Fenrir assembled the pack and delegated orders shortly and precisely.

He looked at Harry and came to hunch in front of him quickly, they shared a deep, desperate kiss, he kissed their two sons, before kissing him once more.

"I'm going to scout. If it's just human hunters after deer, we'll come back, if they're not, we'll get rid of them. Stay here."

Harry nodded, his heart pounding a mile a minute as he swallowed hard.

"If we don't come back…"

Harry made a soft sound of distress and Fenrir gripped his head between large hands and he kissed him again.

"Listen to me, if we don't come back and those humans come this way, you go. Bryan, Miles and Sidney are staying here with you and the pups, they'll know where to take you, I'll find you there if it's needed. I will come for you."

Harry nodded and firmed himself, this had to be done, they had to be safe, they couldn't live in fear of gun toting humans in the area, whether they were just hunters or something more sinister. He clutched his two boys tighter and kissed Fenrir, pushing all his love and desperation into it. Fenrir left with the pack without saying another word, nothing more needed to be said as the four of them remaining sat together, but Harry couldn't help but notice that Bryan had his wand in one hand and his dagger in the other. He swallowed again and clutched his pups tighter, straining all his senses to pick up any hint of danger or intruders. He hated this, but they had to be safe, there was no avoiding this, but he begged that Fenrir would come home safe, he felt terrible that it was only Fenrir he wanted to come home, but he wanted his mate, his breeding partner, the Father to his two tiny pups to come back to him safe and sound, preferably with the threat eliminated so that they could go back to normal, he couldn't move again, they wouldn't be able to survive another move so close to winter, they wouldn't survive if they had to leave behind yet another cache of food.

* * *

A/N: Ahh! Don't you just love me for this chapter? Not much to say this time around, I just want to get the chapter out, everything will start wrapping up now we have approximately three chapters left.

**Andrea Readwolf**: I think you're confused over the timeline lovelie. Harry only just turned seventeen the July that just passed, while the wolves were still looking for a new home. He was turned at fifteen, the Christmas break in his fifth year, he turned sixteen that July, that December marked his first year since his turning and being out in the wild, he met Fenrir and the pack that January. Harry's second winter coincided with his first winter with Fenrir and his pack. They mated and Harry fell pregnant in February and Ulric and Felan were born in June, while Harry was still sixteen. He turned seventeen while still looking for a new home with the pack and in this chapter we reached September, so Harry has been with the pack for eight months and he's been a werewolf for a year and nine months, his second 'anniversary' of turning comes up in December.

A werewolf's gestation is five months and you're getting ahead of me now with the other wolf packs in Britain, Fenrir will particularly approach one pack in particular in the near future for protection.

**PeircingGaze**: I can tell you that it is a happy end; naturally, I can't bring myself to be that sadistic. They are still in Britain; they're in the West Country, South-West England, near Dartmoor.

**ayam3112**: The Fenrir/Harry full length WIP is a separate plot, there is going to be no sequel to this ficlet. I have no idea when Rise of the Drackens will end, as I say at the end of every chapter, I don't know, but I seriously hope it's not years, or even one year. There will be no sequel for Rise of the Drackens, but the Scaled Bits will show their lives in snippets right up to Harry's death.

**MoonHazels:** Yes the second, longer fic will be Fenrir and Harry also. I have a soft spot for Fenrir/Harry fics.

Right, that's all for now, I'll see you next update, unless you're on my Facebook, then I'll be in touch tomorrow with my plans for the next chapters, I hope you enjoyed reading,

StarLight Massacre. X


	8. The Merge

A/N: Chapter warning: Multiple character deaths. Excessive, explicit violence.

_Last Time_

_Harry nodded and firmed himself, this had to be done, they had to be safe, they couldn't live in fear of gun toting humans in the area, whether they were just hunters or something more sinister. He clutched his two boys tighter and kissed Fenrir, pushing all his love and desperation into it. Fenrir left with the pack without saying another word, nothing more needed to be said as the four of them remaining sat together, but Harry couldn't help but notice that Bryan had his wand in one hand and his dagger in the other. He swallowed again and clutched his pups tighter, straining all his senses to pick up any hint of danger or intruders. He hated this, but they had to be safe, there was no avoiding this, but he begged that Fenrir would come home safe, he felt terrible that it was only Fenrir he wanted to come home, but he wanted his mate, his breeding partner, the Father to his two tiny pups to come back to him safe and sound, preferably with the threat eliminated so that they could go back to normal, he couldn't move again, they wouldn't be able to survive another move so close to winter, they wouldn't survive if they had to leave behind yet another cache of food._

Chapter Eight – The Merge

Harry was in shock when half an hour of nervous, tense fear later, after a hell of a lot of gun fire that had put those few of them left in the clearing on a sharp edge, his bloodied pack members came back to them.

Harry was distraught at the sight; several of them had been shot, arms, a leg or two, but only one person had been shot fatally, Fenrir was carrying Scott's lifeless body, half of his chest shot away.

Harry felt breathless and Bryan was as pale and bloodless as Harry felt at seeing the state of them, Loren had been holding back tears, his eyes were red rimmed, but there were no tracks on his cheeks, even as he held his bleeding arm with his opposite hand.

"We need to leave." Fenrir said gruffly, angrily. "We're in hunting territory, they've come for the deer herds, I knew there was a reason I had such a bad feeling about the amount of prey in the area."

Harry swallowed and clutched his sons tighter.

"We have nowhere else to go; we can't leave another cache behind so close to winter, we won't survive." Grant tried to say.

"I know!" Fenrir exploded. "I know Grant, do you think I haven't realised that already? We have no other choice! They killed Scott and they'll come again and they'll kill us!"

"You didn't kill them?" Harry asked softly, trying to keep the panic from his tone so Fenrir didn't think he was accusing him of anything.

Fenrir blew out an angry breath. "We killed as many as we could, more so after they shot Scott in the chest, but three of them got away, they were more numerous than we first thought and they cut us off and surrounded us, thinking we were deer."

"We have to go." Harry said, milk white and terrified as he looked down at his sons. "I can't risk them."

He was so guilty for his early thoughts, he felt sick and shaky as he held his twins tighter, he couldn't believe he had been so selfish as to beg for Fenrir to come back over the others and now Scott was dead. He felt absolutely wretched for it and he swallowed back the tears.

"We'll bury Scott first, he deserves that, he took the bullet for me." Fenrir admitted, making Harry feel all the worse as he choked on a sob. "Then we have to pack and leave, I don't know if they'll come tonight or if they'll wait for the sun to rise and come tomorrow, but they will come."

Grant and Jonas dug a grave for Scott on the edge of the clearing while everyone else either packed or saw to their wounds as much as they could.

Harry grabbed the wands and distributed them out to their owners, keeping his own with Sirius' and Fenrir's before he made sure he packed up the nappies, wipes, blankets and milk powder for his babies. He crammed as many of the toys into the black bag as he could and left the rest, but Fenrir went behind him and packed everything else into another black bag, even the bottles of water to make up the pups bottles and the cereal bars he had put in their dry storage too. They were leaving nothing behind but Scott's body.

Harry swallowed as he used one of the thinner blankets to tie around his body and he set his two sleeping sons into it. They were hunting for a new home again, leaving behind yet another cache of food, though not as big as their last, it still would have helped them through the winter. They'd have no time now to hunt down a proper cache before winter hit them; this winter was going to be even harder than the last.

Harry went and helped Loren, who was having trouble with his arm using only his one hand, Harry cleaned the flesh wound for him, made by what he guessed to be a hunting rifle, it was too small and thin to have been made by a shotgun like Scott had been hit with, he made sure there was no debris inside and flushed it out with boiled water before pressing the wad of fabric over the wound and tying it in place with another strip of fabric.

"We need to get some stature kits from somewhere, we can't leave these wounds open, they'll become infected." He said softly into the silent clearing. "Maybe steal some medication to help with healing and the pain too."

When everything was packed and the grave was dug the night was thick and black and they could only just see with their enhanced eyesight. They stood around the hole, Scott's body next to it and they all bowed their heads in silent respect and reflection.

"I didn't know you for very long Scott, but you always helped me, you even taught me how to cheat at cards so that I could have a chance at beating the others." Harry felt compelled to say as everyone remained silent, emotion blocking their throats and grief tying up their thoughts. "Thank you for saving the alpha, you were so brave, but likely you would have said that you were just doing what was expected of all beta males, we all appreciate it, the pups will too when they grow and learn what a huge sacrifice you made so that they might know the man who is their Father. You may be gone, but we'll never forget you, I won't let them. Goodbye Scott, save us a special den in hell so that when we join you one day we'll all be together again. One big pack all together once more and we can spend eternity together, even if it does drive us completely mad after a few hundred years, we can all be crazy together, just like old times."

Fenrir's hand closed tight around his upper arm when he fell silent, tears blurring his vision and as Jonas and Bryan lowered Scott's body into the grave, Harry swallowed hard, his throat tight and painful as he forced the grief and sorrow back down, at least for now, they had too much to do for any of them to breakdown now.

The pack murmured 'goodbyes' as Scott was lowered into the ground and Harry heard many of them sniff hard or swallow audibly in the darkness.

The whole pack helped fill in the hole on top of Scott and Harry swallowed harder as a single rock was hefted on top of the fresh mound, he placed a bunch of wild flowers by the rock and blinked the tears out of his eyes.

He'd lost many people in his life, he had lost several very violently by his own hands, or rather his own paws, but this hit him all the harder, he had been panicking after he had killed in Grimmauld Place, denying he had done it, not knowing he had done it, not knowing what he was, not remembering; he remembered this, he remembered Scott, he had spent hours and hours with Scott every single day, he had curled up next to Scott at night to sleep, for warmth, for comfort, he had laughed and joked with Scott, shared secrets and had hunted next to him, had been taught by him, they had shouted at one another and argued, but he had seen Scott as more than a friend, like an older brother and he had seen the huge hole in his chest, he had seen right through his body to the other side, he knew what had happened and why and that knowledge slammed into him with the force of gravity. He felt sick with the loss of one of his pack mates and he swallowed the bile back down. How would the pack get over this loss?

"You gave him a goodbye speech to be proud of." Fenrir grumbled roughly next to him. "I got choked up, didn't know what to say. I've known him for years, he begged me to join the pack, he couldn't hack it on his own and he desperately needed food, clothes, protection and a bit of comfort and warmth. I took him in to my small pack, there was only me, Jonas, Bryan and Nick back then and we gave him all that he needed and more and he'd been loyal to me ever since."

Harry placed a hand on Fenrir's wrist, stroking the rough skin gently, trying to ignore when his thumb caught on dried blood that matted Fenrir's arm hair.

Fenrir threw his head back and howled mournfully into the night sky, the gibbous moon shining high above, the whole pack joined him in his cry of sorrow, his cry of goodbye to one of their pack mates. It shouldn't have happened, but it did and now they had to learn to live with it.

"We need to get moving." Fenrir called out to them. "We need to be far away from this place before those hunters come back with more men and more guns."

"One moment alpha." Jonas rubbed his wet eyes and waved his wand, muttering in Latin under his breath. "To stop those hunters coming here and desecrating his final resting place."

Fenrir nodded and then the long, endless walking started once again, heading away from where the hunters had been, but nonetheless going back the way that they had come just a little over two months before.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Fenrir told him strongly. "I will find us a permanent home, we will have food, we will have protection and we will survive this winter. I swear it."

Harry nodded trustingly. He trusted, believed, that Fenrir would find a way out of this situation for them. He had to believe because the very thought that Fenrir would fail would mean the death of them all.

He looked down at the two sleeping babies in the makeshift sling, they were bigger and heavier than the last time he had done this and he could already feel the strain in his shoulders, but he held them tighter, his arms cradling their bodies under the sling. Whatever was to come, he couldn't let them fail, he couldn't let his pack separate and die off because it would mean the deaths of his two little pups as well and that was something he would never allow to happen, not while it was within his power to stop it.

* * *

The Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, growled as he dismissed the heads of all the departments from his new office. He honestly couldn't believe that they couldn't find a handful of people. He understood now why Fudge had been ruined from this. There was uproar, the backlash from the two dead Aurors in the middle of London, killed by Fenrir Greyback no less, had started a nationwide panic and he was the lucky bastard chosen to pick up the pieces left behind by Fudge's blundering, blathering idiocy.

Now four months after the event, October had dawned dark and gloomy for the wizarding world and it was a matter of what disaster would strike next. Rufus scowled as he tried yet again to try and get a meeting with the missing, turned werewolf, Harry Potter.

The now seventeen year old had not even used his wand once since going missing, they didn't even know if he had his wand with him, but now that the trace was gone with his maturity, they had no way of tracking his location, there was always an inconspicuous Auror patrolling Diagon Alley and another in Gringotts' main lobby, waiting to see if the boy would turn up, it was a fools hope though, the boy wasn't that idiotic and hadn't once tried to make a withdrawal from the Potter vault. They were hunting him, every single sighting was investigated in full, but there was nothing, they didn't even know if he was alive still or if he was in a shallow grave somewhere, or even just a pile of bones on a forest floor somewhere being gnawed on by scavengers and having his bones picked clean by crows.

He had his Aurors looking for Sirius Black and the other escaped Azkaban prisoners; he had his Magical Law Enforcement department hunting for Potter and the Disposal for Magical Creatures department hunting for Greyback. By splitting them into three separate task forces all focused on the one thing he had much better luck of actually getting results, unlike Fudge who had charged all three departments with finding and hunting down all the fugitives and escapees, spreading them too thinly and overworking them, they had revolted and Fudge had been booted out of office as a result.

This way his workers were less stressed and though he still had them working hard, he wasn't taking their booked holidays from them, he wasn't forcing them to work late or come in early and he wasn't piling the work on their shoulders until it buried them into the ground, but he _still_ wasn't getting the results he desired despite this.

No one had seen Sirius Black and the tip offs were all bogus, not one sighting of the escaped Azkaban Death Eaters had given a real lead, no one had seen Greyback despite him attacking and killing two Aurors in the middle of London and Potter had not been seen in nearly two years, not since he had been turned by an unknown werewolf in unknown circumstances and had gone on a rampage, killing several people, five of them children, and then disappeared without a single trace.

He had upped the rewards for information on all the escaped prisoners from Azkaban, had put a reward on Greyback's head and one on Potter's head, with a warning about not approaching any of them of course, the last thing he needed was more deaths, magical or Muggle, by the hands of these people or he'd be going the same way as Fudge.

The public asked for daily assurances that everything was under control, but he despised lying so all he could tell them was that he and the Ministry were doing their all to recapture the Azkaban escapees, to capture Greyback and his vicious, bloodthirsty pack and to bring Harry Potter in for trial and justice.

"Minister?"

Rufus looked up at the sound of his secretary and nodded for her to continue.

"Yes Lisa, what's wrong?"

"Auror Shacklebolt is here to see you. Shall I show him in or shall I tell him you're too busy and to come back later?"

"Show him in Lisa, I have a spare few minutes."

"Of course sir."

Rufus organised the papers on his desk and put the quill he had been twirling absent mindedly through his fingers beside his ink pots, standing up, he crossed his arms behind his back, looking away from the door. He evened his breathing out and readied himself for whatever would come through the door and for what purpose. Everything was being treated as a threat with these darkening days, Fudge had been happy to ignore the coming darkness, to push the disappearances under the rug as coincidences and to push away all the evidence in favour of keeping the peace and calm of the public, but Rufus was too clever to ignore such things, he knew what it meant and he knew he and the Ministry had to prepare and they had to prepare for the worst.

"Minister, Auror Shacklebolt here to see you."

"Thank you Lisa, you may leave."

Rufus waited and listened until the door closed behind his secretary before he turned to look at the tall, imposing figure of one of his top Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I hope that this meeting has a purpose Auror Shacklebolt, I can't imagine that you and your team have nothing to do." He said gruffly.

Shacklebolt nodded his head. "We have received intelligence that Potter has been spotted in Wales Minister. You requested that all such information should be referred to you before we dispatched a team to investigate." He said in his slow, deep voice that could calm a raging tiger.

"How good is this information?" Rufus asked.

Shacklebolt sighed in frustration with a hint of stress. "It'll likely turn out to be another run around, Minister, but we have to check just in case, I have a bad feeling about this one though, not least how Potter could get over into Wales from central London in the first place, let alone into West Wales, with no one seeing him, at last intelligence no one had taught him how to Apparate, yet we have no definitive proof that has him in Wales, just another 'helpful' tipoff."

Rufus sighed and curbed the urge to run a hand through his mane of hair. He sat down again, his knees feeling weak, and waved a hand at Shacklebolt.

"Send a pair of Aurors to investigate, tell them not to waste time on it if it's an obvious run around, get them back here to investigate a new lead. We can't afford to waste time on this, we need to capture these dangerous people and get them away from the public. They're all killers, they're all dangerous and they all need to face justice for their crimes, we can't allow them to remain on the loose any longer Shacklebolt. Capture them and bring them in, alive is preferable, but not a necessity. Inform your team."

Shacklebolt nodded and left, Rufus let out a bigger sigh and sat at his desk, pulling more paperwork towards him and picking his quill back up and dipped it back into his ink, he had to close in on these people; he had to keep the public safe and the unknowing Muggles safe too, there were far too many dangerous criminals out on the loose at the moment, he needed to deplete their numbers somehow. He couldn't sleep at night knowing that they were out there still and their victims' families had no closure or measure of justice or safety. He couldn't allow it.

* * *

Harry shivered and curled up around his two sons tightly, the four month olds were bundled up tightly and were settled between him and Fenrir on the hard, cold ground, Jonas was up around Harry's back and Grant was around Fenrir's back, the rest of the pack huddled around them, all of them shivering in the October night.

They hadn't eaten in two days and as he lay awake, too cold to sleep, Harry listened to the rumbles and grumbles of several stomachs aching for food. Every morning they ate one of the cereal bars just to keep them alive, but it didn't fill them up, it didn't even touch the sides of their starving bellies, it didn't give them any strength or energy and it didn't stop them from being hungry, it merely kept them alive. Barely.

He shivered and held back a groan of pain as he was both cold and hungry, but he remembered this well from before he had found the pack, he was used to this and he had survived on less than a cereal bar before, he could do it again as long as his sons were fine and they were, they had plenty of formula powder left and enough nappies until they passed through another town. It was the cold that he was most worried about and he slipped his fingers down into the blankets and thick, soft sleepsuits they were wearing and touched his son's hands, bellies and feet, checking their temperatures to find that they were all snug and warm still.

He breathed in relief and tried to get some sleep, they would spend all day tomorrow walking again and he needed the energy that would come from sleeping as he would get nothing from food, but he just wriggled and huffed, trying to drift off and not succeeding.

"Why are you awake?" Jonas grumbled from behind his head as Harry's constant wriggling disturbing him from his sleep.

"I'm cold." Harry admitted softly.

Jonas grunted and he bumped right up flush against the back of his body, wrapping his arms around his body tighter and throwing a leg over his waist, his burning thigh warming through Harry's body and making him almost purr in pleasure.

"Better?" Jonas asked, half asleep still.

Harry melted into the warmth of Jonas' larger, hotter body and nodded.

"Yeah, much better Jonas, thank you."

Jonas grunted again. "Get to sleep; your restless wriggling is annoying, I have no idea how Fenrir put's up with you."

"I don't know how I put up with either of you, get to fucking sleep." Fenrir growled from the other side of the two babies.

"Sorry alpha." Jonas muttered sleepily.

Harry yawned, went silent and hunched down, resting his head on Jonas' forearm and tried to drift off to sleep. It took a long while, a very long while and he likely only managed it through sheer exhaustion, but it seemed like he had only just closed his eyes when he was shaken awake again and told they had to get a move on.

This was going to be the death of him, even as he sat up and tried to get his brain to wake up. He accepted the boys into his arms and he played with them for a bit, but he was so tired and so hungry that he felt sick, he refused to eat the cereal bar that Fenrir threw at him and slipped it into his pocket instead when everyone else was busy, he just couldn't bring himself to eat it. He didn't feel well.

They started their walking, everyone on the alert for danger, threats or the distant hope of prey. It was silent as their excitement and faith was run into the ground with every foot fall, they were hungry, they were cold and they were fed up of the continuous walking and it was his fault, if he hadn't have run into their territory, if he had realised it was claimed and went the other way, Fenrir would never have met him or mated him and then the Order would never have followed him right to the pack and they'd still be in their perfect home, Harry missed his home, the meadow, the cave, the cabin, Fenrir's favourite rock outpost…he missed it all, but most of all he missed Scott, they all did, Scott would still be alive if Harry hadn't joined their pack.

"We're taking a break here." Fenrir ordered and lowered himself to the floor, as exhausted as the rest of them.

He pulled Harry down onto his lap and held him, his own body was burning from the continuous movement, Harry was like ice. He checked on his pups held against Harry's body by the blanket and noticed they were both awake and both looking up at him through different shades of blue eyes, Ulric had taken his darker blue, not quite as dark as his own, but close and Felan had taken a slightly darker blue than the baby blue he had started with, but the bright, crystal clear blue eyes always made him think of spring skies or warm, pellucid streams where the bed could be seen from the banks and every rock and fish could be counted.

Felan's eyes struck a deep protective cord inside of him, something about those eyes yelled innocence at him and he couldn't ignore it. He was protective of them both, but it was Ulric he wanted to build up and it was Felan he wanted to shelter.

He kissed them both as gently as he could, but when Harry's head lolled over his shoulder, his attention snapped to his mate, to find him either sleeping, or unconscious, likely sleeping after last night.

He sighed and asked someone to set up the blanket cradles, that they were taking an hour out of walking to get some more rest. He had felt like a complete fucking bastard shaking Harry awake that morning, just as the sun was rising, especially when it looked like Harry hadn't slept at all, but they needed to keep moving, but a small midday nap wasn't going to hurt any of them.

"Stay here with them, I'm going to scout and see if I can't find something for us to eat." Fenrir grumbled.

Jonas and Loren fell in beside him without needing to be asked, as two of the best hunters the pack had, Fenrir expected them to come with him.

What he didn't expect was to be hunted down himself just half an hour later, in the very empty and quiet wood they were in. He turned to look at Nick, whose eyes were wide and fearful as he gasped in lungfuls of air only to tell him that Harry needed him.

He didn't think he'd run so fast in his life and his lungs burnt and his legs ached when he reached the clearing he had left his pack in to find Grant trying to stimulate Harry's body, a body which had gone deathly pale and blue tinged.

Ripping off his shirt despite how cold it was, Fenrir stripped Harry's upper body and pulled them chest to chest, ordering someone to find one of the blankets they were carrying with them, yanking it around Harry and his own shoulders when it was offered to him.

"What happened?!" He demanded.

"We don't know, we covered him over alpha and let him sleep, but only fifteen minutes after you left he started fitting."

"Fitting?" He demanded, his heart clenching tightly. He swallowed and breathed harshly. "Stacey, Jonas, go and find a sign, a village, something, we need to know where we are. The rest of you set up, we're staying here tonight."

"Shall I continue hunting alpha?" Loren asked, looking haggard and unshaven, he could see the bone deep exhaustion in him, but still his pack mate offered to hunt for them and that meant a lot to him.

"No, get some rest Loren, there's nothing here. This little wood is empty but for us."

Trying to get Harry's icy body to stay warm and stimulated took a lot of energy, but Fenrir kept at it until the blue tint faded and a bit of pink came to the milky white skin that looked so unnatural it made him think of corpses.

Ulric started making a soft noise for food; a noise he knew would quickly escalate and turn ear-piercingly loud if his son wasn't attended immediately.

"I have him alpha." Grant assured him quickly as he picked up the little boy and hefted him over a shoulder as Sidney grabbed a bottle of water and Nick got two bottles and the milk powder from another black rubbish bag.

He watched as his pack mates expertly made up the bottles and fed Ulric and then a whining Felan, they'd come a long way from looking at the pink, squalling twins with awe, fear and a little disgust too.

"Heat one of those bottles of water up, wrap it in a blanket and pass it here." Fenrir ordered and his pack members rushed to do as he said, despite the confusion in their eyes at being ordered to do such a thing.

Fenrir put the hot water bottle against his own chest, making sure it wasn't actually going to burn or scald Harry, before he pressed the bottle against Harry's chest and moved those tiny, limp hands to cup the blanket wrapped bottle of hot water, Harry would lose no fingers or toes under his care.

Fenrir kept it up for most of the day, reheating the bottle when it went cool, supervising his pack members as they fed and changed his sons, allowing them to play with the twins as Sidney dug out a few toys for them to play with. If they could find a permanent place to stay, his sons would have more things to play with, to stimulate them and their growing minds, he could make a permanent home for them, he resolved himself, he'd have to find them soon, they couldn't carry on like this, not with winter coming, he breathed heavily and clenched his hands around Harry, he would do this, for his mate, his pups and his pack, he would do this.

Jonas and Stacey came back before Harry woke and Fenrir wouldn't admit aloud that he was worried for his tiny, delicate mate who always showed such determination and fire, he didn't know what had happened or if he needed to get Harry to a Healer, he just didn't know.

"We're near Tamworth, alpha." Jonas reported, looking to Harry worriedly.

Fenrir nodded with a sigh of relief. "We're almost there, a few more days if we push ourselves."

"Alpha, why are we going this way? We've always avoided the Midlands before." Nick asked quietly.

"There was a reason for that." Fenrir said gruffly. "The same reason we are now going there." He continued cryptically.

They all fell silent, all nursing their aching bellies and aching muscles, rubbing tired eyes as they watched their alpha trying to get their alpha bitch to regain consciousness.

Jonas had bolstered his courage and presented Fenrir with a handful of coins and a note of paper, saying a Muggle woman had thought he and Stacey were beggar brothers and had given them some Muggle money, Fenrir put it safe, but it was the other present that Jonas had that made him truly smile.

He and Stacey had stolen meat from a supermarket and had raided a butchers before coming back to them and they came bearing fresh meat and a few organs too. Fenrir, to show his gratitude, allowed them to eat first.

They filled up on all the meat they could, leaving enough to give a proper meal to Harry when he woke, it didn't take too much longer, the sun was just going down when Harry's beautiful eyes opened once again and he blinked several times before he groaned.

"The fuck happened?" He asked groggily as he tried to hold his own body up and away from Fenrir's chest, struggling to sit himself upright.

"We don't know, you started fitting and you passed out and you've been out all day, how do you feel?" Fenrir asked, trying to curb his concern and his need to just pepper Harry's face with licks and kisses.

"Like someone tried to murder my brain with a rock." He answered holding a hand to his pounding head.

"Why were you fitting?"

Harry's face screwed up with thought and realisation came to him suddenly and he sighed.

"It happens sometimes, it's not dangerous. Not really."

"It's never happened when you were with us before!" Fenrir said firmly.

"It hasn't happened since I became a werewolf; I thought that maybe the genes blocked it or something."

"What's wrong with you?" Sidney asked and Harry didn't need to hit him because Loren did it for him.

"Nothing's wrong with him stupid!"

"Nothing serious anyway. It's Voldemort."

Harry was amused that several of them flinched, but was happy that Fenrir didn't so much as tense under him.

"What does that psycho have to do with you fitting and falling unconscious for half a day, he must be a hundred and fifty miles, two hundred miles from us."

Harry sighed. "We're connected through my scar; we always have been since his killing curse failed, but it only got stronger after his rebirth. He sends me visions of what he's doing, torture mainly, but I get flashes of his emotions and he sometimes knows I'm there and attacks me, which causes the fitting. I think it was the Cruciatus curse." He said rubbing his arm absently.

"He hurts you this way?" Fenrir demanded.

Harry nodded. "Yes, he always has, he hurts when he touches me too."

"He's touched you before?"

Harry nodded. "His rebirth when I was fourteen."

"How do we stop it from happening?"

Harry shrugged. "Kill him?" He suggested. "As long as one of us lives, we're connected together. It won't stop."

"How long have you been suffering with this?"

"Since his rebirth and he touched me for the first and only time. Before then my scar used to prickle or get hot, sometimes it would burn, but it was never such agony and I never fitted, that came only after his rebirth, but it stopped when I was bitten, I had hoped that it wouldn't come back, that the genes had changed the connection and he couldn't get to me, but today proved that wrong."

"Here eat this." Fenrir demanded, changing the subject and handing him fresh meat.

"Where did you get this?"

"I sent Jonas and Stacey to the town to find out where we were, they raided the supermarket and the butchers to get us fresh meat, we've already eaten, so you eat as much of this as you can."

Harry tore into the meat with fury and gusto and it was just what he needed as the blood, cold and unpleasant, flowed over his tongue, the meat was cold, dead, harder to chew and tougher than what he had grown used to, but it was still meat and he ate it with relish.

"That feels so much better." He said when he finished, letting his packmates eat what he had left, watching them with a smile as they wrestled and fought for the scraps of remaining meat. It was the most energetic and happy they had been in a long while and it made him smile.

"Will this happen again?" Fenrir asked him softly when the rest of the pack was distracted.

Harry shrugged. "It might, but there's usually a while between these visions, he's looking for us, has all of his Death Eaters searching for us, he knows we're together and that we have pups. He's going to kill me, kill one of our pups and use the other one to control you to do his bidding. I found out that much before he realised I was there."

Fenrir's arms tightened around him and he snarled lowly. "He won't get any of us, not you, not me, not our pups and not the pack, I'm going to make sure of that, just a few more days and we'll be safe."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked cautiously.

"The place we're going is called Snake Pass, it's between Manchester and Sheffield."

"What's at Snake Pass?"

"My old pack." Fenrir told him quietly.

"The one that kicked you out when you were my age?" Harry asked startled.

Fenrir nodded. "My old alpha, Bruno, has to be at least sixty-seven if he hasn't already been replaced. But my last scouting trip, admittedly a while ago now, told me he's still alive and still the alpha of the pack I used to belong to, they're afraid of him, though no doubts several of them can fight and kill him, but even if he's not the alpha it won't change my plans. I will fight the alpha of that pack and I will win us a new home, I'll take over their territory for us and merge our packs together for protection and they will have a cache of food set aside for winter that we can take full advantage of, we're going to be fine, just a few more days."

"Please be careful Fenrir." Harry said weakly, knowing better than to try and change Fenrir's mind, he was the alpha male, Harry was just his breeding bitch.

Fenrir nodded curtly. "I'll be fine. I'll make short work of them, they aren't expecting an attack and the cold and the hunger has made us desperate, desperation will do wonders for determination. I will do this for us and I'll succeed too."

* * *

Finding Potter was almost as impossible as walking into a hungry dragon's mouth and then walking back out again. Rodolphus Lestrange looked to his younger brother Rabastan and his jaw tightened.

They had had no luck finding the elusive boy and the Dark Lord had seen fit to punish them both by torturing Rabastan. His brother's whittled, emaciated body shook and trembled like a withered leaf in a gust of wind and not even potions were helping to ease them, Azkaban had left its mark upon them both, they were not the young men they had used to be, Rodolphus almost hadn't recognised himself the first several times he had looked into the mirror after his escape.

"We…we have to…find the boy…Dolphus." Rabastan choked out between wracking shudders and spasms he couldn't control.

Rodolphus nodded and, well aware that Rabastan was his heir as he had no son, eased his brother's frame into a more upright position to reduce the restriction on his breathing.

"We will find him Basti, I swear it to you. That little mongrel will suffer before his death and those beasts he passes off as children will follow him. Greyback will pay for his desertion, we've done it before, we can do it again."

Rabastan nodded, made more jerky than the fluid motion it should have been by his flayed nerve endings. He was glad he had his brother here with him; he didn't want to go through these after effects alone.

"Per…perhaps we should…enlist Bella, to help us." He rasped out, his throat screamed raw.

"She's been charged with helping Draco with his task, the boy has proven to be…lacking."

"He doesn't…doesn't understand the cause, what we fight for."

Rodolphus shook his head. "It's more than that, he doesn't believe in it. Naturally I blame the parents, Lucius should have at least made sure his son was educated on such things, but he was more content to prance around the Ministry, throwing his weight and his gold around, while we loyal suffered and bled and screamed for our Lord, he was in his luxury manor, with his beautiful Wife and his sweet son, ignoring us rotting in prison and our crusade, everything we had fought for!"

Rodolphus cut himself off and breathed harshly and petting his brother's thin, brittle hair like he would a dog.

"Soon Rabastan, soon we'll get back to how we once were, we'll be alleviated above all the others, once we find Potter and his beasts and bring them to heel, gift them to the Dark Lord. He will have to take note of us then, he'll see how truly loyal we are…to him and to the cause. He doesn't need false followers like Lucius and he only needs Snape as a spy. We are his true followers and he'll see that, we just have to make him take note of us, what better way that to bring him what he most desires?"

Rabastan smiled tightly as his body seized up in pain. He gasped and immediately Rodolphus was soothing him, large hands tracing his body and kneading tight, cramping muscles, what little he had left of them after Azkaban.

"It will pass Basti, let it run its course, every curse makes us stronger, the Dark Lord is doing this to better us, he is truly wise and he wishes for us to be stronger, our weakened bodies frustrate him, he wants us to succeed, he is helping us this way, we should be honoured."

Rabastan nodded. "I am, those filthy Muggle-lovers will pay for what they did to us, making us this way in that vile prison, causing us to frustrate our Lord against our will. We need to punish them Dolphus."

"We shall, in time. Give it time, we will make ourselves stronger, with the Dark Lord's help, we will find him the Potter boy and his whelps, we will cage Greyback for him, we will do all that he asks of us and we will become his most loyal, his most trusted. Malfoy will fall with his sheltered, sweet son and Snape will put a foot wrong or his silk covered tongue will say the wrong thing to the wrong master and he will be struck down, leaving the way clear for us Basti, we will succeed in this, we are after all, truly loyal."

"To our Lord and to the cause." Rabastan nodded, finally gaining some colour back in his cheeks, his quivering lessening and the sudden, uncontrollable quivering was all but gone.

"Can you sit up Basti?" Rodolphus asked.

Rabastan nodded and eased himself upright. "We need to get stronger Dolphus, we need to…we need to be useful to our Lord."

"We will, I promise. Now, let us get something to eat so that we might gain some strength, we will start probing where the beast are afterwards, every other idiot is tromping through the forests and woodlands without using their brains, they have no plan, no method of any sort…we will approach this differently and we will find them."

Rabastan nodded trustingly as he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet as his brother snapped at a house elf to bring them something to eat. They were eating several times a day, only small portions of light foods at first, soups, porridge, fruits, but they had started adding high carbohydrate foods, nothing with empty calories, they had even managed to eat a small pasta meal yesterday, they were gaining strength every day, they would regain their former strength and they would do what they had been tasked with, they'd find Greyback and his pack, they would hand the Dark Lord Potter and the two beasts he'd whelped and they'd do so gladly, happy to serve, happy to please.

It would only be a matter of time before they'd be back to their former glory and as Rabastan lowered himself into a chair, his body still weak and pained from his Lord's frustrations, he was glad that he had helped alleviate his Lord's frustrations, he lived to do his Lord's bidding in any way he could be of service, even if it caused him pain or death, he'd do so gladly for the cause.

He had faith in his older brother Rodolphus, if Rodolphus said this was the better way to go, he would follow him in whatever he chose to do. He was his brother's heir, it was his place to follow and serve his brother as the Head of their house as they both followed their Lord. He would do anything and everything asked of him, by his brother and by his Lord, to do anything else would diminish him and his purpose in life.

He ate the light meal of poached fish, steamed green beans and boiled potatoes carefully, not pushing himself too hard, taking his cue from Rodolphus, who was eating slowly and precisely. He nibbled small mouthfuls and managed as much as he could, not pushing himself too hard, he knew this would take a lot of time, he had been imprisoned for nearly sixteen years, but he was fed up of waiting, he just wanted to be able to walk up a set of stairs without sweating and gasping from the exertion of it. He wanted to be able to sleep without the aid of potions, to be able to do his Lord's bidding, his brother's bidding without the threat of disappointing them due to his physical weakness, his inability to do much in his current state. He couldn't wait until he got stronger, until they both did and then they'd find Potter, Greyback and their little cubs and they'd be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams with the attention of their Lord, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Harry was nervous as he huddled down in a bush with his two sons, both blessedly sleeping. He was alone and fending for himself, the rest of the pack were scouting out Snake Pass, hunting and stalking Fenrir's old pack from downwind.

Harry shivered as the wind brought the scent of the alpha werewolf, his scent posts were all around him; they were deep in his territory, Harry couldn't believe how large his territory was, but Fenrir had told him that his old pack had been considerably larger than their little, intimate pack and was even more so now, they had at least twenty-three wolves in their pack, which caused Harry distress.

Fenrir, his mate, his lover, the Father of his two baby sons, was going to walk into their territory, into the heart of their rendezvous clearing and challenge his old alpha to the death for his pack, if Fenrir failed and was killed, the entire pack would be slaughtered, which is why Harry was currently alone with his sons, hiding in a bush like some scared child, but he wouldn't leave his sons alone and Fenrir had ordered him to stay safe at all costs, yet he was still acting as bait, they needed to execute this perfectly to have any chance of succeeding.

He was close to the main clearing; Fenrir was doubling around the other side so that he was downwind, leaving Harry upwind to distract the wolves with the scent of a submissive and two pups in their territory, they were counting on them being curious, on being accepting of a weak little submissive who had two near newborn pups so that they wouldn't attack him, at least not immediately. He was slipping around and he was not only letting his scent drift on the wind, but he was scent marking every tree and bush every five feet apart, spritzing them with drops of urine he was now forcing from his body, just to rile up the pack they were going to take over.

His heart was in his throat when he was captured by a man easily the size of Fenrir, but he was older, or at least he looked older. The man took care with him and excessive care of his sons, which he didn't remove from the sling that Harry had them in.

He was spoken to softly and steered to the main clearing, which was huge, grassy on the edges, worn bare in the middle with a large, deep cave in what looked like a huge rock cropping overshadowing the clearing, it was at least fifteen feet from the top down to the floor.

There were a mass of wolves around, but many were still missing and hunting down other wolves in the territory, but when one wolf, a very old and weary looking man, cupped his hands around his mouth and howled to call them back, Harry knew then that he was the alpha, that they thought he was the only one in the territory, they had taken the bait and his thin, starved and dirty body would tie in to the image they would have in their heads of an abandoned or escaped submissive with two pups.

"Hello little one, you _are_ young." The old man told him, he looked tired and exhausted, Harry was bolstered by this, if this was the alpha of this pack like he suspected, Fenrir could kill him with one fist, but as Harry looked into those strangely pale, almost colourless eyes, only a hint of grey to them, like chips of dirty ice, he saw the streak of cruelty, the mercilessness and the sadistic malice that had allowed this man to exile a sixteen year old Fenrir for siring pups that had died anyway just to keep him from challenging him later in life, hiding his true reason for out casting him, telling these wolves it was because Fenrir had sired pups when it was truly because he saw Fenrir as a threat to his position as alpha.

Harry squirmed and made himself seem uncomfortable, not exactly acting as wolves on all sides tried to crane their heads to look at his sleeping sons in his sling, more wolves coming into the clearing from all over.

"How old are you little submissive?" The man asked, licking his lips. Harry almost retched at the desire he saw reflected in those pale grey eyes, he had thought Malfoy had pale eyes, but he had nothing on this old man.

"Seventeen." Harry answered softly.

"Your pups? There are two?"

Harry nodded. "They're four months old, almost five."

"Most pups don't survive their first winter." The alpha said matter of factly, but the look in his eyes told Harry that this man's certainty was more than just experience, it was fact. It made him wonder if Fenrir's three pups had actually died naturally or if they were given assistance into death's embrace.

"Are they both boys?"

Harry nodded silently again and he saw the flash of malice in those eyes again, the alpha didn't want boy pups in his pack. Harry deduced that it was so they didn't grow up bigger and stronger and take over, like he had worried Fenrir would do.

"We will take you in; we can't have an abandoned submissive walking around in winter with two little pups, can we?"

Harry swallowed. He didn't like the look in those eyes, he didn't like them anyway, he didn't trust the pale eyes, but the look in them, desire and cruelty, he didn't like it at all.

"You'll be going into Oestrus again soon, won't you? I suppose some strong dominant male took you in your first ever heat period and left you with those two, such a shame, he should have kept you, such a beauty."

The hand of the man holding him tightened and then loosened, Harry forced himself not to look at him, but he had a feeling that the man holding him hadn't liked what he had just heard.

The woman beside the alpha male looked sharply at the man, like she had been offended by his words, Harry wondered if she was the current alpha bitch, which would mean that the man beside her was her breeding partner, but she had no pups that he could see and the alpha male seemed not to take any notice of her.

"You…" She started to say but she was cut off sharply and strongly.

"Shut up Bernice, you knew you were only a seasonal partner, all of you are only ever seasonal partners and I've had my fill of you several times over, I've had every submissive in this pack several times over, you are no different, you just happen to have given me more pups than any of the others, I had hoped you would catch in the breeding season, but you didn't. Some new blood is just what this pack needs." The alpha said looking directly at Harry, who hunched down and curved over his sons. He wouldn't let anyone other than Fenrir between his legs; he'd kill this cruel old man himself first.

The man holding Harry let out an almost silent growl under his breath at what the alpha said and one hand went to Harry's lower back, rubbing and soothing him and Harry actually managed to take some comfort from it, this beta male did not like the current alpha and he didn't like what he was hearing. That could actually work in their favour when the time came, so Harry moved closer to him, pressed into his comforting hand and rubbed his nose over his shirt in a show of submission. The alpha's eyes flashed dangerously and he smiled a very cruel, evil smile and held a hand out to Harry.

"Come, sit by me and I will see that you and your pups are fed and we'll get you some clean clothes." The alpha encouraged.

Harry had giggled as Fenrir and Jonas had 'roughed him up' by wrestling with him in the dirt and ripping holes into his clothes. He didn't find it funny now and he'd rather have none of his skin showing as he self-consciously pulled the neckline of his jumper, which had been stretched and torn, to cover his bare, pale shoulder.

Harry didn't move from where he was and the anger that burned in those pale eyes made him feel sick. This man was definitely not Fenrir, he wasn't a good alpha, he was cruel and domineering to a level higher than Fenrir ever went, even at his most angriest.

"Bring him to me Warren." The alpha ordered and the man holding him immediately started dragging him forward, slowly, reluctantly, but he still listened to his alpha, not a good sign.

"You touch him and I'll gut you with your own hand."

Harry sighed in absolute relief as Fenrir stepped out of the foliage and approached, the pack behind him, the plan had worked and as Jonas and Bryan separated Harry from the man Warren, who let him go easily, Fenrir faced off against his old alpha, towering over the old man with a half sneer, half smirk.

"Fenrir?" The man, Warren, asked in complete surprise.

Fenrir's smirk grew into a grin, not a good one. "It's nice to see you still recognise me, that I haven't changed too much." He replied sarcastically.

Warren snorted. "You were about five foot nine, skinny as a rake and about three decades younger the last I saw you."

"Silence! Why are you here?" The alpha demanded.

"Lovely to see you again Bruno." Fenrir said scathingly, his eyes glaring into those cold chips of dirty ice. "I've brought my pack to meet you, to meet the man who outcast me to die at sixteen."

"You knew what you did!"

"I grew too strong for you to control!" Fenrir delighted in saying, his teeth bared in fury.

"You fucked one of my females and gave her your unworthy seed!" Bruno snapped back, his face colouring up. "The mutant pups you gave her didn't even last until winter and then you actually beat her to death for it!"

"You showed no interest in any of them that season; it was within my rights to take one of them to have my own pups."

"I told you all not to!" Bruno snarled.

"I was still within my rights and you punished me because you couldn't control me, not because I had pups, but because you were terrified I was going to take the pack from you!"

"What madness is this? What utter bullshit are you feeding yourself on these days? As if you could defeat me!"

Fenrir laughed darkly and opened his arms, like he was welcoming the other man for a hug, but he was inviting their scrutiny, inviting them to look at the perfect, powerhouse of a body he had to the hunched, thick set old man opposite him.

"You can see me now, you can see what I have grown to be, do you still think you can defeat me? I am no longer the scrawny sixteen year old you tried to starve to death because you were afraid of all male pups."

"That's why you're here; you want to take over what doesn't belong to you!" Harry smiled at the flash of fear in those pale eyes, it was quickly covered by anger, but he'd seen it.

"My pack has regrettably lost its home, and so close to winter too, we find ourselves in need of a permanent home and a cache of food too, especially with the pups." Fenrir turned to look at Harry with Ulric and Felan and Harry smiled, holding his sons closer and rubbing his face on them as all thirty-two wolves in the clearing watched him.

"So we have decided it's time to do something about it, we've come to dispatch you and your unfounded fears from years ago have come to an eventual reality, you kicked me out of this pack for something I never would have done if you had let me stay, but I struggled for years to survive, I fell into a dark hole that I only just managed to crawl out of and I did so stronger than before, but I never once forgot you and what you did, so consider this my revenge for everything that happened to me after you exiled me. Your paranoia has come to be your downfall Bruno, you set this in motion yourself for out casting me for something I didn't do, because you were afraid of me taking over, and now, thirty years later, I've come back to do just that."

Bruno bared his teeth at Fenrir before nodding to Harry. "Your bitch and pups I take it? I'll enjoy fucking him to ruin your claim, begetting him with my own pups and I'll bash your pups' heads in on the rocks to get rid of every single trace of you and your genes."

Fenrir flew at him with a snarl and Jonas steered him quickly over to Loren, it was always Loren they handed him too he'd noticed, perhaps because he was the second youngest after himself and they wanted to protect the both of them, but Bryan took up a post in front of them.

Harry swallowed as the two men threw punches at one another, trying to trip the other up to gain an advantage, kicking out, trying to break bone, dislocate joints, blood flying everywhere as punches landed hard, splitting skin.

One of the other wolves tried to distract Fenrir when it looked like the alpha was losing, but Jonas leapt on him and started beating the shit out of him with his bare fists. Then it became an almost outright war as Grant and Stacey intercepted two more wolves and started fighting, but there were more wolves on the other side, more fighters and Bryan huffed, shoving Harry and Loren further away before attacking the male wolf that was trying to attack them.

Loren shifted Harry behind him and took out his dagger, all of the others were using their fists, in proper werewolf fashion, but he was taking no chances with Harry or the pups and if he was called a coward for drawing a blade, he didn't care as long as Harry and the boys were safe.

It wasn't needed, the snapping of bone was heard and Bryan came back to them, the wolf he had killed lying dead on the floor. Bryan was one of their best fighters for a reason.

Grant killed the wolf he was fighting when Nick kicked out his legs from behind him and allowed Grant to snap his neck, Jonas was holding his own and Fenrir appeared to be getting out all of his frustrations and by the looks of it he was having fun beating his old, abusing alpha to pulp.

Harry took note that not all the wolves were rushing to the aid of their alpha thought, Warren stood back with a man that looked so similar they had to be brothers, there was a small woman curled up on the floor, watching the fight between Bruno and Fenrir avidly with eager eyes, she smiled every time Fenrir landed a hard punch to Bruno with a sickening crack.

There were no pups, the youngest person in the clearing was older than him by at least seven years and resembled Bruno so much he could only be his son, could only be one of the pups Bruno had said he had sired on the current alpha bitch, Bernice. The only one to give him pups, not through a lack of trying apparently. Harry wondered why that was as there were quite a few women in the clearing. Beaten, battered looking women who flinched and curled up as the fights around them continued, all except the one woman who didn't take her eyes from the alpha fight.

Five wolves from their pack lay dead before one got a hold on Sidney and snapped his neck before anyone could do anything, Harry cried out in anguish and the pack stopped to look at him for half a second, to see him kneeling beside a dead Sid as Bryan took out his blade and repeatedly stabbed the wolf who had killed him.

Fenrir howled in fury and raised his knee so fast and hard into Bruno's gut Harry expected it to come out of his back. The pack followed his lead and the fights got more intense, more vicious as they avenged their dead pack mate, Loren and Bryan kept Harry well away from the other pack after Sidney died and Harry felt sick when Stacey took a powerful blow to the head, distracted by the young woman who launched herself at him, attacking his back, he tried to shake off the disorientation from the blow, only to have a knife shoved through his throat.

Harry was distressed when he heard Stacey struggling to breath around the knife, the blood bubbling from his mouth and around the steel blade, he was still alive, dying in agony because the bastard who had killed him refused to put him out of his misery, standing over him with the young woman who had helped him tucked into his side, looking at Stacey dying slowly with relish.

Rage like he had never felt before swallowed him and Harry had passed Ulric and Felan to Loren before anyone could register what he was doing. He threw himself at the couple standing over Stacey, aiming for the woman, knowing he couldn't take the male.

He rode her to the ground and bashed her head against the ground so hard and with all of his might, using her hair to get a good enough grip, hearing her screaming but ignoring it, listening instead to the dull thud her head made, the vicious crack, every time he slammed her skull into the hard packed ground.

He heard more screaming, more women crying, before he was torn off the woman who was already dead and found himself looking into pale, grey eyes.

He couldn't breathe for a moment as he darted his gaze around to look for Fenrir, to find him picking himself up and charging at them. He was shaken hard by Bruno to get his attention.

"That was my daughter you little cunt." Was all he got to say before Fenrir slammed into him and took him off, starting their fight again and leaving Harry to regain his senses.

Bryan had slit Stacey's throat fully for him, from ear to ear and Stacey had died with a friendly face above him, his agony ended, it was all they could give him besides the dead body of the bastard who had killed him, who Jonas and Bryan had killed together and the body of the woman who had distracted him enough to be his downfall, killed by Harry.

Harry was attacked by another woman, he didn't know why she chose to attack him, maybe she was angry and frustrated and saw him as the weakest link, but he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her around his body and started kicking her, she bore a resemblance to the woman he had killed. Likely a sister, no wonder she had attacked him, but he was still going to hurt her.

The woman Bernice was screaming, he was killing her daughters, the pack was attacking her sons, but Harry didn't care as he took out his own knife and thrust it into her heart, forcing it through bone, putting all of his weight and strength behind it and she made a grunting gasp and fell from his knife.

Harry made his way back to Loren, who was clutching the pups so tightly they were wriggling in discomfort. Harry took them back; letting Loren slip in front of him to protect him, in a position he was more at ease with, Bryan came back, now wielding two daggers, his own and the one from Stacey's neck.

With eleven of their pack dead and two of their own, the bodies on the ground made it difficult for any more fights to take place, not that there were many, but Fenrir and Bruno were still fighting, they were both bleeding and both were tiring, Bruno from age, Fenrir from lack of sleep and food.

No one was rushing to help their alpha now, none of them, not even Bernice and her youngest son, who she was holding on to tightly with both hands, but he looked pleased for some reason.

Harry turned to see why when he saw Fenrir land a serious punch to Bruno's throat, sending the man flying and when he tripped over a body, it was all over, Fenrir fell on him and seized his head and twisted it sharply, Bruno's neck snapped under the pressure and Fenrir took in a deep breath, standing up and coming to hold Harry in his arms, kissing him deeply and possessively through a bloodied mouth.

Harry just held him, feeling the shaking muscles; the fatigue that was rolling off Fenrir in waves as his knees almost went from under him as his lack of energy made itself known. Harry held him tighter and kissed his strong, sweaty neck, exposed by his ripped shirt.

No one really moved or did anything, until Jonas took over and started snapping branches off of dry trees and building a pyre, everyone watched him except Fenrir, who had his back to him, holding Harry and shaking as he tried to stay on his feet.

Jonas took out his wand and ignited the branches and waited until the whole thing was afire before he grabbed the body of the old alpha and threw it onto the fire, he did the same for every wolf he saw, except for Stacey and Sidney, who would both have respectful burials.

Harry was surprised that the one wolf, Warren, helped Jonas, but Harry suspected that he was the second wolf in command after Bruno, like Jonas was, so maybe it was their job after a fight like this to clean up the dead, he didn't know.

The smell of burning hair and flesh was acrid and repugnant, but a wave of Grant's wand had the smell disappearing. After that was done he walked a little way into the forest and started digging, Harry could barely see him through the sparse trees that started to grow thicker and closer together where he had chosen to dig the graves for Stacey and Sidney. Harry was in shock, he couldn't absorb everything that had happened and he couldn't register that Sid and Stace were dead and gone, just like Scott.

"What happens now?" A battered woman asked cautiously, it looked like she had been beaten every day of her life, but still she was the one to break the silence surrounding the large clearing with eleven bodies of her old pack mates, including her old alpha, burning on a fire in front of her.

Fenrir stood up straight and turned to look at her, he looked deranged with half of his face smeared with blood and she recoiled sharply.

"Now, if anyone wishes to challenge me, they can. If no one wishes to, you have a choice, stay here with me as alpha or you fuck off…quickly. If I find you in this territory tomorrow you'll join your dead pack mates."

No one moved, no one made a sound, until Warren stepped forward and he was smiling, he embraced Fenrir like he was his favourite nephew before clapping him on the back.

"I never thought to see you again pup. Tackett! Go and get two stags from the cache, we need to feed our alpha and our new pack mates."

One of the younger beta males rushed off and Fenrir's entire posture relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Warren and hugged him back.

"You were always like a Father to me." Harry heard him whisper, before they broke apart and Fenrir started barking orders at people he didn't even know like he was born to do it.

Harry sat down and cradled his pups gently, Miles and Nick went to go and collect their stuff and everyone settled, but when the other wolves tried to come near Harry and the pups, Fenrir growled deeply, warning them away and they scuttled around to the other side of the fire, the bodies all ash by now and Fenrir sat down for the first time since he had won his fight, behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him tight, holding him.

"I told you we'd win." He rumbled quietly.

"I was so scared." Harry admitted.

"It's fine, we'll work on fully merging now, our pack with theirs."

"Warren seems nice enough."

Fenrir looked up at the man, who was ordering the members of his own pack around to follow Fenrir's orders. He chuckled.

"Warren was the one who…well he sort of adopted me as his own when I was accepted into the pack after I was bitten. He was the one who looked after me and made sure I was alright, he taught me how to hunt, how to fight, how to look after myself. Him and his brother Worrick."

"Why didn't they go with you when you were exiled?" He asked curiously.

"I wouldn't have wanted them too. It's no life, being exiled from a pack. Most out casts die within the first year alone."

"You're too strong for that."

Fenrir snorted and held him tighter. "You were incredibly strong, surviving how you did."

"Barely." Harry scoffed.

"You still survived."

"It wasn't because we were worried about being out casts."

Harry looked at Warren's brother, Worrick, as he eased himself down to sit near them.

"We had to protect the rest of the pack, Bruno was a bastard, we couldn't leave the females and we had young pups here too, his children, he was no easier on them than any of us, they were screwed over from the start, the only one who was spared was Burne and that was because he was the youngest and his brother and sisters were protective of him."

"Is that Burne?" Harry asked, nodding to the twenty-five year old who looked like Bruno, sitting with Bernice.

Worrick nodded. "He's not as touched as his brother and sisters were. Bruno left him alone in favour of his older brother Bryce. He was fucked up too."

"Why did he fuck up his own children?" Harry asked.

"How many did he have after?"

"Several more litters after you left, he took every female in the pack systematically, one woman one breeding season, another one the next, he went around them in a circle after you got Kelly pregnant, but they came to Warren and I and begged us for something to kill off the babies, they didn't want them, they didn't want him to have that control over them, you remember what happened when Sophie stood up to him, he killed all four of her pups in front of her."

"I was eleven when he did that, I remember thinking then that someone had to do something, I asked Warren why he didn't do something. He said he wasn't strong enough, that he wasn't alpha material."

"And he wasn't, neither of us were, but we knew you were, we built you up that way, but he saw your potential and got rid of you before you were strong enough to take him down. As to why he fucked up his own children, he was just a sadistic bastard, he wanted Bryce to be a carbon copy of himself ready to take over the pack, there are even rumours that Bryce fucked his own sisters, but no one saw or smelt anything. Those three girls were crazy as well, especially Bianca, she's the one you bashed the fuck out of." Worrick said to Harry. "Bruno loved her the most as she was the most like him."

"But that boy is alright?" Fenrir asked, nodding to Burne.

"I'll keep an eye on him, but the danger is Bernice, she's the only one to give Bruno pups and he gave her special treatment for it, she didn't know that the other bitches aborted their babies with potions that we got for them so she thought she was special, the only fertile one in the pack, she'll resent your bitch being here and with new pups too, Bruno hasn't been able to get her pregnant in a while and their last two litters died. In her own way she loved the bastard and if we had offered the potion to her, offered to kill off her babies before they formed, she would have told Bruno and he would have killed me, Warren and the other females for it. Despite what that fucker did to the pups she'd already given him, she still would have sold them all out for him." Worrick said.

Harry held his two pups tighter, he could never do that to his own pups, his own children and he felt sick that anyone would watch as their children were abused and hurt and turn a blind eye to it. He loved Fenrir, he did, he loved him so much, but if he laid a single hand on his sons in such a way he'd take them and he'd leave. He'd run before he'd allow Fenrir to hurt them in such a way, not that his lover ever would, he trusted him implicitly, but how anyone could watch their children be hurt and abused was beyond his comprehension.

The inevitable cries for a feed started and it drew the attention of every wolf to him. Loren handed him two bottles and he took Felan from his sling and started feeding him.

Fenrir took Ulric when he cried and fed him, ignoring everyone looking at him, while Harry was self-conscious and embarrassed with everyone's eyes on him. He burped Felan hurriedly and then sat him on his lap, the little boy now wide awake and happy now that he had had a feed.

Harry sat him on the ground and Fenrir put Ulric down next to him, they stared at one another and then happily started babbling and giggling at one another.

Harry smiled at them before sighing. He turned to kiss Fenrir hard and he stood up.

"I'll be right back, I need a piss, don't you dare move."

Fenrir swatted his bum as he moved off, but Worrick was laughing at Harry ordering Fenrir around. As Harry moved away he heard Worrick turn to say 'You have it bad for him pup, congratulations.'

Harry smiled as he went into the trees and wetted a tree. He didn't think he had enough left after scenting the trees and bushes to draw the alpha's attentions, but it took him long minutes before he finished.

He walked past Grant and Jonas, digging graves for Stacey and Sidney; he patted their backs and pulled them into hugs.

"We'll get through this." He promised. "We'll never forget Scott, Sidney or Stacey, but we have to carry on, not like normal, things will never be normal again, even if they were here it wouldn't be normal, not with all these strangers, but we need to do our best."

Jonas pulled him back into a hug and squeezed him. "We know little bitch, we're doing alright. We killed everyone who killed them, we killed everyone who hurt our pack and you didn't do so bad yourself."

Grant chuckled darkly. "Understatement that one, the way you bashed that woman's head to bits was very arousing, I suppose we'll be hearing you scream later on tonight, I bet Fenrir is riled up and aroused from his victory too."

Harry rolled his eyes. "More than likely, I need to keep warm somehow."

That made them both laugh and feeling accomplished that he had made them laugh, he went back to Fenrir and his two pups, who were sprawled over the floor, Felan on his back, Ulric on his belly, drooling and babbling as Fenrir watched them carefully while still holding a conversation with Worrick and Warren and one man Harry didn't know.

Harry went and sat in his lap and ignored them all as he pulled Ulric back from the bonfire, which was admittedly burning low now, but he was taking no chances.

Fenrir petted at him almost subconsciously, knowing he was there but unknowing that he was actually caressing Harry. He proved Harry's thoughts wrong when he stopped speaking to brush Harry's hair aside and laid a kiss on his neck before biting into his skin and marking him.

"No need to get possessive Pup." Warren chuckled. "We're not interested in your young boy."

"He keeps me fit and on my toes." Fenrir smirked.

"I just like amazing sex." Harry answered, which set all four men laughing.

Fenrir pulled him into a kiss and then pushed him towards the two stags that had been put down for their meal, as the new alpha pair, Harry and Fenrir started eating first, both from different stags to get the best parts from both, before everyone else was invited to eat.

They seemed surprised and Warren hissed into Fenrir's ear that sometimes Bruno forbade some members of the pack food just because he could and he loved watching their faces as the rest of the pack ate in front of them; he'd even done it to his own children.

"I don't do shit like that to my own pack." Fenrir said. "Not just to get my rocks off, I do it if it's necessary."

"Has it ever been necessary?" One man asked, looking at Fenrir with sharp blue eyes.

"That's Oscar." Worrick said for Fenrir's benefit.

"A couple of times." Fenrir shrugged. "As recently as a few months ago. We had to leave our home and we went to find another one, we set up a new cache, settled down and prepared for the coming winter."

"So what happened?"

"We couldn't get enough prey in a single day to feed us all." Fenrir admitted bitterly. "So the better hunters ate what food we did have to gain strength to catch more, it didn't last more than a week."

"We can catch between nine and fifteen a day, but our cache is full, so there is no need to hunt much."

"You can only catch up to fifteen?" Harry asked with a frown. "How big is your hunting group?"

"All of us hunt." Worrick answered.

Loren actually laughed. "Our hunting group only numbered nine at most; we usually left two or three people home and we caught between ten and eighteen a day."

"When I had the pups the hunting group was as small as six some days." Harry smiled. "You really need some hunters."

"We know that. Our pack is old. We had an old alpha, I'm old, Worrick's old, Nathan's old. Jamil was old before he decided to fight you, Tysene was old, Hector was old." Warren said.

"Speak for your fucking self!" The man who had been sat with Fenrir and the two brothers after Harry had had his piss.

"You were old when I was young Nathan." Fenrir snorted. "That was thirty years ago."

"The only young new blood we had was from Curtis, whose dead, Alex, whose dead, Adam over there, Tavin by there and Liang."

"Hello." The indicated woman greeted, she was the same battered woman who had been so eager for her alpha's death in the fight, Warren said she was young, but Harry would eat his hand if she was under thirty.

"I recognise a lot of faces." Fenrir said. "Barely. You lot were old before I was exiled."

Warren laughed and clapped his shoulder. "You're still the serious little pup you used to be, we missed you. We kept up with where you were and what you were doing, keeping up with the news on you, I guess we haven't checked in a while, we didn't know you were mated with pups, but we knew you were doing well, more than well actually, you were so strong, so fearsome that people were afraid to say your name."

"We were damn proud of you he means. The little nine year old pup, who came here an attack victim, and clung to us with wide eyes, was exiled as a teen, survived through fucking hell and grew into a magnificent man with his own pack." Worrick put in.

"Careful now, I might think you have designs on my breeding partner." Harry said with a grin.

That made them all laugh and Fenrir pulled him into a harsh kiss.

"You have nothing to worry about there." Fenrir assured him.

Harry took note of those who were being anti-social for a lack of a better word and made a mental note to make sure they had an eye kept on them.

They had been thirty-six all together, but they were now a pack of nineteen, twenty-one including his tiny pups, but they couldn't do much yet. They had lost three pack members; the pack they had taken over had lost twelve members. Too many in his mind, but it couldn't have been helped, they had been attacked and they had to defend themselves, they had to protect their alpha who was trying to get a permanent home for them all.

After they had finished eating, their small pack gathered around to lay Stacey and Sidney to rest, burying them like they had Scott and Harry barely held himself together as he rested his weight submissively on Fenrir, who held him tightly, the tension in his muscles making them hard and bunched.

Harry was drained as he settled in the middle of the clearing, away from where they had had the fire a few hours ago and he set up the blanket cradles, going to collect his sons, one from Loren, the other from over Fenrir's shoulder and he put them to bed and covered them over, settling them down with a smile before he curled up and slowed his breathing to drift off to get in a few hours before everyone else went to sleep.

"What's he doing?" He heard the one beta male, Tavin, ask. He had been one of the anti-social wolves.

"Sleeping you idiot." He heard Loren snap back.

"We sleep in the cave this close to winter." Warren said placatingly, trying to ease down the fighting, Harry had guessed that the dominance battles for the hierarchy would start as soon as tomorrow, he hadn't thought, with all the dead wolves today, that there would be trouble tonight.

"My pack are stronger, they're used to sleeping under the moon in all weather." Fenrir grunted as he sat by Harry and placed his hand on Harry's sharp jut of hip.

"Do you wish for us to sleep outside alpha?" The small woman, Liang, asked softly.

He shook his head. "Sleep where you want, but we'll likely sleep out here for a while, just until we get used to it."

"Until it snows you mean." Tavin said scathingly.

Fenrir lifted an unimpressed eyebrow. "You have a problem with me pup?"

The wolf swallowed, Harry watched his Adam's apple bob with the force of it and he shook his head.

"Then shut your mouth or I'll knock out half your baby teeth."

The wolf, Tavin, went pale white and seemed to sway on his feet.

"Sit down before you fucking fall." Fenrir grunted and Harry smiled, remembering when Fenrir had said those same words to him when he was new to the pack, but he had finished them with 'bastard submissives.' Tavin was no submissive though.

The small, delicate looking woman with bruises all over her came to sit by Fenrir, Harry would have known she was Chinese just from looking at her, without knowing her name was Liang, her gorgeous black waterfall of hair was thicker and shiner than he'd ever get his and that was with her living in a forest for however long she'd been here.

When she started flirting with Fenrir though, that was when he stopped admiring her and he sat up, growling at her and he crawled over and laid himself on Fenrir's lap.

"He's mine you little tramp!"

Fenrir chuckled, amused as he brushed Harry's hair gently with his fingers and stroked his cheek.

"She has no chance of getting me. You have my pups."

Harry turned to smile up at him, reading in those dark blue eyes what Fenrir couldn't say out loud, what he had really meant to say. 'You have my heart, my love'. Harry let his eyes show all the love he held for the lummox of a man above him and gave him a soft smile, letting Fenrir know without words that he loved him too.

"Breeding partners change every season." The only other woman left to the pack said, eyeing Fenrir with burning brown eyes, she licked her bottom lip with the tip of a pink tongue.

"Who are you?" Fenrir asked.

"Emily, alpha."

"Take care what you say Emily, or you'll find yourself out in the snow alone for winter. None of you will replace Harry as my breeding partner."

"I could give you pups too." Bernice insisted. "I'm fertile, the only fertile one here."

"Did you not hear what the alpha just said?" Warren demanded. "He has a breeding partner, not a seasonal one, he isn't interested."

"But…what about pups? I'd keep _your_ pups." Emily said softly.

"I'm very capable of carrying and birthing my mate's pups' thank you very fucking much!" Harry snapped.

"Listen closely, absolutely no one is replacing Harry as my breeding partner, no one, especially not some little weak woman. Anyone who touches Harry or lays a finger on my pups will be beaten to death. I won't stand for it, am I clear?"

There were nods and a chorus of 'yes alpha' from the newly merged pack. Harry would make sure he and Fenrir had sex tonight, he had to refresh his claim on his breeding partner for these new wolves and he'd make sure to do so loudly so that they could all hear him. He'd make Fenrir bite and mark him and he'd mark Fenrir back. He'd stake his claim on his mate so thoroughly that no one would be able to deny it; he just had to find someone now to babysit his pups, because he was not going to leave them alone with strange wolves around while he went off to have sex, regardless of how much his wolf snarled inside him that they needed to re-stake their claim on their breeding mate with the presence of the new wolves, he would not leave his sons with them, especially not with wolves who were unfriendly and wanted to claim his mate for themselves. He wouldn't allow it, so perhaps he should ask Jonas and Bryan to babysit his pups for him, they wouldn't mind, they were strong enough, the pups would be safe and he could prove to those little bitches that he was all the bitch that Fenrir needed and it was going to damn well stay that way.

* * *

A/N: Still not much to say, so I won't drag it on, we're almost at the end, I'm certain now that it'll end on eleven chapters, so only three more to go and then I'll be back on Rise of the Drackens.

**Khaleesi Black-Wayland**: Yes, Harry did bite Fenrir on the thigh, he actually bit both thighs to make matching marks, Fenrir left his mark around Harry's left nipple in retaliation.

**jokers apprentice 101:** Everything inspires me, reading, watching TV, walking, working, thinking, sleeping. I people watch a lot too. It's all inspiration, I find it easy to write, half my writings actually write themselves now. Determination is key to keeping with a fic for so long, because you will get slow periods where you just don't want to write, but you need the determination to push through that and just carry on, there's no such thing as writer's block; you just sometimes have to leave one fic and go to write something else.

Well that's all there is for this chapter, I'll see you soon with the next one, don't forget to let me know what you think, all of your feedback goes into bettering the story and myself as a writer, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter,

StarLight Massacre. X


	9. The Strike

A/N: Chapter warning: Mentions of sex, non-descriptive and non-graphic sex scenes and canine knotting in human form. Explicit details of a man beating a woman for werewolf pack hierarchy position. Non-graphic rape.

A/N: A special shout out to **Sweets**, this chapter is a special birthday gift for you and I hope you enjoy it lovelie.

_Last Time_

_Harry would make sure he and Fenrir had sex tonight, he had to refresh his claim on his breeding partner for these new wolves and he'd make sure to do so loudly so that they could all hear him. He'd make Fenrir bite and mark him and he'd mark Fenrir back. He'd stake his claim on his mate so thoroughly that no one would be able to deny it; he just had to find someone now to babysit his pups, because he was not going to leave them alone with strange wolves around while he went off to have sex, regardless of how much his wolf snarled inside him that they needed to re-stake their claim on their breeding mate with the presence of the new wolves, he would not leave his sons with them, especially not with wolves who were unfriendly and wanted to claim his mate for themselves. He wouldn't allow it, so perhaps he should ask Jonas and Bryan to babysit his pups for him, they wouldn't mind, they were strong enough, the pups would be safe and he could prove to those little bitches that he was all the bitch that Fenrir needed and it was going to damn well stay that way._

Chapter Nine – The Strike

Harry couldn't keep the smile from his face the next morning, even as he stumbled and walked funny around his new home. His neck was a red ruin of love bites, actual bites and even a bit of dried blood that Fenrir's tongue had missed while attempting to clean him. He had scratches down his bare back which he was displaying proudly and a little bit smugly, despite the cool air, along with the bites and marks on his shoulders and stomach, the marks were all the way down to his thighs and he even had a mark on the inside of his knee and on his ankle from one of Fenrir's bites, but he couldn't walk around without his jeans on, Fenrir would go ballistic and it was too cold.

Fenrir had his own marks, bite marks on his chest, around his nipples and he had nail marks in his back and shoulders, and one long bloodied scratch on his lower back, he was also topless, but he was so smug he was puffed up and strutting around like he was royalty.

He had made Harry scream repeatedly and had fucked him so hard the final time that Harry had passed out on his knot from the force of his fourth orgasm.

His pack mates glowered at them both and complained about their alpha keeping them awake, as they always did when he kept them awake for most of the night with Harry's screams, but the new pack members said nothing, too uncertain as to what would garner a punishment and what would be allowed, except for those who had known Fenrir as a pup that is, they were teasing him mercilessly and ribbing him as much as Jonas, Grant and Bryan were.

"Bruno never took his bitches outside of the breeding season; we're not used to hearing such loud, ravishing love making outside of the breeding season." Worrick said with a grin clapping Fenrir's large, bare shoulder.

"You'll want to get used to it then." Harry said with a wide grin and a wobble in his knees. "Summer is our down period because it's so hot, even at night, we usually feel too hot and restless to do anything and with the pups waking every three hours we were usually too tired, though we do still reaffirm our claims often, even in summer, but every other season is ravenous though, especially winter. We need to keep warm."

Fenrir snorted and pulled Harry to rest on him and Harry did so, wrapping arms around him with a sigh, taking some of the weight off of his throbbing lower back and wobbly knees, ignoring that it was a submissive gesture.

"Where are the boys?" Fenrir grunted.

"They're fine, Jonas and Bryan are trying to get them to crawl, but our boys aren't having it, they demand to be carried everywhere still."

Fenrir smiled and played with the marks all over Harry's body, his bite marks, the scratch marks, the dark bruises he had sucked into his skin, the bruises left by his tight grip. Harry was displaying them proudly and likely for the benefit of the sulking women huddled together at the far end of the clearing.

Harry now knew better than to bite Fenrir's neck, such a thing would have shown that he intended to challenge Fenrir for his alpha position, so he left that area well enough alone, but that didn't extend to his chest or shoulders, which were now liberally dotted with small teeth and bite marks, bruises and scratches, he bore them proudly too, he deserved to, he had pleasured Harry intensely last night, as was their right with their victory in claiming a new territory and the victories they had both achieved in fights to claim said new territory.

Fenrir found an unclaimed patch of skin and he brushed Harry's hair away and bit into the clear patch of skin and Harry moaned loudly, holding onto Fenrir tightly and rubbing against him.

"Don't start." Jonas huffed. "Felan needs a change and you know I'll do anything for them, I'd even die for them, but I'm so not doing that, that's your job as parents."

Harry broke away with a laugh and accepted Felan into his arms and took the nappy and wipes Nick handed to him, sitting on the floor and changing his youngest son carefully.

"There! All clean." Harry said, holding Felan up after kissing his little mouth. Fenrir took him from him and hefted him over a broad shoulder and let Felan pull and yank on his hair, for all the notice Fenrir took of it Felan could have been sleeping instead of ripping out little fistfuls of hair.

"Don't let him do that." Harry chastised as he tried to unwind Felan's fingers from Fenrir's hair.

"It doesn't bother me." Fenrir grunted.

"No, but it bothers me because now when I hold him he does it to me as well and I'm not a nerveless bastard and it damn well hurts!"

That got a chuckle and Fenrir shifted Felan to cradle him in the crook of his elbow. Harry had to hold them with both arms now because of how heavy they had gotten, Fenrir could still cradle them with one and it always made him smile to see him do it.

Felan started playing with his own fingers instead, but soon he was yawning and blinking back sleep. He gave out about the same time Bryan brought a sleeping Ulric over to him and Harry placed his oldest boy into his blanket cradle and he sat down with him, making an effort to speak to the beta male, Tackett, when he came over to start a conversation, at least he was making an effort, which was more than most of the new pack members were doing as they huddled up together at the edge of the clearing. Warren, Worrick, Nathan and Tackett were just four of eleven wolves who were actually making an effort, likely because they had known Fenrir before, though Tackett had only just come to the pack when Fenrir was exiled, they were near enough the same age and they had gotten on well before Bruno had sensed Fenrir as a threat to his position.

The others were making no effort at all to get to know them; the merge wasn't going too well, they couldn't remain segregated like this, they needed to come together to remain safe and strong or this merge would be a huge waste of time and effort and most of all, a waste of lives.

Thinking of Scott, Stacey and Sidney hurt his heart and his biggest wish was that they were here with them, at the very least he would have wanted to be able to bury all three of them together, but Scott was three hundred miles away, buried all alone in Dartmoor. He swallowed his tears back and firmed himself, he would make this work, he owed it to his three dead pack mates to make what they had fought for work to the best of his abilities and he would start right now.

"Oscar." Harry called out loudly, waiting until the man looked up at him, his sharp blue eyes wide, completely startled at being called on by one of the alpha pair. "Could you get me another blanket for Ulric please."

"I'll do it alpha." Nick offered eagerly.

"I asked Oscar to do it Nick." Harry replied firmly.

Fenrir smirked at him as he came over and handed him a sleeping Felan. "Good job, alpha bitch." He murmured into his hair, pulling Harry's head into a gruff kiss as Harry tucked Felan into his own blanket cradle.

Oscar handed him a blanket uncertainly, flinching as if he expected to be hit for doing as he was asked.

"Thank you Oscar." Harry said as he took the blanket from his hand and tucked the new blanket around Ulric.

He looked up when he realised that Oscar was still stood in front of him, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"You can go back to what you were doing now, Oscar, thank you." Harry dismissed and Oscar almost jogged away from him, Harry rolled his eyes before checking on his sons a final time before digging out one of the development books and opening it, delegating himself as pup sitter.

The first hierarchy battle came before midday, between Warren and Jonas, both battling for the position of Fenrir's second in command after they had both tried to fill in the position and realised that there could only be one and neither were willing to step aside in favour of the other.

Jonas' youth won out in the end and he pinned Warren and made him submit before standing and offering him a hand up, clapping him on the shoulder and the tension between them was immediately dispersed and they went about laughing and joking once more.

Warren had to defend himself again against Grant, who he beat by a mere fluke and Worrick took full advantage of Grant's exertion and defeat and challenged him and won.

Their upper hierarchy was decided that day, Fenrir was alpha male, with Harry as his alpha bitch, Jonas was still second in command, but Warren was third, Worrick was fourth as he knew he couldn't beat his younger brother so he didn't bother challenging him and Grant ended up being fifth. Burne, Bruno's only remaining son, had automatically filled the role of omega male, a position that left Bernice cursing at Fenrir and crying for her son and left Burne grey skinned and almost vomiting in fear and nerves from the severe power shift in the pack. He had gone from being untouchable as the alpha's son, to being the punching bag and stress reliever of the pack. It was a serious culture shock for the sheltered twenty-six year old.

Tackett and Nathan were next to fight, according to Warren they fought one another every other week, he suspected that it was more to do with unresolved sexual tension than anything else.

Tackett won against Nathan, but lost to Grant.

Harry hadn't seen anything like it as everyone seemed to devolve into fighting, he kept Ulric and Felan safe and away from the fighting couples, sitting between them and the fighting males, but he still snarled when anyone came too close for his liking, which was a distance of five feet at an absolute minimum.

"It's like being back in the ice age with a bunch of cavemen, isn't it?"

Harry looked across sharply to Emily, who had crawled over to him and was reaching to touch Ulric's face. He caught her wrist and squeezed it tightly in warning.

"You never touch them without my permission." Harry snarled.

"You're not the alpha." Emily replied back, her eyes flashing in anger and indignation.

"I'm the alpha bitch of this pack!" Harry hissed.

"That doesn't mean anything! Alpha bitches change with every season, an alpha male will claim and go through all pack females systematically, as soon as the breeding season starts the alpha will pick someone else to be his breeding partner, as is his right!"

Harry glared at her and when he stayed silent because he had nothing to say to her, she got a cocky smirk on her face and took it to mean he was uncertain, he wasn't, he knew damn well that Fenrir was his and no one was going to take his breeding partner, his mate, from him, his frustration came from the threat of the three females hovering around his mate and throwing themselves at him, any man would be tempted, at least a little, but he knew Fenrir would always come back to him, he just wished that the three females would get it through their thick skulls that they'd never get in with Fenrir and just stop, because his wolf felt threatened and he didn't like it.

"You're too young to know of these things, you've only had one breeding season and you got pregnant, unusual for male wolves, even submissive ones, I'll grant you, but the alpha has three females to pick between now, he won't need to struggle to get pups with you."

"He had no struggle getting me with pups the first time and he doesn't want any of you!"

"You keep telling yourself that, but you'll see when the breeding season starts and we all go into oestrus, you were the only submissive in your old pack, you have competition now and I use that term lightly in your case, after all what would a man like him want with a young, inexperienced boy?" She demanded even as she made soft, gooey eyes at Fenrir; tall, strong, muscled and aroused with the fighting and violence going on around him, he was the perfect visual of virile, fertile male and Harry knew first hand that fighting never failed to get Fenrir aroused, he often pretended to struggle and fight as foreplay, to get his mate in the mood.

"What would he want with an ugly, old, used tramp?" Harry demanded of her.

Emily reared back and the anger on her face as she looked back at him made her, admittedly pretty face, twist into something terrible and the ugly shade of red she went was very unflattering with her blonde hair. Harry felt better knowing that he had hurt her and had made her look uglier, he hated that the three females were pretty, it made him feel uneasy, if they had been ugly or over fifty, he wouldn't have felt so threatened, but they were pretty and they were between thirty and forty, younger than Fenrir, but also closer to his age than Harry was by at least twenty years. It made his wolf raise his hackles, made him ache to defend what was his, he felt threatened even if he knew Fenrir would claim him in the new breeding season, these women were continuously challenging him and moving in on Fenrir, his position was safe with Fenrir, but these women were doing their all to threaten his position and he hated feeling that way in what was supposed to be his own home.

"You'll see! I'll claim him for myself when the breeding season starts, he won't be able to help himself with three breeding females in oestrus around him! You'll be kicked down and you'll be an omega like you made Burne, you'll be the pack's omega bitch for anyone and everyone to fuck and I'll laugh from beside the alpha with our new, perfect pups as the beta males have their fun with you and your pups are forgotten!"

Harry breathed heavily and harshly, his fists clenched hard and he tried to calm himself to no avail, his wolf was going ballistic inside of him, he wanted to reassert his claim and to punish this bitch for challenging him and his place in the pack, for insulting his pups by calling them imperfect and even suggesting that Fenrir would forget about Ulric and Felan, and he knew what he had to do, he knew what the only thing that would help alleviate these feelings was.

"MILES!" He yelled out so loudly everyone automatically snapped their heads around to look at him, the one fight remaining, between Oscar and Loren, stopped in mid fight as Loren took several steps towards him automatically.

Miles ran to him and looked down the several inches between their heights at him, worry for himself warring with concern for Harry. Harry had never yelled like that at anyone or for someone, something was wrong and they all knew it immediately. They just didn't know what it was that was wrong.

"What do you need alpha bitch?" He asked demurely, trying not to attract the anger he could see and smell on Harry towards himself.

"Stay here, you watch my pups and don't you dare leave them for anything. You protect them!" He said harshly, still breathing heavily, his fists clenched and his body shaking in rage as Emily watched him with a smug smile, obviously thinking that he was going to storm off to cool down like some child having a tantrum, leaving her free to move in on Fenrir to bad mouth him again.

Fenrir had told him that all three of the women had tried to bad mouth him to Fenrir whenever he wasn't there to hear them, he always cut them off and shooed them away like bothersome cats, that had made Harry smile and feel better about going about his business and duties around the clearing without staying within earshot of Fenrir so those women couldn't fill his head with lies.

He waited just long enough for Miles to nod his understanding, before he spun around and kicked Emily in the stomach and sent her flying away from his sons so their coming fight wouldn't endanger them.

"You think you can replace me?!" He demanded furiously, stalking to her like the dangerous predator that he was. "You arrogantly think you can take my place, that you can have my alpha male? You _can't_!"

He fell on her when he reached where she had landed hard on the ground, she was winded and he didn't care as he started hitting her and he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop, not even when she started fighting back, every bite of her nails clawing at him just enraged him further, she lashed out and he ignored her, letting his rage fuel him, fuel the fight, putting him in a mind-set where he could barely feel her hits against him, right up until she kicked him full force between the legs and, shocked and stunned at the sudden, excruciating pain, he fell to the side and tried to register the pain wracking through his entire body, he dry heaved several times, his eyes streaming, he'd never been kicked between the legs before, never and the pain was almost overwhelming, fortunately he had felt the Cruciatus curse, the pain of Voldemort's touch and his fury too which had burnt through his body like fire, so he wasn't completely catatonic on the floor, but this…this was a hideous pain, sudden, immediate and throbbing, the pain refused to go away, took over his whole body despite there being only one site of contact and he coughed harshly several times, feeling like he was trying to hack up a lung, his eyes watering still, either from the pain, the force of his coughing or the dry heaving, he didn't care, but when Emily caught her breath and recovered enough from his furious beating to climb onto him and start hitting him back, the rage took over the shock once more and with a final smack to his back and yank to his hair, he got it together and rolled over onto his back and wormed a leg between them, his arms shielding his face, throat and head from her hands and he kicked her hard enough to send her flying again.

He managed to sit up and breathed deeply, swallowing the bile back down when all he wanted to do was get on his knees and vomit and he scrubbed the wetness from his eyes, he was even more furious now and he stalked to her again, not taking any notice of the entire pack watching them intently, ignoring them as he remained aware now of where she was in relation to his genitals, he never wanted to be kicked there ever again, but he was going to make her pay for what she'd done and after giving her a sharp kick to her ribs, hearing the nasty crack that meant he had probably broken one, he fell on her again and punched her so hard her bottom lip split under his knuckles.

"You will never take away my pups from their Father and you will never replace me as alpha bitch!" He shouted in her face, he was surprised by how hoarse and raw his voice sounded.

"That's not your decision to make!" Emily screamed back, spitting blood from between her teeth where the inside of her mouth had been cut against her own teeth from the force of Harry's fist, even as she grabbed him and tried to roll him over onto his back, he countered her like Bryan had taught him to and pinned her once again on her back, shoved a knee into her gut and smacked the side of her face before he held her head in place by pinning her own hair to the ground, took two large fistfuls of the blonde hair and harshly wrenched her head to the side and tore into her neck to claim dominancy over her and to end the fight.

He stood up on shaky legs and spat her blood back onto her and stormed off into the forest. He was so fucking angry, but the fight was over for now, hopefully she wasn't stupid enough to challenge him again, but all he wanted now was an icy river, to wash the blood from his mouth, knuckles and the scratches that Emily had caused and also to cool his aching balls, every step was painful and the pain lingered like a throbbing toothache, only worse.

He found the river and stripped off the jeans he was wearing and jumped right in, the flow wasn't too fast here and the river wasn't very wide, almost a stream, but it was cool and he didn't care as he cupped himself and checked his balls and cock for any sort of damage or swelling.

Arms wrapped around him and he jumped, only to melt back into those large arms when he craned his head back to see Fenrir.

"Any lasting damage?" He grunted.

Harry shook his head. "No, it fucking hurts like hell though."

Fenrir snorted. "I know, it's a horrible pain."

"I never want to feel anything like that ever again."

"Hold up…you've never been kicked in the balls before?" Fenrir asked with one eyebrow raised in question.

Harry shook his head. "No and I never want to feel that again."

Fenrir chuckled and pressed against him in the water, he was hard and thick and hot against his back.

"Seriously? You were that turned on from watching me get beaten?"

Fenrir actually laughed at that and nuzzled his hair. "You handed her, her own arse on a plate Harry. Watching you fight makes me achingly hard, the fierce, furious look you had on your face made me want to pin you down and fuck you right there in front of them all. If only you hadn't stalked off so quickly afterwards."

"They might actually get that you're mine if you did claim me in front of them." Harry grumbled.

"It's the way Bruno was, it's how he run the pack. It's not really their fault, but they should and will listen to you or I'll have at them myself. He always went through all the pack females, so they don't know that that's not how it's done in other packs, that it was just him, so they expect me to be the same when it's not going to happen. I've mated to you, you're my breeding partner, not a mere seasonal one, they will never challenge you or your position at my side or underneath me."

"I can't wait until this breeding season comes and you fuck me all through it and get me with your pups again. That Emily actually told me that now that you had a choice of which partner you wanted you wouldn't choose an inexperienced little boy. That you were only with me because you had no other choice before."

Fenrir snorted and licked at his shoulders and neck.

"She has no idea. I like that you're inexperienced, just means I get to break you in and teach you myself. I always hated fucking used bitches, they feel all loose around me, you're so tight." He breathed hotly over the nape of his neck. "You will carry my pups again, I can't wait until you're pregnant with more of my pups, I won't leave you alone for a moment, not again."

"I can't wait until I'm filled with your pups again; promise me you won't go to them." Harry breathed softly, uncertainly.

"Never. You're all I want in a mate, I won't give you up, you're mine." Fenrir growled.

"Claim me." Harry all but ordered and Fenrir snarled, holding him tighter in the icy river and moving him into the position he wanted him.

Harry made sure his screams echoed all around the forest, begging and pleading for Fenrir. They stayed in the water for an hour and a half fucking and then just holding onto one another as Fenrir knotted him, though his mate's hand did fall to gently stroke his balls, grunting that he was checking for damage and helping him regain the feeling in them. Harry didn't stop him as he rested his chin on Fenrir's shoulder and moaned softly with each touch, not stopping him from his examination for damage. They ended up claiming one another again on the bank of the river.

* * *

Bernice kept her only remaining son, Burne, close to her. She was in shock, denial. In just one day she had lost three daughters and a son, her position as alpha bitch and all the comforts that went with it. It still hadn't sunk in weeks later.

She had tried to cosy up to the new alpha, Fenrir, along with the other two bitches Emily and Liang, they had started the very first night he was here and kept trying, despite Emily initially being cowed by the beating the current alpha bitch, Harry, had given her, but it couldn't keep her away for long, the attention of the alpha male was worth a few beatings and none of them were strangers to beatings, but for all the notice Fenrir took of her, or any of them really, she could have been a gust of wind in his ear, annoying, unwelcome and ignorable.

She knew he'd change his mind when the breeding season started and they all went into oestrus, but she had hoped that she could get into a better position than Emily and Liang so that she'd be assured that she was the next alpha bitch, if she gave him pups they'd forever have something to share between them, he couldn't ignore their pups, not even Bruno, as cold and distant as he'd been, had been able to ignore the five pups she'd given him, even though many more of them had died, and Fenrir seemed to take an active interest in his own pups, which was more than she could have hoped for.

She watched him now as he carried one little boy over his shoulder, those huge, fit muscles flexing as his arm curled up to hold the five month old baby in place. Bruno had always been a thick-set man, but any and all muscle he had once had had long turned to fat with inactivity and age, he had the pack so frightened of him and his sadistic ways that no one would dare challenge him for his position and with their oldest son Bryce growing so tall and strong and fit, knowing that the thirty-four year old would leap in to any argument or fight to defend his Father with a burning loyalty second to none, Bruno had had absolutely no challenges to his position, so he'd had no need to keep himself as fit as other wolves his age, something which had ended up being his downfall when Fenrir had come for them.

She watched the alpha with barely hidden desire, gazing longingly at the solid, strongly muscled body, the striking, angular face and the soft bulge between his legs that was barely contained in the ripped, dirty jeans he was wearing; he was talking with Warren and Tackett. It had annoyed her at first how quickly her pack members seemed to forget Bruno and her four murdered children and accept Fenrir, but then she realised that those who were flocking to Fenrir, mostly the brothers, Warren and Worrick, but also Nathan and Tackett, were those who claimed to have known Fenrir before, from before Bruno had exiled him from the pack, she wondered if they had anything to do with Fenrir turning up out of the blue to kill Bruno, or if it was a mere coincidence.

Adam and Tavin were indifferent to the new wolves, they were wary and politely respectful, but they weren't making it their mission in life to please either of the new alphas, they didn't want to stir anything up or make any waves, yet they still treated her with the respect of an alpha bitch, which pleased her greatly and she'd be sure to help them and praise them when Fenrir picked her as his alpha bitch in the coming breeding season in a few months.

Oscar however was warming right up to the alpha bitch Harry, who was treating him like a pack horse, sending him to get him things and Oscar, a proud beta wolf, was running eagerly to get him everything he asked for just for a bit of praise that fell easily from Harry's pretty pink lips. It was worse than disgraceful, it was humiliating, Harry was humiliating him and she could do nothing to help her fellow pack mate, she'd be struck down for even trying at the moment.

Her wolf ached to disfigure him. He was a very pretty boy, not as beautiful as she was, but he was pretty and she felt that if she could scar him or disfigure him a little then the alpha would sit up and take notice of her instead, that he'd pay her some attention then. It had the added bonus of affecting the alpha quite deeply too, she'd watched how aroused he'd gotten as Harry and Emily fought, the longer the fight went on, the harder he got, she'd noticed how turned on he was with all the violence and the blood in the air. He had followed after his alpha bitch when the fight was over and they'd heard the screams of carnal pleasure from the main clearing. She wanted what was in those jeans and she wanted to scream like Harry, Bruno had been a good lover, but not a particularly attentive one, he took his pleasure when he wanted it and only around the breeding season to ensure pups, he'd only ever engage in sexual activities in the name of breeding, she wanted Fenrir and she would have him and all of his loving skills, he seemed completely insatiable and her mouth watered and her body tightened at the thought of waking up every morning with a pleasant ache, only to be ravished again and again throughout the day.

If she fought Harry and beat him, it would be her that the alpha whisked off and ravished. Harry couldn't walk properly still; the alpha claimed him at least several times a week, if not every single day. She watched him now, wobbling around on bandy legs, the other twin boy in his arms, the satisfied, smug smile plastered on his face was sickening and she longed to wipe it away.

The marks of possession and love littered his body in various states of healing and her wolf snarled that they should be on her body; she should be the alpha bitch, not this young, pretty boy. The alpha could do so much better by taking her, she could give him better, stronger pups, she was more fertile, she was the better alpha bitch; she just had to make sure Fenrir claimed her during the breeding season, which meant sabotaging the competition and putting herself in a good position.

"Oscar, how are you?"

She looked up to see Harry talking to Oscar, whose simpering grin would have been more at home on a love sick puppy. She couldn't believe how far he was falling, just to please a mere boy.

"I'm fine alpha bitch. How are you?"

"Sore." The boy laughed, rubbing the fact that he'd had sex with the alpha half the night last night and kept them all awake with his screaming and the alpha's roars of pleasure yet again. Fenrir's roars of release always tightened her belly and made her ache for him to roar because of her, because he was having sex and getting pleasure from her.

"Are the pups alright? This is…Ulric?"

"You're getting better at telling them apart Oscar." Harry praised. "This _is_ Ulric and they're both fine, they're growing by the day now that they're almost half a year old, I can't believe it's gone so fast. Do you want to hold him for me a minute?"

Oscar acted like it was a huge honour as he took the chubby baby carefully and cradled him gently. Bruno had never allowed anyone to touch their pups, not even the delegated sitters had been able to handle them more than absolutely needed and she had followed his lead, they weren't worthy of touching the alpha's pups, but Fenrir didn't seem to care as he looked over for a moment before turning back to Warren and nodding before answering him in that deep, rumbling voice he had, a large hand patting a steady, soothing rhythm against the other pup, Felan's, back.

"He's heavy." Oscar said in wonder. "You wouldn't think it to look at him because he's so tiny, but he's a healthy weight."

Harry nodded proudly; she could see him sticking out his chest in pride as his son was complimented. Her fists tightened and she bared her teeth in furious anger.

"Don't Mum." Burne begged from beside her. "Leave him be, I don't want to see you hurt like me."

Bernice held back a snarl as she caught sight of his black eye from where one of the new wolves had punched him in the face. He'd argued with the alpha bitch and because he couldn't hit Harry without incurring the wrath of the alpha male, he'd turned to beat on her youngest son instead, her only remaining son.

"No, I have to do this. He needs to be put in his place! I will be the alpha bitch next year, as soon as the breeding season starts in a few months, I will be the alpha bitch again."

She stood up and dodged Burne's desperate grab for her. She walked right up to Oscar and Harry and shoved the seventeen year old boy hard, he stumbled and when he turned around, his face pulled into an expression of confusion, she put all of her strength into a punch to his head, catching his temple and he just crumpled to the floor.

She heard Burne yelling, heard Oscar shouting, but she fell onto the unconscious little boy and put all of her force behind every punch. Before she could do any real damage, just as she was bringing her fist down to break that perfect little nose to make good on her promise of sabotaging the competition, she was ripped off and thrown halfway across the clearing, she landed hard on her back and was completely winded for several long moments.

She blinked in surprise when she saw Fenrir cradling Harry in his huge, muscled arms. She didn't understand, she had been winning, it should be her he was fussing over, her who he dragged off into the forest to claim, she didn't understand.

Fenrir stood up with Harry in his arms and the look he gave her froze the blood in her veins, hurting her heart and terrifying her, Bruno had loved watching his bitches fight, he got off on watching them beat on one another, she had thought Fenrir was the same, he got aroused at the fighting, just like Bruno had only Fenrir did something about the arousal afterwards, fucking the victor of the fight, Bruno had ignored them and didn't do anything about his arousal outside of the breeding season.

"Jonas, why don't you break in our new omega bitch?" Fenrir growled angrily, his beautiful dark blue eyes not leaving her face. They shone with a lethal, dangerous energy and it made her think that he would much rather be caving her skull in with his bare hands. She didn't understand.

"I will because you asked me too, alpha." The second in command, Jonas, rumbled, his eyes burning through her with protective anger. "But I doubt the term breaking in is applicable here, she's so used I probably won't even get enough friction from her to orgasm."

Her face flushed at the laughter that surrounded her on all sides, even her own pack members were laughing at her, Oscar still holding the little pup to his chest protectively. He had a bleeding cut on the arm that was holding the little beast. Had she done that? Is that why the alpha was so angry? She hadn't meant to hurt the pups, just Harry, she knew better than to attack the pups, that would get her exiled or even killed, Liang however didn't seem to understand that, she wanted to get rid of the pups and then prove her own would be better. Bernice knew that wouldn't work and so did Emily, they were focusing on eradicating the little boy and gaining the attention of the alpha, she didn't understand why it wasn't working.

Jonas approached her, stalking towards her as she lay on the floor, still trying to get her breath back after being thrown by the alpha, she had landed very hard on her back, she wasn't used to such treatment. She watched Jonas approach her fearfully, his slim, fit body promised pain with its barely concealed protective anger, he radiated anger and protectiveness in every muscle. Did he like the alpha bitch Harry _that_ much?

Burne tried to intercept the second in command, tears in his eyes, afraid for her and what was going to be done to her, but one lashing punch from Jonas had her son on the floor on his back holding his nose screaming and crying. He certainly wasn't used to such treatment, as the son of the previous alpha he had been protected and anyone who hurt him was struck down or exiled by the alpha, his Father.

She forced herself up onto her hands and knees and tried to crawl to him, to protect him and comfort her only remaining child, but Jonas grabbed her upper arm and swung her around and off of her knees, he planted a boot into her already pained back, before he dropped his full weight onto her, pinning her to the ground and he tore at her clothing, holding her down roughly with his hefty weight on her thighs and an elbow in her back. She sobbed into the ground as her humiliation was complete. She would finish Harry, she would destroy him for this, for doing this to her, demoting her to the lowest possible position in the pack, she would do anything and everything she could to eliminate him, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

Harry lounged over Fenrir's lap, utterly relaxed despite the snow that was all around them. It was January now; he had passed the second anniversary of being bitten and the second anniversary of turning into a werewolf for the first time and this month was his first anniversary of being with the pack. Almost a whole year with these misfit men, but he wouldn't have it any other way now.

The breeding season was readily approaching, it was milder this winter than last and Fenrir was in a state of constant arousal with the anticipation of the breeding season, which was set to start earlier than it had last year, Fenrir was hoping it would be any day now rather than waiting another month until it was February, but Harry was being very possessive and territorial since Bernice and Liang had already gone into oestrus and he hadn't, not yet, but they were always sniffing around Fenrir, displaying to him, rubbing against him and whining at him, especially in wolf form on the full moon the other day, but he was chasing them away and keeping his claim fresh by urging Fenrir to mark and fuck him whenever they had a spare moment, which helped keep Fenrir's attention on him as well, as he was constantly hard and aching with the smell of fertile bitches in the air, so any amount of relief was welcome to him, but Harry was so happy that his breeding partner was snarling at the bitches that dared come near him whenever Harry couldn't be with him, it made him feel so much better and more secure, but it just made the bitches try all the harder, so Harry only left Fenrir now when he needed to use a tree or when his pups needed him.

His sons were the pride of the pack as he allowed them to be passed around and cradled and fed and played with by all pack members, even Burne had babysat them once, when the whole pack went to hunt, Harry had left Miles in the clearing under the guise of cleaning the mess up, but his real reason was to keep an eye on Burne, who hadn't done anything detrimental and hadn't really done much to the pups, only feeding them and then calming a fussing Felan when it was needed.

They were seven months old now and growing thick and fast, but Harry kept them so bundled up their movements were restricted, so he didn't know if they could crawl or even walk yet, he wouldn't risk them, but Fenrir was so happy that they were still alive, his oldest surviving pups. He smiled and held them gently and careful and it softened Harry's heart. He could see that Fenrir loved them deeply and he hoped that his sons would be able to see that too as it was unlikely that Fenrir would ever say such sentiments out loud. He just wasn't that type of person.

"How are you feeling?" Fenrir asked quietly. Harry could feel him straining, hard and hot, against his back.

Harry smiled and shifted his body back to rub against Fenrir. "I'm fine, but I think I could use some of my alpha's attentions." He almost purred.

Harry found himself on his hands and knees with Fenrir curled over his back before he could blink. He laughed, which turned into a moan when Fenrir licked at his neck before sinking his teeth into the skin and the muscle, getting a good mouthful of flesh to nibble and suck on to make a livid mark, his groin pressed right up against Harry's bum so he could feel the straining hardness of him, Fenrir must have been in some pain with how hard and aroused he was.

"Alpha!" Bryan called out, rushing over and dropping to his knees, averting his eyes and displaying the side of his neck. "Forgive me for interrupting." He begged as Fenrir snarled and glared daggers at him, baring his teeth in warning. "We think that Ulric is sick."

Harry was gone, he crawled out from under Fenrir, staggered to his feet, almost face planting the floor in his rush and making his strides as long and fast as possible as he skidded to the floor on his knees in front of where he had left Bryan and Nick watching his two sons in their blanket cradles.

Felan was happily biting and chewing on one of his soft toys, Ulric was red faced, fevered and he was wriggling unhappily. Harry picked him up carefully; he could feel that his temperature was too high just by touching him.

Arms wrapped around him and Fenrir's large hand pressed over Ulric's forehead and he hissed unhappily.

"He needs medicine." Fenrir rumbled. "As quickly as we can get it to him. Jonas, do you remember the town we passed through?"

"Tamworth." Jonas nodded, his face lined with severe worry.

"Apparate there." Fenrir went over to one of the bags and he tore into it and found the money that had been given to Jonas and Stacey by a little old woman what seemed like a life time ago, he could have kissed her now for her gift. "Find something, anything that will help." He ordered thrusting the money into his hand. "Get back here quickly."

Jonas nodded and then he was gone with a small pop and Harry cradled Ulric gently as he started fussing and then when his discomfort wasn't alleviated, because they couldn't do anything for him at the moment, he started crying.

Harry held him tighter, his little face bright cherry red, his clenched fists flailing as he cried. Harry sunk to his knees and curled up around his little son.

"How could this have happened? We were so careful!" He raged in anger and fear.

"Sometimes it does happen." Tackett said softly. "They get infections so easily for no apparent reason and often out of the blue, the fever is his body fighting it off, he's strong to fight it off in this weather, most babies just give in, but that he's fighting is good, as soon as we get him some medicine to help him fight it off he should be alright. The help of the medicine should be enough."

Fenrir eased himself down, sat right up flush behind him and held Harry around the waist and supported Ulric from underneath Harry's arms with his own. Both of them had forgotten the breeding season, had forgotten that they had been rutting just moments before, had forgotten that they were about to claim one another once again. Everything paled in the face of Ulric's sudden illness and as Harry shifted further back into Fenrir's lap, seeking comfort, he could feel that Fenrir had gone soft. Nothing killed an erection quite so much as a family emergency dealing with a sick baby for the first time.

Harry was a wreck as he waited for Jonas to come back, he wanted to keep Felan close, but didn't want to expose him to the germs that had made Ulric sick, he didn't want them both sick, but he tried to comfort them both anyway and snarled at anyone who got too close, even Loren who just wanted to help them, he didn't want anyone near him, his mate or his children. He didn't want anyone watching him go through this.

"Go hunting." Fenrir grunted. "I don't want any of you here right now. I'm going to cave in someone's face if you stay."

Harry tilted his head back to look at Fenrir, trying to see if he actually felt that way or if he had sensed that Harry didn't want them here and was sending them away for his benefit.

"Was that for me?" Harry asked when the pack had shambled off to hunt in the snow, dragging their heels and casting glances back at the four of them sat cuddled together, despite the threat of having their alpha kill them if they stayed. That alone showed how much some members of their pack cared for them.

Fenrir just grunted, not confirming or denying anything.

"I'm so worried for him Fenrir, I'm sorry. I thought I was taking better care of them, I guess I got distracted by the coming breeding season and the three women aren't helping things by sniffing around you, I got so distracted and forgot what was really important, our sons. I'm so sorry I let this happen to our pups, Fenrir."

Fenrir snorted and yanked on his hair until Harry was looking back at him in misery.

"This ain't your fault, you heard Tackett, they get sick for no damn reason. It's nothing to do with how they're being raised, it just happens. You're the best Mother wolf I've ever known and I won't have anyone saying any different. Honestly I've been waiting for the other boot to drop for the last couple of months; it all seemed to be going so smoothly, so well and that's not my experience with pups, as you know, so I've been expecting this for a while, even if I wished it never happened."

Harry sucked in a breath and swallowed. Had he been naïve to think that his sons would never get sick? That they'd never have to face this agonising wait for medicine to save their lives? Was this the reality of having pups as a werewolf? Always waiting for the next illness, the next infection that could kill them in their sleep?

His face creased in worry as Ulric's cries picked up a higher pitch and he thrashed in his arms once more, even as he and Fenrir tried to hold him close and still, trying to sooth him by murmuring softly and shushing him gently.

The wait for Jonas to come back was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, usually the one in the thick of the action, sitting down and waiting was agonising and Harry was a nervous wreck by the time a sweaty, panicked Jonas Apparated back into the clearing, a plastic bag wrapped around his wrist and a cardboard box under his arm.

He fell to his knees before they could stand and tipped out several bottles of baby medication, and a few other things that Harry raised an eyebrow at, from the carrier bag.

"They were giving away shit for free; I didn't waste time with arguing the toss with them, just took the stuff they handed me and left quickly." Jonas explained. "It's weaning shit or something, I wasn't listening too closely, but the woman recommended me these things to try to get him better when I explained what Ulric was like. She wanted me to bring 'my son' into see the doctor, so I waved her off with excuses that we were on holiday and weren't from the area, but she said these should work if it's nothing more serious than a fever."

"What could it be if it's not a fever?" Fenrir demanded as Harry picked up a bottle of infant Calpol and read the instructions quickly, pulling out a medicine syringe from the box and filling it to the required mark before turning around to hand Fenrir Ulric's squirming body.

"All sorts of things, meningitis, measles, mumps, chickenpox…" Jonas listed, rambling nervously.

"Alright, enough!" Harry cut in. "If this doesn't work we have to take him to a Healer, but that's only if it doesn't work. Fenrir hold him tightly, he's not going to like this."

Harry put the end of the syringe into Ulric's mouth and pushed the plunger down slowly and evenly, watching Ulric gag and twist, trying to get the foul tasting stuff from his mouth, but Fenrir held his head still with one huge, strong hand and Harry didn't let up, even as watching his son struggle to both swallow the medicine and push it out of his mouth hurt him, he knew it had to be done.

When the dispenser was empty, Harry slowly pulled it from Ulric's mouth and watched as he started screaming, but the medicine was all gone and only a small amount had been pushed out onto his chin by his little tongue, which Harry wiped away gently with his sleeve.

Jonas handed him a bottle that Harry had been too distracted to see him make, but he pushed the bulb of the bottle teat into Ulric's mouth, watching as his little son fought against it, afraid to swallow, before he did swallow reflexively and realised that it was actually milk and not more foul medicine.

He suckled deeply and quickly, washing the medicine down, but also the taste from his mouth and his sensitive tongue.

Harry read the box more carefully and slowly as Fenrir took the bottle from him and finished the feed and he actually took in the information this time.

"He'll need another dose in four hours." Harry said, feeling less shaky now that he had something that could help and instructions on what the next steps were. "We can give him up to four doses in twenty-four hours and for no longer than three days, he'll need a Healer then."

Fenrir nodded as he burped Ulric carefully. Their oldest son was slumped over Fenrir's shoulder, an exhausted yawn puckering his mouth, he fell asleep quickly and easily as Fenrir eased him into sleep with a huge hand rubbing circles on his back to sooth him.

"How much stuff is here?" Harry said with a smile as he opened the cardboard to find six smaller boxes of what looked like food pouches.

"They're weaning stuff." Jonas explained more slowly and calmly this time as he turned the pouch over in his hand to examine it. "It's to help them get used to having things in their mouth, though after that I don't think Ulric will want anything in his mouth at all, you'll be feeding him milk from a bottle when he's thirty."

Harry snorted as he looked at the hard plastic case of the tiniest spoons he'd ever seen. The packaging labelled them weaning spoons.

"So I put the contents of the pouches on the spoons and…what? Shove it in their mouths?" He asked with a frown.

"Pretty much. They need to get used to this smooth stuff first, they can't exactly bite their way through a deer like we do and they need a little more than milk now that they're older, they'll have teeth soon." Jonas explained.

Harry nodded as he twisted the top off a pouch that claimed to contain just one hundred percent pureed pears. He squeezed a bit onto his finger and put it in his own mouth, considering it.

"What _are_ you doing?" Fenrir asked.

"Checking it, making sure it's suitable for our sons, it's actually quite good, taste it."

Harry squeezed the pouch and held the finger full of the pale green goo out for Fenrir, who sneered and shoved his hand away.

"Taste it!" Harry demanded.

Fenrir pulled a bigger face, but relented and allowed Harry to feed him the goo. The way he acted it was like Harry had forced him to eat rabbit shit instead of a pouch of pureed pears.

"That's disgusting; you can't feed that to our sons!" He raged.

"It tastes fine to me." Harry waved away. "If they need it then they'll have it. They should get enough vitamins from these things to keep them healthy. I don't want them sick again."

"They've got stuff from seven months too; I got the extra stuff when I said they were twins and were coming up to eight months, snacks and shit." Jonas said, shoving a bag of apple rice cakes, a bag of sweetcorn rings and a bag of carrot sticks at him. "Something about needing different textures."

"You got all this for free?" Harry asked with a frown. He had no idea that chemists gave away so much baby stuff for free.

Jonas startled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two notes and a fistful of coins and handed it to Fenrir carefully. "Yes, I only paid for the medicines, everything else was free, they had a baby event or something and they were giving all this away. I think it was to encourage the parents to get the babies hooked on this stuff so they'd buy more."

"We'll steal it in future." Fenrir acquiesced, which was his way of letting Harry know he'd gotten his own way without it seeming like Fenrir was giving in, because as the alpha male, that would just be a tragedy.

Harry hid his smile and kissed Fenrir 'in thanks' for his cooperation and understanding. Fenrir kicked a box and told Jonas to put it all in a black bag and get it in the cave and out of the snow before cupping his hands around his mouth and howling to call the pack back to the clearing.

Several answering howls came back on the wind and Harry smiled, their pack had lost members, had gained members and had grown, he wished Scott, Stacey and Sidney were here to see what they had achieved, but it wasn't to be, it truly was amazing how quickly things could change in a single year, this time last year he'd been trawling through the snow, barefoot, freezing cold, starving to death and he had just happened to chance upon a small cabin in claimed territory. He was never so glad for anything in all of his life.

Later that night, as the wind picked up, Harry made an executive decision to join his new packmates in their sleeping and storage cave. Bruno's pack members weren't used to sleeping outside at all, where Harry and his pack weren't used to being indoors, but like last year where the cold had driven them to take refuge in the cabin, this year they were using the cave.

Last year Fenrir had used the excuse of Harry being too weak and thin to handle the cold, and the added excuse of wanting to coax himself into feeling the urge to breed, which it was too cold to do so. This year was milder, so Fenrir was feeling the effects of the breeding season more clearly, this year they were waiting for Harry to go into oestrus, so they used the excuse of Ulric's sickness to hole up in the cave, which maybe wasn't too wide, but was very deep. The entrance was high enough for them to stand in, but the roof got lower and lower the further towards the back of the cave, there was just enough room for twenty, maybe twenty-five of them if they slept huddled up.

Their new packmates had furs and odd blankets strewn everywhere, where the slept every single night. Used to sleeping on the hard ground in every season except late autumn and winter, when the ground frost hit, the old pack members, who joined them in the cave as soon as Harry had declared he was going to be sleeping inside with his sons, took patches of floor by the entrance to the cave, where they could still smell fresh air, but were shielded from rain, snow and wind, they all huddled together in a puppy pile that Harry, Fenrir and their sons were always the centre of, though Ulric and Felan were bundled up in so many blankets their little bodies were almost lost. They both wore thick woollen hats and had scratch mitts on just in case they managed to slip a hand out of the blankets in the night.

Fenrir was the last into the cave and he dragged a huge fur pelt from one of the black bags after him that he dumped on the wolves closest to the cave entrance, grunting that if the wind changed direction in the night he didn't want to be disturbed from sleep by their shivering and whinging.

Harry smiled and moved to make room for Fenrir at his back, snuggling into those arms and chest as Fenrir wrapped around him tightly, his alpha checking on Ulric once more, who was getting visibly better the more medicine he had, and on a peacefully sleeping Felan, before settling down fully, Harry in his arms. They fell asleep quickly, but perhaps if they had seen the angry eyes glaring at their backs in the dark, they would have had a harder time getting to sleep.

* * *

Augustus Rookwood didn't know what had possessed him to meet with the stranger who had owled him out of the blue, but he was so glad that he had, he could have kissed the battered woman for the unknowing gift she had given him.

She had avoided his gaze, spoke curtly and to the point and hadn't beaten around the bush, she said she didn't have the time, her alpha thought she was in some little Muggle town getting 'female products' instead she had Apparated to London, sent him an owl and gone down Knockturn alley to wait for a meeting with him. He had almost fallen over himself to go and meet her once he had read her letter.

She was from Greyback's pack and knew exactly where they were located and she confirmed that Potter and the two baby beasts were there too. He definitely could have kissed her as he took the information back to the Dark Lord with a skip in his step.

She had begged him to leave her alpha alone however and he had lied right to her face, promising that only Potter and the two 'pups' would be taken and she had almost wept in joy and gratitude as he showed her a sympathetic, understanding face.

"I don't want them hurt, the pack that is." She stressed. "But I want that boy and his pups gone. I'm in oestrus and no matter what I do my alpha won't even look at me! I've even presented myself to him and he still won't take me. His whole focus is on Potter, it's humiliating!"

Augustus had nodded as if her words meant anything to him, he would have promised her anything she asked for, even a palace on the moon if she'd wanted it, anything to get the location of Potter and Greyback from her.

"I'll make sure that everyone is protected." He had promised smoothly. "All we want is Potter, but we'll take the…_pups_ too if that is what you wish, we just need to know where they are and we'll do all the hard work for you."

The beaten woman looked uncomfortable, warring between telling him and not telling him, he could see it on her bruised and swollen face, he made sure his own face was open, sincere and inviting, even if it was a complete lie to lull her into telling him what he wanted to know.

"They're in Derbyshire." She said so quietly he almost missed it.

"Where to in Derbyshire?" He asked, trying not to seem too eager, but he had what he'd come for, he could taste his own victory, he would be the most rewarded follower of the Dark Lord, he would have what he came for.

"Just north of Snake Pass." The woman breathed softly. "I need to go back; he'll wonder where I am."

She stood quickly and Augustus could see that she was already regretting telling him where the pack was located, he wondered if she realised yet that she'd just sold out her entire pack, that none of them were going to be left alive or if she was still fooling herself that they'd come in all peaceful, take Potter and the baby beasts and then leave. He wondered if she actually fooled herself into thinking Greyback would just _let_ them walk away with Potter and the vile half bred cubs.

"Remember to act normally for the duration, we'll strike in the early morning in the next coming weeks, we'll take Potter and the babies and they'll be gone before you know it, they're all we want." He reassured her.

She nodded absently and he let her leave, she was wringing her hands and her gait was hunched and nervous. She was regretting telling him where her pack lived, he could see it all over her posture and body language, but it was too late now, they knew where the wolves were and as soon as they had the pack in their sights they wouldn't be able to get away. He just hoped the female wolf didn't blow the whole mission sky high before they could act, he hoped she just kept her mouth shut and acted normally so nothing clued Greyback into the coming attack, they'd need to take him by surprise if they had any hope of taking the hulking, muscled wolf down.

Augustus had delighted in informing the Dark Lord that Greyback and Potter were in Snake Pass, Derbyshire in front of everyone else, the so called 'elite' of the Death Eaters and it was him who had found out, him who had found out the needed information and all because one female wolf had seen his mug shot on an issue of the Daily Prophet once and had remembered his name out of the nine others who had been broken out of Azkaban with him.

They set up a strike quickly afterwards aimed to take them by surprise and scramble the pack, separate off Potter, who would hopefully be carrying the two little beasts. They'd have to be careful and quick in securing Greyback, as the alpha male, he was one of the biggest threats to them. They were under instructions to capture Greyback, Potter and the little beasts, everyone else in the pack was under the orders of capture was convenient, but not strictly necessary.

Augustus was unhappy to find out that the Dark Lord had given the insane, decrepit Lestrange brothers Rodolphus and Rabastan the point of attack, thus making them the team leaders of the whole operation. It was his information they were going on, but if they captured Potter and presented him to the Dark Lord he had no doubts that his part in the attack and capture would pale, he had to make sure that he was the one who captured Potter and the cubs, he couldn't stand the sneers Malfoy and Snape gave him or how they both shot down his ideas and input.

He would be the most loyal, the most trusted, he alone would be the one closest to the Dark Lord, he deserved it! Out of all of them he deserved it the most and he would have what was owed to him, even if he had to drag Potter to the Dark Lord's feet by his messy mop of hair, he'd do anything to prove his loyalty, prove his worth, he just wanted the recognition that was owed him, he hadn't even gotten a 'good job' for learning where Greyback and his pack were, nothing! The Dark Lord had immediately started making plans and preparations to attack the pack quickly and swiftly, before the woman could change her mind and alert them that she had betrayed them all to death or capture through jealousy, greed and lust.

Augustus was forced to listen and obey the Lestrange brothers, mostly Rodolphus who was older and who was queerly protective of his younger brother, as they planned and plotted the strike on the pack and the downfall of Greyback and Potter. They would assuredly win this war now, the Order and the Ministry wouldn't know what hit them and before they could figure it out, Potter, their hope, their _saviour_, would be dead and cold.

The world would be theirs for the taking, just as the Dark Lord had always promised them. Oh they'd fight, the mere peons would fight against the changes, the Order would stand up and the Ministry might even grow a backbone and fight, but without Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, they had no hope of ever winning in the long run. They would win and no one would be able to stop them, all they had to do was take out Potter and he didn't know they were coming.

Augustus smiled an evil smile, all his dreams would come true, he just had to make sure that he was the one who shoved Potter down at the Dark Lord's feet and everything that was owed to him would fall into place.

* * *

Harry was so happy that Ulric was better the next day. He cuddled his son, whose fever had broken in the night and was much better, if a bit subdued the next morning.

He didn't play much, he whined instead of cried and didn't move much, but his temperature had come right down, so Harry wasn't too worried, he just kept a very close eye on him and refused to let him be put down, he was held against the body heat of someone all day, either him, Fenrir, Loren or Miles had him all day, cradled close to their chests as he lethargically lay in their arms, content to just rest and recover.

Felan was his usual whining self, he made noises when he thought he wasn't getting enough attention, he whined when he was wet, when he was hungry or when he wanted something. He was just a very whiny baby and Harry still loved him for it as Felan made a soft grunting noise as Harry picked him up, whining about being moved from his comfortable spot.

Harry had him bundled up in a thick snowsuit that Bryan had gotten when he had gone to steal a dozen new knives for the pack after it emerged that Bruno hadn't let his pack members have any weapons, Loren had commented that no wonder their hunts were mostly unsuccessful with no knives to help them bring down prey.

The snowsuits came with thick mittens and Bryan had even swiped two pairs of wellies too, just so Harry didn't have to bundle them up in several blankets and they had a bit more movement, though not much as the suit was so padded the boys looked completely round.

It didn't stop Felan from trying his hardest though as he tried to move in the snowsuit, trying to reach for Harry, who had his current favourite toy dangling just out of reach.

"Come on Felan, come on baby, just a little further, you can use your hands and knees too, instead of doing the whole worm thing." Harry laughed as Felan wiggled on his belly without using his hands and knees.

"Still refusing to cooperate?" Fenrir grunted, sitting down behind him and wrapping his arms around him, touching and caressing his skin with cold hands, slipping them under Harry's shirt and jumper making his mate jump at the contact.

Harry nodded. "Still refusing to move or speak past whining, I think he takes after you."

Harry was pulled backwards suddenly onto Fenrir's lap and kissed until his lungs screamed for oxygen. They broke apart and Harry laughed breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Fenrir's neck, playing with his lengthening hair and the nape of his neck with his fingers. They kissed slower and deeper this time, coming apart to breathe only to kiss once more, Harry still hadn't gone into oestrus, though Fenrir was constantly hard now because all three female bitches had gone into oestrus and all three were trying to get Fenrir's attention, sniffing around him at all hours and whining for him, Harry hoped he would go into oestrus soon, they still hadn't stopped hounding him that they'd be the next alpha bitch and he'd be kicked to the curb. He made sure to point out smugly that they'd been in oestrus for a while and Fenrir hadn't even looked in their direction, which shut them up, but they were determined and relentless, they wanted his mate and they wanted his position in the pack, but he would not give up Fenrir without a fight, the position of alpha bitch was a perk, but he'd be just as happy if Fenrir were a lone wolf with no pack but the two of them and their twins, it was just a coincidence that Fenrir was the alpha male of the pack and Harry as his breeding partner was automatically bumped up to the position of alpha bitch.

"Alpha."

Harry snarled at Bernice as she interrupted them, lunging forward to pick up Felan from her feet and pulling him onto his lap, settling himself further into Fenrir's lap and wrapping his arms back around his neck, pressing his lips to his cheek in possession before he rubbed his cheek against the stubble on Fenrir's chin, marking him as his.

"What do you want?" Fenrir grunted. Harry felt him stiffen further in his jeans as her fertile, breeding scent aroused his wolf side. It made him more possessive and jealous as his arms tightened around Fenrir's neck. He hated that they could arouse his mate, that their fertile scents were driving him insane with the urge to breed them, they had no right to his mate, they had no right to force him into hardness with their scents. Fenrir was _his_ and he wouldn't let them have him!

"Per…permission to go to the town, alpha."

"You're an omega; you're not allowed to leave the clearing." Fenrir dismissed curtly.

"I'm in oestrus alpha, we all are…well, almost all of us are." She gave a look to Harry that made his top lip curl into a snarl, a low growl trickling from his throat at her blatant insult and lack of respect. "We need female products; our unfertilised, wasted eggs are making us bleed."

The abhorrently disgusted face that Fenrir pulled made Harry duck his head so his alpha didn't see his uncontrollable grin.

"I remember now why I preferred having an all-male pack." He sneered, his strong nose crumpling in his repulsion.

"You wouldn't leave us bleed, would you alpha?" Bernice asked gaspingly, almost panicked by the thought.

"Of course not, it's disgusting enough as it is without you three bleeding all over my home. Go to the town and steal the shit you need and come back before sundown, I don't want you waking me up by stumbling all over the place in the dark and don't bleed on me, my mate, my sons or my pack members. Sort yourselves the fuck out."

Bernice was a shade of red by the time Fenrir dismissed her, thoroughly humiliated and she left quickly.

"I don't like her leaving; maybe you should have sent someone more trustworthy." Jonas said softly so no one else could hear and averting his eyes so Fenrir didn't take his words as a challenge. "I would have gone, you know I would have, all you had to do was ask me, alpha."

"I just wanted her gone; even if it is for half a day, her and the others are pissing me off." Fenrir grunted.

"I'd be more than happy to alleviate my alpha's tension." Harry said softly, pretending to be coy as he smiled up at Fenrir through his lashes.

"Fuck!" Fenrir cursed as his cock throbbed achingly in his tight, rough jeans. "Jonas, watch my pups, don't leave them, my bitch begs me of my attentions."

Jonas smiled and took Felan from Harry's lap gently. "Work it all out of your systems! We might actually be able to get some sleep tonight."

"Don't count on it." Harry grinned. "I've got that hot, flushed feeling again; I think my period of oestrus is finally starting."

That wound Fenrir up more and he dragged Harry off laughing to the stream where they fucked and made love several times a day now, this time however, he had a feeling that this time was going to be just the thing to push him over the edge and start his breeding period, he couldn't wait to carry Fenrir's pups again.

Harry's fertile period hit with full force the next morning and he and Fenrir didn't even leave the cave before mating together, Fenrir pinning him down and covering him as he mated to him once more, claiming Harry as his breeding partner for the second year in a row.

They were exhausted, but happy when they stopped for a break because their bellies roared for food and Harry needed support when walking, which garnered a lot of whistles and cat calls, but he just laughed and sat with Fenrir, greeting his sons and telling them, loudly, that they might have a brother or sister or two in a few months. Of course his sons didn't understand and it was more for the benefit of the red faced females, but Harry didn't much care.

He lounged around with Ulric and Felan after their lunch while Fenrir did what he had to, to ensure that everything was normal and that everything was as it should be, that they had fresh, clean water to drink now that the smaller streams were freezing over, that their food stocks were still high and that there was no tension between any pack members, but since they had Burne and Bernice as omega wolves, the pack was strangely completely devoid of any tension, it seemed they had needed a few omega wolves to calm them all down some. There was a small bit of tension between Harry and the three females, but that was to be expected and it wouldn't be dispersed anytime soon, especially not now that Fenrir had claimed him as his alpha bitch once more, despite all their assurances and denials that he wouldn't claim Harry a second time and that Harry wouldn't be alpha bitch again.

Harry and Fenrir drifted off into their own little world, they came out of their shell for meal times and to see their sons on a rest period, but most of their time, like the first time they had mated in the breeding season, they spent the day fucking and claiming one another.

Fenrir could hardly leave him alone for more than an hour at a time and the looks on the three bitches faces as Fenrir caressed and held him, kissed and bit at him while they were on a rest break made Harry exaggerate his moves and moans more than he needed to, just to kick them in the teeth with the knowledge that Fenrir had chosen him and not them, that he was the alpha bitch once more and he could potentially be carrying their alpha male's pups once again. He was a very smug bitch about it too and as he grinned over at the three women from over the tops of his sons' heads, he made sure they knew it too.

* * *

A/N: This chapter caused me no end of trouble; I swear out of all the chapters for Blue Moon so far, this is the one that made me want to bash my head against the keyboard until nothing was left, of the keyboard or my head. But I worked it all out eventually and we finally have an update, so enjoy.

Thank you so much to **amusingIRONYpwnsz's **for being the **400****th**** reviewer**! And of course a massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm so glad you're all enjoying it so much.

**Khaleesi Black-Wayland**: I actually didn't notice that until you pointed it out, so it was completely coincidental that I bumped off all the pack members with the first name beginning with S.

**Soteria: **I will definitely be finishing Damaged Bodies, Life and Trials is undecided.

Well I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, only two more left before the end and it's going to hot up in the next chapter too, those of you on my facebook page will know more about that soon,

StarLight Massacre. X


	10. The End Game

A/N: Chapter warning: Non graphic mentions of sex. Explicit violence and torture. Detailed surgical procedure. Gore. Multiple character death.

_Last Time_

_Harry and Fenrir drifted off into their own little world, they came out of their shell for meal times and to see their sons on a rest period, but most of their time, like the first time they had mated in the breeding season, they spent the day fucking and claiming one another._

_Fenrir could hardly leave him alone for more than an hour at a time and the looks on the three bitches faces as Fenrir caressed and held him, kissed and bit at him while they were on a rest break made Harry exaggerate his moves and moans more than he needed to, just to kick them in the teeth with the knowledge that Fenrir had chosen him and not them, that he was the alpha bitch once more and he could potentially be carrying their alpha male's pups once again. He was a very smug bitch about it too and as he grinned over at the three women from over the tops of his sons' heads, he made sure they knew it too. _

Chapter Ten – The End Game

When February rolled around and the breeding season was slowly easing up to where they could actually function without rutting the ground to relieve the ache in their balls every hour and Harry could walk without fear that his legs would fold in on every other step, the pack seemed to settle down even further and come together more, the merge was less obvious, the pack more integrated than before and Harry now felt comfortable enough to delegate Adam or Oscar to looking after his pups as much as he did Miles and Nick, but he still wouldn't trust Tavin, it had nothing to do with the man being from another pack, but he seriously wouldn't have trusted Tavin with anything living, not even a puppy and especially not his two sons, not that Tavin minded, the thirty-two year old readily admitted that he was not the paternal type and would have hated children of his own, but he assured his alpha pair that he would do absolutely no harm to their children as long as he wasn't made to babysit them, then he confessed he'd likely feed them wrong or put their nappies on backwards. He wouldn't outright hurt them, but he'd likely hurt them through negligence or ignorance as he just didn't know how to look after such dependent little pups.

Harry sat down tiredly and cuddled into Fenrir's warmth, accepting a small handful of meat as an offering and he started eating delicately. He felt seriously tired today and he couldn't dredge up the energy to eat it, he didn't want to eat, he just wanted to sleep for several more hours, but he forced it down anyway just so he didn't worry Fenrir or any other of his pack mates, who were always so concerned about his eating habits after the state he had been in when he'd first come to them and then again after the months of walking to find a new territory, though he'd never gotten as bad as he had been when he had been a lone wolf.

"You alright?" Fenrir grunted.

Harry nodded as he chewed his last bite of meat slowly. "Just tired." He insisted. "We've fucked so much and so often that I almost can't wait for the down time, it'll be nice just to be able to walk in a straight line again."

He smiled and kissed Fenrir's mouth, running both his bloodied thumbs over Fenrir's stubbled chin and cheeks before licking the blood back off.

"I would gladly let my alpha fuck me as often as he wishes!" Emily insisted.

"If you don't want your teeth knocked back down your throat, I'd shut up. I'd be very happy to prevent you from talking at all through a crushed jaw otherwise." Harry growled lowly.

"Unfortunately for you, your alpha doesn't want to even touch you. I wouldn't fuck you weak bitches even if Harry wasn't here." Fenrir rumbled, his anger rising easily as he carried on from where Harry had left off. "I have made my choice more than clear. Harry is my alpha bitch, the rest of you are nothing to me."

"Cheers alpha, I love you too." Jonas actually pouted; his lower lip pushed out and folded down exaggeratedly and grotesquely.

Harry laughed so hard he almost choked. Fenrir patted his back, none too gently, but he was smiling.

"You know I didn't mean you lot, just the three bitches. I couldn't give a fuck about them, though I hope you're all enjoying your omega bitch, seeing as I won't lower myself to ever touch her, even if anything did happen to Harry."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, I'm younger than you remember. You might fuck like a twenty year old, but you're not one." Harry said cheekily.

Fenrir bit at him but Harry was laughing so hard he didn't mind.

"I think we'd enjoy our omega bitch more if she was better looking, alpha, and less used and less weathered. Though we thank you for your gift to us." Bryan said with a shit eating grin, he leered at Harry, who flipped him off. "Now if our omega bitch looked like our alpha bitch, I doubt any of us would leave him alone long enough to do our duties."

"That's why Harry is the alpha bitch, not the omega bitch." Fenrir grunted, pulling Harry more firmly onto his lap in a show of possession and possessiveness.

"Is that the only reason?" Harry frowned.

"Of course not, but it's the only reason they'll ever know."

Harry smiled and laughed, wrapping his arms around Fenrir, before his attention was stolen by his eight month old twins.

Ulric was babbling and Felan babbled back, having a conversation with one another that sounded completely adorable to an adoring Harry. He joined them, sitting just in front of Fenrir, and cooed to each of them and they laughed and reached out for him and he could do little more than hold them tight and grin over at Fenrir.

"I can't believe it's almost a year since they were born." Harry said softly.

"We could have more soon." Fenrir said tonelessly but he ducked his head so no one would see his smile. Harry knew the gesture well by now and it made him smile even wider.

"I'd be more than happy to give you more." Harry said proudly.

"The breeding season is over." Liang pointed out sharply. "If you're not pregnant now, you won't be this year."

"I could be pregnant." Harry said with narrowed eyes. "I didn't know I was pregnant last year until late March."

"That was only because you were vomiting too." Loren nodded. "You didn't start showing until at least another two or three weeks later. Though you're fitter now, healthier, you don't look so much like a bag of bones or like you'll drop dead at any moment."

"I might start showing later then." Harry nodded. "I wonder if I'll be so sick this time around."

"Stop speaking like you're already pregnant!" Emily snapped.

Fenrir let out a bass growl and Emily paled and huddled in on herself.

"I could be, I might not be, it doesn't matter." Harry shrugged unconcernedly. "I'm sure you can enjoy Ulric and Felan for another year until the next breeding season, can't you?" He turned to address Fenrir.

Fenrir nodded. "I don't want you to think that any younger pups will replace Ulric and Felan, they're still my pups, they'll always be my pups, just because we have more doesn't mean I'll forget them."

"Why would you chose him again in the next breeding season if he isn't pregnant this time?!" Bernice didn't seem able to help herself from speaking up and interfering.

"He's my breeding partner." Fenrir growled for the thousandth time. "Not a seasonal partner. That means that every breeding season that comes around, he is mine and I will claim him, that means, even if he doesn't give me pups for five years in a row, he'll still be my breeding partner and each and every year I will always go back to him."

"Does that mean on the sixth year you'll pick another mate?" Emily asked hopefully.

"What part of what I just said didn't you understand?" Fenrir demanded. "Are you so thick headed and fucking retarded that you can't understand such a simple statement? Five years, six years, fifty fucking years it doesn't matter, he's mine and no one else can have him and I won't claim anyone else."

The three women went quiet and sullen. Harry went back to his sons, who had started their conversation back up, babbling odd consonants mixed with vowels, words like 'ba', 'ca' and even 'ma' and 'da' when prompted.

"Say Mama." Harry encouraged.

"I still find it creepy that you refer to yourself as Mummy." Bryan pointed out.

"I am their Mother." Harry said. "I conceived them, I carried those two boys in my body, hell I still carry them in that damn sling when I take them down to the river and I won't have anyone taking that away from me. I'm their Mother, end of discussion."

"You're the best wolf Mother I've ever seen." Grant said with a smile and a dip of his head.

Fenrir nodded with a proud smirk and agreed. "He is."

"You didn't see me with my little pups." Bernice cut in, trying to discredit Harry and his Mothering skills while bringing the attention back to herself, unable to hold her tongue as Harry and his pups were praised yet again for something that she felt wasn't deserved or warranted.

"Thank fuck for that." Jonas scathed. "From the state of the black worm hole between your legs I don't think any of us want to see you giving birth. Your last litter probably walked out of you and don't get me started on the state of those sagging, empty flesh bags you dare to call breasts. Your previous pups must have sucked the milk, fat and connective tissues out of them and left you with two flaps of skin with giant, broken nipples."

Fenrir snorted and Harry laughed loudly along with the rest of the beta males. Burne flushed heavily and averted his gaze. Harry found himself feeling sorry for Burne, but he couldn't bring himself to care for Bernice, not when she was trying so hard to take his breeding partner from him, Fenrir was his and until she and the other two harlots learnt that, he was never going to be pally with them and he would continue to fight them to protect his claim on his alpha male.

* * *

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat in his chair and absently stroked his snake, Nagini, as he thought long and hard about the plan that had been brought to him by his followers, picking it to pieces and trying to evaluate every angle with a harsh, critical eye.

It was a solid plan on the surface, there were risks involved, naturally, but he couldn't help but wonder how many of his followers the wolves would decimate upon further, deeper, reflection. The Lestrange brothers wanted to put in the cursed and controlled followers first as fodder for the wolves and then when the wolves were distracted, the Death Eaters would then encircle them and cut them off from any escape.

He had other plans however, if his most loyal went in first, there were less likely to be such heavy losses on his side, where if they sent in the people under the Imperius curse first, they would lose their edge of surprise. The wolves would rip through the cursed people easily and he wondered how many of his loyal followers he would lose as they followed the cursed people, they needed that edge of surprise.

Though as he thought more upon it, they may already have lost the element of surprise and he had already reprimanded Rookwood heavily for letting the female werewolf go without so much as a tongue-tying curse to ensure her silence. Rookwood had insisted that he hadn't done anything to her to keep her trust, Rookwood was still paying for his overthought and he would make sure he carried on paying for it, but he had look outs on the wolf pack and they hadn't moved yet, so perhaps the female halfbreed really was as stupid as Rookwood had claimed her to be. Wonders never ceased.

He looked up when someone at the table shifted and he glared at the thin, pale and balding man, watching as the blood drained from his face making him turn from papery white to a pale grey, the too wide eyes reminding him of a cornered prey animal. A small prey animal.

"Something to say, Mulciber?" He asked smoothly.

"N…no, my Lord. Nothing. No." He stammered and tripped over his own tongue in his haste to answer, it was equal parts amusing and annoying.

"Rodolphus." He said, addressing the man to his right, just passed Bellatrix. "I believe it would be beneficial to keep the element of surprise. It would benefit us more to corner the halfbreeds and take them by surprise, if you feed them the controlled followers then they'll rip through them and it'll give them time to get into a blood lust and then we'll take heavy losses."

Rodolphus inclined his head. "As you wish my Lord, we live to serve you."

He smiled, more of a cruel, lipless snarl than anything. The Lestrange brothers hadn't lost their honeyed tongues in Azkaban, though it seemed that Bellatrix had lost most of her wits and sanity, the brothers weren't as affected, most of the damage done to them seemed to be to their once glorious bodies, now thin, pale and emaciated, they were shadows and shells of their former selves. He lamented the loss of their ability to move as well as they once had, they had been two of his most loyal, his most agile, talented and fearless duellists, now they were ruined, though their efforts to regain their former weight was working, but slowly, very slowly and it was painstaking and frustrating, he knew, he could feel it from their thoughts, he could feel how angry and impatient they were, how angry at everything being so weak and useless made them.

"We cannot hold this off any longer, it takes a mere moment for that female halfbreed to have a crisis of conscience and she'll tell Greyback what she's done and then our element of surprise has gone, they'll be expecting us, even if we catch them before they get to move, we need that initial attack of surprise to get the edge on them."

He gave a look to Augustus Rookwood and the whole table turned too look at him. The man flushed heavily and ducked his head.

"It has been a month, my Lord, she hasn't told them yet and they are none the wiser to our plans or what she did." Rookwood said softly.

The anger was instantaneous and he could feel his mouth pull into a snarl as he swished his wand and shot off a Cruciatus curse. He watched Rookwood scream and roll around the floor for a while until boredom settled in and he lifted the curse and turned back to the Lestrange brothers.

"This female could expose what she's done at any moment, it will take her a few seconds to tell Greyback and then they'll be expecting us, no matter where they go, we would have lost our element of surprise, I will not have that happen!" He hissed furiously.

Rodolphus nodded his head once again. "I understand my Lord, I will finalise the plans to your specifications, inform the others and we will move in to attack and capture within the week."

Voldemort nodded, but he couldn't help the flash of annoyance that it wasn't any sooner. His fingers itched and he caressed his wand, ignoring the flinches it garnered from his followers and how Rookwood paled even further after he crawled slowly and painfully back into his chair like a bug.

He couldn't wait until he had Potter at his feet, begging for mercy. The day had been a long one coming and he had waited sixteen long years for his revenge, now that it came closer to the boy's last day of life, he found himself unable to wait much longer.

He would finally crush Potter beneath his foot and then everything would finally fall into place, he was spreading his reach slowly and surely. His might and strength was taking over and people were noticing. The Ministry was still holding on, but now that Draco had finally completed his task, admittedly with considerable help from other Death Eaters, which he was very displeased over and he'd make sure to let his displeasure be known, and lured Dumbledore into a trap that ended with the old man's death, the public was panicking and splitting, they were running around like headless sheep and the only thing that stopped it from being all out mass hysteria was that oppressive Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour who was holding everyone together with an iron fist and an unbending backbone. He was the next target on his list. Everything was falling into place and as soon as Potter fell at his hand, there would be no one left to stop him, it would only be a matter of time then before he took over completely and Britain would fall into his rule, he already had a plan for that, but he couldn't implement it until Potter fell, it was imperative that Potter was killed and as soon as he could manage it. He had other plans he wanted to get done, this had been drawn out for too long as it was and it would be an almost physical relief to get that boy out of the way once and for all, but first things first, he had to get rid of Scrimgeour while his followers plotted and planned to take the wolf pack by surprise and then when all of the public was running around looking for their next leader, he would throw down Potter's lifeless body and declare himself as the ruler of magical Britain, then all he'd have to do was exterminate the Muggles and Mudbloods and he'd have his pure, magical Britain at last.

* * *

February was going to be a month of surprises it seemed, especially where his twin pups were concerned. Harry watched with excited pride as Ulric used Fenrir's leg to push himself to his feet.

Making embarrassing, excited noises, Harry hunched down on his feet and held his arms out to Ulric, encouraging him to walk the small gap between them. His little noises also managed to snag the attention of half the pack, which then got the attention of the other half.

Fenrir watched avidly as Ulric used his leg as support, one little hand always resting on his jean clad thigh even as Ulric turned to face Harry and made the silent, grasping motion with his hand, which usually ended with Harry scooping up whichever pup had made it from the ground and into his arms. Not today. Today Harry stayed where he was and encouraged Ulric to come to him instead.

Frowning heavily, and looking like he might throw a tantrum at any moment, Ulric refused to move his feet forward and continued grasping for Harry, demanding his attention and touch. Fenrir pressed a huge hand to the tiny pup's back and gave him the barest hint of a push, causing his oldest son to take a wobbly step forward.

Fenrir grinned as Harry started visibly buzzing with excitement, bouncing where he crouched; his whole arms shaking and vibrating as Fenrir gave Ulric another little push forward, prompting him to move his other leg forward. Another push and another little step and Ulric's hand slipped from the end of Fenrir's knee.

Standing alone with only Fenrir's hand at his back for support, Ulric decided that he didn't like not being able to touch something and tried to backtrack to Fenrir again, but his Father wouldn't allow him to and instead gave him another tiny push forward.

"Come on Ulric love." Harry coaxed gently, getting his son's attention back onto him. "Come here. Come to me."

"Ah ma!" He sniffled.

"I know, come here love."

Fenrir slowly took his hand from Ulric's back and let it hover behind him, just in case, as Ulric took his first, unprompted step towards Harry, before another and another and Fenrir felt himself swell with pride and protectiveness as he watched his son take his first steps, he ignored that they were stilted, wobbly and stumblingly and that on the fifth baby step he all but fell into Harry's arms and lap as he was swept up in Harry's excitement and joy and pride. The four steps before that last had been perfect in his eyes and unaided too. He refused to let anything else matter or deter his pride.

Harry gave him such a look of love, pride and burning desire that Fenrir let out a low, almost inaudible groan as he felt himself harden.

"I hope I am pregnant." Harry told him as he shuffled over with Ulric to drag him into a harsh kiss of teeth and tongue. "I want more children. I want _your_ children."

Fenrir growled a little louder at that and pulled Harry back into another harsh, demanding kiss. Felan joined them by way of crawling. Harry hated either of his sons crawling across the clearing. The floor of their main clearing was so hard packed from decades of use that it grazed his pups' hands and knees terribly. He'd prefer them to crawl on the softer areas of grass, but with the snow still falling, there wasn't any grass and crawling on snow was an impossibility, Bryan had tried and Felan had sunk through the snow and came out terrified, soaking wet and screaming. Harry had beaten Bryan for that and chewed his ear off about not doing it in future. He couldn't wait for the damn summer so all the snow would melt.

Holding both sons on his lap, Harry kissed Fenrir one last time before he stood up and hefted both boys over a shoulder apiece. Fenrir smacked his arse which garnered an eye roll from Harry, but was otherwise ignored, as it usually was.

The merge was almost fully implemented, it was only the females still holding out, as the beta males all realised they were in a better place with Fenrir than they had been with Bruno and that Fenrir didn't play stupid games with food, fights or sex. Harry had been disgusted to hear that Bruno had not only starved his pack members, but had also forced them to fight and he had forced most of his beta males to perform sex acts on one another for his own sick entertainment, a practise his oldest son Bryce had taken up as well, but as soon as they realised that Fenrir wouldn't do that to them and would let them just get on with what they wanted to do, unless he needed something that was, they all stopped being so skittish and jittery of their new alpha pair, like they were expecting an attack at any moment, they came out of their shells a lot more and shared a lot more about themselves and thus they mingled more, made friends and merged properly with the 'invading' pack.

Though Harry still grumbled that it would be best to just kill all three of the other bitches. Emily was too bloody vocal about Harry's every fault and shortcoming, she made fun of his pups (never within Fenrir's hearing range of course), ripped the bond that he had with Fenrir to pieces by pointing out everything they were doing that other mated wolves didn't or vice versa and she had tried to attack him twice more, both times Harry had beaten her into the ground, not without injury to himself though, which was wearing him out, but still Emily kept trying, kept hurting him and when she stopped, one of the others started. It was a vicious, never ending circle.

Bernice, who had come out of oestrus now, was once again being used by the beta males to relieve tensions and frustrations now that she couldn't get pregnant by them. Her behaviour had changed, she was quiet, withdrawn, skittish, always jerking around at every gust of wind or snap of a twig, but the pack put it down to the severe power shift, she had been their alpha bitch at the time of the takeover, she had been the alpha bitch more times that Emily or Liang, she had been the Mother of alpha pups, the pack had never had an omega bitch before her, so naturally going from the highest ranking female in to becoming the lowest rank in the pack would change her behaviour some, but Harry and Fenrir ignored and discounted her more often than not, she was an omega bitch, she wasn't worth their attention and that she'd gained the rank of omega bitch through attacking Harry when his back was turned and one of the alpha pups was not a foot away made her the equivalent of a crushed snail in their opinion.

It was Liang that worried Harry the most though. She was too quiet. He looked at her now, to find her staring at him and the two pups, she was always staring. He gave her his best glare and refused to show that her answering smile unnerved him. He had Jonas, Bryan and Grant watching her at all times and he kept Loren close to Ulric and Felan. He'd tried to get Miles and Nick close to her, but she'd refused to even look at them, she'd even spat that they were intruders and that Fenrir was an usurper, if Fenrir had heard her say that himself then he would have killed her out right. She knew that…she was too clever and that worried him too. She was his new obsession, he spent most of the day watching her, having the beta males following her and watching her, he barely noticed the other two, though it was harder to ignore Emily when she flew at him to launch yet another physical attack on him every other day.

Harry sat down by the deer that was freshly caught, the blood was warm and thick and he let Ulric and Felan play with the dead carcass, let them get a taste for animal blood as they put their bloodied hands into their mouths curiously. He had started weaning them off of pure milk, as they had known, Felan took to it more easily after the disaster that was forcing something other than milk into Ulric's mouth before he was ready, but their oldest son was getting there slowly and now that they both had teeth, or rather a tooth each, they wanted more than just milk in their diets.

"Isn't it bad manners to teach them to play with their food?" Grant teased as he sat beside Harry and pulled him into a short hug before sitting back and ruffling his already abysmally messy hair.

Harry snorted. "I'm thinking of it more as getting them used to their future diet. They seem to like the taste of the blood."

Loren snorted. "Of course they do, they're little werewolves. Not that we can tell if they're cat, dog or little bears when they turn, they're just little balls of coloured fluff that wobble around and nip at our ears and tails when we're sleeping."

Harry grinned and accepted the chunk of meat that Fenrir had carved out for him. Because the pack was so big, they usually had to have two large stags for every meal, so Harry ate at one as the alpha bitch and Fenrir at the other as alpha male, but Fenrir always handed him his first bite of meat, it was just habit now from when Fenrir had first declared his intentions towards Harry over a year ago now and neither of them saw fit to break the tradition, even though Emily pointed out that no other alpha pair did so after mating to one another, trying to plant it into their heads, and the heads of the beta males, that their bond was weird and not usual in werewolf society.

Harry hated that Emily and Liang ate at the same 'table' as he did, but he refused to have them near Fenrir, even if he was well within hearing distance of where Fenrir was sat and could easily follow his conversation with Jonas and Warren as easily as he could with the conversation between Bryan and Oscar beside him.

He was tired, no, he was exhausted from the constant posturing and threats to his place in the pack by the three women, even though she was the lowest ranked wolf in the pack, Bernice still tried to take his place, as if she thought Fenrir wasn't worth more than a mere omega bitch as a mate, even as a seasonal partner. She'd never be alpha bitch again, even if anything did happen to Harry, but that she didn't understand or accept that was worrying. It was like Bruno had completely fucked all three women up, which Tackett pointed out that he _had_ seriously fucked all three of them up, pitting them against one another for his own amusement, hitting and beating on them and using them in turn every breeding season. He'd had no idea that his second and third in command, Warren and Worrick, were sneaking them potions to kill off his pups before they even formed, they would have been executed otherwise, but only Bernice had been rose tinted enough to actually think Bruno in love with her, because she believed the lie that she alone was fertile and could give her alpha pups so she believed that she was somehow elevated in Bruno's eyes because of her 'superior fertility' and she used that to try and stamp down Liang and Emily and boost herself up in Fenrir's eyes too, not that he ever spared her a passing glance, but she was demented enough to still think she had a chance at Fenrir.

But back to the point, he was tired of defending his claim on Fenrir, tired of the insults and slurs and the disrespect and the pushing. He was one person and he had three hardened, older women each trying to take a pound of flesh and a pint of blood from him. Even as he thought this, he snatched out a hand and twisted Emily's wrist as she tried to take one of the choicest parts of the deer, Harry's known favourite part. He snarled lowly and Fenrir looked over sharply to see Harry and a beta bitch once again posturing against one another. He was as sick of it as Harry, but he couldn't just kill them with no good reason, not even if they annoyed the absolute fuck out of him, which they did. He couldn't abuse his position of alpha, his beta males would never trust him again if he did and he valued their trust and their loyalty.

"You touch Harry's food you'll be on the omega diet." He said gruffly, even as he tore into a tender piece of meat.

Harry flashed him a feral smile and dug in the stag to find something before gifting him with one of the nutritious kidneys, Fenrir's favourite part of any animal.

Fenrir grinned and took it, immediately eating it down in several bites, before smashing his mouth over Harry's and kissing him harshly.

Harry sat smug and puffed up as he lorded over his meal, smirking at Emily, who didn't want to be on an omega diet, no one wanted to be on a scarce omega diet, especially not in the winter when they needed the extra layer of fat for warmth.

Harry had been learning a lot about werewolves over the last year and he learnt yet more every single day, but it wasn't until he had come here that he learnt anything in depth about omega wolves and watching Burne and Bernice sitting away from the rest of the pack, isolated and waiting for the pack to finish eating so that they could come and scavenge scraps from the bones and intestines that were left caused strange, conflicting emotions within him. He didn't care about Bernice, but he did care about Burne, whose only transgression was being born to Bruno, something he couldn't help, had absolutely no control over and couldn't change no matter how much he wanted it to.

When the meal was finished, Harry had made sure that there was a bit of meat left for Burne, though Fenrir's carcass had been nearly picked clean, what with having several large males eating at it, Harry wasn't as big and didn't need as much and neither did the two females who ate with him, so more was left.

"Burne." Harry called out. "We've finished eating; you can come and eat now."

Burne made his way over and sat down self-consciously, trying to huddle down and hide himself from the eyes of his own pack mates. Yet as he was walking away, Harry slipped him part of the liver, which was a huge deal as usually only the alpha pair were permitted to eat the organs.

Burne looked at him shocked and surprised and Harry hunched down and with a soft smile he scent marked Burne on the cheek, the same as he did for his two sons.

"Just because you're Bruno's son doesn't make you bad and just because you're the omega of the pack doesn't mean we don't care about you or your wellbeing. We take care of our own, but you have a special role in the pack, it takes a strong and brave wolf to absorb the tensions and frustrations of his pack and still stick around and stay with us, we need you so that the pack doesn't devolve into tearing itself apart, none of us would survive if the pack started tearing itself apart, we have too many male egos and not enough outlets, there's only so much play wrestling and hunting can do to rid us of tension and stress, but despite that, we do still care and we won't abandon you or throw you away, you're a part of this pack Burne, no matter where in the hierarchy you stand."

Harry patted that strong shoulder and stood, ignoring that Burne was moist eyed and seconds from sobbing his heart out, he went and bedded Ulric and Felan down for their afternoon nap before he stretched with a yawn.

"What was that?" Fenrir demanded as he wrapped his arms around Harry, his hands slipping under Harry's thick, soft jumper to touch skin, brushing over a nipple.

"I hate seeing him so desolate, I know who and what he is, I'm not changing that or even trying too, he is our omega, but I just hate seeing him so sad, so defeated. So I enlightened him that his role of omega is very important, that we need him to absorb all the tension before we kill one another. I don't think he was seeing it that way, so maybe now he can feel a little better about his rank."

"You have a soft heart and a softer head." Fenrir snorted.

"I prefer to think of it as caring about all members of our pack." Harry snapped.

"Do you?" Fenrir challenged.

"Of course!" Harry defended hotly, before catching sight of Bernice crawling on the floor around the remains of Fenrir's stag, picking small pieces of meat from bones and a stab of perverse pleasure went through him. "Well, all those who matter at least."

"You can't claim to care for all the pack when you don't." Fenrir told him shortly.

"What would you have me do?" Harry hissed angrily. "Play nice with them when I know they would stab me in the back and clamber over my still warm body and into your arms if they could?"

"It's never going to happen." Fenrir waved away. "They're never going to replace you, why can't you get that through your thick skull? Nothing they do is going to change the way I feel about you, so why is this still an issue?"

"Because they damn well make it an issue!" Harry snarled, insulted at being called stupid by his own mate.

"Don't rise to it!"

"I won't let them walk all over me and I won't have them disrespecting me!"

"So tell them!" Fenrir snarled. "Stop all the fighting and posturing and open your damn mouth and tell them!"

Harry was so angry he didn't know what to say, he didn't think he could even unclench his jaw to say a word. He turned on his heel and stalked off towards the river; ignoring the smug smirks the three women sent him. They had seen the fight, even if they couldn't hear what was said, it was obvious that he and Fenrir had just fought and he was so angry he couldn't think, his mind kept looping the words Fenrir had spat at him, the accusation of not caring about the pack, the demand to give in to the three women after fighting them for so long to protect his claim, and he focused on his anger and it fed more anger into him until his wolf was throwing a full out bitch fit inside him.

He punched a tree repeatedly until the pain finally wormed its way into his brain, finally taking over the livid anger he felt, and he turned and collapsed against the tree he had been hitting, cradling his hand, which was bloody, scraped raw and swollen. He'd probably broken a few knuckles, but he didn't really care.

The tears came before he could stop them. He'd never fought with Fenrir before and he hated it, he hated knowing that Fenrir was disappointed and angry with him; he hated knowing that Fenrir was fed up with him so much that he had chewed him out in front of the rest of the pack.

He sat and wallowed a little bit, trying not to think about the clearing, knowing that the three females would have immediately moved in on Fenrir while he was gone and so angry, knowing they were taking advantage of the fight they'd just had to try and get Fenrir's interest and affections and drive him down in Fenrir's eyes, though it seemed he didn't need any help with that.

A part of him did wonder if Fenrir enjoyed all of the attention, it had to be an ego boost, to know that he had four bitches fighting and vying for his sole attention. It made him wonder all the way back to when he'd first stumbled into Fenrir's life, about if he had had competition from the beginning as the females had said, if Fenrir had had a choice in bitches from the start, if things still would have turned out the same. A small niggle of doubt set in before he could stop it, the three other bitches were all pretty enough, they were strong enough after Bruno's treatments and they were all fertile, so who's to say that if things had been different if Harry would still be the alpha bitch, was it so farfetched to believe the other three, despite Fenrir's assurances, had a chance of replacing him after all?

Someone sat next to him and took his broken hand into their larger hand and kissed it. Harry looked up through tear blurred eyes at Fenrir, who cursed and used a thumb to brush the tears away, his rough skinned palm destroying the path the previous tears had taken down his cheeks and chin.

"Does it hurt that much?" Fenrir grunted, checking his hand in the weak winter sunlight.

Harry blinked and sniffled a little. "I'm not crying because of my damn hand." He said with a little warble to his voice that ruined his stubborn indignation.

"Then why are you crying?" Fenrir asked, a crease between his brow.

"I've made you angry and disappointed." He admitted. "I hate myself for it."

Fenrir pulled him roughly and suddenly onto his lap and held him. He cursed harshly again.

"It's me." He said gruffly. "I saw you giving that bastard part of the liver and I got jealous and didn't know how to handle it without lashing out. I felt special when you gave me one of the kidneys from your stag, I felt amazing and smug and above all the others to have your affections and then you turned around and gave the pack omega a gift as well! Near enough the same gift that you gave to me."

Harry blinked and swallowed as he realised that all of this, the fight, the anger, all stemmed from Fenrir's jealously. He sagged back into Fenrir's arms and let the larger, older man cradle him in his muscled arms.

"I love you." Harry said softly, looking up at those dark blue eyes and pouring all of the feelings he felt for the man above him into them. "I care for you, I respect you, I trust you. I'd follow you wherever you took me, I'd protect you with my very life if I had to. I love the little things you do for me and for our sons, the feelings and the warmth of cuddling up to you at night, lying in your arms as we go to sleep, the safety and protection I feel when I'm around you, how happy you make me every day. I love talking to you; I love how you play with my hair and how you'll move it out of the way to bite my neck to mark me as yours. I love how you stroke my skin and how you make me feel, you can make me feel better with just a look, no one else can do that for me, only you. It's you I love, no matter what I do with anyone else, it's you alone who holds me, only you who will ever get to willingly touch me, you are the Father to my children Fenrir, no one else. So yes, I gave a kind word to Burne because I felt sorry for him, I gave him some extra food because he looks like he's getting sick, I gave him some of the liver because you know I don't like it, I gave you a kidney because it's your absolute favourite, so there was thought behind the gifts, but Burne hasn't done anything to us, to our sons or to the pack, his only fault is being born to the wrong man, how can we punish him for that when he was the only one of Bruno's children who didn't jump in to attack us when we fought to take over, who was the only one of his children who hated him and wanted him gone? He was glad he was gone Fenrir and he looked up to us for getting rid of the sadistic bastard. I understand why he has to be the omega of our pack, but why must we mistreat him too? Why can't we be kind and caring towards him too, like we do with our beta wolves?"

"So you don't like him?" Fenrir asked quietly, doubt warring with the proclamation of love Harry had sprouted off.

Harry sighed and grabbed Fenrir's cheeks and pulled him down into a kiss as he lifted his head to meet him halfway.

"No, not even a little bit and I never will. I just feel sorry for him, that's all. It's you I love, you who is my alpha and my mate, the Father to my sons and all the other children I'll have in the future. No one will ever replace you Fenrir, no one. I don't want anyone other than you, I didn't even think what I was doing was wrong or going to hurt you; if I had I wouldn't have done it in the first place. I just don't see Burne that way so I didn't think; I don't see any of them that way, so I just didn't realise you'd get jealous over how I was acting. I thought I was just being kind and caring towards our pack members. I'm sorry."

Fenrir snorted and pulled Harry up to his mouth to kiss him. "It's me who's sorry." He grunted softly. "I…I care for you a lot and seeing you acting that way with anyone made me so damn angry. Is that how you feel when those women are around me?"

Harry nodded. "I get so jealous, so angry that I can't think straight, I think I've damaged my teeth from grinding them so hard and I clench my jaw so tight that sometimes I think my jaw will pop or my head will explode, but I don't do anything because the last thing I want to do is disrespect you, least of all publically or in front of the whole pack. I hate them being around you, I get so jealous because I love you so much, I care so much for you that seeing you paying any attention to them makes me feel sick and upset and then you told me to leave them alone, to stop protecting my claim on you and to actually start treating them like they weren't slavering all over you and I lost it, I had to get away because I…I actually thought that maybe you enjoyed all of us fighting over you."

Fenrir made an angry noise and opened his mouth but Harry pressed a finger to his mouth to stop him.

"No, let me finish. It's bound to stroke your ego, your male pride of you and your wolf too, to have all four of us at each other's throats just for you, to be presenting to you, begging for _your_ attention and approval, begging for your seed to give us your children. I understand that, you're a man, it's natural, but if you started giving them attention, even a little bit, I wouldn't be able to stand it. It would egg them on; give them just enough hope to keep fighting me, wearing me down. I'm so tired of fighting them Fenrir; I'm tired of fighting my claim, I'm afraid to turn my back in what's supposed to be my home, just in case I'm attacked again. I'm terrified for our sons, I'd never forgive myself if I laxed my attention and protection around them and they got injured or even killed. Those bitches are willing to do anything and I'm terrified that they'll take it out on our pups because I can actually fight them back, our sons can't."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Fenrir demanded.

Harry frowned. "You had more than enough to deal with without me adding to your load with my emotional shit."

"It's not emotional shit." Fenrir told him harshly. "You're afraid in your own home, the home I won for the both of us so that we'd have somewhere to live with our pack, where we would be safe! You're afraid to turn your back, afraid for our pups! That's not shit, that's serious!"

Harry looked down and felt the tears coming back. He felt an emotional wreck and he wasn't sure what was to blame, the fight with Fenrir? Had everything just become too much and gotten on top of him? He didn't know, but currently it felt like he could cry himself to sleep if he tried.

"Come here. Stay close to me for the next few weeks, I'll sort this out."

"I should be able to do it myself!" Harry insisted with a soft sniff.

"What's the point in having an alpha male to look after you if you don't _let_ him look after you?" Fenrir teased gruffly.

Harry couldn't help it as his anger and frustration broke with a smile and a weak chuckle.

"I just want to prove that they aren't getting to me."

Fenrir scoffed. "It's very obvious to everyone that they're getting to you and not only that but they're digging under your skin and festering there, so they're doing it all the more. I won't have it, out of respect for you I let you deal with it on your own, but this has gone too far. I won't have you afraid for yourself or our pups in our own home. I won't have it and I won't put up with it any longer, they will respect you or I'll beat it into them."

Harry was shaking in relief as he curled into Fenrir's arms, resting against his chest. He trusted Fenrir to sort this out for him. He trusted Fenrir full stop and if he said he'd deal with it, Harry would let him.

"Now, what do you say that now we have that sorted out and under control and our misunderstanding jealousy has been worked out and put behind us, I reckon we have an hour or so more before anyone comes looking for us."

Harry laughed at the hungry look on Fenrir's face and he wrapped his arms around Fenrir and kissed him with an open mouth.

"I say we make the most of it before we're disturbed by our worried pack mates who think we might have killed one another."

Fenrir laughed and Harry turned so that he was sat straddling Fenrir's lap, a hard part of his mate's anatomy pressed right up against his own and it made Harry sigh softly.

They kissed slowly and exploratory, hands touched everywhere as tongues tangled and battled, lips pressed tightly together as Harry shifted his hips and rutted against Fenrir's lap in the way he knew Fenrir loved.

Sure enough Fenrir soon had him stripped of his clothing and was kissing down his body and around his skin, kissing, licking, nibbling and biting, leaving his scent and his marks behind. He prepared Harry quickly and kissed him everywhere his mouth could reach, murmuring encouragement and words of love without ever saying the actual 'L' word, the closest Fenrir seemed able to come was to say that he cared about him, but Harry understood, he knew Fenrir loved him, he didn't need him to say it, he wouldn't press his mate for a simple word when every touch and action spoke of how much he really loved him.

They were just about to come together, Harry whining and panting softly, begging for Fenrir, at least until Jonas interrupted them that is, bursting out of the treeline and out on to the river bank in a panic, apologising profusely as Fenrir snarled viciously and insisting that Loren had heard people in their forest, very close by as well.

Snarling even more ferociously, and not in the mood to deal with people, Fenrir grumpily tucked himself back into his jeans as Harry tugged his own clothing back on sluggishly and a bit weakly and shakily at having such an amazing build up to what would have been a spectacular orgasm, only to be denied at near enough the very last minute by a threat to the whole pack.

Fenrir and Jonas escorted him back into the clearing, where Warren was organising everyone, Loren had both pups in his arms, prepped and ready to run or Apparate at a moment's notice, Grant was beside him, one hand on the back of Felan's little head. Harry went to them and took his sons into his own arms and held them tightly, ignoring the bolt of pain that went through his broken hand at the action.

Worrick rushed back into the clearing from his scouting operation, his chest heaving, his eyes wide with panic written all over his face.

"There are wizards here!" He said surprised and horrified.

"You're sure they're wizards?" Fenrir demanded.

Worrick nodded his head. "They had their wands out alpha, ready to attack; they're surrounding us, trying to cage us into our clearing on all sides."

Bryan handed out the pack members' wands, handing Harry his two, his own and Sirius's stolen wand. He handed one pup to Loren so that he could hold his wand tightly; ready to fight to defend his home and his family, ignoring the pain in his hand still.

"How did this happen?" Fenrir snarled. "How did they know where we were, exactly where we were, to pin us down in one location?!"

No one answered and Harry breathed deeply and swallowed hard. "We'll find out how after we've killed them." He said surely. To think anything else was to give up before the fight had even started and he couldn't give up, his entire life was here in this clearing, maybe not the clearing itself but the people inside it, they could always get a new clearing, but the people inside it were irreplaceable. He looked down to the little face of Ulric, then over to Felan in Loren's arms. He would fight to the death for his two sons if need be, they wouldn't take him alive, they wouldn't touch his sons.

"Get back to back." Fenrir ordered sternly. "Harry, get in the middle with our pups."

"I can…"

"NO!" Fenrir roared at him, his eyes taking on a crazed glint. "You might now be pregnant again with my pups, you will stay safe and you will keep the pups we already have safe, do you understand me?"

Harry swallowed and nodded, letting Loren help him rig up a sling out of a blanket and he slipped both boys into it so he could still defend himself if everything went to shit. The boys were so big and heavy now that the blanket sagged and threatened to trip up his movements, but he got Loren to tighten it and Harry pressed a small hand against Fenrir's back as his pack tightened in around him, trying to ease his breathing and calm himself.

When the Death Eaters broke the edge of the clearing, Harry flinched violently. Of everyone who was after him, the Order and the Ministry, why did it have to be Death Eaters? He just wanted to live in peace with his family, why couldn't he just be left well enough alone!

"Here Harry, Harry, Harry." A woman he knew all too well taunted him and he tensed his whole body, he had seen this crazy woman in Voldemort's mind, she was always there in his visions, she hardly left Voldemort's side and he'd heard so many horror stories of her from Sirius, the woman who had destroyed Neville's life by torturing his parents into insanity with her insane Husband and equally insane brother-in-law. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the Death Eaters around him.

"Greyback, so surprising to find you here, and in present company too." The smooth, cultured voice of Lucius Malfoy came from directly in front of Fenrir.

Fenrir let out a low growl. "Leave. Now." He snarled.

"Oh we would, but you seem to have something that we want, hand over Potter and we will leave you in peace and no one needs to get hurt."

"It's a good trade alpha." Bernice said quickly. Too quickly. Harry's heart plummeted and his hand clenched on the waistband of Fenrir's jeans tightly. Jonas was right; they should never have trusted her. If they got out of this, he'd kill her himself.

"Shut up or you'll never speak again." Fenrir threatened her furiously, coming to the same conclusion as Harry had. Her shopping trip to get 'female products' had taken her half a day, longer than it should have taken. If that had been a lie to get away from the eyes of the pack and she had met with someone before coming back then she was the reason that this was happening, she was the reason they were currently surrounded by Death Eaters and it would be her fault if anyone was injured or killed, though he knew he would feel the guilt heavily if anyone was hurt or killed, he and Fenrir both. They knew now that they had been careless and stupid and Jonas had tried to warn them and they hadn't listened and now they were paying the price for her betrayal and their overthought.

"Tisk tisk, such anger and threats towards a woman, though she looks like you've already had a go at her, I see you are still an uncouth and uncivilised beast, some things never change."

Fenrir took an angry, threatening step forward, but Harry held his waistband tight.

"They're baiting you Fenrir." Harry told him softly. "They want you to break ranks so that I and the pups are exposed."

Fenrir blew out an angry breath and stepped back to cover Harry once again.

"So wonderful to hear your voice Potter, we've been looking for you for a long time."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same." Harry answered angrily.

"Enough of this!" A deep voice from a tall, thin man snapped through the clearing. "Hand over the boy and the infant beasts and we'll leave."

"Not going to happen Rodolphus." Fenrir snarled. "They're mine!"

"We have a difference of opinion then. A small problem." Malfoy said silkily.

"Get the fuck off my territory now!" Fenrir growled, his body shaking with the force of his inner wolf. How much he wanted to let go and change so he could tear them to pieces, but it was two weeks until the next full moon, he couldn't change and do what he sincerely wanted to.

"Are you stupid, wolf?" A man Harry didn't know the name of demanded sharply. "We've been through this, hand us Potter and the mutated cubs and we'll let you live, or we'll take him anyway and kill every one of you vile beasts doing so."

Harry swallowed. He couldn't give himself up knowing that he might be pregnant, he definitely wouldn't give up his sons to the Death Eaters, but he didn't want anyone to be killed either. He was truly caught in a catch twenty-two, between a boulder and a very hard place and he could see no way out of it.

"We won't give them up, so what now?" Jonas snarled furiously, pressing his shoulders to Warren and Fenrir's on either side of him.

"Then we take them by force." Rodolphus Lestrange insisted, before he gave a sign and the spells came thick and fast from all sides.

It was chaos, but Harry was seized around the waist and hauled off. He recognised the scent of Loren, he had been in this position so many times before that he could have laughed through the fear and the stress.

"Me and you against the world Loren." Harry said as he held Ulric and Felan tightly.

"Tell me about it, I've never been so fit since you came to the pack and had me running everywhere." Loren answered with only a slight puff to his breathing as he trudged through the snow.

It was only a few minutes later that they realised that it had been a trap to lure him out. There were more Death Eaters in the forest and Harry screamed loudly until he thought his throat would tear when Loren was cut down by a curse in mid run.

He felt wretched as he ran away from Loren, leaving him face down in the blood stained snow. He only hoped that his friend and pack brother was still alive and that by running in the opposite direction Harry was leading the danger away from him as the Death Eaters followed him, it was him they wanted after all, him and his two pups and all three of them were heading in the opposite direction to Loren's body.

When his scar started searing, his heart almost stopped. Voldemort was in this forest. Harry veered off on a sudden left; he had to get back to Fenrir. He stopped suddenly and swallowed, looking at his two sons. He couldn't take them into a fight, but he couldn't leave Fenrir to Voldemort's mercies. He was torn and he had no idea what to do. He danced on the spot a little with nervous energy as the pain in his head grew with every heartbeat before he cast a protective charm on the blanket he was wearing and running quickly back to the clearing. It wouldn't protect his sons from any lethal curses, but he hoped he'd spot a lethal curse and block it or take it onto his own body, but it would stop most dark curses, so they were protected as much as he could offer them, as he couldn't just leave them on their own, unprotected in a forest crawling with Death Eaters, sly scavengers and famish predators just aching for their next meal in any form they could get it.

He burst into the clearing to find the pack mostly captured, but there were bodies on the floor too. Bodies that weren't moving and were bleeding, one of the bodies looked like it was missing a hand and Harry felt his knees go weak, he couldn't believe this was happening.

Fenrir was still alive and still standing, but he was caught in a silver cage, the liquid silver, much like how Voldemort had created Wormtail's silver hand after his rebirth in that damn graveyard, was just forming the top most corner of the cage as he ran into the clearing and, as he stopped and surveyed everything, the corner solidified like the rest of the cage, trapping Fenrir within.

"Ah, Harry there you are." Voldemort purred and Fenrir snapped around to look at him, Harry saw the desolate fear in his eyes and his heart stopped beating. He had never seen that look on Fenrir's face before; he never wanted to see it again.

"I take it my loyal followers did as instructed and chased you back towards me. Good. Now why don't you come here and I can kill you nice and easily."

"Nice and easy was never your style." Harry ground out as he kept his gaze on Voldemort, but tried to survey as much as he could out of the corner of his eyes.

"Now that isn't true, your Father went peacefully with a simple killing curse as did your Mother, after she had stopped begging and pleading for mercy. You can go the same way Harry, you can join them again."

"I don't want to." Harry snapped. "My life is here."

"I can't allow you to live Harry."

"Then we have a problem." Harry snarled as he covered his sons with one arm and held his holly and phoenix feather wand in the other, broken, hand.

"Are you going to fight me Harry?" Voldemort said gleefully, his red eyes shining with amusement. "With your twin sons strapped to your body?"

"Did you expect me to just hand them over to you?" He demanded incredulously.

"I would only kill the one; the other would be kept…"

"As an insurance policy, so you could use him to control Fenrir!" Harry snarled.

"I see you've only gotten more insolent and rude since becoming a half breed." Voldemort tisked, his followers laughing like mindless sheep. "I would let you pick which one would live."

Harry laughed mirthlessly. "You really don't understand love, do you? Dumbledore, as much as I hate him, was right about that. I love both of my sons, I don't love one more than the other, I love them both and I love them both _equally_! I will eat my own legs before I chose one to die and one to live a life of torment just to control and torture his own Father!"

"Didn't your Mother ever tell you to be careful what you wish for?" Voldemort said sadistically.

"Didn't your Mother ever teach you to play nice with others?" Harry spat back.

The smile fell from Voldemort's thin, pale lips and Harry threw up a shield just in time for a blasting curse to bounce off of it. He breathed in deeply and calmed himself, his arm remaining securely across his sons. He'd rather have it blown off than move it and risk his sons being hit with any sort of curse.

He heard Fenrir raging inside his cage, his pack mates screaming as they fought Death Eaters to try and reach him, but he blocked that out, even when several Death Eaters came at him from behind, out of the forest and into the clearing. There had been more out there than he had known, yet he knew that Voldemort would want him finally finished by his own hand, he would have told his followers to leave him to be dealt with personally, so he ignored them, they'd only become a threat when he killed Voldemort, but by then his magic would have failed with his death, releasing Fenrir from his temporary prison and his mate and lover was beyond livid.

He refused to be baited, refused to play any of Voldemort's games as he stood still and calm as the Dark Lord taunted him and tried to get a rise from him so that he'd slip up. It wasn't going to happen. He kept his head clear and his shields strong, he was a Mother now, he had more to think about than just himself.

"Perhaps you are eager for death?" Voldemort tried one last time. "Perhaps you are so desperate to rid yourself of Greyback, to leave behind the life of being a werewolf's little toy, that you want me to kill you."

Harry just lifted a single black eyebrow. "Are you done with these games?" He asked. "Only night will have fallen before you get anywhere and you know that as werewolves our sight will be better in the dark than yours, unless…do snakes see in the dark? You are part snake now aren't you, after drinking all that snake venom to keep yourself alive you must be."

Those red eyes flashed dangerously and that bone white wand lifted, the thin, pale lips uttering a curse that Harry blocked, sending back a cutting curse he'd once used to sever the flayed hems of his old school trousers, it worked just as well on people he saw, as Voldemort deflected his curse into his own followers and one went down in a spray of blood.

"Enough of these games then Potter, if you are so eager to die, let us not play around any longer."

Harry swallowed and steeled himself, Voldemort struck as quickly as the snake that Harry had accused him of being and it was all Harry could do to keep up with him, the Death Eaters jeering and taunting him as he was forced immediately on the defensive, he couldn't fully go on the offensive as he couldn't risk his sons, wouldn't risk his sons, but he was able to hold his own long enough to shoot off a few offensive spells between his shields, but none even came close to touching their target, he felt despair grip at him, uncertainty and worry, what would he do, what was he going to do?

He hadn't even finished his education and he hadn't been the best student in his year before he ran away at fifteen, not like Voldemort had been, he who had been top of his classes in all years, he who had fifty years on him to his mere seventeen and he was burdened by having two eight month old babies strapped to his body, it all seemed so hopeless, that was until a loud crack rent through the air and more people joined the fight. Order of the Phoenix people.

Harry kept his focus on Voldemort, his sons jiggling about and making soft noises of discomfort as he moved sharply and quickly to avoid the curses being sent his way. He saw many characteristics that he recognised, including the soft, calm coloured cardigans that Lupin liked wearing as opposed to robes and the shoulder length, shaggy black hair of Sirius, but Harry refused to be distracted from the vile creature in front of him and then in a déjà vu moment, he threw a disarming charm at the same time that Voldemort hissed out the killing curse and their wands connected once more in priori incantatem like they had years before in that nightmarish graveyard, but this time, Harry steeled all his strength and resolve and snapped the connection before it could become too difficult to hold on and threw the killing curse back at Voldemort, pouring all of his hate and loathing for the man into the spell, his want to have him dead for killing his parents and ruining his life sixteen years ago, his need for the creature to be gone so that he wasn't a threat to him, his pack, his alpha and his two little pups strapped to his chest and, hitting him in the dead centre of his thin, skeletal chest, the force of Harry's spell sent him flying back into a tree with a sickening crack, where he slumped down, his face etched in shock, his eyes wide with a recognition and fear that spoke of his knowledge that death was coming and he wouldn't be able to get out of the way quickly enough.

It wasn't the cheering from the Order or the screams from one Bellatrix Lestrange that alerted him that he was successful in killing Voldemort for good, it wasn't even seeing the man slumped against the tree as he was in a state of shocked denial that he'd actually done it, that he'd actually killed someone with a wand, it was the strong arms that wrapped around him, ripping him up from the floor and cradling him and their sons gently that finally hammered home what he'd done. Fenrir was out of his cage.

The magic that Voldemort had used was dissipating, which would have only happened if he was truly dead. Fenrir hadn't even waited for the cage to fully dissolve before he had wrenched himself free of the cage to come to him which had left him with scratch marks made by silver, scratch marks that were bleeding and due to the silver must have been burning, but Fenrir seemed to be oblivious and uncaring of his injuries as he held Harry tightly.

"Are you hurt?" Fenrir asked, ignoring the wizards around them as Jonas, Bryan and Warren were keeping their bodies between the wizards and their alpha pair, both Order members and Death Eaters alike, which were quickly being rounded up and secured with magical ropes. The one's that weren't being beaten by pack members that was.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Are you okay? You're bleeding and I saw they put you in a silver cage."

"No lasting damage." Fenrir grunted. "The pups?"

"Absolutely fine, they had a bit of a rough ride being strapped to my chest, but…LOREN!" Harry shouted out as he remembered that his friend, his pack brother who had risked his life countless times for him and his sons', had been cut down in the forest and Harry didn't even know if he was alive or not, even now he could be slowly dying as he wasted time cuddled up with Fenrir.

"Fenrir, you have to help him, they cut him down in the forest when we were running, I had to run and leave him…I don't know if he's okay or not!"

Fenrir nodded to Jonas, who was bleeding, but otherwise seemed unharmed and he ran through the forest in the direction that Harry had pointed in.

Sirius came over and he tried to appear calm and together, but Harry could see the glare he wanted to throw at Fenrir.

"What do you want?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"When Snape came to us to say the Death Eaters were coming to get you, we rallied quickly to come and protect you."

"Good job you did of that too." Fenrir glowered at the man.

"We arrived as soon as Snape told us. He was sent with the other Death Eaters to come and capture you, but he came to the Order instead. Things haven't been the same since Dumbledore was killed, but…"

"Dumbledore is dead?" Harry asked as he shared a look with Fenrir before looking back at Sirius.

"Yeah, the young Malfoy boy lured him out with some sob story about wanting to be reformed and being terrified and wanting a real life away from slavery and the Death Eaters ambushed him and killed him. That was about two months ago."

"We don't really pay attention to the news out here." Harry pointed out dryly.

"The Ministry fell too, just last week, we thought things were going to take a turn for the absolute worst, Muggleborns were being hunted down and imprisoned, some were even being killed, but now, we can start rebuilding and cleaning out the Death Eaters."

Harry could see the invitation clear in Sirius' hopeful eyes.

He shook his head. "No. I'm not going anywhere. This is my home now Sirius, my family. You need to accept that. I'm in love with Fenrir, he's my mate, my partner and we have two sons and maybe some more on the way." He pressed a hand to his still flat belly. "This is where I belong now, this is where I want to be, you need to respect that."

"You're wanted by the Ministry." Kingsley's slow, deep voice cut through them.

"The Ministry has fallen; does it truly matter if a few werewolves slip by?" Harry asked, almost pleading. "I just killed Voldemort, the whole reason you were chasing me down was to get me to kill him for you and I've done that, why can't we call it quits? We haven't hurt anyone; we haven't even encountered any humans since coming here. I just want to live in peace."

"He tortured and killed Moody and Tonks. We didn't have enough left of either of them to give them the send-off they deserved and we couldn't give Ted and Andromeda Tonks the entirety of their only daughter's body, they were devastated. He mauled them both to pieces." Lupin said, jabbing an accusing finger at Fenrir with a tight scowl.

"You did?" Harry tilted his head back to look at Fenrir, who didn't take those piercing blue eyes from the three people in front of him.

"I did. They had no right to hurt you the way they did or to treat you and our pups how they did."

"It was a natural werewolf thing." Harry said with a shrug turning back to the group in front of him.

"Don't fob us off, I'm a werewolf too!" Lupin snarled.

"A poor excuse for one." Fenrir mumbled.

"Just because I don't eat humans like you!"

"Stop it! Just stop it! Being a werewolf has nothing to do with eating people! We eat deer thank you very much, do you want to come and see our cache so you can check we have no skinned humans inside?" He demanded angrily. "We are just trying to live, sometimes we need to kill to avoid detection, sometimes we even kill when we're starving, but it's been years since Fenrir has killed anyone for spite, he killed Moody and Tonks because they were endangering me, his mate and our two newborn sons, I almost dropped one of them because of how hard Moody was pulling on my arm and Tonks tried to take one of them from me, what was he supposed to do, sit back and watch? And I want it on record that I have never killed anyone for spite! So why don't you take Voldemort's body back to the Ministry, take the captive Death Eaters, set up again and forget you ever stumbled across us, it's the fucking least you could do after what I just did for a world I don't even live in anymore!"

No one moved, no one said anything, they all seemed too shocked to do anything, at least until Kingsley nodded his bald head once and Harry sucked in a deep breath, feeling like a brick wall of pressure had just lifted from his body, so utter was his relief.

"If you hurt, maim or kill any humans, this deal is off." Kingsley warned him, looking uncomfortable at the mere suggestion of letting them go, but still he ploughed on with his tentative truce. "The moment you start turning people purposefully again is the day I get all my Aurors to come after you, do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I do. You have no worries though, there's no fun in hunting humans. Too slow, too stupid and the hunt doesn't last long enough."

The looks that garnered him made him snicker.

"I'm joking." He said with a smile. "I've never hunted any humans, only in my wolf form and only for food and not since I found my pack, we have more than enough food to get us by, we just want to be left alone, please."

"I promised your Father…"

"Sirius." Harry said softly. "My Dad is dead and he's not coming back. I'm an adult and I don't need anyone to take care of my anymore. I have Fenrir for that, my partner. Hell I have children of my own now. I have had to drag myself up all throughout my life, I'm glad to have known you, but that part of my life is over and nothing now can change that, I am what I am and I'm not ashamed of that. I'm a submissive werewolf, I'm mated to Fenrir and I give him pups to carry on after him. I'm making the most of what I have and really, I've never been happier. Sure the winter is cold and bleak and I worry every day for my boys, but we know how to survive, we know how to get what we need, we just want to be left alone."

Kingsley nodded again. "Then I'll announce it in the Prophet as soon as I can. Harry Potter and Fenrir Greyback were killed in the struggle which also ended Voldemort's life. I'll call off the hunts for you both."

Harry swallowed, that was better than he could have ever hoped.

"I…I know this is stepping over the boundaries a little, especially after this and what you've already done for me, but can you…I don't want anyone to say that I was ever on Voldemort's side." He said in a soft voice.

"Of course not." Kingsley added. "You killed him and then succumbed to your injuries shortly afterwards before medical help could be administered. You'll be left alone."

Harry smiled then, truly smiled and he held his sons to his chest and squeezed them tightly.

"Can I…can I see them?" Sirius asked. "They were near newborns the last I saw them, what do they look like now? I can see they've grown a lot."

"They're almost nine months old now." Harry smiled. "They have teeth, hair, they're crawling. Ulric is actually walking!"

Harry squirmed and Fenrir set him on his feet, but kept an arm around his waist. Harry didn't mind and didn't try to move from Fenrir's arms. He pulled one of his sons from his sling to see Felan's pouted face and paler blue eyes.

"This is Felan, he's on his way to being weaned and he'll be on solids soon." He said proudly.

"I remember this one, does he still whine?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, he does. He enjoys it far too much."

"As heart-warming as this is, we should really get these things from our clearing and help the wounded." Fenrir growled, itching to go and check on the pack, yet he didn't want to leave Harry and his pups with the very wizards who had once abducted them from him and did everything they could to keep them apart.

"Did Jonas find Loren?" Harry asked nervously, looking around and spotting both over to the side with Worrick.

He walked over, his heart in his throat as he saw that Loren was lying down and seemed to be…he wanted to say unconscious, he couldn't think that Loren was gone, he just couldn't, but he was lying so still and he was so pale and he was covered in blood.

"He's fine." Jonas assured him as he noticed Harry's bloodless face. "He needs a bit of TLC, but he'll be alright. It was a little cutting curse to his leg, he didn't get up because dozy fucker that he is, he hit his head on a rock that was buried in the snow when he fell."

Harry smiled in relief and petted Loren's dirty, messy, blond hair. Those brown eyes cracked open and Loren smiled at him.

"Glad you're okay." Loren croaked.

"I'm fine, I'm happy to know that you're going to be fine too."

"I'll be even better if you keep doing that with my hair." He grinned, closing his eyes and tilting his head into Harry's fingers.

Harry laughed and obliged him, combing his fingers through Loren's blond hair gently. He rather thought that if he'd been a cat he'd be purring, he certainly was making soft noises akin to purring.

Jonas stopped him from leaving Loren's side and wouldn't let him turn around either, much to his frustration as Fenrir must have told Jonas to do it when he wasn't looking. He could hear the sounds of rustling and dragging. There were some dead and his pack members were trying to shield him from seeing them.

"How many?" He asked with a dry throat.

"Five." Worrick said with a grief stricken face as he watched what was happening from the other side of Loren, looking at the dead being dragged away.

"Not Warren, surely." Harry said horrified at the thought of the two brothers being separated by such a tragedy.

Worrick shook his head. "No, my brother is fine."

"Who?" Harry asked Jonas.

"Tavin was killed in the initial attack." Jonas said softly. "Nathan died protecting Tackett, something which he's beating himself up over, we'll need to support him through this. Adam's dead too, I don't know what happened to him."

"That leaves two more." Harry pointed out when Jonas stopped talking. Understanding dawned on him when Jonas remained quiet and he licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry. "They're from the original pack, aren't they?"

Harry swallowed when no one answered him and he turned to survey the damage. Jonas blocked his view quickly and turned him back to face Loren.

"Who was it?!" Harry demanded his voice cracking.

"Miles is gone." Jonas said sadly. "And…and…"

Harry turned to look at Jonas and felt his heart break at the look on his face. He slipped his arms around his waist and held on, letting Jonas hold him back, those strong arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Who?" Harry prompted in a whisper.

"Grant."

Harry squeezed his eyes closed and burrowed deeper into Jonas, holding him tighter.

"We just lost Nick too." Fenrir announced softly, coming over to them, his face heavily lined and his hands blood stained.

Harry shot back from Jonas and looked at him aghast.

"How?!" He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"He was injured, badly. There was nothing we could do for him in time and he succumbed to his injuries." Fenrir told him, letting Harry come to burrow into him instead, feeling the silent sobs wracking through Harry's body, the tears soaking his shirt. "How's Loren doing?"

"He's got a bad concussion, but the wound to his leg was easily patched up, it wasn't too deep, but he will scar, but we stopped the bleeding in time which is the most important thing." Jonas said.

"How are you doing?"

"I barely got scratched." Jonas waved away unconcernedly. "How's the rest of the pack?"

"Tackett's in a bad way, he's inconsolable at the moment and he won't leave Nathan's body alone. Bryan's injured, but he think's Oscar needs more attention than him, despite him barely being hit during the fight. Warren's fine and two of the three women huddled together with Burne and were uninjured as a result."

"What about the third?" Jonas asked.

"Ran off at the beginning of the fight and hasn't been seen since."

"It wasn't _her_ was it?" Harry demanded, peeling himself from Fenrir's chest to look up at him. He didn't need to elaborate on who _her_ was.

"No, Bernice huddled with Burne, she tried to run with him, but he wouldn't leave and she wouldn't leave him. Emily's the one who ran."

"There were more of them in the forest; I don't think she would have gotten very far." Harry pointed out.

"We certainly didn't." Loren said with a groan, his eyes still closed.

"We got far enough and in the snow too, which made it more difficult." Harry said, moving to pet Loren's hair again. "I'm very grateful I had you with me."

"I failed to protect you."

"You were cut down, Loren. You did more than enough for me and the pups and I'm grateful, I really am. Thank you for protecting me and getting me away."

"Even if I failed?"

"You didn't fail; all four of us are still alive. That's not a failure."

"I still didn't get you away."

"You didn't need to, everything worked out in the end." Harry soothed petting Loren gently, picking bits of twig out of his hair which was soaked with melted snow. "Get some more rest; you need some sleep to recover."

Loren nodded and his brown eyes closed again. Harry went back to Fenrir and cuddled into him and ignored the Order removing the captured Death Eaters, most of them stunned or under sleeping charms for an easier time of it.

Their dead were lying side by side in a line, but Tackett was still sobbing and crying and apologising over Nathan's dead body, Warren was crouched behind him, trying to sooth him to no effect. Harry doubted Tackett knew he was even there.

Bryan was standing guard over Liang, Burne and Bernice, stopping them from going anywhere, he had Oscar tucked into his side and was running a hand up and down the younger man's arm to offer comfort, but as Fenrir said, Oscar looked near enough unscathed, just spooked.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He said weakly.

"You should be fine and left alone for the most part now." Sirius assured him coming to stand close to him.

"Mostly left alone?" Fenrir growled, raising one black eyebrow.

"Well I'll obviously want to drop in and see how Harry and the pups are doing." Sirius said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I won't do it invasively, I just…Harry's the whole reason I'm still living, I just need to check up on him. He's my only Godchild, my best friend's son and grandsons."

"You can come and visit sometimes." Harry relented, swallowing a lump at how far Sirius had come to accepting him and his decision to remain with his pack, his family. "But not all the time, and send an owl ahead first! Fenrir and I…well, we…" Harry trailed off with a blush.

"We fuck often." Fenrir filled in unashamedly. "Merlin help you if you interrupt us when we're claiming one another."

Sirius gave out his bark like laugh and the familiar sound took some of the embarrassment away from Fenrir's blunt statement. Harry smiled at the forest floor; it seemed things were working out after all. Dumbledore was dead, Voldemort was dead, the Death Eaters were captured and on their way back to Azkaban and this time there would be no one to break them back out again and Kingsley was going to declare him and Fenrir officially dead, so they'd have no one hunting for them anymore. They could finally be at peace and hopefully nothing like this ambush would ever happen again.

They'd lost Scott, then Stacey and Sidney, and now they'd lost Grant, Miles, Nathan, Tavin, Adam and Nick. Maybe Emily too, but Harry found himself not caring as much about her.

More Death Eaters were flushed from the forest, the Lestrange brothers had apparently put up an anti-Apparation ward around the entire forest, some impressive magic, and since they were both still alive and hadn't had the chance to remove the ward, it was still up for now, which allowed the Order members to capture the Death Eaters still wandering around. Emily turned out to be dead, an Order member carried her body back into the clearing, her stomach was cut open, almost from groin to shoulder and her cut was much deeper than Loren's had been and her throat was cut open too, slit so deeply he could see the flash of bone inside. Harry averted his gaze quickly, but the memory of Hermione, her own spine showing through her neck, his tongue wrapping around the jut of bone, licking it clean of hot blood still rushed up to taunt him.

He paled and he scooped out Ulric and Felan from their sling and shoved them at Fenrir before he rushed away, just out of the tree line and vomited into a snow covered bush. He couldn't stop heaving, his belly wouldn't settle and the pressure built up until his head was pounding and his throat felt raw. He was reduced to dribbling bile and even then he still couldn't stop or draw breath.

A large hand touched his back and he knew that hand so intimately by now that he didn't even need to look to know that Fenrir was behind him.

"Our sons." Harry croaked out, his chest heaving as he tried to suck in some much needed air before his belly twisted again and he vomited yellow bile again, his stomach contracting and relaxing in quick succession continuously, forcing more bile up his throat to dribble from his mouth, preventing him from breathing and his eyes started watering as his nose started running with the lack of oxygen and the force of the vomiting, his throat clenching tight, burning, as the bile trickled out of his mouth.

"With Jonas." Fenrir said gruffly, hovering over him. Not sure what he was supposed to do or what would help. He was useless at these sorts of things and they both knew it.

"How can I help?" He asked, which made Harry feel all fuzzy inside like a girl with her first crush which happened to be on a young, sexy Professor.

Harry's belly stopped heaving enough to suck in deep breaths, swiping a hand over his eyes and nose.

"Nothing Fen, it just has to pass." Harry groaned, pressing a hand to his aching belly.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Harry shook his head. "Just stay with me."

"I'm not leaving." Fenrir said gruffly.

Harry got onto all fours and breathed as deeply as he could, trying to ease the pain in his stomach by massaging his belly. When no more heaving or vomiting showed up he carefully eased himself into a sitting position, then when nothing happened, he leant right back against Fenrir and kept breathing.

"What happened? I thought you'd be happy that bitch was dead." Fenrir grunted.

"Oh I am." Harry assured him, his voice hoarse and his throat raw. "It was the neck wound." He admitted.

"Why does that bother you?" Fenrir asked completely confused, his eyebrows were even doing that thing where they were lowered so much they were almost joined in the middle.

"One of the people I first killed, the same night of my first change, she was a very good friend of mine, I snapped her neck so badly her spine was sticking out the side of her neck, I remember…I remember wrapping my tongue around it and licking off the hot blood. I was sick the first time I remembered that memory too and seeing that wound, it reminded me of what I did to my best friend and my belly just went again."

Fenrir petted him roughly, but Harry didn't mind, Fenrir wasn't a gentle creature and he was used to the harsh petting and touches, it was familiar and welcomed and it made him feel so much better.

"Do you feel better?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, much. I need a drink though."

Fenrir handed him a beaker of water, showing that he did think of Harry's needs and was capable of empathetic thoughts.

"Thank you." Harry croaked as he took the first mouthful to swill his mouth out, before he started gulping it down, the coldness of the water easing his raw throat blissfully.

"Do you want more?" Fenrir asked when Harry finished the beaker.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

He put the beaker down and turned to cuddle into Fenrir and let his mate sooth him just by being there.

Fenrir scooped him up and, wary of his ailing belly, carried him slowly back into the clearing and away from his pool of vomit.

"Are you alright Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. "Just an upset stomach."

"Are you pregnant again?" Bryan asked. Ulric in his arms, the little boy curiously looking around, though Bryan was keeping him shielded from the massacre behind with his huge shoulder. "The only time I've seen you vomit was when you were pregnant."

Harry shrugged. "I still don't know and I don't think one round of vomiting proves that I am pregnant."

"But it's a possibility?" Sirius asked going slightly green.

Harry nodded. "A very big possibility. Our breeding season has only just ended. I dread to think what would have happened if we had been in the middle of the season when they attacked us."

"They're gone now and no one will attack us again." Fenrir told him.

Harry breathed deeply and nodded, resting on Fenrir trustingly.

"We're going now." Kingsley came over to tell them. "All the Death Eaters have been captured, we've removed the anti-Apparation ward and cleaned up, I don't want to be seeing you again."

Harry smiled and nodded. "You won't, I have everything I need right here."

The Order said their goodbyes and they left, Sirius with assurances that he'd be back soon to check on him and that yes he would send an owl first when Harry reminded him.

Very quickly it was just them in the silent clearing with their dead. He swallowed and wriggled for Fenrir to put him down.

"Are you sure?" His mate grunted softly.

Harry nodded and Fenrir let him down carefully. Harry went over and knelt by the first body in the line. Grant. So strong, so solid, so sure of himself and everyone else. He had been a rock within the pack. It was hard to believe he was gone. He felt sick.

The tears came before he could stop them. He didn't want to stop them; he needed to let them out, to grieve for the six lost pack members, he didn't care about Emily. She'd been dumped down away from the others, she had abandoned the pack when they had been attacked, when they were in need, she would have been exiled anyway if she had lived.

Harry moved over to Adam, then Tavin, Miles, Nick and then finally Nathan, who was being sobbed over still by a devastated Tackett. He cried for all of them, he said goodbye to all of them and when he reached the end of the line, he swiped his eyes and stood back up. He looked down at the six of them and then looked at the darkening sky.

Fenrir's arms came around his waist and held him tightly. He dropped his head into Harry's hair, snuffling down to his neck, he bit lightly, not wanting to hurt or even mark, but to give comfort and familiarity.

"We'll start digging their graves soon." Fenrir promised. "Tomorrow morning, after we've had some sleep."

"We can't leave them here!" Harry said in horror.

"The snow will preserve them and a quick spell will mask their scent and the blood so no predators are alerted, they'll be fine overnight. It's too dark and I still have something to do before we can sleep."

"What?" Harry asked turning and sending a look of confusion to Fenrir.

Fenrir kissed him and then turned to glare at Bernice, who was being guarded over, separated from the rest of the pack, by a silent, vigilant Worrick.

Harry pulled a face and nodded his understanding as he glared at her venomously. He went to Jonas and Bryan and took both his sons from them; he went into the cave and bedded them down, tucking them into their blanket cradles, soothing them and giving them both a kiss before coming back out into the twilit clearing.

"Burne. In the cave now." Harry ordered firmly. "Watch my pups."

"I…what are you going to do alpha?" He asked in a quaking voice.

"You're an omega! It's not for you to disobey a direct order from your alpha bitch!" Fenrir snapped viciously and Burne flinched violently and went to his knees in apology.

"Go in the cave, sit by my pups and don't leave them. You know what we're going to do." Harry said softer, giving Burne's chestnut brown hair a gently stroke.

Burne looked sick and pale. He nodded and stood on shaky legs, he already had tears rolling down his cheeks and on the fourth step he started sobbing. He didn't once look at his Mother as he went into the cave to pupsit a sleeping Ulric and Felan.

"Please." Bernice begged as she huddled down at Worrick's feet as Fenrir stalked to her with long, angry strides.

"Please what?" He snapped. "We trusted you enough to send you to a town to get female products because you needed them, despite you being an omega bitch!"

"You sold us out instead." Harry said softly, coming to stand beside Fenrir. "You sold out your entire pack and seven of them _died_ because of it!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way!" She cried. "You have to believe me, he promised me! He promised that they only wanted you!"

Fenrir snarled angrily, his fists clenching tight and his body thrumming with murderous energy.

"You believed him?" Warren demanded furiously, coming to flank Fenrir. "You put the entire pack in danger; you got seven pack members killed! All because you believed one man was going to come in and do what? Kidnap our alpha bitch under the cover of darkness without the rest of us knowing? Have you forgotten since becoming an omega bitch that we all sleep together, wrapped around one another? We would have felt them taking our alpha bitch!"

"They wanted the pups as well." Harry pointed out. "You told him where I was and you asked him to take the pups too, didn't you?"

"No one was supposed to get hurt!" Bernice insisted, a mad glint in her eyes.

"You sold out your pack, my mate and my pups!" Fenrir roared.

"All for your own gain too, you selfish woman!" Harry hissed. "Look at them!"

Harry stepped forward and yanked her off her arse by her hair and onto her hands, facing the line of dead pack members.

"You killed them. They died because you are a selfish fucking whore and thought it would be a good idea to tell _DEATH EATERS_ where we lived you stupid bitch!"

"I didn't know…!"

"How could you not know?!" Jonas demanded as he circled around Harry to face her. "What did you think they'd do, that they'd sneak in, steal Harry and the pups and then leave again? Without any of us being woken up or alerted? Or maybe you thought we'd just sit back and watch as our alpha bitch and alpha pups were taken from us? That we wouldn't fight with everything we had to get them back."

Harry sneered at the look on her face. That's exactly what she thought would have happened and he wanted to beat her, just for giving up the lives of his pups to Death Eaters, but he wanted to make it last a very long time for the six dead pack members that had died to protect him and his pups on the information of one omega bitch.

"How dare you sell us out." Fenrir spat, his burning eyes like blue fire in a face lined with fury. "How dare you get the balls to lie to my fucking face, to run around plotting to kill my mate and my pups and to actually lead strangers to where we live! Just because you had some ridiculous, fantasy of becoming my mate. It was _never_ going to happen! Ever!"

"If he wasn't here…"

"I prefer men you filthy little scum bag!" Fenrir snarled.

"You had women in the…"

"In that past!" Fenrir snapped. "When I was much younger, before I understood that I would rather have men as mates rather than females! If your little plan had succeeded, what did you think would happen? That I'd forget about Harry and my pups, that I'd sweep you up and confess to making a mistake and that I wanted you as my bitch instead?"

Harry snarled at the very thought and Fenrir placed a hand on his hip to calm and reassure him.

"If they were gone I would have had a chance." Bernice said simply, speaking with a conviction that showed how sure she was of that fact.

Fenrir's hands clenched so hard his knuckles cracked and blanched, going white and bloodless as his arms shook with the strain of not lashing out.

He hunched down in front of her and held her jaw in one hand, squeezing hard.

"Let me inform you of how deluded you were. You have never had a chance, the only thing you are fit for is entertaining my betas and even then you did such a piss poor job that they turn to each other when they're done with you. You killed off seven of your own pack mates for nothing, you selfish, scheming cunt and I'll make you pay severely for what you've done." Fenrir promised calmly and quietly.

He stood back up and breathing deeply he turned to his remaining pack members.

"Anyone who doesn't have the stomach for this can go; those who are too injured or too tired, go and get some rest. This is going to last most of the night, or until I get bored, whichever comes first." He said callously.

Worrick moved to try and get Loren into the cave, as the most injured pack member no one would have blamed him for going to rest, but he fought Worrick off and sat down in the snow before he could fall and be dragged into the cave, unconscious.

"I'm staying." He said stubbornly. "She sold out us, she admitted to wanting to get rid of Harry, my friend and my alpha bitch! She threw mere pups at the Death Eaters! Our pups! I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Tackett?" Fenrir questioned, looking at the man who was still cradling Nathan's dead body, silent tears streaming down his strong face.

Tackett shook his head vehemently. "I want to watch until the very end. I want to see her take her last breath for what she did to Nathan."

"He wasn't supposed to get hurt!" Bernice cried. "No one was supposed to be hurt."

"He's not hurt you fucker, he's dead!" Tackett screamed a note of hysteria in his voice before he murmured quietly. "He's dead." Into Nathan's hair as he buried his face into it.

Harry swallowed heavily at the display and turned back to Bernice with a lump in his throat and a burning desire to just end her, but Fenrir wanted to savour this, he wanted it to go slow and Harry could see the appeal of that, so he stayed himself and his urges and let Fenrir lead the show.

Fenrir moved so fast that Harry missed what he did, but it didn't take a genius to work out that he had put his full force into stomping on Bernice's shin, breaking both the bones in her lower leg as she screamed and clutched at it with both hands.

"To stop you from running away." Fenrir hissed from between clenched teeth.

"Don't hit her head or chest." Harry ordered.

Fenrir turned to look at him questioningly and Harry felt the need to elaborate to his mate, who was sinking into a headspace where he would end their game before Bernice had suffered half as much as she deserved. "You're a very big, muscly, powerful alpha werewolf, Fenrir. If you hit her head or chest, you'll kill her before we've had a chance to make her sorry for what she's done to our pack. We don't want that now, do we? We need to make her suffer first, it's our duty to make sure she goes off understanding that what she did was wrong and I wouldn't want to tell my alpha male what to do, but surely you know how big and strong and powerful you are, so no fatal blows just yet."

The look on Fenrir's face was a feral mix of pride, pleasure, smugness and arousal and he pulled Harry into a toe curling, lingering kiss, before slowly turning back to Bernice and grabbing her arm. Holding it out by grabbing her wrist and elbow and placing a boot to her side to keep her arm extended, Fenrir looked at Harry.

"Hit her, right on the forearm." Fenrir encouraged him savagely and Harry swallowed back any conscience he had at doing this by reminding himself that because of her seven pack members were dead, that Loren, Bryan and Jonas were hurt, that Tackett had obviously lost someone so very loved and important to him and that she had done it just to get rid of him and his two baby sons.

He took a deep breath and knew he couldn't break her arm with his hand, he wasn't strong enough, so he focused where he wanted to hit and swung his foot out instead. The loud crack that ripped through the almost silent clearing gave Harry such utter satisfaction that he started panting, and not from exertion either.

Fenrir allowed all the pack members who wanted to hurt her for what she'd done have a go at her as well, Tackett was one of the most vicious and by the time he was done with her Bernice couldn't even cry any more, she had stopped begging for help soon after they'd started, realising that no one would come to her aid, not even her own son.

The sky was just starting to lighten again when Fenrir shook his head and hunched back down in front of the bleeding, broken traitor.

"I'm going to kill you now." He told her, making sure she knew that her end was coming.

"Please. I love you." She garbled out through missing teeth and a swollen cheekbone. Her opposite eye was a ruin of swollen flesh, blood and a bruise that was a livid red, already taking on a hideous dark shade.

"I hate every single part of you and when I'm done I'm going to leave your body several miles away for scavengers to pick apart." Fenrir snarled, reaching out and taking her jaw in his huge, rough hand again. This time he applied more pressure and crushed it before standing up and delivering such a powerful kick the snap of it hitting Bernice's skull echoed. Harry was surprised that her head didn't go sailing off her shoulders.

Bernice thunked into the snow, the area around her already pink with blood, spots and speckles patterning the snow as far as five feet away from the punishment of the pack. Half her head was caved in from Fenrir's boot and Harry felt that he could finally breathe a little easier.

He turned back to the main clearing, looking over the far side at the cave. Burne must have heard everything and Harry felt so sorry that he had lost his Mother, his Father and his brother and sisters. He'd lost his whole family, but hopefully he still realised he had his pack.

"Take her away and dump her body for scavengers to find." Harry said tonelessly. "The last thing I want is for Burne to see her like this. He doesn't deserve that."

"He's…!" Tackett tried to burst out but Harry shut him up with a glare.

"He's not his Mother. He is not his Father or his brother or sisters. He's Burne, his own person and we will treat him as such. I know you're hurting Tackett." He said softer, his gaze turning sympathetic. "But taking it out on innocent people isn't going to make you feel better. The one responsible for Nathan's death, for all of their deaths, has been killed. Make your peace with that and move on."

Tackett swallowed, probably what was a mountain of abuse he wanted to rain all over Harry and his declaration, and nodded tightly.

"Can I get rid of the body? I want to piss on her before I turn in."

Harry looked to Fenrir and then nodded. Fenrir looked bone tired. "Don't take too long Tackett; you know you're my wind breaker in the cave."

That made the older, larger man smile, if a bit listlessly. "I'm sure Worrick will fill in my place for you."

"Where's the other bitch?" Bryan asked, looking around confused. "Where's Liang?"

Harry snapped his head to look where she had been, huddled down, watching as the pack beat, tortured and then finally killed Bernice and found only her indent in the snow.

"If that little bitch has run, let her ride out the rest of winter alone." Fenrir snapped. "I should have killed the three of them when I first took over. All-male packs are stronger and less fucking distracting."

Harry's mind was working overtime and his gaze drifted back to the cave. Was it foolish and naïve of him to have left Burne watching his pups while they stood outside and killed his Mother? His last remaining blood family member.

His heart stuttered as it took in the missing Liang and he moved before he thought about moving. He made a distressed noise and ran to the cave, his pack watching him curiously. What he saw would haunt him forever and the panic and loathing he felt was unrivalled as the scene etched itself into his mind, making sure he'd never forget and that he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Burne was face down on the cave floor, blood pooling around his still, unmoving body and Liang held a bloody knife in her small hands, her face pulled into a snarl, those dainty teeth bared. Even as he stood rooted to the spot forcing his brain to take everything in going on inside the cave, she hunched down and reached for Felan, who was awake and watching her, his little body wriggling to get away from her, but he was pinned under all of his heavy blankets.

He screamed loudly and raggedly in equal parts fury and terror and it startled Liang just enough for him to rush her and tackle her before she could get control of herself enough to grab for one of his sons. He felt the searing pain of a knife being plunged into him, but he didn't care. He beat her with his bare hands and when he was thrown off her by a well-placed kick to the chest, Fenrir was there to take over.

"She stabbed Burne to kill our sons! She was going to kill our _sons_!" Harry screamed hysterically, making sure that everyone understood what was happening, even as Jonas pulled him back and checked him over, he found one of the deep stab wounds and quickly put pressure over it.

There was no build up for Liang, no torture by the other pack members; Fenrir lost control so much and so quickly that one huge fist with all his force and power behind it caved in the front of her face as easily as if it had been made of card.

Harry didn't stay to watch as Fenrir took all his anger and fear out on Liang's already dead body. He broke away from Jonas angrily and went to his sons and he picked them up to cradle them close to his chest. Warren and Bryan were seeing to Burne, Harry didn't want to think on if he might be dead or not, it would be his fault if Burne was dead, he would never forgive himself for giving the order for him to stay in the cave with his pups if he was dead.

Felan was whimpering, not his usual whining either, but actual whimpering and Harry took him out of the cave and into the dawn, stroking his back softly and soothingly, murmuring to him.

Fenrir stormed from the cave and went off in the direction of the river. Harry didn't blame him for his detour, he was plastered in blood, Bernice and Liang's both.

"Are you okay?" Loren asked, wobbling over with a grimace on his face, one hand pressed to his upper thigh.

Harry nodded, feeling detached from his own body as he continued to stroke and calm Felan, clutching Ulric just as tightly to his chest as he listened to their terrified whimpering and sniffles.

"Are the pups okay?"

Harry nodded again as he stared out over the line of dead bodies. He noticed that Emily had vanished with Bernice's remains.

"Come on, talk to me Harry."

"I just want to wake up from this nightmare." He said tonelessly.

"I'm sorry. You're not dreaming." Loren told him softly.

Harry nodded. "I know." He said softly.

Fenrir came striding back, his hair was wet and he was nearly naked, his bloodied clothing nowhere to be found. He dismissed Loren with a move of his head and he embraced Harry, who jumped at how icy cold he was.

"You need to get warm." He croaked.

"We need to sleep." Fenrir said his voice rough and strained.

"Grab the blankets. I want them down between us tonight. I can't let them go."

Fenrir led him onto the cave, Jonas had gotten rid of Liang's body and Worrick was just finishing cleaning up the blood, but there was nothing they could do about the smell of it thick on the air.

The pack settled down, none of them speaking, though Harry was happy to see that Burne was alive, but he was pale and his face was pinched in pain. Harry didn't even feel his own stab wounds, even as Fenrir sat him down, stripped him before he cleaned and wrapped them for him, his movement's harsh and jerky, even as he tried to be gentle, but he was too angry and seeing stab wounds on Harry's body was not helping him calm down.

Many of the pack cuddled together that night and though they were all silent, the noise of their thoughts was loud enough to give Harry a headache. He grimaced and touched his head, coming away with blood. He must have caught it somewhere, but he couldn't for the life of him remember where. Fenrir wrapped his head up before dragging all the blankets and duvets that the pack had lying around over all of the pack members. They were all cold and it had nothing to do with the snow and the cutting wind and the blankets helped very little.

Harry shuffled as close to Fenrir as he could get with their two sons between them, Jonas pressed right up tight to his back and wrapped his arms around him tight. Every pack member was pressed close to the other and Harry startled and looked down when someone rested their head on the bend of his knee, but it was only Loren, who had Bryan wrapped around his back to keep him warm and safe during the night.

He swallowed heavily and settled down, his tremulous thoughts making it very difficult to sleep and when he did finally drop off to sleep, the sun was just peeking into the cave entrance. His sleep was not easy or peaceful and he was plagued with nightmares and bone eating fear. He was restless and kept waking up before drifting back off due to sheer exhaustion. He didn't stay asleep for long and he was just as exhausted when he got up as he had been before he went to sleep. The next few weeks were going to be hard on all of them and lack of sleep and grief was not going to help them any as they tried to move on from this.

* * *

William 'Bill' Weasley rubbed his forehead with three fingers. His life had taken on an automatic quality ever since his Mother and four siblings had been killed two years ago. He spent his time taking care of his two remaining younger brothers and making sure his Father was taking care of himself, the thin, balding man he'd grown up with was now thinner and balder than ever. He was worried.

He sighed at the article in the paper that claimed Kingsley Shacklebolt as the new Minister for Magic after he came to the Ministry dragging the dead body of the Dark Lord Voldemort. As a member of the Order he had been there for the drama the other day. The public had rallied around Kingsley as a leader after the death of Dumbledore and Scrimgeour and with the news that Harry and Greyback were now 'dead' too, Kingsley had never been so popular with the masses.

He knew the truth though; he knew Harry and Greyback were still out in a massive wild forest in Derbyshire. Kingsley had pardoned them for their part in killing Voldemort and with the promise that they wouldn't hunt any more humans.

The Order had been hard at work hunting Voldemort's Horcruxes, Dumbledore had had no other choice but to recruit them in to help since Harry had disappeared yet again. They had found and destroyed the last one just five weeks before Voldemort had launched his attack and in that time they had agonised over Dumbledore's theory that Harry himself was a Horcrux, or rather his cursed lightning bolt scar was a Horcrux.

Sirius had refused point blank to kill Harry, or to even entertain the thought and Bill agreed with him, as did Charlie. They wouldn't kill Harry and they had gotten angry when some new recruit had pointed out that he'd killed their family so they should want Potter dead.

Bill hated that Harry was blamed for what had happened when he knew Harry had had no control and no input in what had happened. He had been bitten and then locked up the following night for fear that he'd turn, when he hadn't they had assumed he was safe and hadn't take precautions the following full moon, the night Harry _had_ turned. If they had perhaps things would be different, but two years on and Bill was done playing the 'what if' game, things had happened how they had and he couldn't change that, he'd made his peace now and so had his brothers and their Father.

Then came the knowledge that perhaps the werewolf genes had destroyed the Horcrux when he changed, but Emmeline Vance had been the one to point out that Harry still had the scar when they'd captured him a months before, which had put another knot in their wands as they couldn't exactly go out and start asking about Horcruxes or cursed scars caused by failed killing curses. They just didn't have the information they needed and they had no clue how to get rid of the Horcrux within Harry without killing him, which they refused to do, so they were in an endless tough spot, kill Harry to kill Voldemort, or let them both live, or hope that the werewolf genes had destroyed the Horcrux within Harry's scar but had left the actual scar behind because it was just that, a permanent scar. They didn't pretend to know much about cursed scars, but it made sense that even if the Horcrux was destroyed, that the actual physical scar would remain.

When Harry had faced off against Voldemort, his two sons strapped to his chest, Bill had never been more horrified or afraid. They didn't know if Harry could kill Voldemort, they didn't know if the last Horcrux was destroyed or not, they just didn't know and for Harry to be standing there with his two small sons was heart clenching.

Diving into the battle with Death Eaters, Bill had missed most of what had happened with Harry and Voldemort, but when Harry broke the Priori Incantatem and then threw the killing curse at Voldemort his heart had gone into his throat.

Seeing Voldemort fly back into a tree, obviously dead, Bill had felt a moment of surprise that the werewolf genes had seemed to destroy the Horcrux after all, then jubilation that Harry had managed to actually kill him when the war had been getting worse and Voldemort's grasp had gone so far and so deep.

The end was actually pretty anti-climactic. Harry had done all of the work, the Order had mainly been there to capture and secure Death Eaters and to stop the angry, well…more like absolutely livid, werewolves from attacking the tied up Death Eaters. Not that the Death Eaters hadn't suffered some casualties and 'light' mauling from the pissed off wolves for invading their territory, killing their pack members, caging their alpha male and then attacking their alpha bitch who happened to be holding the packs pups. No, to say that they had been pissed off was a serious understatement and they had wanted blood for it.

"Bill?"

Bill looked to his brother Charlie and smiled at him, nodding his head to the chair beside his own.

"I was just checking the paper." Bill said as he folded said paper up. "It seems that everything is falling into place, it's almost too easy, too smooth. I keep waiting for something to pop up or the other boot to drop and for everything to go wrong. I don't know, I just…I don't trust this sudden calm, it doesn't feel real."

"I know what you mean." Charlie bobbed his head and sat down, his stocky body flexing with muscles, his skin dotted with shiny burn scars. "This time last week we were running around, there wasn't enough time in the day to do everything we needed to get done, we were searching under every little pebble for information on Horcruxes and cursed scars and You-Know-Who was gaining strength and power by the day, the Ministry had just fallen, Scrimgeour was dead and he was all set to take that over too and now today, nothing. I have nothing to do, it's peaceful and calm, it's surreal."

"I can't say that I'm not glad." Bill said. "But I wish Mum and the others had lived to see this peace."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Charlie said with a sad smile, gripping his shoulder in a show of brotherly affection. "It happened Bill, we can't change that and if you think about it, if Harry had never been bitten, he wouldn't have paired up with Greyback. They wouldn't have been in that forest, hell we don't know where Harry or Ron or Fred and George would have been or what they'd be doing. We all came out of this alive, me, you, Dad and Perce. There's no guarantee that if things had been different that we all would have come out the other side again. If things had been different the end battle might have been much different. The Death Eaters had to hunt Harry down instead of him hunting them down, that distracted them and Harry was able to get the upper hand as he fought on his home turf. If it had been the other way around, there's no telling that any of us would have survived the final battle. You-Know-Who could have won even and then where would we be?" Charlie pointed out wisely.

"When did you steal Percy's brain?" Bill teased lightly, knocking into Charlie.

"This morning when he was pouring over that boring report for Kingsley. He hasn't missed it yet." He answered without missing a beat.

The shared a laugh before sobering up.

"How's Dad?" Bill asked.

Charlie nodded his head. "Yeah, he's doing okay. I think he's just glad it's over now. I think we all are."

"You don't think that he'll get worse now that it's all over, do you?" Bill shared one of his biggest fears.

Charlie shook his head. "No, I think he'll do what he said he will. I think he'll live for us and now that Percy and Audrey are expecting, I think having a grandchild around will help him."

"He'll keep thinking back to Mum." Bill said softly. "She loved children and she wanted grandchildren, it might make him worse."

"I don't think it will, I think a new baby in the family will help him come to terms with everything."

"I hope you're right." Bill sighed.

"Of course I am. Cheer up Bill, Dad's going to be fine. Me, you and Perce are fine and he's going to be a Father, he might even get married. Our lives have to move on from this, we can't wallow or we insult the dead and Mum would beat us with a spoon if she knew we were wasting our lives."

Bill grinned and tugged on his ponytail, remembering his Mum begging him to let her cut it. It reminded him of her now and every time he run his hands through it he could hear his Mum's voice. It helped him a lot.

"As long as we stick together, I think we're going to be just fine." Bill agreed with a smile, clapping Charlie on the shoulder and for the first time he actually felt like doing something for himself, something that didn't include his brothers or his Father.

He went to the fire and flooed to Gringotts bank, he was going to gather his courage and ask Fleur Delacour on a date. She had been trying to gain his interest for years, but he had been wallowing and burying himself in his pain and his need to see his remaining family members safe, now he was going to be selfish and think only of himself and he was going to focus completely on the absolutely gorgeous woman who was clinging to the hope that one day he'd return her feelings. Today was that day and one thing was for sure, he'd be doing a hell of a lot of grovelling and making up to win her trust and heart after he'd been trampling all over them for the last two years, but he was very stubborn and he wouldn't give up on her, not now that there was no threat to their lives or happiness.

* * *

Harry glared at Fenrir from across the clearing. He didn't want the man near him and despite his best efforts Fenrir couldn't change his mind. So he had to sit across from Harry and stare at him as his mate grimaced and groaned, holding his large belly between his hands.

It was late June, their first two pups had passed their first year, which had been celebrated for an entire day and night and the both of them were walking now, or at least trying to as they toddled around clumsily.

They had found out that Harry was pregnant in early April, he hadn't been as sick with this pregnancy as he had with Ulric and Felan, but he was far more emotional and his moods could flip at a moment's notice, unfortunately the mood he flipped too was usually anger and he spent a lot of the last two months screaming and shouting at everyone.

He wasn't really angry at Fenrir, he was just in pain and he breathed heavily and deeply again. He thought he was in labour, the stabbing pains up his back certainly pointed in that direction, but it wasn't time yet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Warren asked as he walked past.

Harr nodded tightly and his glare moved easily from Fenrir to Warren, who held his hands up and moved away. All of them had learnt quickly to avoid Harry in one of his moods.

The pack had suffered a devastating loss, but they were pulling together closer than ever. It had been four months since the incident, almost five now, but Tackett was still morose, not that anyone blamed him, but they made sure to pull together around him to support him and he was smiling and laughing again.

The six dead men had been buried with Stacey and Sidney; the pack paid their respects to them all often. The body of Liang had been taken to where Bernice and Emily had been dumped, there was nothing left of them now. Wild wolves had eaten the remains and scavenger birds had picked the bones clean. They were once again an all-male pack, at least for now.

Harry cupped his belly and smiled sadly as he remembered Stacey teasing him what seemed like an eternity ago about not giving the pack a little girl. He wondered now if he was going to give Stacey his wish of a little girl for the pack, though he suspected the man had been joking about it, but now that Stacey was dead, it didn't really matter anymore.

"What's the matter now?" Fenrir demanded from across the clearing and Harry looked up, only to realise his eyesight was blurry and he was crying.

"Nothing!" Harry snapped back.

Fenrir growled and he stood up and came over.

"Don't you come near me!" Harry hissed.

Fenrir however had had more than enough and ignored him, falling down beside him and pulling Harry onto his lap and holding him in place, even as Harry squirmed and kicked and fought to get away. He eventually tired himself out, his pregnancy kept him exhausted most of the time and he tired very easily.

When Harry stilled, falling back exhaustedly, that was when Fenrir felt the ripples and spasms going through Harry's back muscles and he frowned.

"Are you in labour?!" He demanded incredulously.

The pack stopped at the loud declaration and looked around, some with mouths hanging open.

"Announce it to the fucking world why don't you!" Harry shouted.

"You _are_ in labour!" Fenrir snarled. "Why the fuck didn't you damn well tell me?!"

"Because it's not time for the pup to come out yet." Harry hissed through clenched teeth.

"I could have helped take away the pain!" Fenrir raged.

"How?!" Harry snarled back.

Fenrir snorted and bent Harry forward holding him in place and Harry was going to start screaming and raging again when Fenrir's large hands started massaging his back with just the right amount of pressure to make his muscles relax and in just the right places to take away the pain. He relaxed and sighed softly, feeling better within minutes.

"See, you should have just told me!" Fenrir grunted.

"Sorry. I don't know where the anger comes from." Harry said sadly as his mood changed yet again in a complete one-eighty at a moment's notice.

"You're in pain, your hormones and shit are going ballistic and the attack on the pack is likely playing on your mind. Do you feel safe here?" Fenrir asked.

Harry nodded. "I do now. I trust everyone here and I'm happy to leave Ulric and Felan with every pack member we have, I don't think that's the issue anymore. The other points however, those I can get on board with."

"Is he in labour alpha?" Oscar asked softly. "Do you need us to do anything? Water, blankets?"

Fenrir nodded. "Get a fire started; I need boiled water, blankets and a knife. Is the stature kit safe?"

"Yes alpha." Loren answered. "Do you want it now or shall I leave it where it is?"

"Go and get it, I want everything prepped and ready." Fenrir ordered.

"I'm glad you're here this time." Harry said softly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Fenrir told him. "I only left the last time because we needed supplies, it's not my fault you went into labour early."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I have so much control over this."

Fenrir chuckled and pulled Harry back against his groin before going back to massaging his back, slipping a hand around his side and over his large stomach every now and then to feel his new pups kicking within.

Harry's hands were pressed firmly under his own bump, just like the first time he had gone into labour, trying to use pressure to get rid of the pain.

It took only an hour for the pack to set everything up ready for the birth, but Harry still wasn't ready to give birth, insisting that it still wasn't time.

Ulric and Felan however were done with their nap and they wanted their Mum's full attention, something Harry couldn't give them as the pain was starting to make him feel sick and irritable.

"Mama!" Ulric frowned at him as Harry all but ignored him, trying to breathe deeply and evenly, but still he breathed too quickly, almost panting as a lash of pain went through his lower body.

"What do you want Ulric?" He forced himself to ask through gritted teeth.

"I have him." Loren said as he picked Ulric up and holding him tightly as Ulric twisted and kicked, crying out and screaming. "He's getting strong." Loren panted himself, holding the wriggling boy tightly, ignoring the look of pride his alpha gave his son, he understood where the pride was coming from, he just didn't too much like that it was at his expense.

"He definitely has the alpha streak in him." Fenrir agreed, grinning.

Harry ignored all of them as Felan crawled onto his leg and patted him to get his attention.

"Hey Felan." He greeted as mildly as he could, he had never, nor did he ever want to shout at his two sons, but he couldn't help rocking slightly as the pain built in his throat until he had to swallow down a scream of agony.

"Mama." Felan patted him before turning around and sitting down next to Harry, grabbing his own shoes and rocking like Harry.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he moved one hand to tuck a lock of jet black hair behind Felan's little ear. He hissed between his teeth and bent back down again, the pain changing and he gasped.

"Now!" He snarled. "Get the pup out now! Someone move Felan! Keep him and Ulric away."

Oscar quickly picked Felan up and he and Loren moved away with the boys to where their toys had been put that morning to keep them distracted and entertained.

Fenrir held the folded belt up to Harry's mouth and Harry unclenched his jaw long enough for it to be slotted in and he bit into it as hard as he could. His shirt and jeans were removed next and his huge, stretched belly was exposed, but Harry seriously didn't care at this point as he allowed Fenrir to move him how he needed, he just did as he was told, which was bite on the belt, keep breathing and keep fucking still and don't lift his hands or arms.

Fenrir stuck the top of Harry's body under his arm, bent over his lap so that his bum was still in Fenrir's lap, his legs stretched out in front of him, but the top half of his body was bent back over Fenrir's leg and was lying on the floor behind him. Fenrir balled up Harry's shirt and stuck it under his head.

"Keep that belt in your mouth and don't make me have to pin your legs down." Fenrir warned.

Harry nodded to show that he understood, but he knew Fenrir could see the fear in his eyes, it was probably written clear all over his face. Fenrir turned and gave him a soft smile, it stunned Harry into forgetting for a moment what was about to happen.

"Just stay still." Fenrir told him, he took one of Harry's hands and pressed it to the waistband of his jeans. "I can't stop once I start, even if it gets too much for you, so do what you have to, to get through it, even if you have to tear up my back with your nails, just do it."

Harry nodded his understanding when he locked eyes with Fenrir and saw that he was deadly serious. Fenrir turned and locked his arm in place around Harry's ribs, he wouldn't even be able to sit up and he panicked.

He bit into the belt, but his one hand, the one that wasn't clenching Fenrir's waistband, went to Fenrir's arm that was keeping him pinned down. He tried to move it to no effect, hitting it, but Fenrir didn't move, he felt the tip of a knife press against his skin and that was when he started crying.

He begged with Fenrir in his mind, but his jaws refused to unclamp themselves from the belt that was between his teeth, not even when he tried to scream when that blade sliced a line through his skin, quick and easy.

He dug his heels into the ground and tensed his leg muscles, but he didn't move them, even as he screamed and screamed behind the belt, the old leather muffling the sound as Fenrir worked with the help of Warren, not that Harry could see them, all he could see from where he was pinned down was Fenrir's back and if he turned his head, he could see their home, the cave and on the other side he saw trees and wildflowers. He could not see what was happening on the other side of his body, but he could damn well feel it and the pain was excruciating enough that he vomited around the belt, choking and spitting it out around the belt.

Burne came around and hunkered down by his head, cleaning him up with a soft, clean blanket, his face worried, his eyes concerned as he started stroking Harry's hair gently and murmured softly to him. Not that Harry took a blind bit of notice of him as he thrashed and screamed behind the belt.

Burne pinned Harry's one hand down, the one that was trying to claw at Fenrir's arm, the other hand was tugging at Fenrir's waistband and scrabbling at the skin of his back. Burne held his shoulders down too, he looked so apologetic and worried, but Harry didn't care as the rage took over and he screamed harder as the pain took on a new level of absolute agony and he shook his head. He couldn't deal with it, he couldn't do this, how did anyone expect him to be able to deal with this level of pain, this torture, he couldn't do it and he screamed harder behind the belt, fighting Burne harder as the omega wolf pinned him to the floor, resting his weight on him to keep him as still as possible. Harry sobbed and cried behind the belt, he couldn't deal with this agony.

"You can do it." Burne told him softly. "They're almost done, just a little longer."

Harry glared at him, but it only made Burne smile softly. Harry snarled behind the belt, but the wail of a newborn pup stopped him and he tried to look over at his newborn baby, but he couldn't see and only then did he start kicking his legs and making angry, pained and frustrated noises.

Burne took a baby wrapped in a blanket that was handed to him carefully by Warren and then Harry had a baby in his arms and he settled down, everything was worth it, all the pain, all the agony of being cut open, the labour, the entire cumbersome pregnancy and he barely noticed the tears still falling down his face, the pain of having another baby pulled out of his body, he didn't care as he looked at the bloody, squashed face of his newborn pup.

Another baby was handed to him and he cuddled the both of them tightly. He let out a scream as he felt a needle being pushed through his skin, the sickening pulling of having his skin tugged back together as the stitches went in.

Burne pressed something onto his chest and Harry blinked open eyes he hadn't realised he'd closed to see a third little pup on his chest and he made a soft, excited noise as he looked at the baby. Three. He'd given Fenrir three new pups.

"It's almost over." Burne cooed to him and Harry gave him another glare for good measure as he bit so deeply into the belt he thought he'd either crack his teeth or leave a permanent indent in the leather, it was Fenrir's belt though, so maybe his mate would enjoy having his teeth imprinted forever into his belt, perhaps not so much the vomit stains though.

Screaming and gouging out runways of earth with his feet as he tried to ignore the stitches going into his belly, Harry tried to focus on his three little pups, trying to decide if they looked like boys or girls, but they all looked the same and they all looked like unisex, androgynous dolls. Bloody, swollen, squashed looking dolls, but they were his, no matter what gender, no matter what they looked like; they were his and Fenrir's.

"There you go, all done." Burne said brightly.

Harry gave him the look his tone of voice deserved, because the pain didn't just stop because Fenrir had stopped putting in his stitches. The pain stayed and it was still white hot agony. He couldn't even tell that Fenrir was finished the pain he was feeling was that bad, the only inclination he had that Fenrir was finished and now that he'd been told he had finished, was that he couldn't feel the painful tugging on his skin anymore.

A soft blanket was swiped over his belly and down his thighs, warm water was poured over him and the blanket was back, patting over his stitches and then Fenrir carefully turned over and Harry got to look him in the face.

"I'm so proud of you." Fenrir rumbled quietly and roughly as he used one hand to stroke his jaw before easing the belt from between Harry's still clenched teeth.

"You better enjoy these, because I'm never doing that for you again." Harry rasped, his jaw aching from how hard he'd had it clenched for the last several years.

Fenrir laughed and bent down fully to kiss him, ignoring the sour taste lingering in Harry's mouth.

"Are you going to sit up or are you going to stay there?"

"I'm fine here thanks." Harry whispered, his voice almost completely gone and everything pained and aching, lances of pain still shooting through his body.

"Well if you sit up, I've got a pain potion for you." Fenrir coaxed, making the small bottle dance in front of him.

Harry forced his body up, gasping and grunting through the pain and with one of Fenrir's arms around his back to help him he managed to stay upright and keep his three babies in his arms, but he gasped and groaned and then almost shrieked when the pain became too much.

Fenrir bent him back slightly and held the bottle to his lips and tipped. Harry was almost ashamed of how he guzzled the contents of the bottle down his parched throat.

The potion started working almost immediately and Harry went boneless with a happy moan of pleasure.

"Thank you so much." Harry said blissfully.

"You know why I couldn't give it to you before, don't you?" Fenrir asked.

Harry nodded. "I needed to be able to keep my muscles tense as you pulled the pups out, something I wouldn't have been able to do had I taken the potion first as all pain potions have muscle relaxants in them."

Fenrir nodded. "As long as you don't think I did it to be cruel."

"I could never think of you as cruel. Sadistic yes, especially when you're denying me my much needed orgasms, but never cruel."

Fenrir snorted and brushed his sharp, strong nose against Harry's and then bent his head further to kiss the three new pups.

"So what did you get?" Bryan asked, his smile was so wide Harry was surprised his lips didn't split.

"Three little pups, what did you expect, pigeons?"

"No! Girls or boys, Stacey's ghost will come and haunt us if you don't have a girl."

Harry snorted. "I thought the same thing." He admitted with a smile.

The pain now completely numbed out, Harry sat himself up and cushioned two of his three babies on his thighs, keeping his firstborn in his arms as he kissed the little baby gently.

He unwrapped the blanket and moved a leg that was smeared with dried blood to look at tiny genitals and he grinned up at Fenrir.

"Well don't keep me waiting, I just pulled these pups from inside you and I cut their cords, I deserve to know what I gave you."

"This is the first one born, or would that be the first one yanked out?" Harry mused.

Fenrir flicked his ear and Harry laughed.

"Okay, okay!" He relented, giving Fenrir a huge smile. "He's a boy."

Fenrir's grin could only be described as shit eating and he took the baby into his large arms, making the little pup look even smaller.

"Do you have a name?" Jonas asked him with a smile.

Harry shook his head. "I have ideas, but nothing solid yet. I didn't know what or how many I was having; it's hard to name a baby without a gender and even harder to pick out names when you don't know how many you've got growing inside."

"So what are the other ones?" Tackett asked.

Harry smiled at him. They'd done wonders in supporting him through the loss of Nathan, but this was the first time he'd seen Tackett actually smile sincerely since the ambush massacre by the Death Eaters four months ago.

Harry picked up the youngest, the third born baby, unwrapped the tiny little body and picked up a skinny little leg. He laughed and wrapped the baby back up and handed the newborn carefully to Fenrir, who looked at him inquiringly.

"Another little boy." Harry said with a smug grin, Fenrir's own grin matched his.

Harry checked the last baby, the second born baby, unprompted and the baby whined as Harry grabbed the little leg.

"Oh no, not another whiny baby!" Harry pleaded as the baby let out another soft whine.

Fenrir just laughed and cuddled the two babies he was holding tighter.

"It has to be your genes." Harry pointed out, though he was smiling. "I haven't whined a day in my life."

That made his whole pack laugh and Harry huffed in mock offence. "I don't know why you're all laughing." He scowled. "I don't whine!"

Harry picked up the little, pale leg and huffed yet again, rolling his eyes.

"I swear your virility knows no bounds! All boys." Harry announced. "Five little boys under two, that's just asking for trouble."

"You should get them cleaned up before the blood attracts predators, I've already buried the placentas. There were only two, so you know what that means?" Jonas grinned.

"You missed one and it's still inside me?" Harry said with a frown and then his brain started to move and he paled. "Oh please tell me you don't have to open me back up again to get it out! I'd rather keep it where it is thanks."

That made his pack laugh and Fenrir bent forward to kiss him.

"I forget how young you actually are." He murmured softly. "That you only had two placentas means that two of the babies are identical twins. The second and third born boys."

"You already knew the last one was a boy, didn't you?" Harry shook his head, his grin growing when Fenrir gave an embarrassed little shrug.

"It was nice to have it confirmed." Fenrir told him.

"Two, year old boys and three newborn boys. You must be so proud." Harry teased.

"I am. Very, very proud, of you and the pups."

"I didn't do much, mostly dug a hole with my feet, glared a bit, screamed a bit, gouged rivets into your arm and back and almost bit through your belt." Harry grinned. "Oh and I puked, sorry about that."

"Don't downplay how brave you were to go through such a procedure in the first place." Fenrir told him seriously. "Not to mention carrying the three of them for as long as you did, even though it was grating on you and your independence by the end."

"You did the hard work." Harry murmured. "I have no idea how hard it must have been for you to cut into me, knowing that it would hurt me so much, yet still doing it anyway. That's the real bravery here."

Fenrir looked so embarrassed that Harry sighed and changed the subject before anyone could notice and make Fenrir grumpy by pointing it out.

"I'm thinking that this first little lump should be named after you for your brave part in this horrific, mentally scarring situation." Harry said consideringly, looking at the larger, firstborn boy.

"What, Fenrir Junior?" Fenrir snorted.

"No, I think that's too confusing. I think having one Fenrir in this pack is more than enough." Harry grinned, kissing Fenrir gently. "I was thinking…well I don't know what I'm thinking as that pain potion is seriously strong and is blurring everything and muddling all my thoughts, but what do you think of Ferus?"

"I think that is the pain potion talking." Bryan told him, ruffling his hair as he walked past with a bowl of freshly boiled water.

Harry huffed and unwrapped the second born baby that he was still holding and plopped him into the bowl of water, using a corner of a fabric scrap to get rid of the dried blood and thicker things that he didn't want to name or know where they'd come from.

"Pain potion talking or not, I like the name Ferus." Harry said as he washed the baby of blood.

"So what about the twins?" Loren asked, Harry's older sons, who Loren was supposed to be watching, were nowhere in sight.

"Ulric and Felan?" Harry asked, looking around, a bit groggily now that the pain potion was making him woozy as well.

"You can't name these two Ulric and Felan, that's just cruel." Jonas teased. "You can't have Ulric and Felan senior, Ferus and Ulric and Felan junior."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant!"

Jonas laughed. "We know. Burne has Ulric and Felan, they're calling for their proud Mummy, but Burne's distracting them still."

Harry nodded and settled down again, washing his new son with gentle strokes. When he was done, Harry handed the wet baby over to Warren, who wrapped him back up in a clean blanket before taking one of the other babies and dumping him in the clean bowl of water that Bryan had changed out while Harry was handing over the second born baby to Warren.

"Hello baby Ferus. You look a lot like your Daddy, but I wonder if you'll grow to look like him too." Harry mused with a whimsical smile.

The pain potion made him very sleepy and he didn't last long past bathing the new babies and he settled down cuddling with Ulric and Felan. He fell asleep and the next thing he knew Fenrir was groaning and there was a high, piercing crying wail in his ear, splintering his skull into hundreds of fragments that stabbed into his brain painfully.

"Stop making noise Fen." Harry grumbled sleepily, turning over and wrapping his arms around one of his year old pups tightly.

"It's not me!" Fenrir hissed incredulously. Harry could almost see the scowl on his face behind his closed eyes. "It's the newborn pups, they want a feed."

Harry blinked and opened his eyes again. "What?" He asked as he rolled over, only to screw his face up as a wave of absolute agony tore through him.

He let out a small scream, but cut himself off by shoving his own fist into his mouth. He kicked his legs and waited until the pain passed before he cracked his eyes open.

Fenrir slipped an arm under his neck and held another bottle up to his mouth and Harry gulped it like a dying man would water. He relaxed soon enough and sighed.

"Thank you so much! I love you more than anything, just as long as you keep giving me those potions!"

Fenrir snorted and then fed one of the little newborn pups. Harry forced himself up and he fed another of the little pups and then bedded him back down again as Fenrir fed the last pup. He curled up and sighed as he watched Fenrir burp the little baby and bed him down again in another trio of blanket cradles. Ulric and Felan didn't need them anymore, they were a year old and it was summer. They were cuddled up with the pack and they were wrapped up in blankets, but they didn't need to be buried in them anymore, not when it was going into July and it was quite warm out, despite it being the middle of the night. Harry was not happy to be back on night feeds, especially not three hourly feeds for triplets. He liked his sleep, but as he looked at the three newborns, then his two little one year olds, his five children whom he loved and his last thought before he went to sleep was that he wouldn't give them up for anything, even if his little babies were on every hourly feeds for the next six months.

* * *

Harry fell back into an easy routine, not doing more than he could handle and making sure to delegate responsibilities while he was healing. Three newborns were infinitely worse than two, everything was tripled, every bath time, every feed, every changing. The entire pack was grouchy and tired as hell as well as stressed as Fenrir took his own lack of sleep out on them when they failed to hunt successfully.

A month on from when he had birthed, it was now the end of July, almost August and almost his eighteenth birthday. Not that he cared, birthdays and Christmas meant little out in the wild forests, but his pack mates always acknowledged the day and gave him congratulations, he wondered if his new pack would do the same, though he supposed they would, they'd all become good friends. Fenrir's gifts were the best though, he spent the day with him, doing small, little things that made Harry smile and at meal times, he gave Harry his favourite parts of the deer and he cuddled him through the evening, talking to him lowly in his gravelly voice, but it was the night that Harry looked forward to most. The hours of fucking and screaming as Fenrir focused his whole attentions on him and staved off his own orgasm to give Harry as many as he could before his stubborn will faded and he couldn't hold himself back any longer, where he would give Harry one final, screaming orgasm before joining him and then holding him tight in his arms all night and into the morning. Harry grinned, he couldn't wait.

A baby crying woke him from his daydreams and he moved to pick up Ferus before anyone else could and he cradled his thirdborn baby tightly, shushing him and kissing his cheeks and brushing his tears from his eyes as he stroked the jet black downy hair that all five of his sons had growing.

"Is he alright?" Fenrir shouted out from his new lookout point.

Harry nodded and shouted back. "He's fine, he probably felt a little left out is all."

Fenrir had become so protective of their children that Harry barely recognised the uncertain, flapping man that his mate had become. All because their youngest, identical twin had developed colic a week after his birth. Harry had dealt with it as best as he could, following the advice from the development books he still had to get rid of the griping, trapped wind that was causing all the pain and the discomfort.

He had named his youngest twins and he remembered how much Fenrir had scowled, almost pouted, as Harry took charge and didn't 'consult' him on the names before giving them to their sons.

It always made him smile to think about it, but he understood. He had been kidnapped before he'd birthed Ulric and Felan the first time and when he came back to Fenrir he'd already birthed them and named them, then he had named Ferus the same afternoon he had been born and then he turned around and named the younger two as well. He had kissed Fenrir hard, deep and passionately and had sworn to him that he could name the next litter of pups.

"The whole litter?" Fenrir had questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Harry had nodded. "The whole litter, even if there are six of them. You can name them all, but please, nothing stupid or I'm calling a presidential veto."

Fenrir had been so happy and he'd stopped sullenly sulking on his new rock lookout point above the cave, even though it wasn't as high as their first home, he still enjoyed being up there.

Harry looked to him now, sat up on his rock with Felan in his arms and sat securely on his lap. Fenrir was murmuring lowly to him, pointing to things and talking and Harry felt his heart melt. He knew how much Fenrir loved him and the pups, who the hell needed mere words?

Ferus warbled softly and Harry started rocking him more firmly and those baby blue eyes slipped closed almost immediately. Maybe it was less feeling left out and more overtired, he amended his earlier thoughts as Ferus almost immediately slipped into sleep. Harry gave him a kiss and tucked him into his blanket cradle and covered him over with a light blanket, it was too hot for thicker, stifling blankets.

Instead he turned his attentions to his identical twin sons, who really were completely identical, from their jet black hair, baby blue eyes, to the little ellipse shaped birthmarks they both had on their upper, left thighs. Harry could only tell them apart at the moment due to the fact that his fourth born son was a whiner, like his older brother Felan. His youngest son was silent, always silent and he barely cried, barely moved, he was so laid back and even tempered that their personalities were like night and day, even if their appearances were like mirror images.

He went to his youngest son now, Garvan, and sighed as he saw that the little boy was scowling at everyone and everything though a tiny pouted mouth. He looked like nothing would ever satisfy him and he looked so much like Fenrir that Harry snorted.

"You look so much like your Father, Garvan; if you're not careful you end up just like him."

"I heard that!" Fenrir snapped from where he was sat with Felan.

"Good! Look at this bloody scowl; you'd think I was dancing naked with a fucking elk draped over my back."

His pack mates snorted and gave him a look. Harry flipped them off with a grin.

"I haven't been getting enough sleep. My brain no work with no sleep." Harry pouted at them before he rolled his eyes and turned back to Garvan as they started laughing at him yet again.

Harry had named his youngest son for his rough start with colic. Garvan meant rough little one and with all the scowls and frowns, he was a rough little one too, which made Harry smile. His identical, older twin brother was named Lorcan, which meant fierce little one and it fit him to a tee too.

Harry tucked them in, but when Garvan just stared at him, almost glaring under his crinkled little brow, his little mouth a severe line that reminded him of Professor McGonagall, Harry picked him up again and cradled him.

"I think you gave me a sociopath." Harry complained to Fenrir, who looked up from Felan to frown at him too.

Harry held Garvan out, facing himself and laughed as he compared him to Fenrir. "Look! Perfectly matching expressions!"

Jonas came up behind him and checked and he laughed loudly. "He's right alpha! There's no way this boy isn't yours!"

Jonas kissed Garvan and his son's frown deepened, which made Jonas laugh louder.

"You'll have your hands full with this one. He's going to be hunting before he can walk!"

"You think?" Harry asked consideringly as he brought Garvan back into his arms to cradle him gently, kissing his brow, which relaxed and eased it so that it didn't look like his month old baby had constipation.

"If he's not you can beat me with a stick!" Jonas told him with a grin.

"I don't know what I'd like more." Harry ribbed.

"I'd rather beat Jonas with a stick." Bryan grinned as he came over, pulling Jonas down and trying to get him into a headlock, but Jonas countered him and sat Bryan on his arse, but Bryan grabbed Jonas' ankle and yanked him down with him and they started wrestling and growling at each other, snarling and biting.

"I swear you two are getting more and more like animals." Harry sighed. "Do you rut when no one's looking too?"

That stopped Jonas dead and Bryan managed to get a good, real hit to him. He stopped immediately when Jonas sprawled over onto his back and laughed, sitting Jonas back up.

"You're not supposed to lose focus when play fighting Jonas! That's how people get hurt." Bryan chastised mildly.

"You know I don't like men." Jonas frowned, ignoring Bryan and focusing on what he saw was the more important topic.

Harry smiled. "I was joking Jonas." He explained as he tucked Garvan into his bed, his face eased of frown lines as he slept peacefully. "I know you only like women, though maybe one day you'll get a woman you actually like, as long as she's not one of my future daughters, I won't kill you for it."

Bryan laughed and clapped Jonas on the back, before getting up and walking out of the clearing, probably going for a piss or something.

"I wouldn't dare touch my alpha pair's daughters. I like my cock and balls where they are." Jonas told him firmly. "And my throat for that matter."

"Until you do get a female wolf you can stand, you'll just have to make do with your hand and rutting into Bryan under the guise of a fake fight."

"Why you…!"

Harry laughed as he ran from Jonas, being chased all around the clearing and sometimes dipping into the trees. Jonas caught him soon after, Harry was still recovering from his pregnancy and the traumatic birth and he wasn't as fit as he had been before he'd fallen pregnant a second time, this one a litter of triplets, but he was slimming down again and getting healthier and stronger, which was only a plus, but Jonas was a strong, fit man and hadn't recently been through a pregnancy, labour and a caesarean, so he caught Harry easily and even managed to tackle him to the ground though he did take the impact upon himself so Harry wasn't injured at all in the fall.

They fell about laughing and Jonas carried him back to the clearing, to find Fenrir tucking up Felan with his littermate, his twin, Ulric, who had been exploring the back of the cave with Burne and was now asleep too. He was much steadier on his feet now and could toddle around without much falling, unlike Felan, who tripped over every stone, twig and sometimes over air.

Jonas dumped Harry in Fenrir's arms and nodded to his alpha, before he went back over with the other beta males and the lone omega male, who hadn't been beaten in three months. The tension in the pack was almost non-existent now and they had all settled down and calmed down and everything was just better, so much better and Harry loved it, it felt like a real home now and he'd have it no other way, no other environment would be more perfect for his sons.

"Hi." He greeted Fenrir with a wide grin, wrapping his arms around that thick neck and pulling himself up to peck Fenrir's lips.

"Have you worn yourself out playing cat and mouse with Jonas?" Fenrir grunted.

Harry shook his head. "I'm never too tired for sex with you, my big strong alpha male." He grinned.

"I was thinking less sex and more practise for the next breeding season." Fenrir replied with a smirk.

Harry laughed. "If you think you need the practise, then by all means, go for it, we have to make sure you're up to the task and up to the standard I expect from my alpha male. I can't have you going all old and weak on me now, can I?"

"Of course not." Fenrir grunted as he sat down and kissed him.

"Which baby do you think will interrupt us tonight?" Harry replied with a smile.

"With the way he's been today, I think Garvan."

"I was thinking more Ulric. He's been so curious today."

"I wonder how far we can get." Fenrir mused, even as his hands wandered all over Harry's body, touching flesh and digging fingers into dips and curves as he caressed skin.

"As long as it's not like yesterday, I was so close!"

"I felt you clenching around me as your orgasm built." Fenrir chuckled.

"It's not funny. Our own sons are giving us blue balls."

Fenrir licked around his neck and sucked a mark where his shoulder met the curve of his neck.

"We could always pass them off onto our beta males and steal away for an hour."

"You really want that practise don't you?" Harry laughed.

"I'm out of practise; I haven't claimed you fully in two weeks. That doesn't sit right with me or my wolf."

Harry laughed and was just about to agree when Lorcan started whining. Harry let out all the breath in his lungs in one long sigh.

"Well we were both wrong about who would interrupt us." Harry said grumpily as he bent forward and dug Lorcan out of his blanket cradle. "Why are you whinging?" He asked the tiny baby.

Lorcan grizzled and didn't stop until Harry held him against his chest, resting his little ear against his heart, the strong, sturdy beat soothing him more than Harry's voice alone ever could. Lorcan loved listening to hearts.

"There goes our night." Fenrir sighed, scratching at the scruff on his chin.

"I could watch them alpha." Tackett said softly.

"You don't mind?" Harry asked.

Tackett shook his head. "I'm sure the eight of us can watch over the five of them."

Harry smiled and handed Lorcan over, he whined at being shifted from the steady heartbeat, at least until he was pressed to Tackett's heart and he quietened back down again.

Then Felan vomited and all the best made plans were all for naught with his little family. Harry picked him up and shushed him as he screamed and Fenrir was in his element. His flapping, over protective, mother hen element.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay? Does he need a Healer?" Fenrir demanded harshly.

"Oh gee, I don't know Fenrir!" Harry snapped. "How about you let me check on him first?!"

Harry pulled Felan from his shoulder, ignoring the baby sick sliding down his back and sticking to his front. He tore off his own shirt and then undressed Felan from his vomit covered clothes and checked him over.

Felan sniffled and whined a little in his own way as Harry pulled him back to his chest, bare skin to bare skin. He checked him over and then frowned, checking the vomit and even sniffing it.

"Who the fuck let him eat grass and fucking leaves?!" Harry demanded angrily.

"What?" Fenrir asked.

"There's grass and leaves in his vomit. That's why he was fucking sick, who was watching him?!"

"I had him this morning." Oscar admitted. "We didn't go anywhere near the sides of the clearing, I kept him and Ulric in the middle with their toys."

"I took him down to the river." Bryan told him. "I didn't let him or Ulric out of my sight and neither of them went near grass or leaves, I let Ulric rip up a flower, but I took it from him before he did anything with it."

"I had him last." Fenrir said with a frown. "I don't think he ate any of the foliage."

"But he could have?" Harry prompted.

Fenrir shrugged. "He could have, he was stood on my lap and reaching over my shoulder as I spoke to him, he grabbed the branches of the trees, but I never noticed him eating anything."

Harry rolled his eyes and cuddled with his son, who was sniffling and crying a little before sniffling again and even huffing.

"I know Felan; your Daddy didn't keep a close enough eye on you and now you're suffering for it." Harry said his eyes boring holes into Fenrir.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Fenrir snarled.

Harry glared at him harder and didn't answer, turning back to Felan and rocking him until he fell asleep in his arms.

"I…I care for…those boys are _mine_!" Fenrir hissed so no one else could hear him. "I would _never_ do anything to harm them!"

Harry sighed at how emotionally stunted Fenrir was that he couldn't even say he loved his own sons. He made a mental note to help Fenrir with that as best as he could, he didn't need the words, but his sons likely would, but Fenrir had had a hard life, he'd been bitten, almost savaged really, by a crazed and bitter werewolf in an attack that had almost killed him and then he had been abandoned by his family at the age of nine as soon as they had found out that he had been turned into a werewolf. He'd then been accepted into a pack, which had helped, but just seven years later the alpha of that pack had cast Fenrir out to die. Fenrir had been just sixteen years old and he had struggled and fought for everything since that moment until he had met up with Jonas on a full moon, another lone wolf he was also struggling to survive and they had both been gearing after the same elderly stag. An easy meal. Together they had brought it down and they had shared that meal and the morning after, when they were back in their human forms, Jonas had followed Fenrir and wouldn't leave him alone. Then came the whole debacle with Voldemort and doing his bidding, gaining Grant and Bryan and Nick along the way, but Fenrir had broken free of Voldemort and led his small pack to safety, but by then the damage had been done and Harry ached for all the hurt that Fenrir had felt throughout his life.

"I know they're yours, I know you care for them and I know you love them." Harry said softly. "But please keep a closer eye on them, we have three, month old boys and two, one year olds, one Fenrir, they're just one year old, they need constant watching and constant supervision. Please, I can't…I can't lose them." He said, his voice breaking and he averted his gaze and swallowed hard.

Fenrir sat down and placed a hand on Felan's head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I wouldn't want to hurt them, I didn't know." Fenrir admitted bitterly.

Harry sighed. "I know. I see the way you are with them, the way you look at them." He smiled and turned to look at Fenrir. "You love them so much, I know you wouldn't hurt them purposefully, but you're a hard man, sometimes the things you do are inappropriate and I know that you're my alpha and I can't tell you what to do, but please, just watch them a little closer, please."

Fenrir nodded and shuffled closer to him, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I will, I promise. I've…I've never had pups live as long as Ulric and Felan. I'm sort of out of my element here."

"I am too!" Harry pointed on. "I've never had any pups before Ulric and Felan, as you know, I was a virgin before you."

Fenrir grinned at that and Harry huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know you're so very proud that you're the only one to get between my legs and give me your pups, that's not the point, they are my very first children, I don't know as much as maybe some would, I certainly don't have the experience Jonas has and he really has been invaluable, but I'm winging it too, just like you."

"You watch them like a hawk though; maybe I should take a leaf out of your book." Fenrir mused. "You're making me soft."

He gave Harry a shove and Harry snorted. "I think that's a perk of being a monogamously mated werewolf with five sons." He replied with a smirk.

"Soon to be more." Fenrir grinned. "I get to name them too."

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "If I'm pregnant again in just six months' time I'm going to castrate you in your sleep. I can't go through that level of pain every single year, so maybe you'd be better off hoping we miss a year before you start wishing another baby on me."

"As long as you don't forget that I'm naming the whole of the next litter." Fenrir grumbled.

"I won't forget." Harry smiled teasingly.

Harry put Felan back into a shirt and tucked him back up; his second son was fast asleep from the light rocking and the soothing tones of Harry's conversation with Fenrir.

Harry surveyed the five babies sleeping, Ulric and Felan tucked up together and his three near newborns, Ferus, Lorcan and Garvan, tucked up heavily in their blanket cradles. He tucked a loose corner back in as he smiled at them all lovingly.

"I think we can go and enjoy the rest of our evening now." Harry grinned, moving to straddle Fenrir's jean clad lap and kissed him hard.

"You're not too tired? I can't tell you how ego destroying it is having your partner fall asleep on you during sex."

"It wasn't during sex. Not really." Harry admonished with an embarrassed smile. "Your touches were so nice I just happened to drift off. I was very tired then, so it wasn't really my fault."

"You fell asleep when I was caressing you to prepare your body for sex!" Fenrir pointed out.

Harry laughed and cuddled into Fenrir's chest, feeling his burning warmth.

"That'll teach you to be so gentle with your touches when I'm already tired." Harry grinned.

"I was trying to be careful after I cut you open and pulled out three pups before stitching you back up. I didn't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you."

Harry couldn't keep the grin from his face. "You were too gentle; your ghosting touches sent me right off to sleep."

Fenrir huffed and turned away frowning. Harry thought his pout was adorable, but didn't tell his breeding partner such, he didn't want a smack.

"Last time I ever do anything nice and considerate for you." Fenrir grunted.

Harry couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up and out of his mouth.

"I enjoyed it; I was having trouble sleeping until that point."

Fenrir pitched him off his lap and onto the floor and Harry laughed harder.

"On any other night it would have been a very welcome change, but when I was already tired, it was a little…much." Harry explained.

Fenrir turned his back on him and Harry's grin widened. He moved forward and draped himself over Fenrir's back, wrapping his arms around that thick neck and pressing his chest to Fenrir's muscular back.

"I still love you." Harry said, kissing a stubbly cheek before licking an ear. "Even if your sexual advances do put me to sleep."

Harry screamed out a laugh as Fenrir growled and yanked him over his shoulder and into his lap, digging thick fingers into his sides and his belly, tickling him mercilessly and not letting him go or letting up on his assault, even as Harry begged him to let him go.

"Please! Please Fenrir, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" He gasped out between giggles.

"I don't think you're actually, truly sorry." Fenrir told him sadistically as their pack looked on in amusement.

"I am! I am, I swear. Please Fenrir! Please let me go! Stop! Stop please!" He begged between bursts of uncontrollable giggles and laughs, his body rolling and thrashing as he kicked out his legs and tried to fruitlessly capture Fenrir's hands to stop them from tickling him.

Fenrir eased up and stopped tickling, but his hands still pinned Harry down in his lap and he smiled down at his lover, his mate. He felt the swell of emotion that he had come to associate with Harry bubble in his chest and he bent down to kiss Harry's lips lightly, even as he smiled in answer to the smile that was plastered over Harry's face.

Harry actually giggled and shifted his body in a full body wriggle before he settled himself down more comfortably in Fenrir's lap.

"I love you." Harry told him easily.

Fenrir opened his mouth and grunted. How much he would give to be able to say those words back to Harry, but every time he tried, he merely grunted, the words getting stuck in his throat and he always swallowed them back down again, like a ball of bile that made him feel worse for swallowing it, it needed to come out, but it was so difficult for him to get those words out. They were just words, but the deep, sincere emotion behind them made him choke on them before he could bring them up and out and it was the fear of those emotions that kept him swallowing them back down each and every time.

"It's alright." Harry said from down in his lap, looking up at him with such love and care, that smile still on his lips. "I know you love me, you don't have to say it. You show me that you love me so often through the course of every day that I don't need to hear mere words to know, just make sure you let our sons know that you love them too, if you take as much care with them as you do me, then I have no doubt that they'll know, as I do, that you love and care for us all."

Fenrir was choked by emotion yet again and he said nothing as he tried to show Harry how much he cared, but he wasn't sure if he was successful or not, but Harry still smiled, as if all he needed was to see Fenrir trying to show his love to him.

It seemed ridiculous, to be sat there with Harry's head and shoulders cradled in his lap, staring into each other's eyes and trying to convey love to him, but he was still sat there doing it.

Harry raised a hand and cupped his cheek, grinning up at him, before a huge yawn took over until his eyes started watering. Fenrir snorted and brushed them away from those huge, green eyes.

"You're tired, aren't you? I knew it!" Fenrir smirked down at his lover.

"I am now!" Harry huffed. "You tickled me half to death; you know writhing around a floor makes me tired."

Fenrir's eyes widened and then he laughed. "I think you need to sleep."

"I thought you wanted to claim me, to reconnect with me physically?"

"I do." Fenrir nodded. "But you're too tired. You're still recovering. The procedure to get the pups was brutal and invasive and it left lingering damage. It'll take you months to be better and I don't think my ego could take it if you fell asleep on me during sex for a second time."

Harry sighed and nodded. He held his arms up.

"Take me to bed then, for the boring bed stuff and not the good, exciting bed stuff." Harry sighed. "Maybe tomorrow we can try and sneak away for an hour or three."

Fenrir smirked at that and picked him up and carried him over to their sons, where a blanket had been lain down so that Harry wasn't sleeping on the floor in such a _delicate_ condition. He put a hand under his pouch and felt his healing caesarean cut. It wasn't too bad any more, it was relatively healed, but it did look quite bad still when he lifted his pouch up to peer at it.

"Is it hurting you again?" Fenrir asked concernedly.

Harry shook his head. "No, I was just thinking about it and my hand automatically went to the scar. It hasn't hurt much all day today; it's been good and hasn't really played up at all."

"You're getting stronger, you're healing well." Fenrir nodded as he lay down and spooned up to Harry's back, who was facing away from him with his twin pups in his arms.

"I know, I just wish it would happen quicker. I know I'm doing much better than a human would, but still I can't help but wish it would go a little fucking quicker."

Harry grinned over his shoulder at Fenrir, who snorted and bent forward for a kiss.

"Stop talking and get some sleep. I want you well rested for tomorrow."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure you do, but you have to make sure the babies don't need us first."

"The betas can care for them for an hour for us, I have a need to claim you and it's not going to go away until I do claim you again."

"Is this part of being mated?" Harry asked as he rolled onto his back to look at Fenrir without the painful crick in his neck.

Fenrir nodded. "The physical need for our mates."

"I've never felt it before." Harry frowned.

"We've never gone so long without sex before." Fenrir pointed out with a leering grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back, cuddling up to his sons and Fenrir moved to spoon against him again.

Harry took one last look at his three, month old sons and settled down with a sigh as he noticed them all sleeping peacefully, his twin sons sleeping in his arms and Fenrir's arms wrapped around him.

It had been a damn crazy couple of months, they'd lost pack members and they'd gained three new ones. Harry smiled, bittersweet, as he cuddled with his family, feeling the beta males settle around them. He wished they hadn't lost members, of course, but they had and it was time to move on, they had to get through this for the survival of their pack. Pack looked after pack and they had helped Tackett day in and day out and he was getting better with their love, support and care. They had helped him and he was getting better and now months later, they were all doing better and with the addition of Ferus, Lorcan and Garvan, there was laughter in the pack once more, as well as tears, screams, baby sick, snot and very, very bad smells, but Harry would have it no other way.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, surrounded by his family and the knowledge that he would be left alone, left in peace now that no one was hunting him or his lover down. He was finally at peace with the pack, the family, that he loved and no one could now rip that away from him. He slept easily and peacefully without nightmares or the visits from Voldemort, with the knowledge that he would not be hunted down by anyone now that they thought him and Fenrir dead.

Murmuring in his sleep, Harry wriggled a little in his arms and Fenrir smiled as he kissed the back of Harry's head gently, he lay himself down and squeezed Harry around the middle, pulling his mate closer to him as he settled himself down in the summer night to sleep. He cared for his family a hell of a lot and he would do anything for Harry and their sons. He would do anything and everything to protect them and no one would ever hurt them, or try to hurt them, while he still drew breath, he would never allow it. Not ever.

* * *

A/N: This is an absolute monster of a chapter lovelies! I want monster reviews for this one! Please? Well anyway this is the last but one chapter, there is only one more to go after this and then we're done and we can get back to Rise of the Drackens, which should be exciting.

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to **amusingIRONYpwnsz's** who was the** 400****th**** reviewer** for Blue Moon! Yes, we reached 400 and I'm so happy and proud of that fact, so thank you all!

**Kkbk**: Harry doesn't have access to any money; the pack has no money, so he can't buy anything, let alone get enough money to get themselves overseas or to buy any amount of land.

Right, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter! Especially after all the time, effort, blood and sweat that went into it. This chapter took so much out of me and it's reflected in the word count, so I hope you love it, appreciate it and give me feedback on it, needy author needs reviews, especially as it's coming to the end.

But anyway, I'll see you all soon with the very last chapter, which has a very large time skip of some years, so be sure to read the warnings, until then lovelies,

StarLight Massacre. X


	11. The One

A/N: Chapter Warning: This is an epilogue chapter; it is set **FOUR YEARS** after the last chapter and is a sort of catch up a few years later to see how everyone is doing.

_Last Time_

_He fell asleep with a smile on his face, surrounded by his family and the knowledge that he would be left alone, left in peace now that no one was hunting him or his lover down. He was finally at peace with the pack, the family, that he loved and no one could now rip that away from him. He slept easily and peacefully without nightmares or the visits from Voldemort, with the knowledge that he would not be hunted down by anyone now that they thought him and Fenrir dead._

_Murmuring in his sleep, Harry wriggled a little in his arms and Fenrir smiled as he kissed the back of Harry's head gently, he lay himself down and squeezed Harry around the middle, pulling his mate closer to him as he settled himself down in the summer night to sleep. He cared for his family a hell of a lot and he would do anything for Harry and their sons. He would do anything and everything to protect them and no one would ever hurt them, or try to hurt them, while he still drew breath, he would never allow it. Not ever. _

Chapter Eleven – The One

Harry made sure to give his lover, Fenrir, a good kick 'accidentally' on his way past as he stormed away to the river to go and cool down. He was used to the teasing now, the ribbing and the jokes at his expense, but he'd forgotten how damned hard it was to deal with while his body was full of hormones and carrying so much extra weight.

Harry placed a hand under his pregnant belly and groaned as the ache started in his lower back again. Recently it had come to the point where he could only take a few steps before his lower back started protesting the movement.

He bent over and rested his forearms against his bent knees and breathed through the stab of pain, the pain he knew would get much worse as soon as he went into labour, but currently he was only in his third month of pregnancy, near enough half way through.

He was so out of practise that he'd forgotten how uncomfortable and painful pregnancy was, it had been four years since he had last carried any pups, not through lack of trying on Fenrir's part, he mentally added with a naughty smile, but he just hadn't caught in the last three breeding seasons, which had given him a much needed break from being pregnant every year and gave him more time, energy and ability to run around after the five, very energetic, sons he already had.

His four year old twin sons, Ulric and Felan, had grown so big it brought a tear to his eye when he watched them wrestling with one another or with the beta males, they were eating with the pack, sleeping with the pack and could talk in almost complete sentences and they were spending increasing amounts of time with their Father, Fenrir, who was teaching them god only knew what.

His three year old triplets, Ferus, Lorcan and Garvan, had also grown big, they too liked wrestling and play fighting, though he had to get a handle on Lorcan's biting soon, there wasn't a member of their pack who hadn't felt his little teeth sinking deep into their arm or leg or anywhere else that Lorcan decided to bite them. They were all walking; they were talking, though the daily questions of 'what's that?' and 'why?' coming from all three of them was enough to make him want to hit himself in the head with a rock.

Felan and Lorcan still whined, Ulric still lashed out at people with his 'alpha streak' as Fenrir proudly claimed it to be, Garvan was still such a serious little boy and often sat next to Harry quietly or went off to play by himself and Ferus had decided he liked playing doctor and patching people up, the only problem was that he didn't quite understand that he wasn't supposed to injure his 'patients' in the first place in order to be an actual doctor, but Harry didn't mind too much, a bit of blood was a small price to pay for his little boy's happiness.

Harry sat down on the edge of the river and yanked off his shoes and socks, dipping his feet into the mild water. It had been a mild winter too and spring had come earlier, everything warming up sooner than it otherwise would have. It was nice, for now, but meant a long summer ahead, which in his current condition was going to drive him completely fucking insane.

Harry run his hand over his bump and felt the soft movements from within. He couldn't feel said movements outwardly, not yet. He smiled, he wasn't too sure, but he thought that this pregnancy might only be the one pup. Fenrir was going to be disappointed. He still hadn't forgotten that Harry had promised him that he could name the entire of the next litter and Harry had promised him that shortly after the triplets had been born, which had been nearly four years ago, but Fenrir still remembered and he liked pointing out that Harry had held off on the pregnancies in the hopes that he would forget.

Harry smiled to himself as he remembered angrily demanding Fenrir show him proof that he was doing anything to prevent pregnancy. Fenrir had grinned and yanked him onto his lap and whispered in his ear that they weren't getting in enough 'practice.' Harry still laughed at the memories from that day.

Fenrir was bound to be disappointed that he was pregnant with only one pup, if he was actually only pregnant with one pup that was, the other could be just very inactive or squashed against his spine by its littermate, though he just couldn't see this pregnancy being any more than two pups. But it wasn't so much that it was only a single birth that would disappoint Fenrir, but that Fenrir wanted to name a lot of pups. Harry chuckled and shook his head as he remembered fondly how excited Fenrir had been when Harry had agreed to let Fenrir name his pups and then, when he'd gotten confirmed pregnant, how excited Fenrir had been when Harry had reiterated that Fenrir could name the entire litter.

At twenty years old now, twenty-one in just two months, Harry felt more adult about everything he was doing and about what had happened to him in the past. He had never once regretted coming into Fenrir's life, nor letting his alpha mate and breed him. It was hand's down the very best thing that had ever happened to him, even trumping finding out he was a wizard for the first time, because that had led him to being thrown head first into danger and into a war he hadn't known anything about. Fenrir had led him to love, family and peace and really, that was all he had ever wanted. Sure there had been arguments, fights and heartbreak on the way, but sometimes that was just life. They had lost nine good packmates over the years and nothing took that pain away, not even time, though the sharp, agonising pain of loss blunted and dulled with every passing year, laughter and love came back and muted the pain, but it was always there in the back of their minds and it would never go away.

"You alright?"

Harry bent back and tilted his head to see Fenrir standing behind him, Garvan in his arms. Harry smiled.

"I'm fine. I just needed to cool off before I gave Bryan another black eye."

Fenrir snorted in amusement and came to sit beside him, handing a struggling Garvan over to Harry when he kicked and lashed out at Fenrir to reach for his Mummy.

"Might have been better if you had given him a black eye." Fenrir grunted.

"I'll consider it for next time. There's always a next time with Bryan." Harry said fondly.

"Mama, was 'at?" Garvan asked, pointing a little finger at a blade of grass.

Harry frowned; Garvan already knew what grass was, so it couldn't be the obvious. Harry looked closer at the particular blade of long grass that his youngest son was pointing at and sighed, seeing the small beetle crawling up the underside of the blade. Harry plucked the grass and held it up to Garvan, who poked and prodded the little red beetle.

"That's a ladybird, Garvan."

"No look like bird." Garvan frowned, jabbing the poor red bug harder.

"It's not a bird, it's an insect, but it's called a ladybird, or a ladybug if you prefer, though it isn't actually a bug at all, but a beetle."

"'Adybug." Garvan repeated with a nod.

Garvan continued playing with the beetle as Harry rested on Fenrir and spoke to him softly before they fell quiet, watching Garvan as he giggled at the little ladybird.

"Are you ready to go back to the clearing?"

Harry nodded and stood with his youngest son in his arms, allowing Fenrir to help him up to his feet and escort him back to the clearing, snagging his shoes and socks on the way.

"There you are! We were going to send out a search party!" Oscar said with a grin, his head still in Bryan's lap, his hair being groomed.

Harry flipped him off and sat down with a groan and a hand pressed to his bump, his other supporting Garvan's bum, but his son wriggled away as soon as they were at floor level to go and show his brothers his ladybug.

Looking after five boys was nigh on insane sometimes, but he loved them all so much and he'd never wish to change a thing about them, even though he was slowly breaking them of dangerous, destructive behaviours, like the biting and the sometimes real fights that happened between the brothers.

It happened so fast that Harry had no time to prepare for it, one minute he was sitting against a log, head tilted back, catching the rays of the warm sun on his face, the next thing he knew was pain and he screamed, curling over his belly, only to encounter Ulric and as he struggled to breathe, he realised that Ulric had either kicked his baby bump, or had run and jumped on him.

Ulric was yanked away viciously and Harry's protective instincts rose up immediately when he head Ulric's shout of pain and surprise, hearing his little neck snapping from the force of how hard he had been yanked away and Harry wanted to yell and scream at them to leave his baby alone, but he was winded and he couldn't get the air he needed into his shrunken lungs.

He took comfort in the fact that Fenrir was trying to help ease him to breathe, the beta males wouldn't dare strike one of the alpha pups, but he could hear Ulric fighting and screaming, crying, begging for his Mummy and Harry hated it.

He tried to force himself to sit up, but when that caused him to wheeze painfully and made him dizzy, he stopped and focused on breathing first, ignoring Fenrir's quick, rapid questions and panic stricken tone.

When he could breathe again, Harry sat up and allowed Fenrir's arms to help him upright. He kept his hands on his belly and stroked gently and soothingly.

"Are you okay?" Fenrir asked gruffly.

Harry nodded as he was still too pained to speak, but he saw Ulric in Warren's grasp, fighting to reach him, crying floods of tears and curling soft hands at him, he shoved everything else away, all his pain and the fear he had for his newest litter and held one of his arms out, ignoring how badly it was shaking.

"Let him go." Harry panted out breathlessly.

Warren nodded and instead of letting him go as asked, he handed Ulric right over instead and Harry hugged his upset, distressed pup as Ulric cried into his neck.

Harry patted his bum gently and pulled back to get some eye contact.

"You must never hit me when I'm pregnant Ulric. I have a baby inside here." Harry explained bringing Ulric's little hand down to touch his belly. "I know you were too young to remember your younger brothers being born and you weren't strong enough to hurt me back then, but you are bigger and stronger now, you could hurt me and the pups I have in here, you don't want that, do you?"

Ulric shook his head, still crying his heart out. Harry took a soft cloth from his pocket and wiped his oldest son's face for him. He had learnt long ago to always keep a snot rag in his pocket.

"I'm sorry Mummy! I love you." He sobbed through tears and sniffles.

Harry sighed and pulled him back into rest against his chest, putting that little head in the crook of his neck as he cuddled and soothed his oldest son, brushing light fingers through the soft hair at the back of Ulric's neck, his other hand patting his lower back rhythmically.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fenrir asked again.

"I'm fine, a bit breathless, but nothing lasting. The litter is fine too, I can still feel movement."

"The pups are moving?" Fenrir asked.

Harry nodded. "Not enough to outwardly be felt, but they are inside my body after all, I can feel the shifts."

"What does it feel like?" Tackett asked curiously.

Harry frowned as he considered the feeling. "Like I've got ants crawling around inside me, or butterflies. Soft brushes of movement against my insides. The pups won't be strong enough to move within me with enough force to be felt from the outside for at least another few weeks."

Ulric pulled back and gently petted Harry's belly with a small hand. "I no wanted to hurt the babies." He insisted. "I just wanted to play."

"I know love, but you need to play with your brothers, your Father or the beta males, I can't play just yet, the babies are too little and too delicate."

"Like Felan." Ulric nodded.

Harry rolled his eyes and glared at Bryan, who had told Ulric that Felan was a submissive wolf and that he had to treat him gently and delicately.

"No, not like Felan. The pups are going to be a lot more delicate than your brother, you'll need to be so careful and gentle with them Ulric."

"Like a flower." Ulric said confused.

Harry chuckled. "I've seen what you do to flowers, if I see you doing that to any of your brothers I'll punish you."

Ulric pouted and looked at the floor. Harry tucked two fingers under his chin and got eye contact back.

"I love you Ulric and I'll teach you how to be soft and gentle with the new pups. It'll be okay. I promise."

Ulric nodded trustingly and Harry sent him on his way with a peck to the mouth. He looked around and checked on his pups, Ulric ran and joined Ferus and Lorcan who were fighting with two sticks and Felan and Garvan were hunched down together and were watching the ladybird scuttle along the floor, they poked it and giggled every time it stopped moving. That poor, poor ladybird.

It hadn't been too much of a surprise to them when Ulric took over Felan in height, weight and size. Not to mention ferocity. As Fenrir had pointed out often, Ulric had the alpha streak in him and Felan didn't, in fact Felan took after Harry in a lot of ways, not just being a submissive wolf, but he was quieter, kinder, but no less temperamental and argumentative. Felan was their only submissive and Ulric was their only alpha, at least for now. Harry thought as he pressed his hands to his belly and stroked it softly, he couldn't wait until this new litter of pups was born.

* * *

There was little else that Fenrir liked more than lounging in the sun, his pack all around him, his pups screaming, yelling and laughing as they played about him and his pregnant alpha bitch in his arms, resting against him.

In fact one of the only things that beat it was getting said alpha bitch pregnant in the first place or the practice that came throughout the year. He grinned and snuffled into Harry's hair, his mate was sleeping, but he still murmured lowly as Fenrir traced the vein in his neck with his tongue.

He put a hand on Harry's large belly and felt the movement inside. He was so excited for this litter to be born, he would get to name them all and that Harry let him name his own pups was something he could never reward him enough for. He'd never gotten the chance to name his pups before, his bitches had all done that for him, but if Harry had said no even after him asking, then he would have been content to know that at least these pups were alive still, that he had five, big, healthy, boisterous sons; two, four year olds and three, three year olds and even more pups to come.

He loved them so much, he could admit that to himself now and he was working on being able to say it aloud too, but it was still difficult for him to let go of the past, of all the hurt and torment he had been through, but Harry made it so easy. He knew Harry loved him, not only did his mate tell him several times a day, but Fenrir could see it written clearly on his face, in his eyes as he looked at him, how he'd catch Fenrir staring at him and smile softly, his eyes sparkling. He knew without a doubt that Harry loved him, that his children loved him and his beta males looked up to him and respected and cared for him. It was a culture shock for him, to be surrounded by so much love and care, but he was getting more and more used to it and he was coming to look forward to when his pups would greet him when he woke up with a kiss to the lips and a hug, claiming their love for him before they sat down and ate from one of the kills he'd made. When Harry would come to him, eyes sparkling naughtily as he copied their children and cheekily mock lisped 'I love you Daddy.'

Fenrir would pin Harry to his body and smack his pert arse and nuzzle his face and grunt out how cheeky Harry was, but he knew he'd come to love the mornings and he wouldn't change a damn thing about Harry, who would laugh and then greet him properly with a stomach clenching, deep and passionate kiss and a loving smile.

Fenrir slipped from under Harry and rested him down gently, hating the deep, black bags under his eyes. This pregnancy was affecting his sleep more than anything. His pregnancy with Ulric and Felan had made him violently sick; his second pregnancy with Ferus, Lorcan and Garvan had affected his mood so badly that he went from one extreme to another, usually from sadness to severe anger, but this pregnancy was affecting his sleep, he had been sick only a few times in the first two months, but nowhere near as bad as his first pregnancy, but the lack of sleep was taking a serious toll on Harry, as he refused to take out his bad moods brought on by his lack of sleep on anyone else, though he was a bit snappy sometimes.

Fenrir stretched and stood, tugging his fingers through the messy tufts on Ferus' head as he passed the son who was named for him.

"Dada." Ferus turned to him, arms up and Fenrir smiled slightly as he hefted the three year old up into his arms.

His sons loved being up high and as the tallest person there, they loved being up in his arms and even better was when he rolled them up on his shoulders, but he had to be careful doing that, Harry had beaten care into him, especially when it came to their sons.

Fenrir sat down with his beta males and joined their conversation easily, though his attention easily and often slipped back to a sleeping Harry.

Felan jogged over and sat next to Fenrir, a sweet smile on his face. His protectiveness for his sweet son had only grown as he had aged and there was no stopping it as he cupped Felan's face and pulled him into a kiss. He was stuck in his bent over position as Felan insisted on kissing his little brother Ferus before he'd allow Fenrir to sit up again.

"How are you Felan?" Fenrir asked.

"'M'kay Daddy." Felan answered with a toothy smile, his tiny little baby teeth looking too delicate and small to get through the tough, raw meat that they lived on, even the tender fawns that Fenrir hunted just for his sons, but they managed it if their food was cut up into small, bite sized pieces and Harry took excessive care in cutting up their sons' food.

"Dada, 'Orcan says I'm a baby. I'm not a baby!" Garvan complained with a deep scowl at his brother.

"Lorcan, stop calling your brother a baby." He grunted as he tried to stop Ferus from kicking his balls as his third son wriggled in his lap.

"I didn't say he was _a_ baby Dada. I said he was _the_ baby. Ulric says he's the baby a'cos he's the youngest."

"Am not!" Garvan almost snarled. Fenrir hid his proud grin.

"You are the youngest Garvan, but you're not the baby. Your Mother is carrying the baby inside him." Fenrir tried to explain as his beta males grinned at him as he tried to wrangle all five of his sons, he blinked, frowned and then counted them, four sons.

He looked around and saw Ulric halfway up a tree. His heart leapt into his throat and he darted to his feet, dumping Ferus into Bryan's lap, ignoring that Oscar's head was also in Bryan's lap.

He put his huge hands under Ulric's armpits, holding his little rib cage.

"Daddy! No help!" Ulric demanded, trying to push Fenrir's hands off.

"You're not allowed to climb the trees. You're too little."

"Am not!" Ulric screamed.

"Be quiet, you'll wake your Mother." Fenrir hissed as he plucked Ulric from the tree like a little monkey and hefted him kicking and punching over his shoulder.

"I want to climb!"

Fenrir dumped Ulric on his bum and sat down again, holding Ulric down as his restless son tried to leap back up again, it got increasingly difficult when Lorcan started whining in his ear and Ferus climbed back onto his lap. He was swarmed with sons, why did he think it had been a good idea to have more?

"You coping okay?" Harry asked tiredly as he gave a small smile, his pale skin making the black and purple circles under his eyes stand out in starker relief, making them look infinitely worse.

"Mama!"

"Mummy!"

Harry sat down and, predictably, was immediately swarmed by their boys; he sat Felan on his bump as he hugged Garvan and smiled at Lorcan who had wrapped skinny arms around his neck and pressed against his back, little head jutting over his shoulder so they could kiss.

"How are my favourite boys?" Harry asked teasingly.

All five boys tried to talk at once, even as Ulric tried to fight Fenrir off, he growled and pulled Ulric further back and onto his lap and held him tightly.

Harry talked to their boys one by one, seeing how their days had been so far and what they had done.

"Ulric, how was your morning love?" Harry asked after he was done with their four younger sons.

"Daddy no let me climb the tree." Ulric pouted.

"I turned around and he was halfway up that damn tree he likes climbing, I told you, we need to take off the bottom branches."

Harry sighed and he looked so worried that Fenrir almost wished he hadn't opened his mouth, but there had been no shutting Ulric up.

"You know you're not allowed to climb the trees Ulric, not until you're older." Harry said firmly.

"But I can do it _now_ Mummy!"

"No Ulric." Harry said firmly, with a bite to his voice. He sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes. "No, love. Please, if you fell you'd really hurt yourself. I told you, you need to wait until you're eight years old and only then if an adult is with you."

"But I'm only almost five!" Ulric sniffled.

"Then you have three more years to wait." Harry said sternly.

"When will I be five Mummy?" Felan asked sweetly from up on Harry's chest.

"The same day Ulric turns five, love. You don't have long to wait."

"What about me Mama?" Lorcan asked.

"You, Ferus and Garvan will turn four a few weeks after Ulric and Felan turn five, love. Not long either."

"When will baby be born?"

"Not long." Harry said with a smile. "I think this litter may even make it all the way to the end of June, maybe even July."

"You think so?" Fenrir asked consideringly.

"I'm carrying well. I know it can all change in an instant, but this litter is very content to stay where they are, very lazy." Harry smiled.

"They take after you then." Tackett teased him gently.

Harry laughed. "I hope so! I can't be doing with all these boisterous boys; we need some calm little girls or at the least a relaxed, laid back boy."

"I don't think our alpha has any calm pups in him." Loren complained with a grin. "Not even girls. They'll be just as wild and boisterous as the boys."

"Don't curse it!" Harry whined. "This litter of pups is calm and quiet, if you curse them now that might change!"

That started them off laughing and Harry rolled his eyes. Warren came into the clearing, damp from a dip in the river, and he yawned widely as he scratched the fuzz on his naked belly.

"Eww! Put yourself away." Harry complained. "I felt fine this morning and now I'm queasy."

Warren flipped him off with a smile and ruffled his hair as he went past, sitting down and resting back against a log.

"Don't you like fuzzy men?" Oscar asked.

"No, that's horrible." Harry shivered.

"Our alpha is smooth then?" Loren winked.

Harry frowned as he got the feeling he was being led around.

"Not completely smooth, but fuck you can braid that hair." Harry pointed out. "You mentally scar my sons and I'll string you up with your own stomach fuzz."

That made them laugh and even Fenrir snorted as he bounced Ulric on his knee, their oldest son forgetting all about his anger and his need to climb trees as Fenrir bounced him harder, hands helping Ulric to bounce higher and faster as their little boy giggled madly and screeched for more.

"When is your godfather coming for another visit?" Worrick asked. "Tell him that if he tries to bring more dog treats I'll force him to eat them until he pukes and then force him to lick up the mess."

Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed his large belly. "Way to make my morning sickness ease off Worrick! Besides, you like Sirius."

"He tried to _groom_ me!"

"If you look anything like your brother under your clothes you need more than fucking grooming." Harry deadpanned.

"Do you need a drink alpha?" Burne asked, noticing that Harry's hand hadn't stopped moving on his belly.

Harry frowned and then shrugged. "Maybe, it might help."

Burne filled him a beaker and handed it over.

"Thank you Burne, how are you feeling this morning?"

Harry drank deeply, feeling instantly better for the warm tea. Sirius had been invaluable for bringing them tea bags so that they actually had a selection of drinks rather than the usual choice of water, water, more water or animal blood.

Sirius had tried to bring them so much stuff, but Fenrir had put a stop to it and Harry hadn't liked it much either. They didn't need so much stuff and they didn't want or need their clearing so cluttered. They accepted small things that they perhaps didn't exactly need, but were appreciated, like tea bags, extra blankets, brushes, scissors, string so they could set up snare traps, clothes for their growing boys as they couldn't steal everything each child needed in the size they needed easily and they greedily accepted the potions Sirius got for them, but that was about it. They didn't need or want anything else; Harry respected and trusted Fenrir, as his alpha male, to get anything and everything he, their children or their pack needed. It was part of Fenrir's role of being alpha male, to look after the needs of his pack and Harry would not take that away from him and he wouldn't let Sirius take it away from him either.

He would not have Sirius undermining, disrespecting or otherwise upsetting Fenrir, he just wouldn't have it and he'd taken his godfather aside and explained it all and got Sirius to see that he wasn't so much helping them as he thought, but rather upsetting their alpha and causing unnecessary strife and tension within their pack. It was for Fenrir to get them the things they needed, not Sirius and the insinuation that their home, the territory that they had fought for, that members of their pack had _died_ for, wasn't enough was an insult that not even Harry could ignore when Sirius had offered to get them tents or even a house. So he had put a firm stop to it and things had settled down nicely once again.

"I'm fine, thank you alpha. I slept well and I've eaten well this morning. How are you feeling? Are the pups being good?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Harry sighed. He said the same thing every morning. "The pups are fine too."

"That's good to know." Burne gave a small smile and moved away.

Burne had been doing so much better lately, he had a feeling it was more to do with Loren's bashful and almost painful attempts at seducing him than anything else, but Harry had been terrified at first that Burne was going to either completely break down and try to kill himself or choose to leave the pack and make his way as a lone wolf after the events of the confrontation by Voldemort.

Losing his Mother, his last blood relative, had been hard, being stabbed almost fatally by Liang as he had followed orders from his alpha pair to protect his alpha pups had almost been the straw that broke the camel's back.

They had rallied around him however and comforted him and accepted him still, even Tackett had eventually thawed out enough to stop ignoring Burne, but Harry had still worried. He actually, truly believed that if it wasn't for his five sons, Burne would have killed himself or left them, but Burne had bonded with the boys enough to keep him with them. He had loved Ulric and Felan enough to stand in front of them even when confronted with a dagger, he had informed them all of what had happened in the cave, how Liang had given him ample time to move out of the way and had even stabbed him when he had refused, letting him feel how painful being stabbed actually felt and still he had refused, which had sent her into a frenzied rage and still Burne had tried to protect Ulric and Felan.

The birth of the triplets and Burne's role in comforting Harry and being the one to hand Harry his newborns for the first time personally had also helped Burne to recover and Harry made sure to remind Burne every day that he still had a family, that he had his pack and that they weren't going to leave him and though he was still officially their omega wolf, he hadn't actually been hit, struck, yelled at or used as a punch bag or a fuck toy in over three years now, making him more of a beta wolf than an omega one.

Now it seemed that it was Loren who was helping Burne recover and feel better and they were all noticing how much Loren's attentions were bringing Burne out of his shell and it gave Harry hope that Burne could finally find some happiness of his own, if only he'd let himself have that happiness as it seemed Burne was still holding out on Loren even as Harry's long-time friend and pack brother tried awkwardly to get Burne to notice him and reciprocate his feelings. They were so cute together that Harry wanted to coo at them, but Fenrir always stopped him and grumbled that they were already embarrassing themselves enough without Harry starting on them too.

"You need to eat something." Fenrir said concernedly as he watched his mate play with his pregnant belly. "Are you really feeling so sick?"

Harry smiled at him and Fenrir felt his heart soar. "I'm okay, but right at this minute, I don't think I could eat anything."

Fenrir nodded and pulled Harry into his arms, their sons' scattered to the winds as they ran and screamed and jumped on anyone and everything, Fenrir kept his eye on Ulric and the tree he kept trying to climb. Harry was right, he might think he could climb it, he probably even could climb it, but if he fell he would have to go to a Healer and as he and Harry were supposed to be dead, they wouldn't be able to go with him and that would tear them both up as they waited anxiously for any sort of news, not knowing what was happening to their own child. It might even push Harry into an early labour and they were more likely to lose the pups if that happened.

Fenrir pulled Harry more firmly into his arms and between his legs, pulling his mate right up flush to his groin and holding him tight, splaying his hands over his pregnant belly, feeling his sluggish pups half-heartedly swat at him from within.

He loved Harry so much and he loved the children he had given him and even the one's he hadn't yet given him. He rubbed Harry's pregnant belly firmly, but carefully. He loved these pups so much and knowing that he was going to name them all made him so happy and excited for them to come, even as he watched his boys run riot, cheeks pinked from the exertion, Ulric and Ferus fighting with sticks, Felan and Lorcan were rolling around the floor wrestling and growling at each other. He squashed the urge to drag Lorcan from Felan to make sure his second born son was alright. Harry had beaten it into him that Felan may be smaller and sweeter than his brothers, he may be a submissive werewolf, but he was still a normal little boy and just like Harry had proven how fierce he was despite being a submissive, Felan also wanted to play, fight and wrestle and act like a normal boy with his brothers.

He looked around for his fifth, youngest son and found Garvan scowling at everyone. He saw so much of himself in Garvan that his little scowl brought a smile to his face. Lorcan shrieked happily and Garvan's frown deepened until he got the scowl lines in his forehead that Harry loved so much, he cooed over them every time Garvan made his scowly face, which just made Garvan scowl all the more.

Fenrir turned to tell Harry about Garvan and his scowl, but he found his mate fast asleep on him, lounging on his lap, head tucked firmly up against his chest as Fenrir's hands still rubbed light patterns onto his belly.

He smiled and petted Harry gently, making sure not to move a muscle so that he didn't disturb Harry from his sleep. Harry needed his sleep and he made sure to continue running his hands soothingly over Harry's belly to keep him relaxed and asleep.

He looked back up, keeping half an eye on his children and half an ear on his beta males as he drifted into his thoughts, his hands never stopping their movements over his new litter of pups so that Harry could sleep for a little longer, even if it was only an extra hour or two.

* * *

Harry curled up tighter and stayed curled up, even as a little wriggly body crawled all over him. He did crack his eyes open though, only to see that it was still predawn. He groaned and tried to gently shove his son off of him while clutching the newborn pup to his chest tighter, trying to protect the little baby.

"Be careful Felan." Harry heard Fenrir growl as the small body was snagged from him.

"Want to cuddle Mummy." Felan whined.

"He's only just had a baby and they both need sleep. You have to be careful." Fenrir scolded. Harry knew what was going to happen before it did.

Sure enough, Felan reacted to the scolding and started grizzling, then whining and then full out crying as Fenrir tried to calm him and shut him up without apologising or coddling him and thus ruining his reprimand.

"Felan, you need to be careful." Harry said as his whole body tensed, a grimace forced its way onto his face as he rolled slowly and carefully onto his back.

"Muma!" Felan sniffled, holding his hands out.

"You can't hug me love. I'm sorry. I'm too hurt right now."

"I didn't mean to hurt Mummy." Felan cried louder.

"You haven't hurt me Felan, but I had a baby last night, remember?"

Felan nodded with a pout on his mouth.

"I'm still very hurt from having the new baby, I won't be better for at least a week." He explained as carefully and patiently as he could with the white hot agony ripping through his stomach, back and hips.

"Then I can hug Mummy?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. Would you like to come and kiss your new brother good morning?"

Felan nodded as he wiped his sodden eyes with the side of his hand.

"You need to be very gentle and very quiet, he doesn't like loud noises, they frighten him."

Felan nodded and crawled around Harry to the bundle of blankets Harry had been wrapped around. Fenrir lent over Harry and pulled a fold of blanket away from his new son's little face, looking on with pride as his new pup snuffled and Felan bent to greet him, giving his new brother a soft kiss.

"Tell Tavarus that you love him." Jonas told Felan from where he was lying on the other side of the blanket cradle, his eyes cracked open and he grinned as Harry winced at the name.

"Love you." Felan told the newborn pup dutifully, petting his still damp curls.

Fenrir pulled Harry up and his mate hissed, glaring at him with eyes that promised a whole lot of pain and retribution, until he shook the little bottle of pain potion at him and then Harry tried to move his body high enough to reach it.

"Calm down. It'll be alright, I've got you." Fenrir soothed gruffly as he pulled the stopper out with his teeth and brought the bottle to Harry's lips and then tipped it, letting Harry gulp the pain potion down greedily.

"Oh, that's amazing." Harry moaned as he flopped back bonelessly. "But are you really serious about naming him Tavarus? Is there no way I can change your mind?"

Fenrir shook his head. "It's a good, strong name. It suits him." He answered stubbornly.

Harry sighed. "Fine. He's little Tavarus, but the next time you get to name any pups, you run them past me first, when I'm not high on pain potions either!"

Fenrir grinned. "So I can name more in the future?"

"Not exactly, next time, we name them together."

Fenrir grinned wider and settled his body down next to Harry's and pulled him back into a hug.

"Thank you." Fenrir whispered.

Harry just huffed and settled further into his arms, closing his eyes once again and drifting back off to sleep. It was still predawn and he wanted another couple hours of sleep at the least.

When he next woke up it was because he was in agony again and he almost bit off the tip of his tongue as he rushed to clench his teeth together to keep in the scream of pain. He didn't want to alarm his sons.

He crawled out of his nest of blankets, through the clearing and flumped onto Fenrir's lap.

"More potion?" Fenrir asked and Harry merely nodded as he tried to control his breathing through his clenched teeth.

Fenrir pulled him up and Harry couldn't stop the mewl of pain that escaped him.

"Alright, I've got you." Fenrir whispered softly as he took out the familiar bottle of pain potion and Harry reached for it eagerly, swallowing it all down in two huge, painful gulps, but he didn't care as it took several seconds to work before his pain was just gone.

"I love potions so much." He groaned. "Thank you Burne."

Harry took a sip of the warm tea he'd just been handed by the shy wolf and let Fenrir sit him up as Burne melted away to go and sit by Loren once more.

"Where's Tavarus?" He croaked.

"Sitting down Tackett's shirt, he likes being skin to skin so I handed him over ten minutes ago, I knew you'd be waking up soon and that you'd need me." Fenrir explained.

"I always need you." Harry said with a smile.

"I…" Fenrir swallowed and Harry gave him a look. He gave him his whole attention, sensing how Earth shattering what Fenrir had to say could potentially be.

Fenrir sighed and petted Harry's hair, looking away at their children and his beta males, before he looked back at Harry, who was still watching him with a smile, not pressing, not pushing. Harry let him do things in his own time, he hadn't demanded his life story like his other bitches had, hadn't demanded anything from him that he hadn't wanted to give, he just let him do everything at his own pace and he loved Harry for that. He just loved Harry and with the appearance of yet another pup, one that he had named himself, he knew nothing would break him and Harry apart, he'd never do anything to hurt Harry or drive him away and it was beyond due that he finally told Harry that, his past hurt and experiences be damned.

"I love you." He said so softly he was sure that Harry had missed it and he'd have to repeat himself, but the smile that lit up Harry's face, the happy shine to his eyes, the love he could see in them denied that Harry hadn't heard him.

"And I love you too." Harry told him just as softly and with a wide smile.

Harry turned from him then and looked out to his children and Fenrir was so grateful that Harry didn't make a huge deal out of it, but he felt so much better for saying those words. It had taken him six years to be able to tell Harry that he loved him. Six years was too long to tell the man he loved so very much how much he meant to him, but Harry had understood, Harry had always understood and Fenrir loved him all the more for it.

Harry felt ready to burst when he heard those words from Fenrir's mouth, but he made himself calm and he replied in kind before removing his attention from Fenrir. He knew by now how his alpha male worked and thought and he knew that if he made any sort of fuss or drew any attention to what Fenrir had done, he'd never do it again, so he forced himself to show how much those words meant to him before turning away and tracking his sons, his two, five year olds and his three, four year olds. He had been right about one thing, or rather two things. One was that he had carried into early July and the second was that his litter had only been one pup.

Harry looked up to the sky and said a thankful prayer for that. If Fenrir had named one baby Tavarus, what the hell would he have named any others? He was too afraid to ask.

Waiting several minutes to ensure that the pain potion had worked throughout his body, and just because he liked lying on Fenrir, Harry finally moved when Tavarus started crying insistently for a bottle.

Tackett pulled Tavarus carefully and gently from under his shirt as Jonas handed the bottle he had just made to Harry and he groaned.

"This is something I didn't miss." He complained as he accepted his nearly naked pup from Tackett and shoved the bottle teat into his mouth, watching that tiny mouth stretch around the bulb of the bottle and suckle at the milk.

"You'll find a lot of things you didn't miss about newborn pups now." Oscar told him. "I didn't miss all the night feeds, but they'll be back now."

"Every three hours." Fenrir grunted.

"Did you do all of the night feeds?" Harry asked with a frown. He couldn't remember waking up at all last night.

Fenrir nodded. "I got the baby, Jonas got the bottles."

"Thank you, but it really should have been me."

"You were hopped up on pain potions and recovering from giving birth in the dark." Fenrir grunted. "I wouldn't have wanted you awake."

Harry laughed at that. "Thank you so much. I love you too."

He turned back to Tavarus and nuzzled his little face as he suckled with his eyes closed tight, long, dark eyelashes fluttering against his soft cheeks. Harry frowned as he saw some patches of his newborn son's skin was peeling, particularly on his little hands.

"Why is he peeling?" Harry asked.

"What?" Fenrir demanded, coming to look closer.

Harry picked at the flaky skin on his wrists and showed his mate that their son's skin was peeling.

"Does he need a Healer?"

"I don't believe he does alpha." Jonas told them as he looked over Harry's shoulder and as their live in expert of sorts, they both listened to Jonas. "He was overdue, most werewolves only carry for five months, Harry went into a sixth month so Tavarus was overdue, most overdue babies have some peeling of the skin. It'll clear up, I promise, but if you want him to be checked out, I'll take him to a clinic myself."

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't seem too bad, but if it gets worse you can take him to the clinic, just to be sure. It doesn't seem to be causing him any pain or discomfort."

"Likely because it isn't." Jonas agreed. "He's just been in the amniotic fluid a lot longer than the other five, so his skin has been soaking in the fluid for longer. It will clear up."

"Mummy, is the baby awake?" Lorcan came over to ask, he was streaked with mud and the only part of his face that was clean was an inch of skin around each eye. He looked like he was wearing a facial mask.

Harry laughed at him as he handed Tavarus off to Fenrir to burp him as he took Lorcan into his lap and tickled him.

"Look at you, you little mud monster, what have you been doing?"

"Playing Mummy, can the baby play too?"

"No Lorcan. Baby Tavarus can't even hold his own head up yet." Harry explained gently.

"Oh. Why not?"

"Because he's too little, there was a time when you couldn't do that either."

Lorcan's blue eyes went wide. "Me?"

"Yes you." Harry laughed. "You were smaller than Tavarus too."

Lorcan looked at him so disbelieving that Harry laughed louder.

"You were and Garvan was even smaller."

"Garvan is still little." Ulric said as he pushed his little brother.

Garvan growled and gave Ulric a solid kick.

"Stop it the both of you!" Harry said sternly. "No fighting at all and no play fighting around Tavarus, do you understand?"

They were both frowning, but they nodded sullenly. Harry pulled Garvan onto his lap and Fenrir got Ulric's attention and they easily separated the two of them.

Felan bounced over and took up the remaining part of Harry's lap with Garvan and Ferus rushed over too, not wanting to be left out.

"Is baby awake?" He asked as he tried to peer at Tavarus in Fenrir's arms.

"He's going back to sleep now." Fenrir grunted.

"But he was just asleep." Ulric frowned.

"For the first week or two of his life the only thing he'll do is eat and sleep." Harry explained.

"And wet nappies." Bryan said from behind him. Harry could almost hear the grin on his face.

"That's boring." Lorcan whined.

"Babies are boring and loud too." Harry told them. "But they grow very fast and very soon he'll be running around after you all."

"I can't wait!" Felan said with a giggle. "We have to help him learn to walk and talk though, don't we?"

"Yes we do." Harry said with a nod. "But until then, your Father and I have to do absolutely everything for him and he can never be left alone."

"I won't leave him. He needs to be protected." Ulric said decisively with a nod.

Harry shared a proud look with Fenrir, who was grinning. Fenrir ruffled his hair roughly.

"You don't need to be with him, not yet. You're young yourself and you need to have some fun, but if I need any help, I'll ask you." Fenrir told Ulric, who didn't look happy, but he nodded regardless.

"Okay, but only if you promise you'll ask if you need my help Daddy."

"Of course I will." Fenrir nodded with a wide grin.

Ulric nodded and then dragged Lorcan and Ferus away to play away from the baby, telling them they needed to be careful and couldn't play around the new baby.

"We have such good sons." Harry said with a grin.

"I'm the goodest, Mummy!" Felan said with a sweet smile.

Harry smiled back and gave his upturned face a kiss. "You're my sweetest, that's for sure."

"What am I?" Garvan asked with a pout.

"You're my cutest." Harry said and when Garvan scowled he laughed and kissed him gently. "You're my fierce little boy."

Garvan seemed happier with that and nodded his head and Harry grinned widely.

"I love you boys, now go and play; you have an hour before Warren teaches you your numbers."

"No. No Mummy, I don't like numbers." Felan whined.

"You still need to learn them love." Harry told him firmly. "Now go and play."

Harry sighed as they ran off and Harry happily fell into Fenrir's lap and snuggled into one of his legs.

"Do you think I could get away with another nap?" Harry asked Fenrir.

"Take as much sleep as you need." Fenrir told him, petting his head gently and picking the tangles from his hair gently.

"Oh gladly." Harry said softly. "You make sure those boys have their lessons, even if Felan gives you those puppy eyes."

"I will." Fenrir nodded. "I more than learnt my lesson the last time I got them off their lessons."

"Good." Harry nodded as he curled up around Fenrir's knee. "That's not uncomfortable for you?" He asked concernedly.

"No." Fenrir answered softly as he started playing with the back of his neck, relaxing Harry further and keeping him where he was. "I like you sleeping on me."

Harry nodded, but didn't move. "If there are any problems, just call me."

"Get some sleep and stop worrying." Fenrir grunted. "I have everything under control."

Harry smiled and yawned, relaxing and wrapping his one arm over Fenrir's shin and lightly touching his groin, not to wind him up, but merely for comfort. He was asleep in just ten minutes.

* * *

The wizarding world had been rebuilt and purged of all Death Eaters and suspected Death Eaters. The trials had been closed to the public, but had been held fairly and the Wizengamot had invited select individuals from the media. All Death Eaters and supporters of Death Eaters had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, which had been rebuilt.

Hogwarts was still seen as a safe haven to people and had mostly avoided any damage or taint due to the noble Professors that had guarded it and its young students within from Death Eaters and from Voldemort himself.

The Ministry however had taken considerable damage, including ruined and destroyed statues, portraits and even eradicated departments which were being replaced once more and the 'new' departments that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had added had been abolished along with any and all laws they had passed.

The public had sunken back into a familiar routine, people were more happy to leave their houses now, regular visitors had started going back to Gringotts and Diagon Alley once again and regular trade had started up once more. Life carried on as normal and it had gone down in history books that the werewolf, Harry James Potter, had been the one to finally kill Voldemort for good, before he collapsed and died from a severe cutting hex that had almost severed him in half at the waist.

A huge monument had been erected in the Ministry, where the Fountain of Magical Brethren had once stood, to honour his young life and his huge sacrifice to the Wizarding world, people barely remembered that he had killed several people. The statue bore a huge likeness to how Harry had looked in his fourth year and the donations went to a charity for better understanding all magical creatures, something the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had been insistent upon.

The Weasley family had grown once again in the last four years, Percy had married his girlfriend Audrey and they had had a little girl they had named Molly and had since had a second daughter they had named Lucy.

Bill had won Fleur over and after two years of long dating, Bill had proposed and the two of them were expecting their first baby, a third little girl. The Weasley family were having an influx of baby girls, something which made Arthur Weasley very happy and the three boys were proud and ecstatic as their Father came out of his shell more and more.

Sirius had taken Arthur to go and see Harry and that had helped a lot more than any of them had thought. Bill, Charlie and even Percy had gone with them and they had been introduced to the new man that Harry was, as well as the man he had chosen to spend his life with.

Of course seeing Fenrir Greyback and several large males running around after a group of five rambunctious toddlers had done quite a lot to eradicate any fear lingering from the scare stories they had been brought up on as children and seeing Harry order them around like he owned them had also helped a lot and Arthur had gotten to finally tell Harry that he didn't blame him for what had happened, that he hadn't blamed him at all for what had happened once he had calmed down and begun to think rationally. It had gone a very long way to healing both men.

Sirius Black had been officially pardoned by the Ministry and though he no longer lived imprisoned in his own home, he didn't often venture outside either. People were still frightened of him, even though it had been stressed that he had done nothing wrong and hadn't been responsible for the deaths he had supposedly caused and had been imprisoned wrongly, but people were slow to forgive and even slower to forget.

But life had carried on mostly as normal; slowly things had gotten back to the peaceful times of before Voldemort's rebirth and people felt safer and more secure. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened, but it had and some people still remembered, some people lived with the pain of loss and some people didn't live at all, but time helped to ease the pain of death and even those who had struggled to live again after the war had been able to laugh and smile again, had learnt to live again after four long years.

The war would never be forgotten, the lives lost would never be forgotten, but life, as it always did, carried on and nothing could ever change that. The war had happened, but it had also ended and the Dark Lord was dead and his followers imprisoned for the rest of their lives, though a certain few weren't so foolish as to think that there weren't more evil people out in the world, another person who could easily be the next Dark Lord, but for now, it was over and everything was peaceful and the world carried on as normal, the people within carrying on as normal, uncaring of anything outside of their own lives. They all had their own problems and strife, but their lives were all relatively peaceful and hopefully they would be for many, many years to come.

* * *

Harry ran around the bank of the river and laughed loudly as he got a bucket of water thrown over him by Ulric.

It was September now and it was just getting a bit chillier at night, but the days were still warm. Warm enough for him and his pack to be playing in the river with the new load of plastic buckets and spades that Sirius had brought around on his last visit for the kids, only the beta males seemed to be having more fun with them that the kids.

Loren rushed past Harry, a bucket full of river water in his hands as he caught up to Bryan, who was laughing so hard he could barely walk, let alone run, and upended it over his head, making him yelp and turn on Loren, his own bucket in hand.

Harry tipped his own bucket over Garvan and got the world's biggest scowl for it and it made Harry laugh all the more.

"Come on, love. You've got your own bucket." Harry encouraged him.

"Not fun!" Garvan said with a fierce scowl, even crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is fun Garvan; you just need to let yourself enjoy it."

Garvan huffed and turned away. Harry rolled his eyes at his serious little boy and looked to Fenrir, who had near enough the same scowl on his face as he held Tavarus in his arms, almost like a shield up to his chest to stop anyone from throwing water on him.

Harry grinned as he dived back to the river and filled up his bucket. He got soaked several times on his way there and back and he laughed as he ran from Worrick who chased him, but Harry made sure not to lose his water as he doubled around Fenrir and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You dare!" Was as far as Fenrir got before Harry tipped his bucket of water down his back and he ran away screaming with laughter as Fenrir cursed and threatened to maim him.

Harry tripped and went tumbling down the short river bank and into the river. He inhaled one lungful of water and came back up spluttering and coughing.

He was pulled out and lain down on the river bank and then Fenrir was there, leaning over him.

"I'm fine!" He insisted, even as he gagged a bit, dribbling river water over his chin.

"Are you bleeding at all?" Fenrir asked worriedly.

Harry checked his legs and his stomach and chest, then his arms. He shook his head.

"No. I'm okay, who saved me this time?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Take a guess." Loren said with a puffed up grin.

"Cheers Loren. I'm still going to get a bucket of water over you though."

"Are you okay Mummy?" Ferus asked.

"Of course love. Don't you worry about me, but that is why you should always be careful around the river bank and why you should never come here by yourselves, you could be very hurt and swallow lots of nasty water."

"I think this is the cue to go back to the clearing and set up dinner." Fenrir told them and naturally, the beta males took it less of a request and more of an order as they immediately started packing up.

Harry wrangled up his children, holding Tavarus carefully as he grabbed Garvan's hand.

"Told you it was a bad idea Mummy." Garvan said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I think I'm going to start calling you my little old man." Harry teased softly.

Garvan scowled at him and Harry laughed, pulling Garvan to rest against his legs.

"I love you." Harry told him. "I never want you to change."

"Love you." Garvan said back, squeezing Harry's leg.

They made it back to the clearing where the beta males were all drying themselves with blankets and were setting up dinner, they hadn't hunted today, so they'd have to make do with a salted stag from their cache, but Harry didn't mind, he'd rather have had the day down by the river having such fun as they had than have a fresh meal. It wouldn't do for them to forget the more intricate details of life.

"I still owe you for that bucket down my back." Fenrir growled in his ear as his arms came around his waist.

Harry grinned and tilted his head back to look into those dark blue eyes.

"I think I punished myself enough." He pointed out.

"Oh you do, do you? I don't think so." Fenrir bit his earlobe and Harry made a soft sound as he moved his head to the side to give Fenrir more access.

"Mummy! Baby doesn't want to see that!" Ulric told him sternly.

Harry blinked down at his son and was a bit bemused by his behaviour.

"Tavarus isn't awake, love." Harry explained.

"He could wake up for his bottle at any minute Mummy! You and Daddy have to stop." Ulric insisted.

"Tell me again why it was a good idea to teach them to talk?" Fenrir groaned in his ear.

"You wanted to hear them call you Daddy." Harry pointed out with a laugh.

Fenrir grunted and stood up fully, breaking away from the back of Harry's body.

"Cock blocked by my own son." He shook his head.

"Why are you surprised? They've been doing it since they were born and you want _more_ of them!" Harry said with a laugh.

"We're cock blocked anyway, why not have more." Fenrir grinned.

"Because when they're older they'll be running off on their own, but if we have more, we'll always have little ones around us." Harry said.

Fenrir blinked and then groaned. He looked at Tavarus and then at Harry.

"I suppose it's too late to give that one back?"

Harry laughed, but Ulric gasped.

"Daddy! No! We're not giving Tavi back, he's ours!"

"Your Father was joking Ulric, Tavarus isn't going anywhere, we love him just as much as you and your brothers."

"I'd love them more if I stopped getting cock blocked." Fenrir grunted, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry tried to swallow his laugh so Ulric didn't demand what was so funny; he knew Fenrir didn't mean it. He loved them all and he'd die for them all if he had to, but blue balls was setting in, permanently it seemed as well as Ulric did not seem impressed with their displays of affection and love.

"Go and eat dinner!" Ulric demanded.

"I think he thinks he's the alpha male." Fenrir snorted as they went over to the beta males.

"Yet we're the ones who are following his orders and demands like omegas." Harry teased.

"I've told you before; I'll have that boy over my knee soon."

"You always threaten that, but you never actually do it."

"What if I hit him too hard or he hates me for it?" Fenrir asked him angrily.

"You won't hit him too hard and he won't hate you, even if he says he does, he won't, not truly."

"I don't think I could stand to even have him say those words to me, even if he doesn't mean them." Fenrir said quietly.

"Then you need to get ready to hear them, because he will say them at some point, they all will, whether directed at you, me, one of their brothers or even at one of the beta males, they will say it to someone." Harry said firmly.

"I don't want them to ever feel so negatively about our home or anyone in it."

"They'll say it to hurt us." Harry explained. "Not because they actually feel that way."

Fenrir sighed and looked at his five sons, clambering over one another and the beta males to eat their food. He nodded. "I'll be ready when they do."

"Just make sure you never say it back to them, even if you don't mean it yourself. Kids have a very long memory for bad things and if you say it to them once, they'll always have that little niggle of doubt in the back of their mind."

"I'd never say something I didn't mean, not even if I was angry or upset, I have more control than that as an alpha male. I thought you knew that."

Harry smiled. "I do, I was just reminding you."

"Cheeky bastard. I still owe you a punishment for that water down my back, don't make it two." Fenrir warned.

"But I do so love your punishments, Fenrir." Harry said with a grin.

Fenrir snorted and they shared a chaste kiss.

"Mummy! Daddy! What did I say about doing that over the baby?!" Ulric said angrily, his little cheeks going red.

Harry couldn't help laughing, but he decided to nip the disrespect in the bud. "You do remember that we're your parents, right Ulric? As such we can put you to bed right after dinner while your brothers play and have a story."

Ulric seemed so confused that Harry shared a look with Fenrir.

"Is this typical alpha wolf behaviour or is it disrespect?"

"A bit of both." Warren said, avoiding eye contact as he hadn't officially been invited into the conversation.

"Which bits?" Fenrir asked him.

"The wanting to order people around is classic alpha wolf, as is expecting everyone to do as he says. The doing it to his own parents, that's disrespect, alpha wolf in the making or no."

Harry nodded. "Tavarus is fine Ulric, why are you so worried about him?"

"I don't want him to ever be hurt or sad." Ulric sniffled.

"Now that is a rare alpha wolf trait, the caring about others and wanting to protect them." Worrick added. "Our own alpha is the same, which is likely where he learnt to be such a good, caring alpha wolf in the making."

Harry felt more than saw Fenrir closing down and stiffening up, he hated anyone drawing any attention to him and being praised so openly made him uncomfortable still, so Harry did what a good mate should and drew the attention away from Fenrir until he could get himself back into control.

"Who is such a good little alpha in training." He went to coo over Ulric, digging a finger into his belly and making him giggle.

"Mummy! You're ruining my 'epulation!" Ulric told him through giggles.

"Oh, you've been listening to Bryan again, haven't you? And its reputation love."

"How do you know it was me?" Bryan demanded.

"You're the only one who goes on and on about your reputation." Oscar told him with a shove.

Bryan shoved him back before pulling him into a kiss and soon they weren't saying much of anything, but they were still rolling around the floor together.

"If you're going to take that any further, leave the immediate vicinity and go far enough away that we can't hear you." Fenrir told them. "My sons don't need or want to see you two going at it like bitches in heat."

"You know all about bitches in heat, don't you alpha?" Bryan said cheekily before he ran laughing from the clearing dragging Oscar behind him.

Fenrir cracked his knuckles. "Remind me to string him to that tree for a week, Harry."

"Only if I can piss on his leg." Harry growled.

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you."

Harry ate his fill before he gave a two month old Tavarus his bottle, burped him and tucked him into his blanket cradle, tucking him in against the rapidly chilling night air and went to wrangle his five other sons into their thick pyjamas so they could have a story, hopefully one more appropriate than the one Tackett had told them last night.

He was tired, he'd had a fun, active day, but he'd see his sons wrapped in their blankets and sleeping soundly before he'd join them.

Seven in the evening saw all six of his children wrapped up and sleeping and Harry went to sit on Fenrir's lap, he could force himself to stay awake for half an hour at least and he liked cuddling with Fenrir enough to do it and without Ulric shouting and bitching at him for kissing and cuddling too. He grinned and looked over to his little alpha boy, he'd make an amazing alpha male one day, but for now, he was just a little five year old who still came running to him with a grazed knee.

He snuggled into Fenrir more as the night hit them and the mild breeze turned sharper and when Fenrir took his own jumper off to slip over his head, just to keep him that little bit warmer, Harry couldn't help but kiss him gently, even if Fenrir had been in midsentence.

He sighed and settled down more as he looked around him fondly, he'd found somewhere to belong, somewhere that he fit in and was just Harry. Here he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, he wasn't the Chosen One, he wasn't Potter the traitorous, ex-Gryffindor werewolf. Here he was just Harry and he was loved and respected for things he had done, for who he was and he was with people he loved, respected and even adored. He had found his place in life, this clearing might not be much, but it was his home, the only one he wanted and it was all he needed. He loved this place, he loved the people and most of all, he loved his family. His mate and lover and their six children.

He nuzzled Fenrir's bare chest, the cold breeze making his nipples erect and Harry playfully licked and nibbled on the one closest to his mouth, rolling it with his lips. Fenrir swatted his bum and Harry laughed before settling down. Fenrir was the love of his life, his soul mate, his one. The only one he ever wanted and he'd fight for him, as he'd proven again and again. He loved Fenrir and even if the scenery changed now and then, as long as he had Fenrir, nothing else mattered. Fenrir was the one person he could always trust and count on, Fenrir had saved him, had loved him and given him everything he'd ever wanted, a lover, a home and a family, a place for him to belong, a place for him to be loved. Fenrir was his one and nothing, or no one, would ever change that. Not ever.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is it. The final chapter for this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it and that I tied up all the loose ends with this trip into the future, but if any of you still have questions, feel free to review or message me, but please make sure you're logged in first or I won't be able to reply!

All of your reviews have been brilliant and I've laughed and giggled at more than a few of them, thank you to everyone who has given me epic reviews, I hope you've all enjoyed this story, I just really can't believe it's ending.

**ForbiddenForest:** This is all just practice for when I feel I'm ready to take on the responsibility of an original novel of my own. At the moment, I think I need more practice, but one day I will get something published, it's my dream to one day be a published author, but until then, it's fanfiction all the way.

**Zana20**: They don't want camping equipment or a house, why can't you see or understand that? They just don't need it. As for food, they hunt their own, why would they need Sirius to give them more? Again they just don't need it. The only thing they really, truly need from Sirius, as explained in this chapter is medicine, which isn't easily stolen and could result in exposure, therefore danger, of the pack.

**Nicki Valentine**: Oh I know all about unfinished documents, not every plot I have ends up as a story. I think at last count I had 450+ documents of half started stories and plots. Sometimes though, something really special comes along and the inspiration just doesn't stop or dry up and I can write for it for days at a time, the inspiration and plot just flowing and continuously coming for weeks, those end up as the stories I post, most particularly this fic and Rise of the Drackens, Lycanthrope Factory and Damaged Bodies, I just get a flash of an idea, for this fic it was the idea of Harry being bitten by a werewolf in human form, I was only meant to jot it down, but it just took over my entire thoughts until I couldn't work on anything else, for Damaged Bodies it was just an image that started it all off, an image of Harry, beaten and bloody, hanging in chains in a dark, metal room. Likewise for Lycanthrope Factory, it was the image of a childlike Harry perched on someone's lap, head cocked to the side coupled with the idea of him being experimented on with gene splicing.

So I'm not really sure how to answer, a variety of things set off my inspiration and I can comb together a plot for them as easily as breathing, but on the other hand, the majority of the stories I start never see daylight again after a day or two, others can last a week or two, it takes something very rare to keep me writing for it.

**Andy**: His key was left at Grimmauld when he ran, so he can easily get that via Sirius, but he doesn't need any money. He just doesn't want it, so my view on it is, he's keeping it for his sons, for when they're older and might have need of it. I see him keeping it for them, just in case they need it or any of his future grandchildren need it.

**Jayne**: Four of the pups are little werewolves, two are human. I didn't mention it in the fic because it wasn't really important. Fenrir and Harry don't really care, they love all six of them just the same.

**RhiaRhia**: The full length Fenrir/Harry fic will be posted likely after Rise of the Drackens is complete, I want to focus on finishing Rise of the Drackens first, but it will be posted.

I really can't believe this fic is ending, but that's the truth of it. This is it and I feel so sad, but I can't put it off any longer. I hope you've loved this story as much as I have, but now it's time to say goodbye, lots of love,

StarLight Massacre. X


End file.
